Merci d'avoir été là
by GabyKa
Summary: Tokio Hotel Quand on pense sa vie détruite et qu'un ami vous tend la main. Remonter la pente est dure, faire face à la vie l'est d'autant plus. Lola est embarquée dans la vie des TH comme un cheveux tombe dans la soupe... pour le plus grand bien de tous.
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla de moua :**

Et oui, me revoilà... à mon grand desespoir. Mais ma meilleure amie m'a dit "TA GUEULE ET POSTE"... donc, je poste ) Je voudrais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait savoir leur attente quand à cette nouvelle histoire, tous ces mots que j'ai pu recevoir qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur.

C'est aussi pour ça que je poste tardivement. J'ai peur de décevoir... tellement que j'avance à l'allure d'une tortue concernant la conception de cette nouvelle fic. J'ai quelques chapitre d'avance ne vous inquiétez pas hihihihihih mais la peur de ne pas me renouveller, de créer des personnages à l'identique ou des situations similaires.

Bref... parlons un peu de cette histoire. C'est celle de Lola (vous allez savoir rapidement de qui il s'agit), je trouve mon récit un peu glauque au début (et ça va pas franchement s'arranger dans les prochaines chap...) mais c'est pour que tout s'arrange au mieux par la suite. Je suis une éternelle optimiste et me mettre à sa place m'est un peu compliqué, donc je pense qu'elle va rapidement aller mieux !

Voila... je tremble, j'ai l'impression de retrouver l'excitation d'avant... en espérant que vous "accrocherez" autant qu'avant.

Bises à tous !!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV Lola**

Ma chambre… mon domaine plutôt. Tout y reflète mes pensées, ma colère contre ce monde, contre tout le monde. Quatre murs dont trois complètement noir, le dernier est à la base blanc mais recouverts à l'heure actuelle de mots, de mes mots, de phrases sans queue ni tête, de poèmes, de paroles de chansons diverses et variées… j'y déverse toute ma haine, tout ce que j'ai envie de hurler et qui reste coincé au fond de ma gorge.

- Lola… tu viens manger ?

Mon frère… ma moitié avec qui je partageais tout jusqu'à il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je me renferme complètement sur moi. Comme d'habitude, il a discrètement tapoté des doigts sur la porte de ma chambre et comme d'habitude, il sait que je ne l'inviterai pas à entrer. C'est comme ça depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

- J'arrive _Dre_.

Vous vous demandez qui peut bien être Dre ? Pourtant tout le monde connait Dre… le monde entier sait son visage… et vous aussi. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Dre est simplement le surnom affectif de mon pauvre frère Andreas. Et oui, je suis la petite sœur de ce grand garçon blond. D'une toute petite année seulement, mais plus jeune quand même !

Pour le moment, je suis figée sur ma chaise de bureau, attendant qu'il parte pour pouvoir sortir sans qu'il ne puisse apercevoir ma chambre… tout comme le reste, ça fait des semaines qu'aucune âme qui vive n'a mis les pieds dans cette pièce en dehors de ma petite personne.

Je l'ai repeint en cette couleur obscure lorsque ma vie à pris un nouveau tournant… quand j'ai perdu foi en la race humaine… quand je suis partie en sucette comme j'aime à dire. Au grand damne de mon frère.

J'entends enfin ses pas qui s'éloignent et je me permets de souffler tout en me laissant tomber sur le dossier de ma chaise. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on joue au chat et à la souris tous les deux je ne pourrais vous le dire, mais ce qui m'angoisse le plus, ce sont ses tentatives pour percer ma bulle de protection. Je l'aime plus que tout, il est la seule chose constante de ma vie et je ne veux pas le décevoir. C'est pour ça que je le rejette de mon monde, car s'il savait… il serait forcément déçu.

Je balance mes fusains sur le bureau qui s'entrechoquent contre un verre vide depuis longtemps et sors enfin de mon refuge pour rejoindre le salon où m'attends déjà Andreas. Je m'installe à table avant de me relever tout de suite pour me rendre dans la cuisine.

- Où tu vas ? Me demande-t-il depuis la pièce voisine.

- Chercher le sel… et avant que tu ne poses la question, non je n'ai pas encore goûté mais je connais ta cuisine.

On habite toujours dans la maison de nos parents mais on passe bien plus de temps en tête à tête qu'autre chose. Nos géniteurs préfèrent parcourir le monde que de s'occuper de nos petites vies insignifiantes. De toute façon, ils sont tellement chiants quand ils sont là qu'à la limite… c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Notre maison est plutôt simple, une entrée qui débouche sur un couloir dans lequel se trouvent quatre portes : Une pour la salle de bain, puis les chambres des « enfants » et celle des parents. Reste le salon qui est plutôt grand, à contrario de la cuisine que je trouve ridiculement petite.

Je reviens finalement avec mon trophée et me réinstalle à table silencieusement. Je vois bien le regard lourd de sens de mon frère et je sens d'ici la conversation ultra pesante arriver.

- Tu pourrais remettre un peu de couleur… ça t'allait si bien.

Oui, je sais grand frère, mais ce temps est révolu… et puis, mes vêtements noirs vont bien avec mes cheveux puisque je suis autant brune que lui est blond. J'ignore sa dernière remarque et me sers un peu de rizotto pour picorer sans enthousiasme ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette. Les seuls bruits perturbant notre repas sont les couverts cliquetant entre eux alors que Dre me regarde toujours avec insistance.

- Essaye de pas trop me saouler de paroles… tu sais comme ça me pèse de t'entendre me parler alors que je mange.

Je repose ma fourchette sur la table en soupirant et lève enfin les yeux sur lui alors que ma tête se pose sur une main pour la maintenir sans effort. On se fixe quelques secondes avant que je ne dise platement

- Tu ne portes pas le sarcasme très bien frangin.

Voilà, il essaye encore de se rapprocher de moi et je panique… j'ai beau faire genre que tout va bien, mon pauvre cœur est en train de s'alarmer. Tout ça parce que je ne veux pas qu'il sache… tout mais pas ça. Autant vous dire que je suis donc plus que soulagée d'entendre le carillon retentir dans toute la maison… sauver par le gong comme on dit ! Je n'ai besoin que de voir le visage de mon frère s'illuminer pour comprendre qui se trouve dehors puisqu'il ne fait cette tête qu'à trois personnes et uniquement trois : moi et eux.

Je le regarde se lever à vitesse grand V pour s'engouffrer dans l'entrée comme si sa vie en dépendait et j'en profite pour rapidement calculer le temps qui est passé… ça fait une éternité que je ne les ai pas vus ici…

Je les adore et ils ne sauront jamais à quel point il me manque tous les jours mais je préfère déguerpir avant qu'ils ne me voient. J'entends des éclats de rire depuis le couloir et décide de battre en retraite, du coup je prends mon assiette et vais directement dans la cuisine pour la poser dans l'évier.

- LOLAAA !!!

… trop tard. Vite, il faut que j'aille plus vite, beaucoup plus vite.

- Ah bah te voilà !

… définitivement trop tard. Je tourne la tête et me retrouve en face d'une tignasse presqu'aussi noire que la mienne.

- Salut Bill – Je murmure timidement.

Ses yeux glissent sur ma coupe qui ne ressemble à rien, mes vêtements qui ne me mettent absolument pas en valeur – ce qui est largement fait exprès – et lorsque Tom rentre à sa suite dans cette minuscule cuisine…tout mon corps se rebelle. Trop de monde dans une si petite pièce… j'ai la sensation d'être prise au piège.

- Salut ? C'est tout ? HEY… t'es en deuil ou quoi ? S'exclame le guitariste en me voyant.

Je baisse la tête alors que mon frère donne un léger coup de coude à Tom qui ne comprend pas particulièrement la portée de ses mots... en deuil, ça doit être vrai. J'ai perdu mon âme, elle se balade quelque part et je n'arrive pas à la récupérer… ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai fait une croix dessus. Je passe finalement entre les jumeaux en murmurant un très pathétique « à plus » mais j'ai bien vu les regards échangés. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi… je n'en vaux de toute façon pas la peine.

Je parcours très rapidement les quelques mètres qui me séparent de ma chambre et m'adosse contre la porte une fois celle-ci fermée. J'ai le cœur qui commence à s'emballer, les paumes de mains qui se couvrent d'une fine couche de sueur, de même que mon front… ça y est, il faut que je revois Alex.

Je saute sur mon téléphone et appuie deux fois sur la touche verte… de toute façon, c'est la seule personne encore présente dans mon répertoire.

- Lola… quel bon vent t'amène ? Ca faisait longtemps…

Longtemps… pas assez. Je dirai même qu'on se voit de plus en plus souvent.

- On peut se voir ? Je lui demande la voix tremblante.

- Où ?

- Chez moi – Dis-je après avoir à peine réfléchie une seconde.

- J'arrive.

Court, clair et concis. De toute façon, j'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à lui dire, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre un peu et ça ira mieux. C'est la seule et unique personne qui peut m'aider dans la situation actuelle.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**POV Tom**

Comment que ça fait trop du bien !! Une semaine… une putain de _longue_ semaine de repos, que dis-je, de vacance, de délire, de fiesta, de…

- Tom… j'y crois pas.

Je me retourne vers mon double qui perturbe encore mes pensées mais qui m'arrache un méga sourire avec sa tronche d'ahurie.

- Crois-y, crois-y.

On est comme deux cons devant la maison familiale, comme si on la voyait pour la première fois. Je me retourne rapidement et embrasse toute la rue du regard, j'en connais pourtant chaque coin et recoin mais j'ai l'impression d'être devenu un étranger et de faire tâche au milieu de tout ce décor.

Nos baby-sitters qui nous servent accessoirement de managers nous ont royalement accordé une semaine pour décompresser… avant de partir pour la tournée française… en gros, c'est reculer pour mieux sauter mais j'aime mieux vous dire que je vais savourer chaque instant qu'on me permettra de passer chez moi.

Je me retourne vers mon frère quand j'entends ses pas crisser sur les graviers de l'allée et l'interpelle avant qu'il ne rentre.

- Hey du con ! T'as pas l'impression d'oublier un truc là ?

Ses yeux passent lentement au dessus de mon épaule et son visage perd un peu de sa splendeur. Derrière moi sont entreposées à peu prés deux tonnes et demi de valises et bagages en tout genre qu'il va bien falloir bouger et que je ne tiens absolument pas à rentrer tout seul. Surtout que les trois-quarts appartiennent à mon frère unique… et donc préféré.

Il soupire et me lance un regard de chien battu mais c'est hors de question, il va m'aider où je laisse ses affaires sur le trottoir en priant qu'une fan passe par là pour tout rafler. D'ailleurs il s'active rapidement quand je lui fais part de ma superbe idée.

- Espèce de faux-frère… tu vendrais ta propre famille pour…

- … ne pas me casser le dos ! Je complète sa phrase en lui coupant la parole. T'as qu'à pas prendre autant de fringue, je suis sûr que t'en a même pas mis la moitié.

- C'est toi qui parles avec tes tee-shirts qui prennent trois fois plus de place que les miens ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité.

- Ouai mais moi au moins, je les ai tous mis.

Et ça a continué tout le temps où on faisait des allers-retours pour rentrer notre montagne d'affaires. J'ai limite balancé la dernière valise dans l'entrée tellement j'en avais plein le cul et mon frère s'est retourné vers moi.

- Tu sais quoi ?

Je le regarde s'étaler négligemment par terre.

- Non mais je vais pas tarder à le savoir… – Je lui réponds en me laissant tomber à ses côtés.

- Je comprends que t'es pas voulu rentrer ça tout seul… même à deux, je suis cassé !

Quel crétin… quand comprendra-t-il que j'ai toujours raison ? Oui, je sais que ma modestie me perdra. Je me relève finalement et échange un regard avec mon jumeaux, nos lèvres s'étirant en un sourire naïf : on est de retour à la maison.

- Bon, la diva ! Et si on redevenait des jeunes normaux… ça te dis pas ?

Je lui tends une main dont il se saisit pour se remettre sur pied et nous montons l'escalier menant à nos chambres, chacun rentre dans sa pièce respective avant d'en sortir de façon synchro une bonne heure plus tard, toute trace de Tokio Hotel ayant désertée nos corps.

Mon frère à retirer tout le gel qui maintenait ses cheveux en l'air et à enfiler un jean plus que basique avec un tee-shirt uni noir. En plus de ça, aucune trace de maquillage sur la figure ou de bijoux exubérants. Pour ma part, j'ai conservé un pantalon large mais qui ne me tombe pas en dessous des fesses… ce qui m'évite de devoir le maintenir à la ceinture afin de ne pas finir cul nu ! Comme Bill, je n'ai plus besoin de me camoufler, mes casquettes restent donc au placard, de même que les bandeaux et autres accessoires. Mon seul « caprice » est un élastique plutôt large qui permet de maintenir mes dreads en place.

On se regarde, l'un en face de l'autre, et je me dis que n'importe quelle personne qui nous verrait maintenant n'aurait plus aucun doute sur le fait que nous soyons jumeaux. D'ailleurs, on ouvre la bouche en même temps en une nouvelle parfaite synchronisation.

- Andreas ?

Et on éclate de rire comme des gamins. On a peut-être 18 ans mais j'ai l'impression qu'on régresse de dix ans d'âge mental dés qu'on pose les pieds dans cette maison. On se précipite dans l'entrée en faisant la course pour sortir en premier et Bill m'éclate la tronche contre le mur pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte et sortir avant moi… je vous dis, de vrais gosses !

- Ca fait combien de temps qu'on l'a pas vu ? Me demande-t-il alors qu'on marche tranquillement vers la maison de notre meilleur ami.

- Pfff j'en sais rien… une éternité. T'as qu'à réfléchir à quand remonte la dernière fois où on a dormi à la maison… ça doit correspondre.

Il acquiesce et nous poursuivons notre chemin… j'ai l'impression de nous revoir un de ces matins où nous allions le chercher pour aller à l'école. C'est comme si un siècle entier venait de s'écouler.

- J'espère que Lola sera là… la dernière fois qu'on aurait pu la voir, elle était chez une copine.

Mon double appuie sur la sonnette de la maison devant laquelle on s'est arrêtés avant de se retourner vers moi, son sourcil piercé levé, de même qu'un coin de sa bouche.

- Quoi, tu te rappelles pas ? Je lui demande alors que sa tronche ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Non, _je_ ne me rappelle pas – Répond-il simplement.

Pourquoi il se sent obligé d'insister comme ça ? Et pourquoi il me regarde comme… Oh non, non…

- Non, non, non – Je m'écris en faisant écho à mes pensées. Ne pense même pas à _ça_ !

Mais quel pervers ce mec, c'est pas possible !

- Mais je n'ai rien pensé.

Et il ose me dire ça avec son ton le plus naïf qui soit ! Je m'apprête à l'engueuler comme il se doit pour avoir ne serai-ce qu'envisager une chose pareille, sauf que je me fais couper l'herbe sous les pieds par Andreas qui ouvre enfin la porte.

- Putain les mecs !! Ca fait trop du bien de vous revoir !

Il nous saute littéralement dessus enserrant le cou de mon frère dans son bras droit et le mien dans son bras gauche… Je lui tapote maladroitement le dos pour lui faire comprendre que je suis content de le revoir aussi, mais surtout pour qu'il lâche prise avant de complètement m'étouffer.

- Alors beau gosse… comment ça va ? J'arrive à articuler.

Il nous relâche enfin et je tire machinalement sur le col de mon tee-shirt pour laisser passer un peu d'air.

- Ca va super bien maintenant que vous êtes là ! Je vous attendais vachement plus tard… vous avez intérêt à tout me raconter en long, en large et en travers.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Je t'appelle pratiquement tous les soirs pendant des heures… tu veux que je te raconte quoi de plus ? Lui répond mon frère.

On arrive finalement à rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison et la porte se referme dans un claquement. Andreas sourit toujours, pourtant son sourire ne fait pas briller ses yeux… au contraire même, je les trouve inhabituellement sombre. D'ailleurs, sa voix caverneuse n'est pas faite pour me rassurer.

- Racontez-moi n'importe quoi… – Il s'arrête et tente de reprendre sa voix enjouée en changeant de sujet – Tu rigoles ou quoi… ça doit faire une semaine complète que j'ai pas de vos nouvelles !

Bill et moi échangeons un bref regard… lui aussi comprend que quelque chose ne va pas mais on ne peut pas lui sauter dessus alors qu'on vient à peine de le revoir.

- Ok, je vais te raconter mes nuits torrides avec les fans… j'espère que t'as quelques heures devant toi !

Oui je sais, je sais, j'ai un humour merveilleux. En tout cas ça lui redonne le sourire et même plus, puisqu'il rigole dans le foulée lorsque mon tendre frère me casse le crâne en deux avec une tape amicale tout en me traitant de crétin. On échange encore deux ou trois conneries avant que Bill ne s'étonne du calme ambiant.

- Ta sœur est pas là pour que ça soit si silencieux ou quoi ? Je rajoute dans la même lignée.

Il nous montre alors le salon comme si c'était logique et Bill hurle le prénom de la miss tout en se dirigeant dans la direction du doigt d'Andreas.

Lola, c'est un peu la petite sœur que Bill et moi aurions voulu avoir. On s'est biensûr plus rapproché d'Andreas parce qu'à l'époque de nos six ans, on avait monté un super club de mec… mais on a toujours veillé sur elle à distance que se soit lors de sa rentrée en sixième où quand elle a fait ses premiers pas au lycée. Elle ne l'a jamais su mais n'importe quel garçon qui voulait ne serai-ce qu'échanger un regard avec elle devait avoir notre approbation à tous les trois. Notre métier à fait qu'on s'est un peu éloignés… beaucoup éloignés en fait, mais on connait les liens qu'elle et son frère ont tissés, on ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment.

Autant vous dire que ma surprise n'en n'a été que plus grande lorsque j'ai croisé son regard fuyant dans la cuisine. Elle, si pleine de vie… en fait, je crois que si je l'avais croisé dans la rue, je ne l'aurai pas reconnu. Pi c'est quoi ces fringues ?

- HEY, mais t'es en deuil ou quoi ?

C'est sorti tout seul mais sincèrement, c'est vraiment l'impression que ça donne. Je me prends alors un royal coup de coude dans les côtés par Andreas ce qui m'intime au silence avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit littéralement, nous laissant Bill et moi plus qu'abasourdi.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette maison ?

Je m'attire le regard noir de ma moitié mais j'y peux rien… je reconnais le lieu mais pas les gens qui s'y trouvent. Soit c'est moi qui aie changé, soit y'a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond.

C'est avec angoisse que je vois mon meilleur ami baisser la tête alors que Bill passe un bras sur ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers le salon. On s'assoit tous les trois sur le canapé et un malaise aussi épais que le brouillard londonien s'installe.

- Putain Andreas, crache le morceau… parce que je frise l'arrêt cardiaque là ! Je m'exclame à bout de patience.

Il se pince l'arrête du nez et soupire lamentablement... je le connaissais beaucoup plus solide que ça !

- Je ne sais pas – Finit-il par annoncer tout bas.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne sais pas ? Demande mon brun de frère avec une voix douce.

Andreas nous regarde alors à tour de rôle avant de tourner la tête en direction du couloir… comme s'il pouvait voir sa sœur à travers les murs.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Rien de grave sans doute mais… Lola ne me parle plus et…

- Attend, attend ! Je le coupe, ne pouvant me taire face à cette révélation. Toi et ta sœur vous ne vous parlez plus… et pour toi ce n'est pas grave ? C'est comme si je t'annonçais que Bill et moi nous détestions. C'est simplement im-po-ssible.

Je sais qu'il ne dirait pas ça à la légère mais Lola et Andreas… c'est comme les deux doigts de la main… comme Laurel et Hardy… comme moi et ma guitare… y'a forcement un truc qui explique tout ça.

- Y'a de ça deux mois, elle s'est enfermée plusieurs jours dans sa chambre, et je l'entendais pleurer toutes les nuits mais j'avais beau essayé tout ce que je pouvais, elle n'a jamais rien dit. Et puis un jour elle est retournée à la fac comme si de rien n'était mais jamais plus je n'ai retrouvé ma sœur. Vous avez bien vu… c'est limite si elle n'est pas devenue gothique et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu sourire. Sa chambre est même devenue interdite d'accès à toute personne vivante sur Terre.

- Pourquoi tu nous en as jamais parlé ? Lui demande judicieusement mon frère.

Et le rire amer de mon ami sonne extrêmement mal à mes oreilles.

- Parce que vous avez bien d'autre chose à faire que de vous occupez de ce qu'il se passe chez moi. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez inutilement.

Inutilement ? Il ose dire inutilement ? Ses explications sont vagues mais ses mains et sa voix qui tremblent me font l'effet d'une douche froide. Notre meilleur ami, qu'on appelle tous les jours pour lui raconter nos petits tracas de star, est au bord de la crise de nerf et on a rien vu venir… c'est lamentable.

- Bill… emmène le faire un tour dehors. Il a besoin de prendre l'air.

Mon jumeau acquiesce et enserre le bras d'Andreas de sa main parfaitement manucurée pour le traîner dans le couloir, malgré toutes ses protestations. Il s'inquiète tellement pour sa sœur qu'il ne doit pas la lâcher d'une semelle, ce qui n'est bon ni pour lui, ni pour elle.

Quand à moi… comme d'habitude… je ne vais en faire qu'à ma tête. Et s'il faut que je défonce la porte de sa chambre pour la voir, je ne m'en priverai pas.

----------------------------------------------------------

**POV Lola**

Que ça m'a fait bizarre de les revoir… ils n'ont presque pas changé finalement quand ils retirent tous leur attiraille de rock-star. Peu importe… ce n'est pas le problème du moment. Le problème est que j'ai demandé à voir Alex et qu'il va débarquer ici d'une minute à l'autre alors que mon frère se trouve avec ses meilleurs potes dans le salon.

S'ils se croisent, je suis fichue ! Je reprends frénétiquement mon téléphone et tente de joindre de nouveau Alex sans succès… quelle plaie.

Je me laisse glisser au sol, le dos reposant sur mon lit et ma tête tirée en arrière… malgré tout j'espère qu'il viendra vite. Au risque qu'ils se croisent tous, au risque que ça se termine en baston générale… parce que je sais que mon frère et les jumeaux réunis, personne ne m'approche sans montrer patte blanche. Ils ont été assez naïfs pour penser que je ne savais pas la surprotection dont ils m'entouraient mais tout se sait un jour ou l'autre.

Et à quoi elle a servit leur belle protection… personne n'a été là pour moi ce jour là. Et tout ce qui arrive à me maintenir hors de l'eau, c'est ce qu'Alex me donne.

Tiens ? La porte d'entrée qui claque… suivi d'un silence total dans la maison. Ils sont partis, c'est parfait ! Mais les minutes s'égrènent d'une lenteur exaspérante et je me frotte les paumes de main sur les cuisses pour faire partir leur tremblement. Je sais que c'est vain mais c'est plus fort que moi.

C'est après dix minutes d'attente intolérable que mon portable se met finalement à vibrer… il est là ! Je me précipite hors de ma chambre sans aucunes précautions et ouvre la porte en grand sur un Alex dans toute sa splendeur.

Il est plutôt grand, hyper fashion et malgré tout, il arrive à se fondre au milieu des autres sans jamais qu'on le remarque. Un vrai caméléon.

- Alors… petite Lola. Comment vas-tu ? Me dit-il alors qu'on se sert la main rapidement.

- Peu importe comment je vais. Merci d'être venu si vite.

- C'est normal, tu fais partie de mon podium de la fidélité. C'est la moindre des choses… comme d'hab, on se voit plus tard pour l'arrangement.

J'acquiesce silencieusement alors qu'il fait demi-tour pour monter dans sa voiture de sport dernier cri. Je le déteste ! Je crois que lui fais partie de mon podium des connards mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'être insolente avec lui. Je me dirige le cœur lourd, direction ma chambre… je vais enfin pouvoir laisser mon esprit se reposer un peu maintenant.

Je fais les quelques pas qui me séparent de mon antre mais je me stoppe sur le palier, au bord de la syncope. Je suis vraiment la reine des connes !

- Que… qu'est ce…

Tom est devant mon mur des lamentations, la tête penchée en train de lire un quelconque message. Il se retourne vers moi en entendant mon début de phrase et son visage, si jovial d'ordinaire, à perdu toute trace de plaisanterie.

- Je vois que t'as changé la déco ?

Sa question est tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocente mais je reste muette de stupeur. Pensez-vous… deux mois que j'éloigne tout le monde pour au final me faire avoir comme une bleue. Je referme d'avantage ma main pour qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'il s'y trouve et la panique se transforme lentement en une colère sourde.

- Lola, qu'est ce qui t'…

- Sors !

Il arrête de parler et me regarde encore plus sérieusement qu'il y a un instant.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as à cacher de si terrible ici ? Dit-il en montrant ma chambre de ses mains.

- Tom… je ne rigole pas. Sors de cette chambre… tout de suite !

- Non.

Il me dit ça avec toute l'arrogance dont il peut faire preuve en tant que star du rock et dans la seconde qui suit… je le hais.

- Mais qui es-tu pour t'incruster comme ça dans ma vie ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé me semble-t-il alors dégage !

On se défit du regard l'un comme l'autre, puis il se dirige vers mon lit pour s'y installer. Une fois que monsieur à bien pris position, il se retourne vers moi.

- Non.

Il n'a même pas haussé la voix et son regard me transperce de part en part. Je resserre encore un peu les doigts de ma main gauche… grosse erreur de ma part puisque son attention s'y porte immédiatement.

- Alors, c'est de la bonne ?

- Que… quoi ? Mais… je… comment…

Tout mon sang à dû déserté mon visage et mes yeux s'écarquillent un instant. J'aurai peut-être pu camoufler mon trouble si seulement je n'avais pas bafouillé comme quelqu'un de pris en flagrant délit.

- Comment je le sais ? Je te rappelle que je fréquente le show-biz… les petits sachets comme celui que tu tiens en ce moment dans la main, j'en croise des dizaines dans les soirées où tout le gratin se réuni.

Il se relève et avance vers moi en même temps que ma tension artérielle augmente, d'ailleurs j'ai un vif mouvement de recul lorsqu'il approche sa main.

- Ne me touche pas !

Il la retire d'un coup et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce regard blessé qu'il pose sur moi.

- Tu as grandi. Moi qui m'attendais à retrouver la petite _LoL_ rigolote…

LoL, je déteste ce surnom débile… je le portais bien pourtant… je me marrais tout le temps, c'est vrai.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ressembles à un animal traqué ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Je ne sais pas si je tente de le convaincre lui, ou moi en disant ça, parce que la vérité, c'est que je suis plus qu'effrayée d'être dans une chambre en compagnie d'un garçon… qu'il s'agisse de Tom ou d'un autre.

- Si tu le dis – Puis il fait un geste vers ma main – Vas-y, défonce-toi… fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

C'est qu'il me provoque en plus, mais comme il l'a si bien fait remarquer j'ai grandi. Elle est loin la petite fille qui avait peur de tout. Je le dépasse me dirigeant vers mon bureau auquel je m'installe confortablement avant d'ouvrir le premier tiroir. J'en ressors un petit miroir bien plat ainsi qu'une tige en plastique et dépose le tout devant moi avant de me retourner vers mon turbulent ami.

- Tom… je voudrais bien être peinard là tu vois.

Il lève les épaules en un je m'en foutisme le plus complet et m'annonce bêtement que j'ai oublié de fermer la porte.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié et puisque ma défonce ne te dérange pas… s'il te plait… ne m'approche pas tant que je te tournerai le dos.

Il fait la moue et je m'inquiète encore… pourtant je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'y arrive pas ! J'ouvre délicatement le petit sachet que je tenais précieusement dans ma main et repends une fine poudre blanche sur le miroir que j'aligne méthodiquement avec ma carte de crédit.

- Tu vas vraiment faire ça devant moi ? S'étonne le guitariste dans mon dos.

Je ne me retourne même pas lui répondre… je veux qu'il ressente mon dédain pour lui aussi furieusement que je ressens son intrusion dans ma chambre comme un coup dans le ventre. Je continue donc minutieusement à placer ma drogue.

- C'est toi qui m'a dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas… si t'es pas content c'est pareil et la porte est grande ouverte, je ne te retiens pas.

J'entends qu'il se déplace dans la chambre et je me retourne instantanément pour voir ce qu'il fabrique. Bien m'en a pris puisqu'il se rapprochait de moi… et je lui crache ma peur au visage en la camouflant au mieux sous de la colère.

- Je t'ai dis de pas m'approcher quand j'étais de dos… t'es trop con pour comprendre ça ou quoi ?

- Et après tu me diras que t'as pas peur de moi, c'est la merde que tu t'enfiles dans le nez qui te rend si parano ? Et ce n'est pas en étant désagréable avec moi que je partirais…

Qu'il reste ou qu'il parte m'importe peu puisqu'il sait ce que je prends, je veux juste ne pas le sentir bouger dans mon dos alors que je ne le vois pas. Je lui explique donc le plus simplement du monde ce principe on ne peut plus basique et il se rassoie lentement sur mon lit.

Une fois qu'il m'a certifié qu'il ne bougerait plus, je reprends ma première activité qu'il est grand temps que je termine… je me sens tellement angoissée que je pourrai prendre ça devant mon propre frère s'il le fallait ! Je place le tube entre mon nez et le miroir et inspire rapidement le rail de cocaïne pour me relever après, tout en m'essuyant la narine. Je croise alors le regard on ne peut plus triste de Tom.

- T'avais qu'à pas me provoquer – Lui dis-je de suite… comme pour lui rejeter la faute.

- Tu l'aurais prise quand même. Et puis maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à attendre que ça fasse effet et je saurai enfin tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici.

Je le regarde complètement effrayée, j'avais pensé à tout sauf à ça ! Si je prends cette merde, c'est justement pour oublier et me sentir bien quelques instants… je ne pensais pas qu'il en profiterait pour me cuisiner.

- Je t'en supplie Tom… laisse moi… ne me demande rien. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Une fine larme quitte mon œil pour se faufiler sur ma joue alors que je ne le quitte pas du regard.

- Je t'en prie…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A suivre..._

Sincérement, je ne posterai la suite que si j'ai des retours comme quoi ça vous interesse. Je ne fais pas du tout du chantage à la review, loin de la... c'est simplement que j'ai tellement peur que ça vous plaise pas que je me refuse à poster dans le vide (comment ça je suis compliquée !!!!) LoL

J'espère que ça vous a plus... le premier chapitre est toujours un peu chiant, l'histoire est longue à mettre en place... bref... je parle beaucoup trop ce soir :o)

A bientot !!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla de moi moi moi :**

**Coucou tout le monde... non, non, non, ne me jetez pas de tomate à la figure... je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente mais je crois que les mise à jours seront un tout petit peu plus espacées concernant cette fic. Du moins, tant que je n'aurais pas assez de temps pour écrire les chapitres suivants.**

**Je préfére mettre en ligne réguliérement que 2 fois par semaine et tout d'un coup mettre un mois entier pour le chapitre suivant :)**

**Bref... bonne lecture )**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 2**

------------------------------------------------

**POV Lola**

Je sais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me retrouver comme ça mais que voulez-vous, les gens changent. J'essuie rageusement ma joue que cette satanée larme chatouille et lui demande, comme une faveur :

- N'en parle pas à Dre s'il te plait.

Il lève légèrement les sourcils et me regarde avec plein d'ironie au fond des yeux.

- Ah parce que tu me vois aller le voir en lui annonçant que sa sœur se défonce le cerveau à coup de coke ? De toute façon, il ne me croirait pas… j'ai déjà assez de mal à le croire alors que je le vois de mes propres yeux.

Je balaye négligemment sa remarque.

- Tu as une trop haute opinion de moi cher Tom.

- Ou peut-être toi, une trop basse.

Je rejette la tête en arrière, laissant mon corps tout entier se laisser aller à cette douce euphorie que je sais passagère… mais tellement agréable.

- Alors… raconte-moi un peu ta vie de star. Fais-moi rêver.

Il soupire avant de se lever pour se rapprocher de moi mais cette fois-ci ça ne me brusque pas, au contraire même… il m'a manqué ce con là ! J'ouvre un œil pour le voir s'installer à même le sol, le dos reposant contre les tiroirs de mon bureau.

- Que je te fasse rêver ? Pourquoi, tu rêves pas assez avec ce que t'as pris ?

Pourquoi se sent-il obligé d'être sarcastique ?

- Tu veux vraiment me pourrir ma seule heure de bonheur de la journée ou quoi ?

- Non, je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi une fille aussi équilibrée, délirante et adorable que toi est tombée là-dedans – Me dit-il tristement.

Je soupire lamentablement, mon seul trippe de la journée va partir en fumée simplement parce que j'ai été assez idiote pour penser que j'étais toute seule lorsqu'Alex a débarqué… si c'est pas malheureux.

- Tom… j'ai beau avoir pris ce que j'ai pris… tu ne sauras rien du tout. Alors soit t'es sympa et tu me pourries pas mon heure de gloire, soit tu dégages.

- Ok, ok. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Je lui demande comment c'est dehors, loin de ce pays qui me dégoute. Il me raconte alors Paris, de la folie de Bill en voyant toutes ces boutiques, il me parle aussi de l'Europe de l'Est… qu'on a beaucoup de chance d'être là où nous sommes. Il évoque la promo interminable, les plateaux télé, les interviews, les séances photo aussi.

- Pauvre choupinet. A t'entendre on dirait que c'est terrible.

- J'aime mon travail pour la musique, je m'éclate pendant les concerts mais le reste c'est… usant.

Il a l'air tellement sérieux en disant ça que je reprends un peu le contrôle de mon cou pour pouvoir tourner la tête vers lui.

- A bon ?

Il ricane un peu avant de me demander la dernière fois qu'on s'est tous vu.

- Ca date… pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ce qui me manque tous les jours. Lola, la dernière fois que j'ai dormi dans mon lit, c'était il y a trois putain de mois. Les chambres d'hôtel commencent à me sortir par les yeux… sans compter ma famille… mes amis… La dernière fois que je t'ai parlé de visu, je crois que ça remonte à l'année dernière.

- Allez courage, bientôt vous serez connu dans le monde entier, et vous pourrez prendre des mois de congés sans solde pour vous reposer. Tu dormiras dans ton lit tous les soirs et tu prieras n'importe quel dieu de repartir en tournée tellement ça te manquera. Et puis, toutes ces filles prêtent à faire n'importe quoi pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit avec toi… c'est pas ça le bonheur pour un homme ?

- T'es jalouse ou quoi ? Me taquine-t-il.

- Jalouse de quoi ? Le sexe ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu rates alors !

C'est dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais moi… ça ne me rappelle que trop de chose. Et les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je n'aie réellement cherché à les retenir.

- Je sais ce que j'évite.

Tom perd son sourire instantanément avant de se redresser sur les genoux pour mettre ses yeux à mon niveau… ne me regarde pas comme ça… pas toi…

- Lola, qu'est ce qui s'est pa…

Je me relève d'un bon pour ne pas entendre la fin de sa phrase et fait quelques pas frénétiques dans ma chambre en m'enserrant la tête entre les mains. Je revois des flashs et j'hausse la voix, comme si ça pouvait les faire partir.

- Tais-toi putain ! Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas de question… arrêtes !

- Calme-toi Lola… c'est bon, je change de sujet… regarde !

Il est resté au sol et a utilisé une voix tellement douce que j'ai pas pu faire autrement que de le regarder. Il a les mains en l'air et reste silencieux, comme s'il voulait me laisser le temps de me calmer. Je lui tourne le dos machinalement et fais un tour d'horizon de ma chambre avant de m'approcher d'une étagère en particulier. Et la panique laisse place à une nostalgie enivrante.

- Vu le tas de poussière, ça doit faire un moment que t'en a plus prises.

Oui, ça fait aussi partie de ma vie d'avant… celle où je n'avais pas besoin d'être shootée jusqu'aux oreilles pour arriver à dessiner quelque chose de bien, où mon appareil photo ne me quittait jamais, où je profitais de la vie.

Je me retourne vers mon ami plus qu'encombrant en me saisissant de l'objet si peu utilisé depuis tant de temps.

- Je peux ?

Et je lui brandis mon appareil photo sous le nez, c'est pas si vieux… je devrais réussir à le faire fonctionner encore, nan ?

- C'est pas comme si j'étais pas mitraillé à longueur de temps.

- Cache ton enthousiasme. Je te posais la question, ce n'est en rien une obligation.

Je me retourne, déçue qu'il n'ait pas voulu se laisser prendre en photo. Pour une fois que j'avais envie d'autre chose que de ma poudre blanche.

- J'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas… mais je veux que tu me dises un truc en échange.

Je soupir en laissant mes bras tomber le long de mon corps.

- Non Tom… je ne te dirai pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ca tombe bien, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais savoir.

Ah bon ? Ok, il m'a bien eu sur ce coup-là ! Il est toujours assis par terre, un pied sous les fesses et l'autre jambe serrer contre son torse et, malgré mon attitude… je ne supporte pas de le voir ici. C'est comme si une partie de moi le rejeté – en même temps que le reste du monde – et qu'une autre partie le suppliait de rester… lui… juste lui.

- Je voulais savoir… tes études, tu les as lâchées ?

Il doit voir mon étonnement, je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend mais il connait plus de détail sur ma vie que mon propre frère avec qui je partage ce toit.

- C'est sûr… comment veux-tu faire des études de photo, sans prendre de photo. Vu la tronche de ton appareil, ça doit faire un temps qu'il n'a pas servi.

Et voila pourquoi je refuse l'entrée de ma chambre à tout le monde : Parce qu'elle donne trop d'indice à quelqu'un d'un peu futé.

- Ok t'as gagné – Ma voix est sarcastique, il veut savoir, il saura ! Je me suis dégotée un boulot pourrie dans un resto tout aussi minable et tout mon fric part en poudre. Je peux te photographier maintenant ?

Il se contente de dire oui en inclinant le visage et je positionne l'objectif alors que lui prend la pose.

- Je veux juste photographier mon voisin… tu peux laisser la panoplie de rock star au placard. Alors arrête de regarder mon appareil comme si la photo était pour une groupie de base… ok ?

Il éclate de rire après ma réplique et c'est pile à ce moment là que j'actionne le bouton. Je n'ai même pas besoin de vérifier sur l'écran, je sais qu'elle sera parfaite. J'en fais encore quelques unes avant qu'il ne me suggère de sortir.

- Il fait beau, je suis sûr que t'arriverai à trouver des super trucs à prendre en photo.

Je lui dis que non, je n'ai pas envie de sortir mais il démonte mes faibles arguments un par un, c'est comme ça que je me retrouve dehors, l'air frais courant dans mes cheveux emmêlés. On se balade en silence jusqu'à arriver à l'air de jeux pour enfants où sont en train de brailler un bon nombre de marmots.

----------------------------------------------------------

**POV Bill**

On marche cote à cote depuis plusieurs minutes dans un silence de plomb, je vois bien qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir traîné dehors… il a toujours été très mauvais comédien et incapable de cacher ses sentiments.

Mais si la situation dure depuis autant de temps qu'il nous l'a avoué tout à l'heure, je sais pourquoi Tom nous a mis à la porte. Il a toujours été plus proche de Lola que moi… sûrement parce qu'ils avaient un caractère similaire mais j'ai un furieux doute concernant son utilité sur ce coup-là.

C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance mais sincèrement, si Lola ne dit rien à Andreas… c'est pas pour en parler à mon jumeau qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis des lustres.

- C'est dingue de me dire que ma propre sœur est devenue une étrangère pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait de ses journées, je ne sais pas avec qui elle traîne, je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu sa vie… tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle passe plus de nuit à pleurer qu'à se reposer. Je comprends même pas comment elle tient à ce rythme.

Je l'écoute me parler, comme il aurait dû pouvoir le faire depuis longtemps. Je vis mon rêve en tant qu'artiste et en tant qu'homme mais quand je vois l'état actuel de mon meilleur ami… je me dis que je suis un piètre soutient pour lui.

- Et tu ne sais pas du tout ce qui a déclenché tout ça ?

J'essaye de paraître le plus calme possible, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas lui communiquer mon stress. Même si Tom est plus proche d'elle, c'est quand même de la petite Lola dont on parle, et c'est quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup.

Je me rappelle d'une personne hyper souriante, toujours une blague à faire à quelqu'un sous le coude et un appareil photo greffé à la main. Je la trouvais plutôt jolie, des cheveux naturellement bruns que je lui ai toujours enviés et des yeux d'un gris qui ferait baisser le regard de n'importe qui, si seulement elle savait les utiliser.

- Non… je me rappelle juste l'avoir vu rentrer tard un soir pendant les vacances d'été et comme je t'ai dit, elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours avant d'y faire un raffut de tous les diables. Depuis, c'est persona non grata pour n'importe qui… interdiction de ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir ce qu'il s'y cache.

Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'il niche sa tête dans mon cou, ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir si faible. On continue de marcher tranquillement avant de se poser sur un banc public un peu en retrait de la rue. Je m'installe sur le dossier alors que lui reste debout en préférant sortir un paquet de cigarette de sa poche.

- Et le pire – il sort un briquet et allume sa clope – c'est que je veux pas la laisser… malgré qu'elle fasse tout pour me rejeter.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais la laisser ? Je m'inquiète devant sa mine.

Il tire une ou deux fois sur sa cigarette et commence à faire des ronds avec la fumée, son silence est un peu pesant mais qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre que d'attendre ?

- J'ai été accepté au FHW Berlin.

Le FHW ? La vache ! Il me coupe les pattes le blondinet. Il s'agit d'une importante école internationale à Berlin, il a toujours caressé le rêve de vivre à la capitale pour quitter ce bled pourri. Il devrait sauter de joie, je ne comprends pas qu'il dise ça comme si c'était une catastrophe. Et je réalise soudain que la rentrée à déjà eu lieu… il y a plusieurs semaines.

- On est en octobre… qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ?

Il me lance un regard plus que blasé et je me rends compte de l'étendu du problème. Jamais il ne partira d'ici sachant la crise que traverse sa sœur et tout comme je le ferai pour mon jumeau, il préfère se sacrifier plutôt que de lâcher sa seule famille.

- Ils gardent ton dossier malgré tout ?

Il acquiesce lascivement en m'expliquant qu'ils lui ont donné un délai pour pouvoir régler son problème familial.

- Je ne suis pas rentré dans les détails mais ils m'ont quand même laissé jusqu'à la fin du mois pour me décider, sinon ils jettent ma candidature aux ordures.

- Mais tu ne peux pas rater cette chance… il faut que tu partes !

Il termine sa cigarette puis jette négligemment le mégot dans la rue et j'ai le cœur qui se serre douloureusement en voyant une fine larme dévaler sa joue.

- Je peux pas la laisser… je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**POV Lola**

Tom ralenti sa marche et je fais de même afin de toujours l'avoir dans mon champ de vision, c'est stupide je sais mais c'est plus une manie qu'autre chose. De toute façon, il n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser et continu de se diriger tranquillement vers l'air de jeux.

- Tu ne devrais pas te balader comme ça.

Il se retourne vers moi en levant un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation de son frère et je balaye la rue du regard.

- Quelqu'un pourrait te reconnaître.

- Et alors ? Dit-il en levant les épaules. Tu sais bien comme on est apprécié dans le village… ici on n'aime pas les gens qui vont au bout de leur rêve.

Je suis toujours en mode euphorie mais en regardant ma montre, je sais bien que mon rêve à moi arrive bientôt à son terme… plus dure sera la chute. En attendant ce moment fatidique, je laisse mon ami poursuivre sa marche alors que je braque l'appareil photo vers les enfants. Je ne les connais pas mais les voir sourire me réchauffe un peu le cœur.

Encore plus lorsque Tom se fait apostropher par l'un d'eux pour venir jouer. Je les canarde dans tous les sens et je crois n'avoir jamais vu le guitariste si détendu depuis bien longtemps. Finalement, je me laisse tomber dans l'herbe qui entoure le petit parc, et inutile de vous dire que j'ai refusé toute tentative de ces gamins pour jouer avec eux. J'ai préféré m'appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre et regarder les photos que je venais de prendre.

- Tu me les montres ?

Je cache par réflexe mon appareil contre ma poitrine et relève la tête vers Tom en levant une main pour cacher le soleil.

- Tu sais bien que je ne le fais jamais.

- Tu pourrais faire une exception – me répond-il boudeur avant de s'installer en face de moi.

Pour ma part, je sais que je commence à descendre de mon nuage puisque le peu de confiance que je réussissais à ressentir disparaît lentement. Je sais que Tom le voit aussi, comment ne pas le voir de toute façon puisque tout mon corps se tend peu à peu.

Il en profite pour m'arracher l'appareil photo des mains et je l'entends appeler un certain Martin… qui n'est en fait qu'un petit garçon d'une huitaine d'années.

- Tu peux nous prendre ? Lui demande-t-il en tendant l'appareil photo.

Je m'apprête à rouspéter, il s'agit de mon appareil quand même, mais mon ami se retourne vers moi en me tendant une main pour que je me lève. Main que je meurs d'envie de prendre mais qui reste tendu pour rien puisque je me relève toute seule.

- Ce n'est que ma main… elle ne va pas te manger tu sais.

Il est blessé, bravo ! Je suis vraiment bête parce que je sais qu'il s'agit de sa main à lui mais comment lui dire que je n'ai plus jamais touché personne intentionnellement depuis ce jour-là ? Il me prendrait pour encore plus folle que je ne suis réellement.

Je baisse les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard trop expressif, je n'ai pas besoin de me sentir plus mal pour une connerie pareil. Finalement on se colle l'un à côté de l'autre maladroitement, aussi coincé que lors de la photo de classe. Je sens alors sa main se poser dans mon dos en un geste amical mais il la retire dans la seconde en sentant mon corps entier se crisper.

J'ai beau me répéter en boucle que ce n'est que Tom, rien n'y fait... j'aimerai tellement pouvoir de nouveau sentir ce genre de geste sans l'assimiler à un geste agressif, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que je vis au quotidien… ne serait-ce que prendre mon frère dans mes bras… comme avant.

Je n'essaye même pas de sourire pour la photo, j'ai rien demandé moi. Je regarde simplement le petit Martin tenter tant bien que mal de maintenir l'appareil droit et après avoir appuyé sur le bouton, il redonne fière comme un paon mon bien à notre ami commun.

- Celle-là, je peux la voir puisqu'elle n'est pas de toi !

Mais quel gamin, c'est pas possible ! Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en me mettant à la recherche de la photo alors qu'il se place derrière moi, sa tête dépassant de mon épaule. Je stoppe tous gestes, respiration presque coupée.

- Tom… s'il te plaît… tu peux te mettre ailleurs ?

Je l'entends soupirer avant qu'il ne bouge de place lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas m'effrayer… ce dont je l'en remercie intérieurement. Finalement, je lui montre l'écran de mon appareil et il éclate de rire. Il faut dire que le cliché est plutôt original.

On est complètement de travers, avec une large vue sur le ciel au dessus de nos têtes.

- Je l'adore ! Tu pourras me l'envoyer ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui, le regard étonné et lui demande sur un ton ironique s'il n'est pas en train de se foutre carrément de ma gueule.

- Bah non… je l'aime beaucoup, elle est marrante.

Il fait une bouille de petit garçon, genre je suis en train de le gronder. Quel sale môme !

- Pourquoi ? Elle a rien d'extraordinaire – Lui dis-je en rangeant mon appareil dans sa housse.

On commence doucement à rassembler nos affaires et je le regarde enfiler sa veste à capuche tout en réfléchissant. Je repose ma question afin de savoir ce qu'il trouve de si fascinant dans ce cliché débile mais il se détourne agacé.

- Mais je t'en pose des questions moi ? Je te dis que je l'aime bien, c'est pas un crime quand même. Si tu ne veux pas me l'envoyer, me l'envoi pas et puis c'est tout.

A peine une heure ensemble et ça y est, je l'énerve. Quand je vous dis que j'étais douée pour éloigner les gens. Pourtant, lui… le premier à avoir percé un tant soit peu ma bulle… ça me touche de le voir me tourner le dos.

- Tom… – il se retourne vers moi et je suis soulagée de voir le regard sans reproches qu'il me lance. Faudra que tu me donnes ta nouvelle adresse mail si tu veux que je te l'envoi.

Au fur et à mesure de mes mots, ma voix se meurt en même temps que je baisse la tête. Je ne suis plus habitué à tant de « normalité » dans les relations humaines. C'est tellement plus simple de se méfier de tout le monde, puisque de toute façon, chacun à sa part d'ombre à cacher.

- Passe-moi ton téléphone – Il dit ça tout en tendant la main dans ma direction.

Hein… quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Je répète à voix haute.

Il stoppe sa marche et je manque de lui rentrer dedans… qu'est ce qu'il a encore !

- Pourquoi t'es tout le temps sur la défensive… avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être un gros monstre prêt à te sauter dessus.

J'évite comme je peux la collision et fais genre de ne pas avoir entendu ses mots en poursuivant mon chemin. Sauf qu'il n'est pas de cet avis et qu'il se saisit de mon bras d'un geste vif pour me retourner… avec le recul, je suis certaine qu'il n'y avait aucune agressivité mais sur le coup, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher.

Mes yeux se sont embués de larmes à la seconde et je me suis recroquevillée le plus que j'ai pu. Sa main s'est alors ouverte comme s'il venait de se brûler et je me suis effondrée par terre comme une loque sans son soutien.

----------------------------------------------------------

**POV Tom**

Putain mais c'est quoi son problème ? Je lui ai attrapé le bras comme n'importe qui pourrait le faire et j'ai eu l'impression de lui broyer les os tellement sa réaction est excessive. Elle m'a lancé un regard terrifié et je n'ai pu faire autrement que de la lâcher dans la seconde tant sa détresse m'a fait peur.

Elle est maintenant par terre, enserrant ses jambes contre elle pour se balancer doucement tout en pleurant silencieusement. Une image pareille ne correspond pas du tout à Lola mais de toute façon, tout ce que je vois depuis le début ne correspond pas à Lola. Mais qu'est ce lui est arrivé ?

Je me baisse pour me mettre à son niveau et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me voit pas, enfermée dans un monde que je ne peux accéder… elle me fait flipper comme ça.

- Hey – Je reconnais pas ma voix tellement je parle d'une façon anormalement douce, mais je sais pas, c'est un réflexe.

Aucune réponse…

- Lola… tu m'entends ?

Je suis toujours accroupi devant elle, mais je vous assure que je parlerai à une autiste que ça ferait plus d'effet. J'approche doucement ma main, pour lui enlever une mèche de cheveux qui lui barre le visage mais elle a un nouveau brusque geste de recul.

Vous devez me prendre pour un mec complètement débile mais franchement… je vois pas ce que je peux faire dans la situation actuelle. Et ça me fait un putain de mal au cœur de la voir dans cet état, vous pouvez pas imaginer. J'ai mille questions qui tournent dans la tête mais la principale dans l'immédiat c'est : comment rentrer ?

Je m'assoie sur le trottoir en face d'elle, ma tête posée sur les mains croisées et attend. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends… un déluge peut-être… un miracle plutôt. Mais ma patience paye puisque après quelques minutes, ses larmes se tarissent et ses yeux se font moins lointains. Je retente ma chance en l'appelant… sans succès.

Ce qui commence à m'asticoter quelque chose de sévère ! On va pas coucher là en attendant que mademoiselle sorte de sa transe. Autant taper son point faible… et le seul que je lui connaisse, c'est son frère.

- Ok… bah je vais appeler Andreas alors ! Lui dis-je sans être tout à fait certain qu'elle m'écoute.

Pourtant je vois un éclair de vie traverser son regard… on va peut-être y arriver !

Je porte le téléphone à mon oreille, attendant la première sonnerie fatidique puis entends la voix de mon meilleur ami. Vu comment je suis accueilli, j'aurai peut-être mieux fait de m'abstenir.

- Putain Tom ! Mais t'es passé où ? Tu fais chier, y'a plus personne à la maison et Lola a disparu et…

- Elle est avec moi du con ! Alors arrête de gueuler comme un veau parce que t'es en train de me péter les oreilles.

Un gros silence s'installe et je m'inquiète de la santé mentale de mes amis… faut pas partir trop longtemps d'eux parce que lorsqu'on revient, on reconnaît plus personne. Si, si, je vous jure !

- T'es dehors ? Me demande-t-il finalement.

- Oui.

- Avec elle ?

Putain, il est complètement barjo ce mec.

- Oui, je suis dehors, avec elle ! Mais qu'est ce que t'as, t'es flippant !

- Elle est pas sortie dehors avec quelqu'un depuis qu'elle fait sa crise. Tu l'as menacé ou quoi ?

Ah bah vu l'état léthargique dans lequel elle se trouve, heureusement qu'elle ne sort pas souvent.

- Bah justement… on a un petit problème ici. Lola est… PUTAIN !

Le légume qui me sert de compagnie vient de refaire surface et je regarde mon téléphone en train de mourir après que Lola ne me l'ait arraché des mains pour le jeter par terre… je craque tout de suite ou pas ? Tentons d'être diplomate... je me pince l'arrête du nez en essayant de gérer au mieux ma voix.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

Elle regarde elle aussi mon portable en train de grésiller lamentablement sur le sol, les deux mains devant sa bouche. En même temps, c'est une simple question rhétorique puisque j'ai purement cherché à la faire réagir. Je pensais juste pas que mon téléphone en pâtirait…

- Je… je… je suis désolée.

- Je me fou complètement que tu sois désolée, je veux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête.

Qu'est ce qui faut pas faire pour qu'elle parle, je vous jure ! En attendant qu'elle ne crache le morceau, je ramasse les diverses parties de mon défunt compagnon… ça pour être mort, il est mort. J'espère au moins que ma puce est intacte… pour les numéros.

- Je… je…

- Tu ? Je lui lance un peu exaspéré quand même.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas en parler à Andreas ! Pourquoi tu l'as appelé ? Tu voulais lui raconter quoi ?

Mais c'est qu'elle m'engueule en plus !

- Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? Ca fait dix minutes que t'es complètement amorphe, tu t'es pas dit que ça m'inquiéterai ?

Elle s'étonne et me coupe les pattes en m'avouant qu'elle ne se rappelle pas avoir fait une crise pareille. J'ai envie de la croire, vraiment… je sais pas, j'ai comme un doute.

- Tu peux me passer ton téléphone ?

Elle recommence alors à me lancer ce regard suspicieux… j'aurais jamais imaginé que je puisse être si patient avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère.

- Faut bien appeler Andreas, il doit être en train de s'inquiéter à mort.

Piètre argumentation, mais argumentation quand même. Et puis ça a l'air de la convaincre puisqu'elle me tend enfin son portable… comme quoi, tout arrive. Je vais directement dans le répertoire et suis estomaqué de constater qu'à part un certain « Alex », n'y figure que le numéro de son frère… aucun autre à l'horizon. Je pianote encore quelques trucs et appelle finalement mon blond de copain avant qu'il ne casse tout chez lui.

- Lola ? T'es où ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tom est…

- C'est toujours moi – Je lui coupe la parole. La communication a coupé, mon téléphone doit déconner. Arrête de t'inquiéter, je te ramène ta sœur… ok ?

De toute façon, il n'a pas franchement le choix et on raccroche l'un comme l'autre en espérant que tout ira bien. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension… Je veux dire, poser pour un photographe… répondre à des questions débiles… écrire des musique… ok ! Mais gérer _ça_, c'est pas vraiment un truc que je fais tous les jours. Le chemin de retour se fait dans un calme apparent, la miss est obstinément restée un pas derrière moi et n'a pas ouvert la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'on passe la porte d'entrée.

- Ah vous voilà ! Vous vous êtes bien baladés ?

On est accueilli par mon frère, et rien qu'en le voyant, je sais qu'il y a un problème… encore un. Il est très mauvais menteur et pas diplomate pour deux sous alors forcément, ça n'aide pas. De toute façon, quel que soit le ton et la forme qu'il est utilisé, Lola trace son chemin pour s'enfermer dans sa piaule.

On se retrouve entre jumeau, yeux dans les yeux et complètement à la masse.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle a ? Me demande alors Bill.

Je soulève les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Non, elle a rien voulu dire. En plus, vu l'heure qu'il est, on a intérêt à pas traîner sinon maman va nous couper la tête.

Les yeux de mon double s'écarquillent d'angoisse… Une Simone Kaulitz énervée n'est vraiment, mais vraiment pas bon pour nous. Je prends congés d'Andreas en lui promettant que je repasse demain et file dans le couloir pour dire au revoir à Lola.

Je m'arrête quand même derrière la porte et frappe des petits coups secs… qui restent sans réponse.

- Lola, je sais que t'es là. Fais pas genre que tu m'entends pas.

Trente secondes après, la porte s'ouvre de quelques centimètres pour laisser passer la moitié de son visage.

- On doit y aller avec Bill et…

Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre qu'elle referme déjà la porte en me lançant un vague « c'est bien pour vous ». Par réflexe, je passe mon pied pour bloquer la porte.

- La moindre des politesses serait de m'écouter jusqu'au bout !

- Tom, putain tu fais chier. C'est hallucinant ! Je t'ai rien demandé, j'ai pas demandé que tu me parles, j'ai pas demandé que t'essayes de me comprendre, je t'ai pas appelé à l'aide… Alors rentre chez toi !

Je patiente qu'elle termine sa belle tirade qu'elle a du jeter à la tronche de tout le monde et tente d'accrocher le gris de ses yeux… sans grand succès puisqu'elle fuit mon regard comme la peste.

- Ok. Alors à demain – Lui dis-je finalement.

Je peux être un vrai pot de colle quand je veux, elle n'aurait jamais dû l'oublier… et je vais bien le lui rappeler. La porte de sa chambre claque sans qu'elle ne m'ait répondu quoi que se soit mais si elle croit vraiment que je vais la lâcher maintenant… elle rêve tout debout !

Mon jumeau et moi rentrons finalement, mais le trajet est beaucoup plus silencieux qu'à l'aller... chacun en train de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

- Quelle merde ! S'exclame-t-on en même temps, ce qui nous fait sourire.

- Allez, toi d'abord. – Me lance Bill.

Mais je me retrouve bien con parce que je ne lui ai jamais rien caché et je ne me vois pas commencer maintenant… seulement… parler de ce que j'ai vu… raaaah mais j'en sais rien ! Bill doit sentir mon trouble parce qu'il arrête sa marche et me choppe le bras pour me tourner vers lui.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Ca pue… ça c'est sûr. Mais sincèrement, je ne connais pas du tout l'étendu du problème.

Le téléphone de mon frère se met alors à sonner et je reconnais la sonnerie qu'il a mise pour maman. Après quelques « oui », « hum,hum » et autre « d'accord », il raccroche avec un air un peu désabusé.

- Elle ne rentre pas ce soir ? Je demande, bien que connaissant la réponse… elle ne nous aurait pas appelés sinon.

- Non… son connard de patron à besoin d'elle pour boucler un bilan ou je sais pas quoi. Elle rentrera dans la soirée. Fait chier putain ! Ca fait une éternité qu'on l'a pas vu !

C'est clair qu'on se faisait une joie de la revoir enfin. C'est notre petite maman quand même !

- Tu devrais appeler les autres… une soirée poker, ça te tente pas ?

J'ai intérêt à lui changer les idées au frangin, sinon il va me faire une déprime vite fait bien fait.

- Je perds tout le temps, c'est trop nul.

- Fais pas ton gamin, on la verra demain et puis elle rentre dans la soirée. C'est pas la fin du monde… Si tu veux, je te laisserai gagner.

Son regard s'allume d'un coup, j'avais oublié qu'on parlait de poker et la dernière fois qu'on a joué, je lui ai mis une telle tannée que je risque de le payer cher.

- Ok ! Appelle-les alors.

- Heu… c'est que ça va pas être possible – Je lui annonce en montrant le cadavre de mon téléphone.

Il éclate de rire en se moquant royalement de moi et j'ai due subir ses railleries jusqu'à la maison tout simplement parce que Môssieur préférait être au chaud pour appeler… espèce de boulet !

Je me jette sur le fauteuil en prenant bien soin de poser mes jambes sur l'accoudoir et allume la télé sur une quelconque chaîne musicale… bah oui, c'est pas parce qu'on fait de la musique qu'on ne doit pas regarder ce que fait le voisin. Je baisse quand même le son quand mon frère rentre dans la pièce, son téléphone à l'oreille.

- Ouai ce soir. T'es pas dispo ?

…

- Non c'est sûr. Pour une fois qu'on peut se voir pour autre chose que pour le boulot !

…

- Ok, bah ramène la bière et on gère le reste. A tout à l'heure !

Il se jette sur le canapé familial d'où se fait entendre un « crac » assez caractéristique et je le regarde un sourire en coin.

- T'as cru que t'était à l'hôtel ou quoi ?

Ses joues se colorent doucement mais sûrement et il murmure un « oui » vraiment mignon.

- C'est devant maman que tu devrais prendre cette attitude… personnellement j'en ai rien à foutre de ce canapé !

- Ouai, pi de toute façon, il est tout vieux et tout moche… je lui en rachèterai un !

Ah bah c'est beau d'avoir de l'argent… je vous jure ! Bref, passons au sujet qui me pose le plus de problème dans l'immédiat.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que t'avait raconté Andreas…

Il se remet plusieurs mèches de cheveux en place avant de prendre la télécommande pour couper le son de la télé.

- Il est accepté à son école de Berlin.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est super !! Et quand est ce qu'il…

- Il ne partira pas.

Ah ? Bon… mais heu… depuis le temps qu'il rêve d'aller là-bas, je pige plus là ! Je reste ébahit comme une carpe hors de l'eau et mon frère éclaire enfin ma lanterne.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Lola mais tant qu'elle sera comme elle est… il refuse de partir. Ils gardent son dossier sous le coude en attendant sa réponse mais le connaissant, il n'ira jamais là-bas s'il s'inquiète pour elle.

Bill me lance alors un regard des plus chargé, il sait très bien que je ne lui ai pas tout dit mais le même dilemme que tout à l'heure se pose à moi. Si Lola apprend que j'ai parlé de _ça_… elle va me couper la tête. Je suis en plein remue-méninges et mon jumeau monte le volume de la télé… de toute façon, il sait bien que je lui parlerai dés que ça voudra bien sortir. On regarde machinalement les clips se succéder, lui tapotant du pied sur le sol et moi tentant de décortiquer les notes. Je suis en plein Sol Majeur lorsque les mots sortent de ma bouche avant que je n'ai pu les retenir.

- Elle se drogue.

Ca y est, je l'ai dit. Advienne que pourra.

- Je te demande pardon ? S'enquit Bill, ses yeux reflétant parfaitement la surprise.

- Lola… elle se drogue… mais j'ai pas l'impression que se soit son plus gros problème.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon... on en sait pas beaucoup plus, mais un peu quand même. Vous avez aimé ? Sinon pourquoi ?

(GabyKa part se cacher sous un coussin...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla de moua :**

Et voila, chose promise, chose dûe ! Le chapitre 3, le voici le voila tralala. J'ai pas grand chose à dire ce soir, si ce n'est que j'aime bien ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Ca me fait bien plaisir d'avoir des retours positifs )

Pour les timides, n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques mots, ça ne prend vraiment qu'une toute petite minute de votre temps et ça me fait plaisir pendant des jours ;o)

-------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 3**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**POV Tom**

Je vois le sourcil de mon frère se levait automatiquement… il ne se rend vraiment pas compte qu'il a choppé un tic avec ça.

- Et baisse-moi ce sourcil, t'es pas devant un photographe.

Pour toute réponse, il m'envoie un sourire énigmatique avant de me balancer en pleine tronche le premier coussin qui lui tombe sous la main. S'en suit alors une course poursuite à travers toute la maison, et je n'énumère pas le nombre de fois où on a manqué de se tuer… moi en sautant par-dessus la table basse… Bill se prenant les pieds dans la boîte à couture de maman… moi en rattrapant un vase de cristal manquant de se fracasser par terre après avoir été victime d'un coussin mal lancé de mon double… et je lève finalement les pouces en signe de drapeaux blancs après une éternité de bataille… mes poumons manquent d'air et j'ai la respiration saccadée : la cigarette, c'est vraiment pas bon pour le souffle.

- C'est bon, j'abandonne – J'arrive difficilement à articuler.

Mon jumeau à plutôt l'air fière de lui, mais quand on se rend compte de l'état dans lequel se trouve la maison… son sourire se fane en même temps que notre bonne humeur. C'est Bill le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

- Putain, on n'a plus qu'à vite ranger avant que maman voit ça… sinon on est bon pour la potence !

- Je n'aurai pas mieux dit petit frère.

Je me remange alors dans la tête le coussin rescapé qui restait encore dans les mains de mon frère.

- Je suis plus grand que toi !

C'est qu'il bouderait le bougre… mais je me rends compte qu'il me mène à la baguette dés que j'aperçois son regard taquin. Il me ferait faire n'importe quoi pour lui et le pire, c'est qu'il le sait !

- T'es vraiment con ! Je lui réplique finalement.

Et je me détourne pour commencer à ramasser le bordel qu'on a semé derrière nous… on a un peu oublié qu'on n'était pas au studio je crois. Je ramasse un pot de crayon ainsi que les stylos éparpillés sur le parquet et c'est en me redressant que je me retrouve avec un Bill sur le dos, façon koala.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ? Lui dis-je en tentant de me dégager et de le regarder au passage.

Peine perdue, il enfouie sa tête dans mon dos pour éviter que nos yeux ne se croisent. Je l'entends alors vaguement baragouiner des mots… totalement incompréhensibles et c'est après un « gné ? » très élégant de ma part qu'il se décide à articuler.

- Un câlin.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais un câlin en plein milieu du salon ?

Pas qu'on s'en fasse jamais, loin de là même… on s'en fait pas non plus à tirelarigot mais bon, comme des frères peuvent se faire des câlin entre eux quoi.

- Parce que t'es contrarié.

- D'où t'as vu que j'étais contrarié ?

Il me lâche enfin et se met lui-même à ranger le salon. Je me retrouve comme un con, mes stylos à la main, en train de regarder mon jumeau faire comme si tout était normal.

- HEY !

Il se retourne l'air étonné, une pile de magazine à la main.

- Où est ce que t'as vu que j'étais contrarié ? Je répète un peu agacé du vent que je me suis mangé deux minutes auparavant.

Il soupire en tapant les journaux sur la table afin d'en faire une pile bien droite.

- Tu te rappelles qu'on est jumeaux des fois ou pas ?

C'est avec ce genre de phrases qui ne veulent strictement rien dire qu'il est en train de me mettre les nerfs en pelote. Il se met un doigt sur le menton et lève les yeux vers le haut, comme s'il était dans une réflexion intense.

- Donc, je _sais_ exactement ce que tu ressens en ce moment… un mélange d'agacement, de contrariété et… moui, d'étonnement… sans compter ton inquiétude biensûr.

Je grogne gentiment en lui tournant le dos pour éviter qu'il ne voie mes joues se colorer… y'a que lui qui arrive à faire ça mais je déteste quand les gens voient de moi autre chose que ce que je veux bien montrer. A savoir, se rendre compte que je peux ressentir des choses alors que je m'évertue à me forger une réputation de mec sans cœur.

Je comprends alors pourquoi a éclater cette soudaine guerre des coussins… il a senti que je n'étais pas prêt à parler de Lola… il ressent clairement l'angoisse qui bloque les mots dans ma gorge, mon impuissance qui m'empêche d'agir alors que je suis quelqu'un qui fonce tout le temps…

Je l'ignore superbement alors qu'il rigole dans mon dos et c'est finalement dans le silence qu'on finit de ranger la maison. Je suis d'ailleurs en train de remettre les coussins sur le canapé lorsque la sonnette retentie.

- Merde, ils sont déjà là ?

Je demande ça à mon frère, qui regarde lui-même l'horloge dans la cuisine… 19h31… plus ponctuel que Gustav, je crois que c'est impossible. Comment une demi-heure de bataille de polochon a pu dériver en plus d'une heure de rangements ? On est de vraies catastrophes ambulantes !

Mon chevelu de jumeau se dirige vers l'entrée alors que je balance négligemment les coussins pour courir vers la cuisine et mettre les pop-corn à chauffer. Quoi ? Vous pensez que parce que tout le monde fait tout pour nous, on ne sait pas faire de pop-corn ? Laissez-moi vous rappeler qu'avant d'être des « supers stars », on a aussi été des gamins comme les autres ! Avec tout ce que ça implique !

- Salut beau gosse… t'essaye de tuer la casserole de ta mère ou quoi ?

Ahh la délicatesse de Georg, il m'a presque manqué aujourd'hui… de même que Gugus qui arrive à sa suite.

- Alors les jumeaux, même pas 24h qu'on s'est quittés que déjà on vous manque ?

- Dis pas de connerie blondinet, tu sais bien qu'une seule minute loin de toi me brise le cœur – Je dis en lui rendant son accolade.

Et c'est très sarcastiquement que mon batteur préféré me répond, une main sur le cœur.

- Je savais que c'étais moi que t'aimais… c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tomichou m'aime… mein gott. Faisons vite un communiqué de presse, les fans, ne s'en remettront jamais.

Je lui fouette le cul avec le premier torchon qui me tombe sous la main sous les éclats de rires de tous avant de suivre la troupe vers le salon. On s'installe par terre autour de la table basse, Georg rapportant le jeu de cartes. Elles sont distribuées dans la foulée et je ramène un saladier plein de pop-corn quelques minutes plus tard pendant que Gustav fait tourner les canettes de bière.

- Maman retrouvera sa cuisine en un seul morceau ? Me taquine Billou.

Je lui tire la langue, et lance un pop-corn en l'air avant de le réceptionner dans la bouche directement. Et on est parti pour une soirée de délire en tout genre… on a évité la bataille de maïs grillé de justesse mais je crois que mon double n'avait pas envie de devoir tout ranger de nouveau… de toute façon il était de mauvaise humeur, et je vous laisse deviner pourquoi.

- Bon, j'arrête… ça me gave ce jeu ! Annonce-t-il en lâchant ses cartes brutalement.

- Rohh Bill, ne nous montre pas à quel point tu peux être mauvais perdant.

Georg se prend un regard noir de mon jumeau, qui le fait plus rire qu'autre chose, avant que ce même regard ne soit lancé dans ma direction. Alors que Bill ouvre un peu la bouche, je prends la parole en mettant mes mains en l'air.

- Je te signale que je te laisse gagner depuis le début ! C'est pas de ma faute si t'es tellement mauvais que même comme ça tu perds !

Il fait la moue et se relève finalement pour se vautrer dans le canapé… qui craque de nouveau. Il a pris au passage une bonne poignée de pop-corn qu'il grignote machinalement et ramène ses jambes contre lui, le regard vague comme à chaque fois qu'il pense à un truc en particulier.

- Quelle journée de merde !

Je ressens les sentiments de mon frère comme si c'était les miens et me ferme automatiquement en repensant à ce que j'ai découvert derrière la porte de Lola… en revoyant mon meilleur ami les larmes aux bords des yeux… en retrouvant cette famille bouffée de l'intérieur alors que c'était la « maison du bonheur » la dernière fois qu'on les a vu.

- Heu… les frangins… si vous nous racontiez ce qu'il se passe, on pourrait peut-être comprendre pourquoi l'ambiance vient de dégringoler de 50°…

Bill et moi échangeons un regard, et le même cas de conscience de tout à l'heure me prend aux tripes… qu'est ce que je peux leur dire sans risquer de trahir Lola ? De toute façon, c'est mon double qui ouvre le débat le premier.

- Andreas est accepté à Berlin – Annonce-t-il l'air morne.

- Heu… c'est pas censé être une bonne nouvelle ça ? Lance Georg.

- Ca le serait si seulement il y allait… mais il a décidé de rester là.

Nos deux amis se lance un regard étonné, ce qui est plutôt normal en soit… depuis le temps qu'on leur bassine la tête avec Andreas, ils connaissent pratiquement autant sa vie que nous. Je tente alors un début d'explication.

- Sa sœur à besoin de lui et…

- C'est d'un psy et d'une cure dont elle aurait besoin.

- Bill !

Ma voix claque dans le salon, j'aime pas quand l'égoïsme de mon frère fait surface comme un raz de marée. Je comprends qu'il soit peiné pour notre meilleur ami, mais dénigrer sa sœur ne changera rien au problème. Et puis… je l'adore moi la petite Lola… j'aime pas quand on lui manque de respect. C'était valable quand j'avais 11 ans, et c'est toujours d'actualité.

Le silence se prolonge un peu alors qu'en bons jumeaux, on se coupe du monde en ne nous quittant pas des yeux. Je gagne au moins cette bataille lorsque Bill baisse le regard... il sait qu'il est allé trop loin.

J'explique finalement un peu la situation, en omettant volontairement la partie « poudre blanche » mais en insistant plutôt sur le black-out qu'elle s'impose et qu'elle impose aux autres.

- Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça… je sais pas ce qu'elle a. – Je termine, plus démunie que jamais.

- Vous êtes des demeurés !

Je tourne la tête en direction de Gustav, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de sa phrase.

- Toi et Bill… vous êtes des demeurés – Répète-t-il comme si on était censés comprendre quelque chose.

Et pour une fois, je suis content de remarquer le sourcil de mon frère qui se lève… je pige rien non plus mon gars !

- Si elle refuse qu'on s'approche d'elle, vous ne vous êtes pas dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait été agressée ?

- Quoi ?

Ma tête se relève en même temps que mes poils se hérissent… c'est pas possible… pas elle… et pourtant, Gustav n'a pas tord, je suis un demeuré. Bill ne l'a vu que quelques minutes mais j'ai passé presque toute l'après-midi avec elle… y'a quand même des signes qui ne trompent pas.

- Pas la peine de culpabiliser, elle n'a rien voulu te dire, tu n'étais pas censé le deviner.

- Arrête Bill ! Si Gus y a pensé en deux minutes… je vois pas ce qui m'a empêché de ne pas le voir moi !

Mes trois amis me regardent les yeux pleins de pitié, tout ce que je déteste en somme… ce qui doit se sentir puisque Gustav baisse les yeux et que Bill reporte son attention sur la télé. Seul Georg est assez fou pour me tenir tête dans un moment pareil.

- En tout cas – me dit-il finalement – elle te fait confiance.

- Confiance ? Je ricane lamentablement quelques secondes. Y'a qu'à voir comment elle me guette à chaque instant, voir comment elle sursaute dés que je pose un doigt sur elle…

- Ne minimise pas ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui… elle a dû avoir plus de contact avec une tierce personne aujourd'hui que depuis qu'elle va mal.

Je m'apprête à riposter encore par la négative mais la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre m'en empêche, je regarde machinalement l'heure et constate qu'il est déjà 23h passées. Son patron est un vrai tortionnaire !

On se lève tous les quatre, Bill et moi surement plus fébriles que les deux autres… notre maman est enfin là et on lui saute dessus dés qu'elle pose un pied dans le salon. Elle nous accueille dans ses bras comme si on avait encore 5 ans et je vois même ses yeux briller un peu trop.

- Bonsoir Mme Kaulitz – Disent en cœur nos potes qui assistent aux retrouvailles.

On se décide enfin à la lâcher, juste le temps de dire au revoir à Gustav et Georg qui ont déjà enfilé leurs vestes pour partir. On se promet de se revoir dans la semaine avant la reprise de la promo et ils disparaissent rapidement, nous laissant aux bons soins de notre mère.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**POV Bill**

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel… j'ouvre difficilement un œil pour regarder l'heure que le cadran rouge de mon radio-réveil indique… putain ! 9h du mat'… qui est ce qui veut ma mort pour m'appeler de si bon matin ?

Je tâtonne ma table de nuit à la recherche de mon portable que je trouve, bien malgré moi, assez rapidement et décroche sans même regarder le numéro qui s'affiche.

- Allo ? Dis-je d'une voix pâteuse, à moitié endormi.

- Bill ! Dieu soit loué, j'ai réussi à te réveiller.

Je me réveille d'un coup en entendant la voix hyper speed d'Andreas, et me redresse dans le lit pour me donner un semblant de contenance.

- Hum ?

Ok, pour la contenance on repassera… de même que pour la voix réveillée ! Mais le principal c'est que je sois en état de l'écouter nan ?

- Je dois aller à Hambourg… un responsable de l'université veut m'y voir.

- Hum ?

Je ne vois pas bien quel rôle je dois jouer là-dedans.

- J'essaye d'appeler Tom depuis trois plombes mais cette marmotte ne répond pas… il faut qu'il vienne… dés que possible !

- Pourquoi ? Je demande en étouffant un bâillement.

- Il faut qu'il vienne surveiller Lola, je veux pas la laisser toute seule.

- Et je peux pas la surveiller moi ? Dis-je un peu vexé qu'il préfère demander ça à mon jumeau plutôt qu'à moi.

Mais je suis rassuré dans la seconde qui suit.

- Non, toi tu viens avec moi ! Je veux pas y aller tout seul !

Oh putain… mais il n'est que 9h du matin… je suis encore censé dormir pendant cinq heures moi ! Mais bon, je peux pas lui refuser ça, pour une fois qu'il me demande un truc.

- Ok, j'arrive.

Je pose mes pieds sur le parquet froid de ma chambre et tente de sortir de mon sommeil en me grattant la tête tout en remettant mes cheveux en place… quelle galère ! Je me dirige pied nu dans le couloir, puis rentre dans la chambre de mon jumeau sans frapper avant d'ouvrir les rideaux en grand pour laisser passer la lumière du jour.

J'entends Tom grogner un peu avant qu'il n'ouvre un œil, avec autant de difficulté que moi tout à l'heure.

- T'es en chaleur ou quoi Billou ?

Devant mon manque de réaction, il se met en boule sous la couette en remettant le bord autour de son visage pour lui tenir plus chaud.

- Tu te balades pied nu et en caleçon… tu veux chopper la grippe ou quoi ?

Je lève les épaules en lui expliquant que le froid m'aide à me réveiller et qu'il a plutôt intérêt à sortir de sous sa couette douillette avant que je ne lui arrache.

- Pourquoi tant de haine de si bonne heure ?

Je retiens un éclat de rire en espérant ne pas avoir la même tronche que lui au réveil parce que franchement, c'est pas beau à voir.

- Tu dois aller faire du baby-sitting pendant que je m'occupe de jouer le rôle de co-pilote.

- Ah ok… c'est super.

Je suis sûr qu'il a rien compris à ce que je viens de lui raconter… mais Tom le matin, c'est un peu comme une fille qui a ses règles, en gros… invivable. Donc, il m'a écouté blablater avant de me tourner le dos pour replonger dans les limbes du sommeil. Tant pis, je l'avais prévenu.

Je me dirige vers le bord de son lit, avant de me saisir de la couette et la tire rapidement pour découvrir un Tom aussi peu habillé que moi.

- PUTAIN BILL TU ME GAVES ! Qu'est ce que tu veux !!!!!

Je me frotte les yeux en le traitant intérieurement de débile profond mais faire éclater une dispute d'aussi bon matin, même pour des jumeaux aussi liés que nous, c'est pas très sain. Je me mets à son niveau pour le regarder dans les yeux et ce con ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de me bailler à la tronche.

- Tain, tu pu de la gueule ! Lève-toi et va te laver !

- Espèce de connard, tu me réveilles pour ça ? Rend-moi ma couette et va te laver toi-même.

Je suis à deux doigts d'exploser, finalement une bonne petite dispute matinale, y'a peut-être rien de mieux pour réveiller quelqu'un. Essayons de rester calme encore quelques minutes.

- Lève-toi… je t'en prie ! Andreas a besoin de nous ce matin.

Il se redresse finalement, et une cascade de dreads lui tombe devant les yeux. Je m'assoie sur son lit en prenant soin de me coller un morceau de couette sur les jambes pendant que mon jumeau s'attache les cheveux en un truc horrible qui ressemble plus à… à rien du tout en fait, son truc ne ressemble à rien.

- T'as vraiment aucune classe Tomy… je t'assure.

- Ouai, t'as dû tout prendre quand on était dans le ventre de maman.

Il se frotte encore un peu les yeux, s'étire le dos et en profite pour faire craquer ses cervicales au passage.

- Arrête putain ! Tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu fais ça…

C'est vrai quoi, c'est dégueu comme bruit ! Il me lance un sourire goguenard avant de me demander des détails sur la situation qui lui échappe complètement dans l'immédiat. Je lui fourni donc le peu d'information que j'ai réussi à arracher à Andreas avant qu'il ne raccroche.

- Hambourg ? La vache, vous n'êtes pas rentrés…

- C'est pour ça que plus vite on sera parti, et plus vite on sera rentrés… tu piges ?

- Ca va, je suis pas complètement con non plus.

- Bah franchement… le matin… je me demande des fois.

Je me bouffe un de ses oreillers en pleine poire et me fait ensevelir sous une montagne de couette. Le temps de m'en extirper que je vois Tom passer la porte de sa chambre d'un pas que je qualifierai de lent. Je me lève d'un bond et lui pince une fesse avant de le dépasser pour lui fermer la porte de la salle de bain au nez.

- Hey ! Crie-t-il avant de tambouriner un peu sur la porte.

Je l'imagine sans mal en train de se masser la fesse, tout en me maudissant de tous les noms… qu'est ce que je peux l'aimer ce frangin… mais ça m'empêche pas de le rembarrer comme il se doit.

- J'aurai déjà fini de me doucher si t'avais pas mis un quart d'heure à te lever alors t'es mignon et tu laisses cette porte tranquille.

Il grogne quelques mots que je n'arrive pas réellement à comprendre – mais que j'imagine sans mal – avant de s'éloigner finalement. J'espère qu'il utilisera au moins ce temps de libre pour préparer le petit déjeuner… ouai je sais, je suis en train de rêver tout debout là.

----------------------------------------------------------

**POV Tom**

Putain mais quelle galère, c'est pas humain de se lever de si bonne heure ! Oui, oui, oui, je sais que pleins de gens se lèvent encore plus tôt et tous les jours de l'année… mais moi, je déteste ça !!!

Je regarde encore quelques secondes la porte de la salle de bain que je me suis fait claquer sur le museau et maudit mon frère sur plusieurs générations pour m'avoir pincé si fortement ma pauvre petite fesse innocente… espèce de bourreau ! Je bats finalement en retraite dans ma chambre pour enfiler un tee-shirt avant d'attraper un vilain rhume et me pose dans la cuisine pour avaler un truc le temps que monseigneur Bill libère enfin la douche ! Je place ma tête au creux de mes bras que j'ai croisé sur la table et écoute le tic-tac répétitif de l'horloge le temps que mon lait ne chauffe dans le micro-onde…

- PUTAIN Tom ! Mais t'es impossible !

Hein ? Hummm ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Oh merde… je me suis endormi sur la table comme une loque. Je lève la tête pour constater que mon frère est plus que prêt, avec chaussure aux pieds et veste sur le dos… boulette cacahuète.

- T'es un putain de boulet quand tu t'y mets, c'est hallucinant !

Heu… qu'est ce que je pourrai dire pour ma défense ? Vite, une réplique bien cinglante… ouai mais franchement… j'ai aucune excuse sous la main là.

- Arrête de chercher un truc à me sortir, t'es un boulet et puis c'est tout ! Bon, tu te prépares, tu fais ce que t'as à faire et tu pars directement chez Andy. Moi je prends de l'avance… à plus tard.

De tout façon, y'a plus que ça à faire… me lever et me préparer ! J'abandonne ma mauvaise humeur au placard et laisse mes muscles se détendre sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche tout en repensant à ce qui m'attend aujourd'hui.

J'ai pensé toute la nuit aux paroles de Gustav… agressée… oui, mais à quel niveau. Je veux dire, des agressions, y'en a des diverses et variées et pour être honnête, chacune d'entre elles me donnent la nausée quand j'imagine Lola au milieu.

Je me prépare en quatrième vitesse, me rappelant qu'il faut vraiment que Lola soit seule le moins possible. Si ça se trouve, elle aura déjà déserté les lieux quand je vais arriver… je n'ose pas imaginer la prise de tête avec Billou pour expliquer ça. Je saute dans le premier baggy qui me tombe sous la main, enfile un tee-shirt ainsi qu'un sweat à capuche, empoigne une housse de guitare, qui je sais contient tout ce dont j'ai besoin, et sors de la maison comme un voleur.

Je remonte la rue d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre dés que possible la maison de mon ami. Je marche pendant quelques minutes et c'est en tournant au coin de la rue que je remarque cette voiture de sport… la même qu'hier. J'accélère encore ma marche, pas que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais j'aime pas savoir ce mec seul avec Lola chez elle. En arrivant enfin à hauteur de la maison, je suis soulagé de constater qu'ils se parlent sur le palier et j'aperçois le regard que Lola lance sur moi avant que _lui_ ne se retourne.

Putain de merde… Alex ? Je le savais que ce mec ne ferai rien de bon de sa vie mais là, ça dépasse tout ce que j'avais imaginé pour lui.

Ils se serrent la main rapidement puis lui se redirige vers sa voiture alors que je referme le portail derrière moi. Je remonte l'allée du jardin et on se croise à mi-chemin, nous saluant le plus courtoisement possible au vue de la situation.

- Tom.

- Alex.

Ni lui ni moi ne faisons mine de ralentir et chacun poursuit sa marche… s'il savait à quel point j'ai envie de lui fracasser sa jolie petite gueule de connard. Je resserre les doigts sur les anses de ma housse de guitare et contracte ma mâchoire, pour finalement arriver devant Lola qui était restée sur le pas de la porte pour m'attendre.

- Moi qui pensais être débarrassée de toi… t'es pire qu'une sangsue.

Et ben, bonjour l'accueil.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir _Lol_ !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça putain…

Elle referme la porte derrière moi et je vais machinalement dans le salon pour poser mes affaires. Persuadé qu'elle me suivait, je suis super étonné d'entendre la porte de sa chambre claquer. C'est vraiment pas gagné !

De toute façon, j'ai la tronche dans le cul, et ma joie de vivre n'est pas à son point culminant… je devrais être en train de pioncer à cette heure-ci bordel de merde ! Et elle n'a même pas la politesse de me dire bonjour… je veux bien qu'elle aille mal mais c'est pas en ayant ce genre d'attitude que ça va faire avancer les choses. Je balance sèchement mon sweat sur le canapé, en fait… je suis vraiment, mais vraiment énervé.

Et je sais que ça ne sert à rien du tout que j'aille la voir dans cet état là sinon ça va partir au clash directement. Je préfère me saisir de ma guitare pour passer mes nerfs dessus… au moins, elle, elle fait jamais la tronche.

Je m'installe sur l'accoudoir du canapé et commence à enchaîner les accords et les notes sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je joue jusqu'à me faire interrompre… sans savoir depuis combien de temps est ce que joue.

- T'es énervé ou quoi ?

Surpris, je lâche une super fausse note et lève la tête pour retrouver Lola, me regardant depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Elle lève les épaules comme si c'était évident avant de montrer mon instrument du doigt.

- T'es en train de martyriser ta guitare… et ce que tu joues… je sais pas. J'avais l'impression que t'étais énervé.

On se fixe quelques secondes, et je lui lance un sourire en coin avant de lui expliquer que oui, j'étais bien énervé.

- Tu sais, on peut faire passer n'importe quel sentiment par la musique. Je te montrerai un jour si tu veux.

Elle relève les épaules comme si ce que je lui disais lui était d'un ennuie mortel et je la vois disparaitre à nouveau dans le couloir. Un soupire s'échappe alors de ma bouche, c'était tellement simple de lui parler avant alors que maintenant, j'ai l'impression que quel que soit le sujet abordé, elle se referme. Mais finalement, elle revient dans la pièce où je me trouve avec une énorme pochette sous le bras, ainsi qu'une boîte en bois que je reconnais facilement.

Autant Andreas a toujours été l'intello, autant elle a récupéré toute la partie artistique. Elle dessine depuis qu'elle est en âge de tenir un crayon mais a préféré s'orienter dans la photo, prétextant qu'il y avait plus de débouché. A mon avis, c'est surtout qu'elle n'a jamais su quoi réellement faire de sa vie.

Je la regarde s'installer sur la grande table à manger, ouvrant la fameuse boîte qui déborde de fusains, de pinceaux et de crayons en tout genre, puis attrape une feuille dans sa pochette. Elle m'ignore superbement, mais la voir dans la même pièce que moi me fait plaisir… elle aurait tout aussi bien pu rester enfermée dans sa chambre.

Je suis toujours en train de la fixer quand elle relève la tête vers moi.

- Tu ne joues plus ?

- Heu… si, si – Je réponds un peu pris au dépourvu par sa question.

Je fais quelques accords, accorde ma guitare que je n'avais même pas pris le temps d'accorder tout à l'heure, et me lance dans une mélodie plus douce.

- Tu n'es plus énervé ?

Je la regarde tout en continuant de jouer machinalement des notes que je connais par cœur.

- Non, puisque t'es là.

Elle a l'air gêné pendant un quart de seconde avant de retourner à la contemplation de sa feuille blanche et j'en profite pour moi aussi, sortir un petit cahier et commencer à y noter des séries de notes, je fredonne machinalement des airs encore inconnu en cherchant désespérément un nouveau tube. Et le temps passe ainsi, sans que ni elle ni moi ne parlions, chacun concentré dans sa tâche.

J'ai cru que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque quand mon téléphone s'est mis à sonner… j'avais oublié cette sonnerie hideuse. Bah oui, j'ai récupéré mon vieux portable qui date d'il y a déjà un an, en attendant de trouver mieux. Je décroche alors que Lola n'a même pas fait un geste, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Oui Billou !

…

- Ah merde ! Ouai je comprends.

…

- C'est cool pour lui ça, mais je…

…

- Ok, bah on en parle tout à l'heure alors. Rappelez-moi quand vous partez.

…

- Mais oui t'inquiète ! Faites attention sur la route. Bye !

Je raccroche et m'aperçois que la miss a enfin levé la tête de son dessin pour me regarder. On se fixe un certain temps avant qu'elle ne pose la question, qui j'en suis certain, lui brûle les lèvres.

- Tu sais où est parti mon frère ce matin ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de parler de ça, elle ne doit même pas être au courant pour Berlin… mais je pense que l'impliquer dans la vraie vie ne pourra que l'aider à refaire surface.

- Il avait rendez-vous avec un dirigeant de la fac… apparemment le mec en question a du retard et ils vont rentrer un peu plus tard que prévu. On mange en tête à tête, ça te va ?

Je ne préfère pas trop lui donner d'information d'un coup, après tout, c'est quand même à Andy de lui parler de ça. Elle lève encore les épaules comme pour signaler qu'elle s'en tape le popotin avant de retourner à sa création… charmant.

Un nouveau soupire traverse mes lèvres, je ne sais pas comment l'approcher… c'est dingue ça ! Finalement, je fais ce que je sais le mieux faire, je reprends ma guitare et recommence à jouer. L'avantage avec les années, c'est que je n'ai presque plus mal aux doigts maintenant, et je peux jouer des heures entières.

- T'es triste ?

Je suspends mon geste, et laisse les cordes vibrer seules pour me tourner vers elle.

- Un peu. Pourquoi ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, comme si elle cherchait un sens à sa question… ou peut-être à la mienne et repars finalement dans son monde. Elle est un peu chiante à faire ça quand même…

- Pourquoi je dois toujours répondre à tes questions et toi jamais aux miennes ? Je lui demande un peu agacé.

Et c'est avec une candeur hallucinante qu'elle me répond qu'elle n'a jamais demandé de réponses à ses questions. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je réponde à ça… franchement ? Je replace mes doigts sur le manche de ma guitare et commence une nouvelle mélodie avant qu'elle ne me coupe encore.

- Et là, t'es agacé nan ?

- Bon ! Je pose ma guitare sur le canapé avant de reprendre la parole – Pourquoi est ce que tu tiens absolument à savoir comment je me sens ?

Ses joues se colorent imperceptiblement et les secondes s'égrènent doucement puis elle me montre finalement son dessin du doigt.

- Je te dessine mais… je n'arrive pas à saisir ton visage… tu changes trop souvent d'expression.

- Tu me dessines ? Je répète avec un sourire un peu moqueur pour la taquiner.

- Je sais, je t'ai pas demandé… mais t'aurais pris la pose si je l'avais fait et je voulais vraiment un truc pris sur le vif mais ton visage n'arrête pas de changer… je n'arrive pas à…

- T'as qu'à me dessiner comme t'as envie que je sois – Je lui coupe la parole pour endiguer son flot de mots. Dessine-moi comme tu me vois quand tu penses à moi.

Je sens que mon idée fait son bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et elle reprend sa composition l'air plus serein. C'est tout en traçant ses traits qu'elle poursuit la conversation… j'en serai presque tombé de mon siège.

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui est venu ? Pourquoi c'est pas Bill ?

- Tu aurais préféré ? Il t'aurait cassé les oreilles en chantant toute la journée.

J'entends alors un rire raisonner dans le salon, qu'elle arrête dés qu'elle se rend compte que c'est elle qui rigole. Comme si elle était étonnée de savoir encore rire… je fais comme si de rien n'était et continue.

- La prochaine fois, je lui dirais de prendre ma place si tu y tiens tant.

Elle a toujours sa main plaquée contre sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Je veux même pas savoir depuis quand est ce qu'elle n'a pas rigolé. Elle laisse retomber sa main lentement sur la table et m'explique tout en fixant son dessin que non, elle préfère que ça soit moi.

Et finalement, la journée est passée doucement mais sûrement. Je me suis fais un sandwich avec ce que j'ai trouvé dans le frigo de la cuisine alors qu'elle s'est ingurgitée yaourt sur yaourt, comme si ça nourrissait ce truc là ! Ca se saurait ! En tout cas, on n'a plus ouvert la bouche, ni elle, ni moi, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle se faisait un peu à ma présence. L'ambiance était plutôt sereine et je me suis plongé dans la musique comme elle dans le dessin en faisant totalement abstraction du temps qui passait… c'est seulement en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir qu'on a sursauté de concert.

La seule différence, c'est que je me suis levé pour accueillir mon frère et mon ami alors qu'elle, a rangé ses affaires en quatrième vitesse pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre, en lâchant un « salut » du bout des lèvres.

J'ai vu les sourcils de Bill se froncer et le regard d'Andreas se voiler de tristesse et on s'est finalement tous retrouvés autour de la table afin de me donner les dernières nouvelles.

- Ils raccourcissent le délai… il me laisse une dizaine de jours. Y'a trop de monde sur les listes d'attente pour garder mon dossier sans certitudes.

Je l'ai écouté mais c'est la seule phrase que j'ai retenu… 10 putain de jours, c'est mission impossible, Lola ne sera pas en état de rester toute seule en seulement 10 jours… et pourtant, un début d'idée se créé au fond de ma tête. C'est de la folie… mais ce n'est pas insurmontable. Il faut que je vois Gustav.

- J'ai oublié, j'ai rendez-vous. Je suis désolé Andreas… je repasse tout à l'heure ok ?

Mon jumeau à l'air vraiment étonné et je suis certain qu'il se demande qui pourrait être plus important que le fait de soutenir mon meilleur ami dans une situation qui dépasse tout le monde. Mais je ne peux pas lui en parler… pas maintenant… je le connais trop bien.

Je sors et me dirige mécaniquement dans les rues, tout en appelant mon ami.

- Gus, faut qu'on se voit… t'es dispo là ?

…

- Ok, tu peux me rejoindre au Parc ?

…

- Non, pas à la maison, j'ai besoin de te parler en étant certain que Bill ne débarquera pas.

…

- A tout de suite !

C'est vingt minutes plus tard que mon petit blond arrive enfin. Il était temps parce que mon paquet de clopes a prit une sacrée claque.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgentissime Tomichou ?

Gustav et sa manie de donner des surnoms débiles à tout le monde. J'ai beau lui répéter dans toutes les langues que je déteste ce sobriquet ridicule mais je crois que plus je lui dis, et plus il insiste.

Je lui explique ce que j'ai en tête, ou du moins, le début d'idée qui a germé dans mon esprit et à ma grande surprise, me dit qu'il y avait un peu pensé aussi… juste comme ça, en cas d'urgence.

- Georg ne sera pas du tout un problème… il a le cœur sur la main de toute façon.

- Ouai, je sais que c'est Bill qui va être le plus chiant à convaincre… mais je voulais être sûr de vous avant de me prendre la tête avec lui.

Je repars dans mes pensées, montant tout un argumentaire à balancer dans les dents de mon jumeau pour lui faire cracher un accord à ce plan complètement fou.

- Tu te rends compte que ça va être super chiant à gérer quand même ? Je veux dire, toi ça va mais nous…

- Faudra juste s'adapter, je suis sûr que ça peut marcher.

Je ne sais pas si j'essaye de le convaincre ou bien si je tente de m'accrocher à ça comme un chien à un os… mais il faut que ça marche. Il me raccompagne jusqu'à la maison en voiture et ne me laisse sortir du véhicule qu'une fois la promesse faite de l'appeler dés que j'en sais plus.

- T'inquiète pas, je t'appelle ce soir !

J'ouvre la portière et m'apprête à sortir, sauf que je me retourne vers lui une dernière fois.

- Merci Gus, c'est… énorme.

Il balaye mes mots de la main et me fou dehors lui-même… il a toujours du mal avec les compliments celui-là ! Je respire un bon coup avant de finalement passer l'entrée de ma propre maison, et je retrouve mon Bill exactement là où je pensais le trouver.

Il est installé sur le fauteuil, les jambes repliées contre lui et le regard de quelqu'un qui réfléchit beaucoup trop. Je sais aussi qu'il s'est inquiété, simplement en voyant les traits de son visage se détendre lorsqu'il m'aperçoit.

Je m'installe tranquillement sur le canapé, dans le coin le plus proche de lui avant de lui saisir la main qu'il me tend.

- Désolé petit frère.

J'aime pas quand il s'inquiète pour moi, ça me fout mal à l'aise à chaque fois, pourtant je ferai pareil que lui seulement il est moins… disons moins spontané que moi. Ca m'évite donc ce genre de mésaventure. En tout cas, il me regarde fixement, attendant que je lui explique… il ne va pas être déçu le pauvre.

- Bill, faut que je te parle.

---------------------------------------------------------

Voila... à suivre donc )

J'espère que ça vous interesse toujours hihihihih. A dans une semaine et comme d'hab... un petit clic en bas à gauche ;o)

Bisous à tous !!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla de moi :**

** Dites merci au site qui bug depuis dimanche soir. Vous auriez pu avoir le chapitre plus tôt mais non... encore une fois, il est livré comme le journal de début de semaine hihihih.**

**Donc... le chapitre 4. Je vois que tout le monde (du moins ceux qui ont laissé une review) à sa petite idée sur ce que mijote Tom. Ce chapitre devrait vous éclairez d'avantage, j'avoue ne pas avoir été vraiment subtil sur ce coup là XD**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**PS : Isotope... j'espére que tes vacances se sont bien passées )**

**PS 2 : Nadége... j'arrive décidement pas à te répondre via tes comm anonyme mais sache qu'ils m'ont tous fait trés trés plaisir ! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Chapitre 4**

-----------------------------------------------------------

**POV Tom**

- C'est carrément hors de question !

Pourquoi est ce que j'étais certain qu'il me répondrait ça ?

- Bill, je te demande pas de me répondre maintenant, je veux juste que t'y penses.

- Non mais c'est tout pensé ! C'est - hors - de - question ! Articule-t-il comme si j'étais un crétin.

Il tourne comme un lion en cage au milieu du salon, et s'il tourne comme ça, c'est qu'il sait pertinemment que son attitude est digne d'un gamin de 5 ans. Je préfère attendre qu'il se calme avant de lui exposer mes arguments qui feront qu'au final, il ne pourra que dire oui.

- Pourquoi tu dis plus rien ? T'es trop silencieux, c'est pas normal ! M'attaque-t-il.

Je lève les yeux du magazine télé que je feuillette comme s'il s'agissait d'une des sept merveilles du monde et le regarde avec mon éternel sourire made in « je me fou bien de ta gueule ». Il arrête alors de tourner en rond et viens s'asseoir à côté de moi, l'air toujours agacé.

- Bon vas-y… convainc-moi – Annonce-t-il en levant une main de façon théâtrale.

Mais je sais qu'il va craquer, parce que c'est mon frère et que je sais pertinemment où taper pour faire mal. J'efface mon sourire pour prendre un air sérieux afin de donner encore plus de poids à mes mots et lui pose une simple question.

- Sincèrement, au plus profond de toi… t'as pas envie de rendre tout ce que te donne Andreas depuis des années ? Il a toujours été là pour nous, c'est l'occasion rêvée de lui prouver qu'on peut _aussi_ être là pour lui.

Mouhahahahaha je suis trop fort ! Il a sa parfaite tête du mec qu'est en train de réfléchir… réfléchir à une pirouette quelconque qui ferait en sorte que j'ai tord mais mon gars, sur ce coup-là : je suis sûr de moi !

- Tu te rends compte du rythme qu'on va lui imposer ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles seulement que pendant les quinze jours qui viennent, on ne va pas avoir une seconde à nous ?

Je retourne à ma lecture du programme, lisant le résumé du film d'hier soir qu'on n'a même pas vu et réponds le plus nonchalamment possible.

- Du temps, j'en trouverai… c'est vraiment pas un problème.

Il ne répond pas mais je pourrais entendre les battements de son cœurs jusqu'ici… il est en train de s'énerver tout seul et je sens que ça pas tarder à péter. Et ça ne manque pas, puisqu'il m'arrache le magazine des mains qui atterrie au milieu de la cuisine.

- Fais au moins genre de t'intéresser à ce que je raconte !

- Bill, tu fais chier ! J'aime pas te parler quand t'es comme ça, alors tu te calmes et une fois que ton cerveau sera en mesure de comprendre ce que j'ai à dire, tu m'appelleras !

Je me lève et pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre tout en claquant la porte. Il m'énerve, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve ! Quand on nous demande nos défauts en interview, et que Bill répond qu'il est égoïste… vous ne pouvez pas imaginez à quel point je suis obligé de me mordre les joues pour éviter dans remettre une couche. Il pourrait donner sa chemise quand il est décidé, mais quand il a une idée dans la tête, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne l'a pas dans le cul !

Ok… je suis pareil que lui, mais au moins, j'écoute ce que les gens ont à me dire. Je suis loin d'avoir la science infuse et je pense qu'il est toujours important d'avoir des avis contraires. Disons que c'est plus constructif. Donc, il m'énerve quand il fait ça, parce qu'en tournée, en studio ou en privé, c'est pareil… il n'écoute jamais rien !

Des petits coups léger sont tapés sur la porte de ma chambre et je ricane tout seul… il n'aura pas tenu bien longtemps.

- Vas-y rentre !

Je me suis installé sur mon lit et j'ai franchement la flemme de me lever pour lui ouvrir. Il me rejoint et s'installe en face de moi, avec un air de petit garçon sur le visage… c'est là où je me dis qu'on grandit vraiment trop vite tous les deux. On échange un regard plein de sous-entendus et je croise les bras tout en posant mon dos contre le mur, attendant patiemment que mon con de frère se décide.

- Je suis une putain de star arrogante… et je suis désolé pour le magazine – Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Franchement, je m'en tape du magazine. T'aurais pu le piétiner que ça n'aurait été que plus drôle.

Ces crises de diva, je sais les gérer et il revient toujours très vite sur Terre… la preuve. Je voudrais juste qu'il voit un peu plus loin que le bout de son nez, au moins certaines fois.

- J'ai envie de faire ça pour eux. Qu'est ce qui te pose un si gros problème la dedans ?

Il lève ses épaules et commence à regarder ailleurs, parcourant les images collées aux murs, que je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'enlever.

- J'ai peur je crois. Peur de me faire envahir mon espace, peur que tu t'éloignes de moi aussi… on a trouvé une routine qui nous va bien, le moindre déplacement est chronométré, aucun écart possible. C'est une tournée hyper importante et on n'a vraiment pas le droit de se planter… j'ai peur que ça foute tout ça en l'air.

Ouai, vu comme ça, c'est pas complètement bête. Je dirais même plus : son argumentation tient presque plus la route que la mienne… et dire qu'après lui, va falloir qu'on se tape David à convaincre. Une vraie partie de plaisir.

- Tu sais quoi mon Billou ?

Son attention est de suite recentrée sur ma petite personne.

- T'as raison !

Son front se pli de façon assez explicite puisqu'il sait très bien que je n'ai pas terminé, c'est pour ça qu'il ne crie pas victoire si vite.

- C'est vrai que ça risque de tout chambouler, mais d'un autre côté, je ne me vois pas laisser Andreas dans la galère et pour être honnête, j'ai pas vraiment trouvé d'autre solution.

- Oui mais…

- Et je_veux_ trouver une solution.

Il referme le clapé aussi vite qu'il ne l'a ouvert devant ma détermination. Je suis aussi borné que lui en fait… ça craint ! Cette simple constatation me fait éclater de rire, ce qui fait chuter toute la tension et mon frère attend patiemment que je me calme un peu avant de me demander ce qui me fait rire comme une hyène.

- Rien… je me disais juste qu'on se ressemblait vraiment trop.

Et je recommence à me marrer devant la tronche qu'il tire, c'est vrai que mon explication n'est pas particulièrement drôle. Mais il y a des choses qui ne servent à rien d'être raconté.

- Laisse tomber ! Je lâche finalement entre deux éclats de rire.

- Tom, même pour moi des fois, t'es vraiment une énigme…

Il dit ça tellement piteusement que ça fait redoubler mon hilarité, je suis peut-être simplement en train de péter un plomb… c'est possible aussi ! J'arrive finalement à me calmer et me frotte les yeux de fatigue, je crois que je ne vais pas faire de vieux os ce soir. De toute façon, quand je vois Bill bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, je me dis que je ne serais pas le seul.

On est en train de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Billou se mordille un ongle et moi je fais une fixette sur un pli de ma couette… chacun imaginant le bordel que tout ça risque de devenir jusqu'à ce que le hurlement de notre mère nous tire de notre torpeur. L'heure de passer à table à sonner… enfin !

On se lève lentement et au moment de passer ma porte, mon jumeau me retient par le bras et passe devant moi tout en murmurant

- Laisse-moi y réfléchir un peu, d'accord ?

C'est plus que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer pour ce soir, et je préfère clore le sujet avant de le braquer complètement.

-------------------------------------------------------

**POV Lola**

Comme d'habitude, Dre est venu me chercher pour manger, et comme d'habitude je l'ai laissé dans le couloir. Quand je pense que Tom est entré dans ma chambre alors que je l'interdis à mon propre frère !

Peu importe… je refuse plus que jamais qu'Andreas ne rentre ici. L'autre boulet y a vu des choses qui soulèvent trop de question… je cache la vérité à mon frère mais au moins, je ne lui mens pas et je refuse de commencer maintenant. De toute façon, je ne sais pas mentir… donc soit je me tais, soit je crache la vérité et ce qui me gave, c'est que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il en souffre.

- Alors, il parait que t'as dessiné un peu aujourd'hui ?

- Dre arrête. J'ai l'impression d'être chez le psy avec tes questions pourries.

Je le regarde baisser les yeux sur son assiette, et je m'en veux encore plus de l'avoir rembarré. Ok, faisons un effort.

- Et toi alors… t'es passé où aujourd'hui ?

Il redresse la tête et me lance un regard plein d'étonnement mais me répond comme si de rien n'était.

- Je devais faire un tour à la fac… rien d'important en fait.

Il me ment, je le sais parce qu'il a toujours un léger tic à l'œil droit quand c'est comme ça… je suis une des rares à le savoir d'ailleurs.

- Tu mens – Je constate sur un ton de totale indifférence.

Indifférence complètement feinte parce que, comme moi pour lui, il ne m'avait jamais menti avant. Qu'est ce qu'il cache de si terrible pour refuser de m'en parler ?

Je tourne et retourne un morceau de poulet dans mon assiette, sans jamais me décider à l'avaler, tout en réfléchissant… et ma curiosité prend le dessus.

- Pourquoi tu me mens ?

Il s'apprêtait à se lever et reste les fesses à moitié en l'air avant de se rasseoir. Je trouve son attitude vraiment étrange, je ne saurais pas exactement dire en quoi, mais y'a un truc qui cloche.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu me mens ?

Un sourire sarcastique parait un instant sur mon visage avant que je ne reprenne mon masque d'indifférence.

- Je refuse de te parler et de répondre à tes questions… mais je ne t'ai jamais menti Dre.

Il doit être en train de repenser aux dernières semaines qui viennent de s'écouler, pourtant il aura beau réfléchir à tout ce qu'il veut… il ne trouvera aucun exemple. Il doit d'ailleurs arriver au même constat que moi, vu l'espèce de grimace qu'il me lance.

- Tu m'as bien eu soeurette. Disons que… je ne veux pas te répondre non plus alors.

Merde, je suis prise à mon propre jeu ! C'est pas grave, je vais faire autrement.

- Mouai, mais tu m'as menti quand même. Il faut que tu te fasses pardonner.

Il se relève pour emmener son assiette dans la cuisine, et me crie de là-bas qu'il m'offrira une glace à l'occasion. Quel con !

- J'ai plus 8 ans Dre.

- On ne dirait pas, vu ce que tu m'imposes depuis des semaines.

Bon… ça c'est fait ! Je me demandais quand est ce qu'il craquerait, il aura tenu plus longtemps que ce que je ne pensais ceci dit. Est-ce que je vais supporter la pluie de reproche qui va s'abattre sur moi… c'est la seule question qui me monte au cerveau dans l'immédiat.

Il revient de la cuisine avec un verre de je ne sais quoi à la main et se réinstalle en face de moi, peut-être juste un peu plus sèchement que d'habitude. Je triture le bout de ma serviette alors que lui ne me lâche pas du regard, et j'ai l'impression de me tasser sur ma chaise au fur et à mesures que les secondes se succèdent.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir où j'étais ?

Que je réponde oui ou non, je crois qu'il a l'air parti pour un beau petit discours dont lui seul a le secret.

- J'ai été accepté au FHW de Berlin. Je devais t'en parler le soir où t'es rentrée complètement à l'ouest… du coup j'ai jamais eu le temps de te le dire puisque tu ne me parles plus depuis ce jour. Ah pardon, tu refuses juste de répondre à mes questions…

J'ai beau lui dire que le sarcasme ne lui va pas bien, je trouve qu'il en abuse en ce moment. J'évite en tout cas de l'attaquer sur ça, étant donné que je risque de l'énerver juste d'avantage en évoquant ce sujet.

- Comment tu fais pour suivre des cours alors que ton école est à Berlin ? Ca fait un peu loin d'ici…

- C'est pour ça que je ne les suis pas.

Heu… je comprends plus rien là. Il rêve d'aller là-bas depuis qu'il sait exactement ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie et la rentrée a débuté il y a un mois. Je le sais, puisque je suis censée aller en cours depuis.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là alors ?

Il fini de boire son verre et se relève pour le déposer dans l'évier, c'est de là-bas que la bombe tombe… il n'ose même pas me regarder quand il me dit ça, d'ailleurs il l'a murmuré, comme s'il espérait que je ne l'entende pas.

- Je reste pour toi.

Chaque mot, chaque syllabe me font l'effet d'un coup au ventre… mais je n'en lui laisse rien paraitre. Je fais tout pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi, qu'il me déteste, et tout ce que trouve cet idiot à faire, c'est de sacrifier ce à quoi il tient le plus… pour moi. Je ne mérite absolument pas un frère tel que lui. Et foi de Lola, il ira à sa putain d'école… et oubliera le fardeau que j'ai été pour lui jusqu'à maintenant.

Je dépose mes couverts dans mon assiette et me lève dans un silence total. J'enfile ma veste une fois arrivé dans l'entrée et ouvre la porte juste avant de me retourner pour que ma voix porte jusqu'à la cuisine d'où, je suppose, il n'a pas dû bouger.

- Tu peux bien aller où tu veux, je m'en fiche. Ne reste pas ici pour moi.

Et je claque la porte derrière moi avant de disparaitre dans les rues de mon village. Une larme glisse doucement le long de ma joue, mais le froid saisissant m'empêche de pleurer… ça ne retient pourtant pas ma gorge, qui se sert un peu trop durement. Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour qu'il m'oublie… les autres y arrivent bien, pourquoi pas lui ?

J'ai réussi à me faire passer pour la femme invisible, mes amies n'ont plus de nouvelles de moi, mes profs non plus… je ne parle même pas de mes parents. Je pourrais tout aussi bien être morte que personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

Alors pourquoi lui s'accroche comme ça ?

La mort… c'est peut-être ça la solution après tout. Mais je sais que je n'aurais pas le courage pour aller au bout de cette idée. Ca faciliterai tellement la vie de mon frère, ne plus m'avoir sur le dos, il pourrait enfin se consacrer à sa vie plutôt que d'essayer de gérer la mienne qui de toute façon n'existe plus.

Les rues se succèdent et c'est sans réellement m'en rendre compte que mes pas me mènent tout droit à « _chez Noé_ ». J'ai pas d'argent sur moi, mais je sais qu'_il_ me fera crédit. Je pousse la porte qui fait retentir une petite clochette rouillée et rentre dans une espèce d'épicerie… c'est ça « _chez Noé_ » : des rayons de fruits et légumes un peu trop abimés, des conserves de plats cuisinés qui donneraient mal à n'importe quel estomac, des produits frais que je ne donnerais même pas à mon chien si j'en avais un.

Je fais un signe discret au caissier qui me le rend bien et me dirige vers l'arrière boutique pour y trouver une porte bidon. Je m'engouffre alors dans un escalier et descends les marches en titubant légèrement, mes yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, avant d'arriver devant une autre porte, tout aussi crasseuse que celle d'en haut. Je sais déjà le bruit qu'elle va faire en s'ouvrant, je sais aussi quelle odeur de moisissure va m'emplir les narines dés que je serais rentrée, et je sais aussi les personnes que je vais y retrouver.

Et oui, un squatte… voilà où m'ont amené mes pieds, peut-être simplement parce que j'y aie trop traîné, ou peut-être parce que je sais que c'est ici que je vais trouver un réconfort provisoire… ou tout simplement parce qu'il fallait que je vienne de toute façon.

Peu importe.

J'ouvre le battant de bois qui grince méchamment et un nuage de fumée m'accueille avant de sentir cette odeur si particulière… comme celle des vieux bars qui n'ont pas de fenêtre… ça pu le renfermé. Des gens sont installés par ci, par là, sur des chaises en fin de vie, des tabourets que des gens ont abandonné dans la rue… et je le vois enfin.

- Tiens, voilà la petite Lola. Je me demandais si tu réapparaitrais ici un jour ou l'autre.

Alex fait un geste à la fille assise à côté de lui pour qu'elle dégage, et me voilà installée à l'autre bout du canapé. Toujours une distance de sécurité, toujours.

- On s'est vu ce matin Alex… c'est pas comme si ça faisait des semaines que t'avais pas de nouvelles de moi.

- En même temps, je m'en tape. T'as mon blé ?

Tant de délicatesse me vont droit au cœur… quand je vous disais que c'était un vrai connard. La confiance règne, c'est un vrai bonheur mais je lui tends juste après sa tirade plusieurs billets roulés sur eux-mêmes qu'il m'arrache presque des mains.

C'est normalement à ce moment là que je m'en vais, en me disant que c'est la dernière fois que je fou les pieds ici… mais pas ce soir. Alex est en train de compter l'argent, et à l'air vraiment surpris de me voir encore là alors qu'il termine.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? T'es pas encore parti en courant ?

Je me mordille la lèvre comme pour retenir des mots qui me poussent à chaque fois vers l'abîme mais il sait lui aussi, il me connait… c'est le problème.

- T'en veux encore ? Ce que je t'ai donné ce matin t'as pas suffit ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Je lui réponds un peu agressivement, mais ma question est assez légitime surtout vu le ton paternaliste qu'il emploi. La vérité, c'est que la dose qu'il m'a apporté ce matin est gentiment rangé dans mon bureau… j'ai pas pensé à la prendre en partant.

Je réalise alors que se sera ma première prise de la journée. Etonnement, je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin de prendre quoi que se soit depuis que je me suis levée. J'aurais pensé que la présence de Tom m'aurait stressé mais pas du tout… au contraire.

Je regarde Alex fouiller dans une de ses poches avant de me tendre un petit sachet transparent, que je récupère délicatement… ça me coûte assez cher pour que j'y fasse un tontinée attention. Sauf que ce soir-là est différent…

- Tu peux m'en donner une autre s'il te plait ?

Il refouille dans sa poche en ricanant et me tend un second petit sachet, que j'ouvre dans la foulée pour l'étaler sur un des nombreux morceaux de miroir posés sur la table basse. Je craque aussi le premier sachet et mélange le tout. Ce soir, je ne veux pas simplement me sentir bien, non, ce soir je veux me démonter la cervelle pour oublier que je pollue jusqu'à la propre vie de mon frère.

- Attention petite Lola… à ce rythme, tu me demanderas bientôt autre chose.

C'est dit avec tellement de suffisance dans la voix que ça me répugne… je me répugne… parce que je sais qu'il a raison. Bientôt, cette satanée poudre ne me fera plus l'effet recherché… est ce que j'aurais les couilles de passer à autre chose de plus dur ? J'en sais rien du tout.

Je me redresse tout en m'essuyant la narine d'un revers de main et me lève pour quitter cet endroit plus que glauque.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV Tom**

J'ai dit quoi tout à l'heure ? Que je ne ferais pas de vieux os ce soir, c'est ça ? Sauf que comme d'habitude, j'arrive pas à dormir si le cadran indique encore un numéro à deux chiffres.

Du coup, je m'occupe et quand je me rends compte de l'heure qu'il est, et bien… c'est le drame. Mais pour une fois, ça aura servis à quelque chose. A savoir : ne pas me faire réveiller par cette sonnerie atroce de portable… faut vraiment que je pense à m'en racheter un.

En plus, merci du cadeau, c'est un numéro que je ne connais pas… si c'est une erreur, je fais un massacre.

- Ouai ?

- Tom ?

Bon… ça à pas l'air d'être une erreur mais la voix est tellement faible que je ne la reconnais pas. Je crois que c'est une fille mais après… Je réponds par l'affirmative et tout ce que j'entends par la suite, c'est une respiration qui me parait anormalement rapide. C'est vraiment flippant.

- Qui c'est ?

Je me concentre sur n'importe quel son qui arrive à passer les ondes, et je crois entendre un sanglot mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr.

- Putain, c'est qui ? Je demande plus vindicativement en me redressant un peu.

- Heu… j'avais pas vu l'heure… je… pardon.

Et la personne raccroche après m'avoir dit ça. C'est quoi ce délire ? Je regarde mon téléphone comme s'il pouvait me donner une information en plus mais, bien évidemment que non. Et comme un con… je m'inquiète. Je suis presque certain de l'avoir entendu ce sanglot, sans parler de cette voix. On aurait dit que la personne était complètement stone… stone… stone ? Oh merde !

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je rappelle le numéro qui, heureusement, n'était pas masqué. Si c'est ce que je crois, je vais la tuer. Les sonneries se suivent jusqu'à ce que le répondeur se mette en marche. Je raccroche et retente une fois, deux fois, et la troisième est la bonne.

- Oui ?

La même voix, toujours faible, toujours bizarre… je suis certain que c'est elle.

- T'es où putain ? Je lui demande sans préambule.

- Heu… je sais pas trop… mais heu… pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

J'ai peur de l'état dans lequel elle peut être et tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si dans l'immédiat elle est en sécurité.

- On s'en fout. Tu es où Lola ? Y'a quelqu'un avec toi ?

Vous croyez que je m'inquiète ? Mais non voyons… je suis juste au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Je… non, je suis seule… c'est peut-être bien le parc d'hier… non ?

Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar.

- Comment tu veux que je le sache putain ? C'est le parc oui ou non ?

Les secondent s'égrènent et je croise les doigts pour qu'elle soit assez lucide pour me donner une réponse.

- Je vois les jeux… tu sais, ceux d'hier…

- Ne bouge pas de là où t'es, j'arrive !

Je saisie le premier sweat qui me tombe sous la main, et sors de ma chambre tout en l'enfilant. De la lumière filtre sous la porte de Bill, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de l'embarquer la dedans pour le moment. Il serait capable d'arrêter de réfléchir à ma « proposition » pour m'envoyer un non illico presto dans les dents.

J'essaye de descendre l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible, me saisi de mon manteau et cours dans les rues pour arriver le plus rapidement possible au parc d'enfant. Je suis complètement flippé je l'avoue bien volontiers, donc courir m'évite de trop penser. Les maisons défilent et je prends un raccourcis que je connais par cœur jusqu'à enfin déboucher sur le parc désert… normal vu l'heure qu'il est en même temps.

Ca foutrait presque les jetons tellement tout est sombre et je m'arrête pour essayer de me situer un peu dans cette étendu habituellement verte, qui n'est maintenant qu'ombre et jeu de lumière avec la lune.

J'aperçois la partie du parc où nous avons passé l'après-midi d'hier, et je prie inconsciemment pour qu'elle se trouve ici… parce que sinon, je vais avoir du mal à la retrouver. Le village est petit, mais il existe des milliers de cachettes possibles pour un jeune qui a envie de « disparaitre ». Je m'approche des jeux pour constater que Lola brille par son absence et marche encore quelques mètres avant de la voir… je m'autorise alors à pousser un petit soupire de soulagement.

Elle est au même endroit que lorsque nous étions venu ici, assise par terre le dos appuyé contre le tronc de cet énorme arbre… je vais la tuer bordel de merde !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là… t'était pas bien au chaud à la maison ? Non mais tu te rends compte qu'il est deux heures du matin passé ?

Je gueule comme un putois mais j'ai besoin d'extérioriser l'angoisse qu'elle vient de me faire vivre. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne me répond pas. Le problème, c'est qu'en m'approchant d'avantage d'elle, je me rends compte qu'elle est en train de trembler comme une feuille et que ses joues sont inondées de larmes.

Ce qui à le don de me calmer dans la seconde.

Je m'agenouille en face d'elle et approche ma main pour lui dégager les cheveux qui lui collent le front… comment est ce qu'elle arrive à transpirer alors qu'il doit à peine faire huit degrés ? Mais qu'elle délire ou pas, le résultat est le même et elle a de nouveau un très brusque geste de recul alors que mes doigts se rapprochaient d'elle.

- Non… non… me touche pas…

Elle gémie plus qu'elle ne parle mais au moins elle est consciente.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas que je te touche, tu sais bien que je ne te ferais pas de mal.

J'ai l'impression de la voir trembler un peu plus fort alors qu'un sanglot s'échappe de sa bouche et je donnerai tout ce que je peux pour la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer. Mais comment faire quand l'autre refuse tout contact ?

- Je suis… sale… me touche pas…

Mes yeux se ferment alors que sa phrase atteint mon cerveau… sale… non, dite-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois. J'inspire un peu trop d'air pour la taille de mes poumons et décide d'éviter ce sujet pour le moment, je crois pas vraiment qu'elle soit en état de m'en parler pour le moment.

- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Lola ?

Elle ne dit rien, mais enserre d'avantage ses jambes contre elle.

- T'as froid ? Je demande bêtement alors que ses tremblements ne font pas mine de s'arrêter.

Elle acquiesce de la tête, et sans réfléchir, je retirer mon manteau dans l'idée de lui mettre sur le dos. Mais je préfère lui parler avant, histoire qu'elle ne fasse pas une syncope.

- Lola, regarde-moi.

Elle me lance un regard vers le bas, des yeux qui me renvoient une infini tristesse mais peu importe, j'ai au moins son attention.

- Je vais te poser mon manteau sur les épaules ok ? Je te préviens parce qu'une autre crise comme celle d'hier, et je t'emmène direct à l'hosto.

Elle acquiesce de nouveau et je lui entoure le dos de ma veste tout en rabattant la capuche sur son visage pour qu'elle ait plus chaud. Je l'ai bien vu se contracter mais au moins, elle ne s'est pas enfermée dans sa bulle de délire. Je m'installe finalement en face d'elle, et demande doucement :

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

- … je bade… – articule-t-elle entre deux claquements de dents.

Super, magnifique, parfait, elle s'est déchirée le cerveau. Et je suis censé faire quoi moi ?

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi ?

- Suis partie…

- Non mais ça je m'en doute ! Je te demande pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défoncée chez toi !

- Je… t'ai… pas demandé… de venir. Passe tes nerfs… sur… quelqu'un d'autre…

Je rabats ma propre capuche sur le visage, je vais chopper la mort par ce temps, il faut vraiment qu'on aille se mettre au chaud.

- Je gueule si je veux, j'ai encore le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi non ? Puis t'es gentille, tu m'as pas demandé de venir, alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

Elle arrive encore à se tasser et je vois la presque totalité de son corps disparaitre sous mon manteau taille XXL. Ca m'énerve les gens comme ça putain ! J'ai envie de la prendre et de la secouer dans tous les sens pour la faire réagir.

- Lola accouche, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

- J'ai que… ton numéro…

Oh putain, c'est vrai ça ! Je me rappelle que son répertoire était plus que vide et j'y avais rajouté mon numéro, un reflexe… je sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Bref ! Vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, je ne doute pas un instant qu'elle ait croisé Alex, et vu les conséquences, aucune chance pour qu'elle appelle Andreas.

- Tom… je veux pas… qu'il me voit… comme ça…

Pourtant, ça lui mettrait surement du plomb dans la cervelle si son frère la voyait dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel elle se trouve. Mais je peux pas faire ça… ni à lui, ni à elle.

- Tu peux marcher ?

Elle tente de se lever, avant de retomber comme une loque sur le sol.

- Je crois pas…

- Merci, j'avais cru remarquer. Je suis désolé, mais y'a pas trente-six solutions.

Je m'accroupie devant elle, lui présentant mon dos.

- Grimpe.

- Que… quoi ?

- Je vais certainement pas passer la nuit dehors par cette « chaleur » et te laisser là n'est pas une option, donc tu grimpes. Je ne te tiendrais pas, c'est toi qui va t'accrocher à moi.

Je la sais hésiter, je l'imagine parfaitement tendre une main timide vers mon dos, puis se rétracter dans le seconde alors qu'elle réfléchie à toute vitesse.

- On n'a pas toute la nuit. Grimpe sur mon putain de dos ! Je te promets, sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, que je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Je sens un toucher léger sur mon épaule, et comme je suis pas vraiment en mode « patient », je lui attrape le poignet et la tire tout en me relevant. Elle a bien poussé un petit cri, plus de surprise qu'autre chose à mon avis, puis elle a serré ses jambes autours de mes hanches avant de se coller tout contre moi.

Si ça, c'est pas un progrès, je sais pas ce que c'est !

Me voila avec mon paquetage, en train de faire le chemin inverse d'il y a quelques minutes... en fait, je ne sais même pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Elle a posé sa tête sur moi dés qu'on est sorti du parc, et du coup je sens sa respiration irrégulière dans mon cou, ça chatouille cette merde. Aucun mot n'a été prononcé, elle savait de toute façon où est ce que je l'emmenais puisqu'elle ne désirait pas rentrer chez elle.

On arrive enfin dans ma rue, puis devant la maison familiale et je pousse la porte d'entrée le plus délicatement possible avant de monter l'escalier tant bien que mal tout en essayant de ne pas me tuer avec mon poids plume sur le dos. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que cette demoiselle s'endorme pendant le trajet. Je sais bien que le chemin est assez rapide en courant, mais en marchant, c'est pas le bout du monde non plus. Elle aurait pu attendre qu'on soit arrivé quand même.

La porte de ma chambre se referme suite à un bon coup de taloche de ma part, et je me rappelle que tous les habitants de cette maison sont censés dormir à cette heure-ci. Si je réveille ma mère, je vais me faire égorger !

Je reste immobile quelques secondes tout en retenant ma respiration, mais je suis vite rassuré en n'entendant pas de révolte s'amorcer. C'est hyper chiant de se retrouver à faire attention aux autres alors que les trois quart du temps, se sont les autres qui font attention à vous.

Je dépose finalement Lola sur mon lit et arrive à lui retirer mon manteau après dix minutes de bagarre. Je tire ma couette sur elle en lui ayant à peine retiré ses chaussures… je veux pas qu'elle crie au scandale demain matin si je lui ai retiré ses fringues pour qu'elle dorme mieux.

Je la regarde dormir quelques instants avant de quitter la pièce plus sereinement. Je sais pas dans quel état elle sera demain, mais au moins, elle sera entière.

Je me plante au milieu du couloir, réfléchissant au lieu que je vais choisir pour dormir à mon tour. Finalement, la chambre de Bill me parait être le meilleur endroit pour squatter dans l'immédiat et je rentre sans même frapper. La lumière est éteinte mais je sens qu'il ne dort pas.

- T'étais passé où ?

Bingo ! Franchement, je me dis que pour des gens pas habitué, ça doit être flippant les liens entre jumeaux.

- Une urgence de dernière minute. Tu me fais un peu de place ?

Il se décale alors que je me débarrasse de mon baggy et de mon tee-shirt pour le rejoindre sous la couette.

- Ca fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas dormi ensemble… ça doit être une putain de grosse urgence.

- Lola s'incruste chez nous. Je la ramènerai demain chez elle… elle s'est endormi sur moi.

Je tire un peu sur un coussin avant de me le faire arracher des mains.

- Pas celui-là. C'est celui que tu m'as offert pour nos 8 ans. Y'a que moi qui dors dessus.

Plus sentimentaliste que Billou, je crois que ça n'existe pas. Il me balance un autre oreiller que je me mange en pleine tête avant de reprendre la conversation du début et de lui fournir les détails nécessaires à la compréhension totale de l'histoire.

- Lola est montée sur ton dos ? Ca parait presque impossible.

- En même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pris ce soir, mais… elle était plus que défoncée.

Je me retourne en prenant la place qui était la mienne à l'époque où on dormait encore ensemble – les vieilles habitudes sans doute – et le silence s'installe doucement.

- Tom ?

Je suis déjà à moitié en train de pioncer, mais j'entends une légère inquiétude dans la voix de mon frère qui me fait tendre l'oreille.

- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas te mêler de ça…

- Ok, alors tu sais quoi : On en reparlera demain, parce que je suis vraiment vanné là.

Je préfère franchement couper court, c'est un sujet vaste, qui mérite plus que deux minutes d'attention avant que je ne m'endorme. Je sais pourquoi il s'inquiète, parce que j'y ai pensé aussi. Si l'image de Tokio Hotel est touchée, même de très loin, par une histoire de drogue… ça va faire hyper tâche dans les journaux.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je tiens à préciser avant que tout le monde me pose la question que cette histoire ne va pas DU TOUT virer en twincest XD

Ok, blague à part... vous avez aime ?

Bisous à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

**Blabla de moi :**

**Coucou tout le monde... voila le dernier chapitre avec un peu d'avance (je recommence à travailler les lundis alors forcément, je peux plus poster pendant la nuit hihihi). Bref... c'est pas vraiment le chapitre le plus gaie de l'histoire... loin de la même... mais ça s'arrange, ne vous inquiétez pas ;o)  
**

** Bonne lecture à tous !!!!!  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Chapitre 5**

-----------------------------------------------------------

**POV Lola**

Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je ne reconnais pas l'odeur de mes draps, je ne reconnais même pas les dimensions de ma couette, sans parler du lit… Pitié… non… Mon estomac commence déjà à se révulser, mon esprit me lançant des images que je tente d'oublier par tous les moyens.

Je tâte lentement la place à côté de moi et la sens froide ce qui veut dire que je suis seule depuis un moment, sans parler du fait que sois toute habillée ce qui m'arrache un soupire de soulagement comme j'en ai rarement poussé. Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour contempler un peu mon environnement et mes yeux se font agresser par un poster de Samy Deluxe entouré de bimbos en maillot de bain. Mais où est ce que j'ai atterri ?

Je fais un tour d'horizon de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve… des casquettes qui traînent en pagaille, une guitare dans un coin, une montagne de bordel sur un bureau… et la soirée d'hier me revient d'un coup. La surdose, mon délire personnel dans les rues, mon arrivée dans le parc et le bad qui en a résulté… et surtout mon appel. Pourquoi il m'a enregistré son putain de numéro dans mon putain de répertoire ? Et surtout, pourquoi est ce que j'ai décidé de l'appeler ?

Je me redresse dans le lit en me frottant les yeux et mon crâne se met à cogner méchamment. J'attends que le tournis passe un peu et enfile mes chaussures avant d'aller directement à la salle de bain. L'avantage d'avoir été la petite sœur d'Andreas, c'est que j'ai dû passer presque autant de temps que lui dans cette maison. J'ouvre le robinet et recueille de l'eau entre mes mains avant de m'en inonder le visage, je vous raconte pas le choc quand j'ai relevé la tête et que j'ai croisé mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je suis d'un blanc cadavérique avec des cernes presque mauves sous des yeux injectés de sang, et les larmes que j'ai laissé glisser hier ont laissé de gros sillon noir sur mes joues à cause du mascara. C'est simple, je ne me reconnais pas. Je me passe un doigt nerveux le long d'une joue et suis tellement concentrée sur ce que je regarde que mon cœur manque de lâcher lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre avec énergie.

- Putain Lola… tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Je pourrais lui renvoyer le compliment mais bon, il est un peu chez lui et je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il sache que j'étais sous son toit. En tout cas, on se tient l'un en face de l'autre avec la même main posée sur le cœur.

- Heu… salut Bill.

Je me redresse un peu, ayant pris appuie sur le lavabo en me retournant et commets l'erreur fatale de le regarder dans les yeux : Il me détaille le visage avec une gravité que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'ai l'impression, comme l'autre jour dans la cuisine, de sentir son regard passer sur mes cernes, mes cheveux en bataille et je baisse la tête pour me soustraire à lui… je me rends alors compte de l'état pitoyable de mes vêtements, crasseux à souhait et recouverts de boue.

- Je… je te laisse la place… je… excuse-moi…

La honte… je suis dans un état lamentable et faut que ça soit lui qui me voit comme ça, le « Monsieur propre » par excellence. Je passe devant lui pour sortir d'ici mais il se saisit de ma main avec douceur, tellement que je ne ressens absolument pas mon angoisse habituelle me saisir les entrailles. Je le regarde de nouveau par réflexe et ses yeux me transpercent… comme s'il était en train de lire en moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y voit, mais son regard change imperceptiblement jusqu'à rougir et laisser dégringoler une larme sur sa joue.

- Arrête Bill… pas toi…

J'en ai marre de la pitié des gens, je veux juste qu'on m'oublie ; que plus personne ne se fasse de mouron pour moi… je voudrais disparaitre… et c'est ce que je fais en arrachant ma main qu'il tient toujours pour retourner m'enterrer sous la couette que j'ai quitté il y a quelques instants. Je laisse éclater une tristesse comme je n'en aie plus ressenti depuis longtemps, ma bouche enfoncée dans un coussin pour camoufler mes sanglots… tout m'était indifférent depuis des semaines, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Pourquoi est ce que, depuis qu'il est dans mon paysage, les choses ont l'air de reprendre forme, couleur et vie ?

- Lola… t'es là ?

Je mords d'avantage le coussin et arrête même de respirer… je ne veux pas le voir… je veux que tout ça disparaisse… Je veux plus ressentir tout ça…

- Bill m'a dit que t'étais réveillée, ça va ?

D'une main je rabats la couette de sur ma tête et lui hurle par porte interposée :

- CASSE-TOI !

Un blanc s'en suit et j'en profite pour me recoucher en espérant que cette couette va m'étouffer au passage. Je n'aurais pas pensé que ce silence soit suivi d'autre chose et pourtant, ce guitariste de mes deux rentre dans sa chambre comme si de rien.

- Et bien, quel accueil… je présume donc que tu es réveillée.

Je reste sous la couette, décidé à ne pas l'affronter… à l'ignorer le plus fortement possible mais encore une fois, la vie est vilaine et un coin de ma protection est soulevée pour laisser passer une œil curieux.

- Tu sors de là-dessous steuplé ?

Je le sens s'installer sur son lit et suis obligée de plier ma jambe pour lui éviter de se faire écraser par ce jeune homme si délicat.

- Lola, j'ai pas la journée alors sors de là-dessus sinon c'est moi qui viens te chercher.

De toute façon, je peux aller nulle part alors autant accéder à sa requête. Je me redresse à nouveau et m'installe contre le mur en évitant de croiser son regard. Je remonte aussi la couette jusqu'à couvrir mes épaules… je ne sais pas si c'est de froid ou d'autre chose, mais je tremble lamentablement.

- Et ben je comprends pourquoi mon frère est dans tous ses états… t'as vraiment une sale gueule.

Ok… ça fait hyper plaisir ce genre de compliment dés le réveil. Je passe finalement en position assise pour enfiler mes chaussures et me lève dans la foulée.

- Et tu comptes aller où ? Me demande-t-il après m'avoir regardé faire quelques pas hésitants.

J'ai la main sur la poignée de porte et tire le battant mais ne me retourne pas pour lui parler.

- Juste loin de toi.

Et je sors le laissant à ses réflexions. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée, passe devant Bill qui repose immédiatement sa tasse de je ne sais quoi sur le plan de travail de la cuisine en me voyant, mais je file plus vite que l'éclair dans l'entrée pour m'échapper de ce huit clos. Je devine Tom dévaler l'escalier vu le bruit que j'entends et croise les doigts pour pouvoir sortir avant qu'il ne me rattrape.

Je sais qu'il va vouloir des explications et sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, et sur ce que j'ai dit sans réfléchir il y a deux minutes… explications qui dans le premier cas ne servent à rien et dans le second, que je refuse de lui donner. J'arrive enfin à la porte d'entrée que j'ouvre sans me poser de question mais ma fuite se fait stopper net.

- Lola, je te jure que tu sors maintenant, et je balance tout à Andreas !

Sa phrase me fait l'effet d'une douche froide et mes yeux se ferment de douleur… il ne peut pas me faire ça. J'avais un pied dehors putain ! Pourquoi est ce que je ne suis pas allée plus vite !

- T'as pas le droit de faire ça.

Ma voix est fluette, j'ai l'impression d'être un boulet que les gens se traînent à tour de rôle selon les jours, et tout comme pour Andreas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi est ce qu'il s'acharne à vouloir me faire parler. Toujours est-il que ma réponse le fait ricaner méchamment.

- Non mais t'as vu ta gueule ce matin ? Et tu crois encore que je n'ai pas le droit de lui en parler. C'est limite de la non assistance à personne en danger si je te laisse partir dans cet état, alors t'es mignonne et tu ne me dis pas ce que je peux faire ou pas.

Je vois rouge là… tellement que je fais demi-tour et claque la porte d'entrée en faisant trembler tous les murs.

- Mais je t'ai rien demandé… enfin si, je veux juste que tu repartes en tournée pour me foutre la paix ! C'est extraordinaire ça quand même, t'es là à me menacer de foutre ma vie en l'air… mais pour qui tu te prends ?

Sa bouche se tord en un sourire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille et au lieu de me répondre, il se tourne vers son jumeau.

- Je peux compter sur toi Billou ?

Les frangins se regardent comme eux seuls savent le faire, Tom attendant manifestement une réponse de son double, mais je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu'il est en train de se passer.

- J'ai besoin d'une réponse maintenant ! Oui ou non ?

Les yeux de Bill s'écarquillent légèrement sous l'ordre du guitariste, avant de se rétrécir en deux fentes menaçantes.

- Ne me met pas au pied du mur Tom.

- Putain mais tu vois pas qu'on peut plus attendre !

J'adore me sentir exclus au milieu de gens qui ont tout à fait l'air de comprendre ce qu'ils se racontent.

- Si je vous dérange, vous le dites hein ! Toute façon, ça a l'air d'être une histoire entre vous, donc je vous laisse. Salut !

Les jumeaux se tournent vers moi en un bel ensemble et je suis stupéfaite du regard que Bill pose sur moi, comme s'il me regardait sans me voir. Je lève un sourcil sarcastique devant la tronche qu'ils tirent tous les deux et fais un pas en arrière.

- Toi, tu restes où t'es !

Bill le rêveur refait surface en entendant la voix de son frère claquer dans l'entrée, suivit de prés par la mienne.

- Hey ! Je suis pas ton chien alors calme ta joie !

- Putain mais fermez vos gueules tous les deux, on entend que vous ! S'interpose alors le brun avant de se tourner vers moi – Tu crois que mon frère va te laisser en paix… mais tu rêves tout debout ma grande. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'on te prend en charge les trois semaines à venir alors prend ton mal en patience, parce que t'es pas prête d'être débarrassée de nous.

Ma mâchoire, si elle n'était pas bien accrochée, se serait lamentablement casser la gueule par terre quand mon cerveau a été en mesure de comprendre tout ce que Bill était en train de m'annoncer. Comment ça « me prendre en charge » ? D'ailleurs je fais écho à mes pensées en posant ma question à voix haute.

- Tu vas visiter du pays, tu verras la France est un magnifique pays, une fois qu'on fait abstraction des fans un peu bruyantes.

La France, non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Je regarde Tom qui n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche, lui-même fixant son frère comme s'il était un étranger. Mais moi tout ça, je m'en fou complètement.

- Non mais vous êtes complètement schyzo les frangins, faut vous faire soigner ! Jamais de la vie je n'irai en France, et encore moins avec vous… vous n'êtes rien pour moi, laissez-moi tranquille !

Je leur hurle mon mal être au visage avant de sortir de la maison en courant.

-------------------------------------------------------

**POV Tom**

Je regarde la porte d'entrée restée ouverte après son départ et retrouve d'un coup l'usage de la parole.

- Putain Bill… pour la diplomatie, tu repasseras !

Mon jumeau lève les épaules et retourne vers la cuisine comme si la scène qu'on venait de vivre ne s'était pas déroulée. Sauf que là, y'a un tout petit peu urgence. Je décroche les premières vestes qui me tombent sous la main et empoigne mon frère par le bras.

- Thomas putain ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Rejoint moi chez Andreas !

Et je le plante devant la maison pour me mettre à courir derrière Lola que je vois disparaitre au coin de la rue. Oui, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une connerie… elle en serait bien capable, instable comme elle a l'air de l'être. Je prends la même direction qu'elle et m'arrête aussitôt de courir après être arrivée au carrefour. Pourquoi me suis-je arrêté me demandez-vous ? Simplement parce que je la vois remonter l'allée de chez elle pour se réfugier dans la maison. Maintenant que je sais qu'Andreas est là pour veiller sur elle, je ne vais certainement plus courir. D'ailleurs, je pose mes mains sur mes genoux pour reprendre un semblant de souffle et constate que Bill a accéléré le pas pour arriver à mon niveau.

- T'abandonne déjà la course ? Me taquine-t-il.

Je grogne en lui expliquant qu'elle est simplement rentrée chez elle, et nous voila partie pour la même destination. Il se fou de ma gueule simplement parce qu'il n'a pas dû me voir courir depuis des siècles… c'est malin !

On remonte rapidement la rue et rentrons dans la maison sans frapper, comme d'habitude en somme… Sauf que lorsqu'on pousse la porte de chez notre meilleur ami, l'accueil n'est pas vraiment ce que je qualifierai de chaleureux.

- Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Je me suis inquiété toute la nuit, j'ai appelé tous les hôpitaux de la région pour m'entendre dire quoi : Que t'as traîné toute la nuit avec tes potes ? T'es inconsciente ou quoi ?

- Oh mais la ferme ! T'es pas encore parti pour Berlin ?

Bill et moi nous échangeons un regard qui en dit long… sachant qu'on ne peut pas intervenir. Comment expliquer à Andreas que je suis allé récupérer sa sœur au fin fond du village complètement défoncée. C'est simplement impossible. Sauf qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'interpose avant qu'ils ne se sautent à la gorge.

- C'est à cause des comportements comme celui que tu as eu cette nuit que je ne pars pas. Comment veux-tu que je te laisse seule en sachant que je risque d'être appelé à n'importe quel moment pour m'annoncer qu'on t'a retrouvé dans un caniveau ?

- Mais je t'emmer…

- CA SUFFIT !

Je regarde mon frère les yeux exorbités de surprise… c'est lui qui vient de gueuler et ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. En tout cas ça a eu l'effet recherché puisque les deux autres excités du bocal se calment d'un coup. On se regarde tous les quatre quelques secondes avant que Lola ne se prenne la tête entre les mains.

- Encore vous ? Mais c'est pas vrai… Dre, je t'en prie… Va à Berlin ok ? Et vous deux… cassez-vous aussi !

Elle nous tourne ensuite le dos et s'engouffre dans le couloir pour sans aucun doute rejoindre sa chambre.

- Lola att…

Andy tente de la retenir mais il n'a pas fini sa phrase qu'elle a déjà disparu. Il se laisse alors choir sur le canapé et se frotte les yeux. Le connaissant, il n'a pas du fermer l'œil de la nuit ce qui veut dire : migraine.

- Hey… ça va aller ? Je demande en m'accroupissant devant lui.

Il secoue la tête lentement, en murmurant des « elle va me rendre dingue » à répétition. Je vois du coin de l'œil mon frère disparaitre dans la cuisine puis revenir avec un verre qu'il fourre dans les mains de notre ami.

- Bois-ça. Ca te fera du bien !

De l'eau avec un cachet effervescent… un peu d'aspirine. Ca ne pourra lui faire que du bien vu le mal de crâne qu'il a l'air de se taper. Il vide docilement le contenu du verre avant de le reposer sur la table basse.

- Merci les gars… vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller.

J'ai envie de le secouer par les épaules pour lui faire reprendre conscience des réalités mais ça ne l'aidera pas. Au lieu de ça, je lui explique simplement :

- Oh oui, ça a l'air de péter la forme chez toi. Tu vas te taire et écouter ce qu'on a à te proposer… après seulement tu nous diras ce que tu veux faire. Ok ?

Il s'installe dans le canapé, se demandant qu'elle mouche nous a encore piqué… je reconnais ce regard, et je sais que derrière toute cette tristesse se cache encore la personne qui fait de lui celui sur qui on peut toujours compter. Ca me donne le courage suffisant pour reprendre la parole sans vraiment me poser de question sur tout ce que ça va engendrer.

- Si on trouve une baby-sitter à ta sœur, tu pars à Berlin ?

- Qu'est ce que vous manigancez encore les frangins ?

Bill s'installe tranquillement à côté de Dre avant de lui mettre une tape sur l'épaule en lui intimant de répondre.

- Il faudrait une personne en qui j'ai pleinement confiance… et cette personne n'existe pas.

- Bah ça fait plaisir à entendre – Je m'exclame.

Il balaye ma remarque de la main en commençant à s'exciter tout seul.

- Non mais vous, vous ne comptez pas. Je vous fais plus que confiance mais vous parcourez l'Europe les deux tiers de l'année.

Mon frère et moi nous regardons blasés avant de lui dire de fermer sa gueule.

- Tu t'enfonces plus qu'autre chose là. Arrête le massacre.

- Bill t'es chiant, fait pas ton susceptible. Tu sais bien de quelle façon je conçois notre amitié, tu sais que je peux tout faire pour vous alors viens pas me…

- Bah justement, nous aussi on peut faire des trucs pour toi !

Je préfère couper court, parce que mon frère est plutôt du genre pas trop patient en ce moment, et vu la délicatesse de Andy… je suis pas vraiment certain du résultat.

- On va arrêter de tourner autour du pot. On s'occupe de ta sœur, comme si c'était la notre… et toi, tu vas rehausser le niveau intellectuel de ce pays en suivant les cours que t'as envie de suivre. Tu nous bassines avec ça depuis assez longtemps !

Il me lance un regard indécis puis se tourne vers Bill, avant de revenir sur moi. Il nous regarde à tour de rôle, ne comprenant pas vraiment où est ce qu'on veut en venir puis… éclate de rire.

- Non mais en plus vous êtes sérieux ?

On regarde tous les deux notre ami totalement mort de rire, attendant qu'il se calme enfin. Il reprend la parole quelques instants après, en s'essuyant un œil.

- Ahhh les jumeaux, vous êtes toujours aussi tordants !

- Tu trouves qu'on a l'air de se fendre la gueule peut-être ? Dis mon frère en levant un sourcil, agacé par la situation.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez, mais quoi que ça soit, la réponse est non.

Il se relève ensuite en embarquant le verre qu'il a vidé tout à l'heure pour se rendre à la cuisine. Je me tourne alors vers Bill.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- Pas le moins du monde… je crois qu'il pète juste un câble.

Ca ne me rassure pas vraiment. Je pensais qu'il y aurait du monde à convaincre, mais certainement pas que Dre en ferait partie. Et pour être honnête, tout ça commence à m'agacer prodigieusement. Je me lève pour rejoindre mon enquiquineur d'ami, suivi de prêt par ma moitié.

- Andreas, tu sais qu'on surveillera ta sœur comme le lait sur le feu, je vois pas où est le problème.

Il se retourne avec les mains emmêlées dans un torchon pour se les essuyer et me répond avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix :

- Vous n'avez pas une tournée française de prévue ? Si ! Donc, je vois pas comment vous comptez surveiller ma sœur dans les 15 prochains jours.

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Le seul moment où elle ne pourra pas être avec nous, c'est quand on sera sur scène… alors s'il faut l'enfermer dans la loge pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe, je crois que tu nous connais assez pour savoir qu'on sera capable de le faire.

- Ah parce qu'en plus vous voulez l'embarquer avec vous ?

Je ne réponds rien, puisqu'il a l'air d'avoir tout compris, et Bill et moi le regardons le plus simplement du monde, lui montrant ainsi qu'on ne changera pas d'avis. Il stoppe tout mouvement, je sais alors qu'il est en train de réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition qu'on lui fait, et je suis à deux doigts de sauter de joie avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- Non… je peux pas. Vous l'avez vu deux jours, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de vivre avec elle… je… elle…

- C'est plutôt pour ta tranquillité personnelle d'esprit que pour elle que tu refuses. Tu n'auras plus le contrôle et ça t'angoisse mais ouvre les yeux Dre… vous êtes dans une impasse tous les deux.

Bill et les mots qui font mouches, vous connaissez ? Il a utilisé sa voix la plus calme pour énoncer des faits qui n'échappent à personne sauf peut-être à notre meilleur ami.

- Il va falloir prévenir nos parents… que je rappelle la fac…

C'est gagné ! Il ne réfléchirait pas aux démarches à entreprendre sinon.

- Et Gustav et Georg, ça ne les dérange pas ?

- Tu crois qu'on te proposerait ça sinon ? Je le rassure de suite.

Il se passe une main tremblante sur le visage, et ce simple geste me montre à quel point notre ami est au bord de la crise de nerf.

- On te donnera des nouvelles tous les jours… un compte rendu détaillé si tu veux, mais je t'en prie, accepte !

Pour que j'en vienne à le supplier, il a plutôt intérêt à dire oui… sinon je lui botte le cul moi !

- Je veux qu'elle soit d'accord aussi. Si elle part sans le vouloir, j'ose pas imaginer la vie qu'elle va vous faire mener.

Si seulement il savait ce que je sais, il ne penserait certainement pas qu'on lui propose ça à la légère, mais je comprends qu'il ne veuille rien imposer à sa petite sœur, il l'aime trop pour ça.

- Je peux aller la voir… ça te dérange pas ?

- Tu penses que tu seras plus convaincant que moi Tomi ?

Je m'éloigne déjà de mon frère et d'Andreas alors que je lui réponds sans aucune hésitation :

- J'en mettrai ma main à couper… vous ne savez plus vous parler de toute façon.

Et je fais demi-tour pour ne pas voir le mal que mes mots ont surement dû provoquer sur mon ami. Pourtant, c'est la simple vérité. Je marche lentement vers la chambre de la Mistinguett, cherchant les mots qui pourront la convaincre, mais j'abandonne en réalisant que quoi que je prépare, ça ne se passera de toute façon pas comme je l'avais prévu.

Je toque de léger coups sur la porte et m'entends répondre un très mélodieux

- Qui que tu sois, va te faire foutre !

Putain, c'est vraiment pas gagné.

- Lola, arrête d'agresser tout le monde. T'es épuisante.

- Je t'ai rien demandé ! Casse-toi, t'es la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir !

Faisons comme si ce qu'elle venait de me dire ne me faisait absolument rien… comme si je n'entendais pas les sanglots qu'elle essaye d'étouffer… je donnerai tout, en cet instant, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa putain de tête !

- Je rentre… je te préviens juste.

Comment ça je suis borné ? Mais pas du tout… bon, ok, peut-être un peu.

Je pousse le bâtant et passe la tête dans la chambre avant de me protéger rapidement derrière la porte pour éviter une basket volante qui s'éclate contre mon bouclier pour retomber sur le sol.

- Putain Lola, tu vas te calmer ! Parce que je te préviens que crise ou pas, je rentre là-dedans et t'allonge une claque comme on t'en a rarement allongée !

Plus aucun bruit ne me parvient et je repasse la tête prudemment pour voir si le champ est libre. J'aperçois alors Lola assise par terre, une seconde basket à la main, me regardant avec tant de haine dans les yeux que j'en ai peur de bouger.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ou pas… vient me foutre ta claque… tu seras encore loin du compte.

Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux en continu, sans qu'elle ne cherche vraiment à les arrêter… mais plus aucun sanglot et sa voix est d'une dureté qui ne lui va pas du tout.

- Je veux juste t'aider – je murmure, presque intimidé par le charisme malsain qu'elle me renvoi.

Son attitude change doucement, et son regard se radoucit. C'est d'ailleurs d'une voix presque suppliante qu'elle répond :

- Arrête de vouloir m'aider… s'il te plait… je te demande ça comme un service.

Je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas du tout prête à parler et je préfère la laisser pour le moment, sachant pertinemment que je reviendrais à la charge plus tard. Je la regarde encore quelques secondes, mais elle fuit mon regard. Que j'arrête de l'aider…

- Je peux pas faire ça… désolé.

Et je referme la porte derrière moi. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec elle, je suis trop vidé. Mes pas me ramènent au salon où m'attendent toujours Bill et Andreas, et je vois bien le regard chargé d'espoir de ce dernier.

- Elle dort. Je lui parlerais tout à l'heure.

Quelle excuse bidon… mon dieu… c'est pitoyable ! N'importe quel gamin aurait trouvé mieux. En tout cas, Dre ne relève pas et mon jumeau nous entraîne alors dehors histoire de changer d'air, et surtout, de changer les idées de tout le monde.

- Si elle dort, tu peux la lâcher deux minutes… tu l'étouffes et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

Andreas lance un regard agacé vers Bill et lui demande sarcastiquement

- Parce que si Tom n'allait pas bien, tu ne l'étoufferais pas ?

Il marque un point le blondinet… et je ferai pareil pour mon brun de frère si jamais ça devait un jour arriver.

- Ok, tout le monde s'aime, c'est merveilleux. On peut sortir maintenant ? Je lance pour couper court aux protestations de Bill qui ne serviront à rien, si ce n'est à l'enfoncer.

- Je… non… faut que je passe à la fac pour voir l'homologue de Berlin… je vais voir s'ils veulent encore de moi.

Pauvre Andreas, il a l'air tout malheureux de nous dire ça…

- Fais pas la tronche, on se voit plus tard. File avant qu'il ne détruise définitivement ton dossier.

- Non mais bon… vous êtes ici si rarement, pour une fois j'aurais voulu en profiter un peu.

On l'accompagne à sa voiture, en lui promettant de rattraper le temps perdu dés son retour et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Ce bouffon était tellement content qu'on s'est organisés une petite soirée entre potes. On a fait rappliquer Gustav et Georg et nous sommes retrouvés tous les cinq au milieu du salon de notre meilleur ami.

Au départ, la soirée improvisée devait avoir lieu chez nous, mais malgré toute son euphorie du moment, il n'a pas voulu « trop » s'éloigner de sa chère et tendre sœur que soit dit en passant, nous n'avons pas revu depuis ce matin. Personnellement, je ne sais même pas si elle est dans la maison à l'heure actuelle.

Nous voila donc en train de s'enfiler quelques verres de vodka tout en évoquant notre vie totalement bordelique à venir.

- Une seule journée de repos tous les deux concerts… ils essayent de vous tuer vos managers ou quoi ? S'étrangle Andreas quand on lui explique notre planning.

- Y'a beaucoup de concert à caser en peu de temps, ils n'ont pas trop eu le choix.

- Tu parles d'une explication Georg… Ils avaient simplement à vous faire faire moins de dates. Je pense pas que ça soit compliqué !

Mon frère repose son verre un peu trop maladroitement sur la table… à mon avis, vu qu'il ne boit presque jamais, il doit déjà être rond !

- Tu piges rien Dreeeeee…

Ah oui je confirme, il est complètement défoncé.

- On leur rapporte trop de fric pour qu'ils ne profitent pas de la tournée pour faire le plein.

Georg lui resserre un verre en mettant quelques gouttes à côtés, preuve s'il en fallait une, qu'il en tient une bonne couche aussi. En fait, quand je regarde autour de moi, je me rends compte que je suis le plus frais de tous, chose rare, je suis même battu par Gustav. En même temps, je pense trop pour avoir le temps de boire quoi que se soit… le fait de ne pas savoir si elle est là ou pas me perturbe.

Je me lève finalement pour en avoir le cœur net et Andreas me demande suspicieusement le but de mon départ.

- Je vais pisser… tu crois pouvoir y aller à ma place blondinet ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et se retourne vers Georg qui tente désespérément de lui parler. C'est dingue comme on peut avoir l'air con quand on est bourré… d'habitude je m'en rends pas compte, puisque je suis dans le même état que les autres, mais là… wouaw, c'est impressionnant ! Oh rassurez-vous, ça ne m'empêchera pas de me mettre minable à la prochaine soirée pour rattraper celle-ci !

Je traverse le salon et disparais finalement dans le couloir pour voir un filet de lumière passer la porte de la chambre de Lola… elle est donc normalement là. Ca devrait me suffire comme information, mais non… je continue d'avancer… jusqu'à me trouver face à la porte. Et maintenant ?

Je lève un poing pour frapper le bois mais rabaisse mon bras, avant de respirer un coup et de toquer finalement. Le jour où je manquerais de couille pour quoi que se soit n'est pas venu, et ce n'est certainement pas devant cette pisseuse que je vais rebrousser chemin !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Sois elle sait déjà qui je suis, ce que je doute fort, soit elle me prend pour son frère… peu importe.

- Te parler – je lance d'une voix assez forte pour qu'elle me reconnaisse et qu'elle entende distinctement ma réponse.

Je l'entends d'ici pousser un soupir de tous les diables. Elle va finir par me détester… si ce n'est pas fait.

- Ca ne me dit pas ce que tu veux.

- T'es assez conne pour penser que je vais te parler par porte interposée ?

Elle me gonfle ! En une phrase, elle arrive à me foutre en pétard, c'est dingue cette capacité quand même ! Dieu sait qu'avec Bill j'ai de l'entrainement pourtant…

Je l'entends bouger rapidement dans sa chambre… sa chaise de bureau qui roule… ses pas qui se rapprochent de moi… et enfin une porte qui s'ouvre sur une Lola qui a l'air autant en pétard que moi. Et elle m'enchaîne avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu débarques, tu envahies mon espace, tu me fais chier comme personne et en plus, tu te permets de m'insulter ? Va te faire foutre Tom !

Et elle tente de me claquer la porte au nez, sauf que j'ai le reflexe de la bloquer avec mon pied… tout comme le jour où je l'ai revu. Je profite de sa surprise pour passer une main et finir de la pousser pour enfin rentrer dans la chambre.

- Tu es insupportable comme nana alors toi : va te faire foutre !

Je lui aurais mis une gifle que ça n'aurait même pas eu l'effet que ma phrase vient d'avoir sur elle. Son regard s'est changé du tout au tout et je la regarde scruter sa chambre comme si un monstre allait sortir de sous son lit. Elle repose alors ses yeux sur moi, des yeux apeurés… comme si elle ne me reconnaissait pas.

- Hey… Lola… c'est que moi.

Un éclair de panique traverse ses prunelles au son de ma voix, et le seul réflexe que j'ai en voyant un vent de panique s'emparer d'elle… c'est de lui mettre une claque. Sa tête reste un temps dans la position que ma frappe lui a fait prendre et elle ramène sa main sur sa joue qui commence à rougir un peu, puis reporte son attention sur moi.

- C'est bon… tu me reconnais là ?

Ses sourcils de froncent mais je sais qu'elle a repris ses esprits.

- T'es qu'un sale connard !

Elle se détourne alors et retourne s'installer à son bureau.

- Ferme la porte derrière toi en sortant.

Quoi ? Elle se fou de ma gueule ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir une hallucination quand je remarque son dos trembler légèrement, mais sa main gauche munie d'un fusain, me rassure sur mon état mentale et m'inquiète de son état physique à elle. Elle a plus que la tremblante à ce niveau là.

- Tom… dégage putain !

Elle lâche son fusain et frotte sa main contre son pantalon puis serre et desserre ses doigts compulsivement.

- T'as rien pris aujourd'hui ?

- Retournes faire la fête avec tes copains, ils doivent t'att…

- T'as pris quelque chose ou pas ? J'insiste en lui coupant la parole.

Je ne suis pas con au point de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Ce midi... et si tu veux tout savoir, j'en n'ai jamais autant pris que depuis que tu es revenu !

Ses mots glissent sur moi jusqu'à s'insinuer dans mon âme… ça fait mal d'entendre ça. J'accuse le coup, laissant quelques secondes à mon organisme pour se remettre et fait demi-tour pour refermer la porte. Elle soupire en entendant le claquement, elle croit vraiment que je suis parti ? Elle se relève et se dirige vers sa table de nuit, toujours dos à moi. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle prend dans ce tiroir ouvert frénétiquement, et je réprime un rire en la voyant sursauter quand elle se rend compte de ma présence.

Elle en lâche même ce qu'elle tenait jusqu'alors entre ses doigts… un miroir s'explose sur le parquet de sa chambre, suivi de prés par un minuscule sachet de poudre immaculée.

- Sept ans de malheur… c'est balo ! Je constate en la regardant ramasser les bouts de miroir.

- Je t'emmerde – se contente-t-elle de me répliquer.

Elle balance les morceaux dans sa poubelle et se réinstalle finalement à son bureau alors que je me déplace vers son lit pour m'y assoir.

- T'es devenue tellement aigri… et vulgaire.

- C'est pas parce que la moitié de la planète est prête à te cirer les pompes qu'il faut t'attendre à ce que j'en fasse de même. Tu pollues mon air, je ne vais pas te remercier de ça.

- Non, _tu_ pollues l'air de ton frère, et le poison que _tu_ sniffes pollues _ton_ air… ne me mêle pas à toute cette merde.

C'est méchant ce que je dis mais je n'ai plus envie de prendre de gant. J'ai été plus patient avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui… mais les gens qui se complaisent dans leur malheur : très peu pour moi ! Je pars du principe que si on veut quelque chose, on doit se donner les moyens de l'obtenir et pas attendre que ça passe, ou que ça tombe du ciel.

Ce genre de chose n'arrive que dans les contes de fées… et ça fait longtemps que j'ai cessé d'y croire.

En tout cas, mes mots on fait mouche, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de préparer sa drogue comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Il faut que tu viennes avec nous.

Elle continu de se préparer un rail plus que minutieusement tout en me répondant un « jamais » désespérant.

- Tu sais que c'est la seule solution.

- Non, je peux très bien rester ici à attendre que papa et maman rentrent – annonce-t-elle en manquant cruellement de conviction.

- Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne vont pas rentrer tout de suite… et que cette solution est la seule pour qu'Andreas puisse toucher son rêve. Tu veux vraiment qu'il te reproche ça toute ta vie ? Qu'il t'envoie dans la gueule tous les jours que c'est à cause de toi qu'il n'est pas partie ; que c'est à cause de toi qu'il a raté sa vie ?

Elle ne me répond pas, finalisant sa préparation et se munissant de son petit tube de plastique.

- Ne prend pas ça… s'il te plait…

Elle stoppe son geste pour me regarder au fond des yeux.

- Si tu ne veux pas le voir, tourne la tête.

- C'est peut-être ta technique de tourner le dos aux problèmes, mais ce n'est pas ma façon de faire.

Je me lève alors et balaye son bureau de la main pour envoyer valser la poudre comme une vulgaire poussière.

- PUTAIN TOM TU FAIS CHIER BORDEL !

Elle se lève d'un bond en faisant tomber sa chaise de bureau et pars à l'autre bout de la chambre pour s'accroupir dans un angle, calant sa tête entre ses bras et se balançant fébrilement. Ca me fait mal de la voir comme ça… je voudrais vraiment retrouver ma « l.o.l » des beaux jours… je voudrais qu'elle n'est jamais touché cette merde et surtout… je voudrais comprendre ce qu'elle a.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à me faire du mal… pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…

J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur en l'entendant me dire ça. Je veux bien croire que je ne suis pas la délicatesse réincarnée mais je pense pas être la cause de tous ses problèmes.

- Tu te fais du mal toute seule… t'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Pourquoi tu me fais pas confiance… j'ai l'impression d'être un inconnu pour toi.

Elle se balance encore, s'emmêlant les cheveux entre ses doigts et je suis obligé de tendre l'oreille au maximum pour l'entendre.

- Je n'ai plus confiance en personne… la race humaine est pourrie… les gens sont mauvais…

- Oh et biensûr tu es la seule blanche colombe dans ce monde de brute… laisse-moi rire.

Je fais de l'ironie mais j'y peux rien, elle raconte de telles conneries que ça sort tout seul.

- Tu te complets dans ton rôle de victime… tu aimes ça peut-être.

- Arrête de me parler comme si tu me connaissais. Tu ne sais rien de moi !

- J'en sais assez pour savoir que tu me mets dans le même sac que la pourriture qui te refile ta poudre, que les personnes qui t'ont fait mal… alors viens pas me vendre tes salades. Tu me balances à la gueule que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux… c'est toi qui ne sais rien de moi ! Comment peux-tu te permettre de me juger de cette façon ?

Elle s'écroule sur le sol, et je vois alors son visage baigné de larme. Ses yeux gris ont l'air presque transparent sous toute cette eau. Mais sa peine n'atteint pas mon cœur, elle me considère comme un moins que rien… je vois pas ce que j'essaye de faire en voulant absolument l'aider.

- Quand tu te seras décidé à ouvrir les yeux sur les personnes qui t'entourent… fais-moi signe, je ne serais pas loin.

Je la laisse alors dans sa misère et referme la porte sur ce petit corps écrasé de chagrin pour retourner dans le salon où l'ambiance bat son plein.

- Et bah… c'était une grosse commission plus qu'un petit pissou Tomi !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Un gros chantier…

- T'as pas bouché les chiottes au moins ?

Andreas, suivi de mon frère puis de Georg… amis de la poésie bonsoir !

- Vous êtes vraiment des sales cons ! Vous savez bien que les stars ne chient pas !

Je m'installe par terre aux côtés de Gustav qui pique lamentablement du nez… un coup de coude plus tard et le voila repartie comme si de rien. Quand à moi, je rattrape mon retard niveau boisson pour oublier tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Et voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... chapitre plus long que la normale, qui j'espère vous aura plu ! (j'ai l'impression de me répéter dans mes commentaires moi...)

A bientôt pour la suite ;o)


	6. Chapter 6

**Blabla de moua :**

**Bon... je pars tout de suite me cacher où j'attends un peu ? Je suis DESOLEE de ce retard, pour la petite histoire, j'en étais rendu à écrire un chapitre par semaine mais j'ai mis 2 semaines pour pondre le chapitre 9... du coup, j'ai espacé la mise en ligne. Je voulais vraiment le finir avant d'avancer l'histoire ici.**

**Je sais que certaines personnes ont dû poiroter dimanche soir, en attendant que je daigne sortir de ma grotte, et je m'en excuse vraiment... mais là... en ce moment... c'est un peu la merde pour écrire par manque d'inspiration d'abord, mais surtout par manque de temps (qui a dit que préparer un mariage ça prenait pas longtemps ????).**

** Bref... sorry !  
**

** Voila, sinon à part ça... bah pas grand chose à raconter. Je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement. Bisous à tous !!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Chapitre 6**

-----------------------------------------------------------

**POV Tom**

Bordel de merde, mais qu'est ce que… j'ai un truc qui me rentre dans le dos ! Je bouge lamentablement mon bras pour le retirer mais…

- Aïeeeeee !! Putain Tom, tu fais chier !

Ah merde ! C'était la main de Georg. Je me redresse un peu et constate qu'on est affalés l'un sur l'autre sur un fauteuil une place. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas épais comme garçon mais lui, il prend sa place le bougre. Je tente de me mettre debout en prenant appuie sur n'importe quoi lorsque je l'entends gémir.

- Tom… cours… vite !

Oups, j'ai posé ma main sur un endroit plus réveillé que son propriétaire… les joies de la gaule matinale.

- Désolé Georgette ! Je sais que je te fais de l'effet mais va falloir que tu prennes un ticket… y'a du monde avant toi.

J'arrive enfin à m'extirper du fauteuil où j'étais plié en quatre et cours rapidement à la salle de bain pour esquiver la mauvaise humeur récurrente de notre bassiste au réveil. Je me passe de l'eau sur la tronche histoire de me réveiller et vais ensuite dans la cuisine pour vider les tiroirs.

- Si tu cherches l'aspirine, c'est moi qui l'aie ! Annonce Gustav depuis le salon.

Ouai, je crois qu'on va tous se taper une putain de gueule de bois… ça faisait longtemps. Je fais demi-tour pour m'approcher de mes amis qui sortent tous plus ou moins des méandres du sommeil alors que Gustav fait fondre des pastilles dans cinq verres différents. Je m'en saisie d'un avant même que le cachet n'aie fini de fondre et pars m'installer sur la table à manger.

J'alterne mon attention entre mon verre et mes amis, en insistant un peu sur mon petit frère. Il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, il ne tient pas l'alcool et j'angoisse toujours de voir la tronche qu'il va tirer au matin.

- Y'a des chaises sinon.

Je retiens ma respiration en reconnaissant cette voix… j'avais presque oublié l'événement qui a déclenché mon irrémédiable envie de boire hier soir. J'avale mon médicament sans faire trop attention à Lola qui a l'air de s'activer dans la cuisine.

- Tomiiiiiii, t'es où ?

Quel boulet ! Il s'est endormi par terre et se redresse lamentablement en frottant son dos que je sais d'ici douloureux.

- Cinq mètres devant toi crétin.

Je repose mes pieds au sol et me rapproche de mon frère, on dirait un gros bébé quand il se réveille. Je m'installe derrière lui et il se positionne entre mes jambes en prenant appuie contre mon torse alors que je passe une main dans sa crinière pour lui masser le cuir chevelu.

- Tu m'étonnes que des fans fantasmes à propos d'un « vous deux »… vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous faites sérieux !

Je m'apprête à lever mon majeur pour dire à quel point ce que vient de dire Andy me passe au dessus de la tête mais je suis devancé par mon frère, ce qui me fait lâcher un petit rire. Oui, on est complice, oui on a toujours était proche, oui on fait attention l'un à l'autre avec exagération mais non, on ne couche pas ensemble ! Y'a quand même une sacrée différence, merde !

- Oh ça va Billou… je vous taquine !

Et ça aussi on le sait. Je me rappelle qu'au début, nos gestes mettaient un peu mal à l'aise Georg et Gustav, mais ils ont vite compris leur signification. Je ne parle donc pas d'Andreas qui a grandit avec nous.

Finalement, le silence se réinstalle alors que chacun de nous est perdu dans ses pensées… ou plutôt que chacun essaye de remettre ses idées en place après ce trop plein d'alcool. Je ferme les yeux en me laissant aller contre le dos de mon jumeau mais la voix de Gustav me fait vite sortir de ma torpeur.

- Salut – lance-t-il un peu timidement.

Je suis son regard et tombe sur Lola qui nous scrute les uns après les autres jusqu'à tomber sur son frère et ses yeux se radoucissent une seconde avant de reprendre leur habituelle teinte grisâtre. On se redresse alors tous, comme si on sentait que le moment était important.

- Alors c'est avec vous que je vais passer les prochains jours… vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous faites ?

Gustav et Georg échangent un regard, heureusement qu'on a eu le temps de leur parler un peu sérieusement avant d'avoir bu de trop hier soir, sinon je n'ose pas imaginer le malaise.

- Tu veux venir ? Demande d'ailleurs le bassiste.

Je suis content de ne pas devoir faire la conversation. Avec ce qu'elle m'a dit hier, j'ai pas vraiment envie de la soutenir pour le moment.

- Peu importe ce que je veux ou pas… mais j'accepte.

Andreas baisse les yeux en murmurant un « merci » presque inaudible et après un dernier regard pour nous tous, elle fait demi-tour et repart dans son sanctuaire. Le silence perdure un peu avant que Dre ne me demande :

- Tu lui as dit quoi hier soir ?

- Je suis allé pisser hier soir – j'explique nerveusement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu lui avais parlé à ce moment là – réplique-t-il amusé.

Et merde… je viens de me faire griller lamentablement, pire qu'un débutant je vous jure.

-----------------------------------------------------

**POV Bill**

Je sors doucement de mon sommeil et me rappelle vaguement la journée d'hier. Elle a dit oui, enfin ! C'est le seul fait marquant puisque le reste du temps, je l'ai passé dans ma chambre et plus exactement dans mon lit, à me remettre d'une gueule de bois comme je déteste avoir. Sur le coup, on a l'impression que boire de l'alcool est la meilleure des idées mais je déteste vraiment les lendemains de fête.

Tom n'a pas quitté sa guitare de l'après-midi et je l'ai écouté tout le temps où j'étais éveillé. Sa musique me berce, c'est comme ça depuis qu'il sait jouer… même si au début ça ne ressemblait à rien. J'étais tellement fière de lui, de le voir travailler à n'importe quel moment de libre pour pouvoir enchaîner des accords ou des notes qui pour moi ne voulaient rien dire. Et même si c'était moche, je trouvais qu'il s'agissait de la plus belle musique au monde.

- Billou… t'es réveillé ?

La voix de Tom me parvient depuis le couloir et je grogne un peu pour la forme avant de l'inviter à entrer. Il me lance un regard plein de tendresse avant de me rejoindre sur le lit mais son attitude est bizarre… il a l'air nerveux alors qu'il ne l'est que très rarement.

- Vas-y parle… tu vas me faire devenir fou à gigoter comme ça.

Il arrête de se tripoter les doigts et reporte son attention sur moi avec un sourire timide.

- Ok… heu… en fait, j'ai pas compris hier matin. On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en reparler avant mais… pourquoi tu as dit oui si vite ?

Il parle du moment où j'ai annoncé à Lola qu'elle viendrait avec nous pour la tournée française avec tant de tact. C'est vrai qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le temps de réfléchir mais je n'avais pas besoin de plus de temps.

- Pour toi… j'ai dit oui pour toi. Ca a vraiment l'air de te tenir à cœur et je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne puisse pas laisser Andreas dans la merde. Et puis… c'est Lola… tu ne sais pas ce que ça m'a fait de la voir dans cet état. Putain mais quand je pense a elle, je la revois avec des couettes en train d'essayer de nous voler nos billes… elle… elle ne devrait pas avoir à vivre ça. C'est vrai que j'ai peur qu'elle foute le bordel ou pire… qu'elle se mette entre nous mais c'est débile… personne ne peut se mettre entre nous.

J'arrête mon flot de paroles… j'ai décidemment l'art et la manière de trop parler et ça a l'air de beaucoup amuser mon jumeau qui sourit simplement.

- Content que tu t'en rendes compte petit frère.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Y'a des moments où je trouve ça adorable, mais dans le cas actuel, je trouve juste ça condescendant. Je laisse finalement couler et pense à la journée qui nous attend.

- On a du boulot aujourd'hui… tu sais à quelle heure on rejoint les autres ?

- Ils viennent nous chercher dans 2h, t'as juste le temps de te préparer.

Quoi ? Je saute du lit en empoignant mon peignoir au passage et file vers la salle de bain avant de faire marcher arrière pour retrouver mon frère toujours assis sur mon lit.

- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

- Faut que j'aille voir Dan, tu sais… mon téléphone.

Ah merde, c'est vrai qu'il doit se racheter un portable avant notre départ… j'avais oublié ce léger détail. Il me rejoint et nous voila dans le couloir à marcher côte à côte jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête au niveau de la salle de bain.

- Bon et bien amuse-toi bien ! A tout à l'heure.

Tom me file une pichenette entre les deux yeux et se barre en se marrant. Moi, j'ai une seule et même question qui tourne et retourne dans ma tête : Pourquoi est ce que je sens qu'un raz de marée va s'abattre sur nous dans les jours à venir ?

Le temps de faire ce que j'ai à faire que me voila en train de faire les cents pas dans le salon. J'ai battu mon propre record personnel en ne mettant « que » 1h30 pour me préparer. Ca aurait pu être plus longs si j'avais dû me coiffer en pétard mais vu la personne que nous allons voir, pas besoin de sortir le gros matos. J'entends finalement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je saute sur mon jumeau pour le secouer comme un prunier.

- Mais t'étais passé où, il ne faut pas deux heures pour acheter un téléphone putain !

- T'es pire que maman quand tu t'y mets, c'est dingue ça. Tu crois que j'allais rentrer dans la boutique, dire bonjour, sortir ma carte de crédit et repartir ?

Je reste un peu con mais… oui… généralement c'est ce qu'il se passe quand on achète quelque chose. On rentre, on choisi, on paye et on se casse.

- Bill… j'allais voir Dan !

Oh… Ah oui c'est vrai ! C'est pas comme si la dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était à la sortie de l'école dans laquelle je n'ai plus jamais remis les pieds.

- T'avais peut-être deux, trois trucs à lui raconter ? Dis-je bêtement.

- Oui,_peut-être_ !

Je le lâche finalement et vais m'installer sur le canapé qui craque encore méchamment.

- Maman t'a toujours rien dit pour ça ? Me demande-t-il amusé.

- Non, elle a juste dit qu'il commençait à se faire vieux… ce à quoi je me suis empressé de rajouter que je me ferai un plaisir de lui payer le prochain. T'as pris lequel ?

Il me montre alors la boite en carton et c'est comme ça que nous ont trouvé Gustav et Georg en rentrant dans la maison : assis côte à côte, un manuel d'utilisation sur les genoux de Tom alors que je jouais avec les touches du portable.

- Ca va, vous vous amusez bien ?

- Non mais faut avoir bac 4 pour savoir faire fonctionner cette merde ! Voila pourquoi j'aime pas changer de portable… ça me gave !

Georg ne fait pas cas de la mauvaise humeur passagère de mon frère et me prend simplement le téléphone des mains, le démonte en deux secondes avant d'y introduire la puce puis le rallume et le repose dans les mains de mon jumeau.

- On peut y aller maintenant ?

On le regarde tous les trois comme des cons et il lève les épaules avant de retourner dehors où nous le suivons tous en silence.

- Vous savez ce que vous allez lui dire ?

Tom et moi restons muets comme des tombes, preuve que non, on n'a pas vraiment idée de ce qu'on va pouvoir expliquer pour amoindrir un peu les proportions qu'_il_ ne manquera pas de faire prendre à l'affaire.

C'est donc dans un silence un peu tendu qu'on s'est rendu tous les quatre chez _lui_ et quand il est venu à notre rencontre tout sourire, je me suis vraiment senti mal de le foutre devant le fait accompli.

- Salut les marmots ! Comment se passe vos journées de repos ?

On s'installe tous autour de la table alors qu'il repart vers la cuisine pour revenir avec un plateau chargé de tasse de café.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui vous arrive pour que vous ayez besoin de me voir en urgence.

Je lance un regard un peu désespéré aux autres avant de respirer un peu d'air.

- David… on… va y avoir comme un changement de programme concernant la France.

Il perd son sourire immédiatement, c'est une crème ce mec et on lui doit tout, mais justement : le boulot, c'est le boulot ! On ne rigole pas avec ça.

- C'est-à-dire ? Reprend-il avec un accent de professionnalisme dans la voix.

Je lance un regard en direction de Tom pour qu'il prenne la parole, mais il fuit mon regard comme la peste. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que depuis hier matin où elle a annoncé qu'elle venait avec nous, Tom n'a plus jamais reparlé d'elle alors qu'il n'avait que ça à la bouche les jours d'avant. Je me fou une gifle mentale pour ne pas m'en être aperçu avant, y'a un truc qui cloche et cette espèce de con ne m'en a même pas parlé.

C'est finalement Georg qui prend la parole.

- Pour faire simple, on sera cinq au lieu de quatre.

- C'est-à-dire ? Insiste David en commençant à tapoter nerveusement des doigts sur la table.

- On a une amie qui va faire le voyage avec nous pour… raisons personnelles.

Je tourne la tête vers Gustav en l'entendant parler. Une amie ? C'est pas vraiment le cas les concernant mais il y a une règle assez simple et que l'on n'a jamais transgressé tous les quatre… on se soutient, quel que soit le prix à payer. On fait tout, ensemble.

- Y'a pas de « raisons personnelles » qui rentrent en ligne de compte dans le business, je croyais que vous aviez au moins appris ça depuis le temps ! Alors crachez le morceau avant que j'en prenne un pour taper sur les trois autres.

- On a une amie qui ne peut pas rester seule… qui va mal… ce ne sera pas un problème, tu ne la verras même pas tellement elle sera discrète. Je te le promets – je rajoute rapidement.

Le mutisme de Tom commence franchement à me chatouiller alors que je regarde notre manager souffler sur son café trop chaud et l'avaler en quelques gorgées.

- Ce ne sera pas un problème ? Fini-t-il par dire.

Je fais un signe de négation et il laisse échapper un sourire.

- Vous avez pensé que le tour bus ne possède que quatre couchettes, que les chambres d'hôtel sont réservées pour quatre, que si vos fans voient une fille dans votre environnement ça va vite virer à l'émeute… vous avez pensé à tout ça ?

Pour être très honnête, non, j'ai pas du tout réfléchis à ce genre de « détails »… et je suis effaré de voir mon jumeau ouvrir enfin la bouche.

- Je dormirais avec Bill à l'hôtel, par terre dans le bus s'il le faut et les fans ne sauront même pas son existence.

Un éclair d'amusement traverse les pupilles de David, et je sais qu'on a gagné la partie mais qu'il compte bien s'amuser quand même.

- Tom… c'est ta petite copine et t'as pas envie de t'en séparer, avoue tout !

J'éclate de rire en voyant les joues de mon frère rougir doucement alors qu'il bafouille des bouts de phrase sans queue ni tête.

- Tais-toi, tu t'enfonces ! Comment elle s'appelle ? Finit par demander notre manager.

Mais mon frère s'insurge.

- Mais ce n'est pas ma copine putain ! Et ça ne le sera jamais… si tu veux tout savoir c'est la sœur d'Andreas et elle s'appelle Lola.

On rigole tous alors que mon frère rougit de plus belle.

- Arrêtez de rire putain !

On s'est encore foutu de sa gueule quelques minutes et finalement David a conclus la conversation.

- Faites ce que vous voulez… vous êtes tous majeurs et vaccinés. Ne foutez pas en l'air la tournée, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

----------------------------------------------------------

**POV Lola**

Je suis dans ma chambre en train de regarder les fringues que j'ai étalées sur mon lit…du noir, du noir, un peu de rayures blanches et encore du noir. Peu importe, le fait de trouver de la couleur dans mes vêtements n'est pas vraiment mon but.

Non, la réelle question que je me pose c'est : Qu'est ce que j'embarque dans mes valises. On part quinze putains de jours dans un pays où je n'aie jamais mis les pieds, je ne sais pas s'il y fait chaud, s'il y fait froid… je ne sais même pas ce qui m'attend là-bas.

La seule personne qui serait susceptible de me renseigner est Tom mais vu notre dernière conversation, j'ai pas vraiment envie de faire appel à lui. Quand je pense que je vais devoir le supporter tout ce temps. En même temps, je suis passée maître dans le fait de me faire oublier… j'arriverai bien à l'esquiver lui aussi.

Finalement j'entasse au fond d'un sac quelques pantalons, des tee-shirts et des pulls sans faire plus attention. Je mettrais ce que je mettrais et puis c'est tout !

Et dire qu'on part déjà dans deux jours… et quand je dis « on » je ne parle que de Dre et de moi. C'est la première fois, depuis des lustres, qu'on va se retrouver séparés l'un de l'autre et ce que je ressens est très bizarre. Toute une partie de moi est triste à savoir que je ne vais pas revoir mon frère avant une éternité et une autre est presque euphorique d'être enfin débarrassée de lui… de ses questions embarrassantes, de son regard inquiet, de tout ce qui fait qu'il s'en veut de mon état alors que je suis la seule à blâmer.

- Lola, c'est toi qui a mon sweat noir ?

Merde… il l'a vu. Lui aussi est en train de préparer ses bagages et d'une certaine façon c'est pire que tout. Je vois ses affaires disparaîtrent du salon au fur et à mesure que ses valises se remplissent. Il part pour toute l'année scolaire, ça en fait des choses à prendre mais…

- Lola, t'es là ?

Je sors de mes pensées et réalise soudain que je ne vais pas le revoir de si tôt. Il va me manquer… merde !

- Oui, je suis là. Attend une seconde.

Je m'assoie sur mon lit et laisse des perles d'eau glisser le long de mes joues, je quitte mon frère, mon seul lien avec ce monde, la seule chose qui me faisait encore me sentir moi. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans lui ? Et prise d'une envie soudaine, je me relève et ouvre la porte de ma chambre en grand, sur le propriétaire de cette tignasse blonde qui me regarde plus que surpris.

- Lola qu'est ce…

Mais je ne le laisse pas terminer sa phrase et me serre contre lui comme ça fait deux mois que je ne l'ai plus fais ; en tentant de lui faire comprendre tout l'amour que j'ai lui.

- Tu sais que je t'aime Dre… tu le sais pas vrai ? Dis-moi que tu le sais ?

Ce moment aurait pu être parfait si seulement je ne m'étais pas éloignée de lui précipitamment en sentant sa main se poser dans mon dos. Même venant de lui, je ne supporte pas… je me déteste.

Il me lance un regard plein de tristesse et finalement ouvre la bouche.

- Je sais… tu feras attention à toi d'accord ?

Je me retourne sans lui répondre, simplement parce que je ne peux pas lui répondre. Je re-rentre dans ma chambre et me saisie de son sweat qui traîne encore sur le lit pour revenir dans le couloir et le lui tendre. Il le regarde quelques secondes, fixe ma main légèrement tremblante et finalement repousse le tout, doucement.

- Garde-le, ça te fera un souvenir de moi.

- Mais… c'est ton préféré – dis-je un peu timidement.

La tristesse dans ses yeux fait lentement place à une infinie tendresse, tellement que ça m'en fait mal au cœur.

- C'est pour te remercier et puis… tu me le rendras plus tard.

Il fait ensuite demi-tour et repars vers sa propre chambre avant de se retourner lorsque je lui demande de quoi est ce qu'il veut me remercier.

- Je sais ce que ça te coûte de partir avec eux… même si je ne suis pas certain que tu saches vraiment tout ce qui t'attends.

Je grogne un peu et me réfugie dans ma chambre pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre. Il ne sait pas le dixième de ce que ça peut me coûter et j'espère bien qu'il ne le saura jamais. Si Tom balance quoi que se soit, je lui ferai passer la possibilité d'avoir un jour des gosses.

Peu importe… il faut vraiment que je finisse de préparer mes bagages.

Ça m'évite de penser aux paroles de Tom, à tout ce qu'il m'a balancé hier soir. Parce que j'en aie marre de ne penser qu'à ça… parce que c'est à force de penser à ça que j'en suis arrivée à accepter ce marché fumeux. Oui les gens sont mauvais… en dehors de mon frère et de mes amis, je n'avais personne d'autre à juger. J'ai donc éloigné mon frère, et mes amis… c'était facile de faire le ménage autour de moi.

Et est-ce que malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tout le monde est à mettre dans le même panier ?

Oui !

J'aurais, à l'époque, parié ma main à couper que là où j'étais, je ne risquais rien. Que personne ne me ferait de mal… alors si ça c'est passé une fois, qu'est ce qui empêche que cela se reproduise ?

--------------------------------------------------------------

**POV Bill**

J'en peux plus de son silence, je vais me bouffer les deux premières phalanges avant qu'il ne m'ait dit quoi que se soit de son plein grés. Et ça me saoule parce que lorsqu'il est comme ça… y'a pas moyen de l'approcher.

Et le pire c'est que plus j'essaye de comprendre et moins c'est clair. Il aurait dû être content que David ne nous ait pas remonté les bretelles comme il aurait dû le faire… il aurait dû sauter de joie puisque tout le monde accepte sa requête… il aurait dû ne serait-ce qu'avoir un semblant de réaction, qu'il n'a absolument pas eu.

Rien ne se serait passé que ça aurait été pareil mais là, on est à la veille du départ et faudrait peut-être faire le point avec Lola sur certaines choses… au moins lui dire à quelle heure on se casse.

Ca fait dix bonnes minutes que je suis dans le couloir à faire les cents pas, à savoir si oui ou non je frappe. Il le faut, mais d'un autre côté j'ai pas vraiment envie de me fritter avec lui et s'il m'envoie bouler je sais que le ton risque de monter très vite… on n'est pas jumeau pour rien.

- Tu comptes te décider à rentrer un jour ou pas ?

J'arrête ma marche et sourie bêtement en l'entendant… quel crétin, il aurait pu le dire avant ! J'ouvre délicatement la porte de sa chambre et y passe une tête pour voir ce qu'il fabrique. Mais rien d'étonnant, Monsieur prépare simplement sa plus petite valise.

- Heureusement que j'ai pas déballé les autres… ça fait moins de boulot.

Je rigole intérieurement parce que j'ai fais exactement la même chose.

- Tu sais à quelle heure passe Joe demain ?

Il s'affaire d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre, comme si on partait dans la minute.

- Tom…

- Non parce que je sais plus du tout… 7h ? Ou 7h30 ? Me coupe-t-il en continuant son manège.

- Tom…

- T'as vu mon manteau au fait ?

Je soupire en lui expliquant qu'il est surement accroché sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée et j'en profite pour finir de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il passe devant moi comme si je faisais partie des meubles et au moment où il retourne vers sa valise, je l'interpelle de nouveau.

- Thomas putain !

Je vois sa bouche se tordre… il n'aime pas quand on l'appelle comme ça. Ca fait trop civil… moins rock star. Mais bon, c'est son prénom et au moins, ça à l'avantage de le faire réagir.

- Quoi ? Me grogne-t-il avant de ressortir un nombre impressionnant d'affaires qui étaient déjà rangées dans le sac pour les ranger de nouveau.

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- Y'a pas de problème – répond-il du tac au tac.

Mais quel mytho ce mec… et dire qu'il se fou de ma gueule quand j'enjolive la vérité dans les interviews !

- Me prend pas pour un abruti s'il te plait. Je _vois_ et je _sais_ qu'il y a un problème avec Lola mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tu m'aides ?

Il soupire et abandonne finalement son sac pour se vautrer dans son lit en évitant de me regarder. Il défait nerveusement l'espèce de nœud qu'il s'est fait dans les cheveux et le recommence. Je lui dis que ça ressemble toujours à rien ou pas ? De toute façon, il fait ça systématiquement lorsqu'il veut reculer l'échéance d'une conversation… ce qui me stresse bien d'avantage.

- Je suis pas… certain, que… que ça soit une _si _bonne idée que ça.

Que… quoi ? Je manque d'avaler ma salive de travers et attend patiemment de le voir éclater de rire pour me faire signaler qu'il s'agit encore d'une de ces blagues vaseuses… mais non. Il se contente de jouer avec un de ces oreillers et moi, je suis au bord de l'implosion.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

J'essaye de rester calme… si, si, je vous jure que j'essaye. Mais il a intérêt à vite parler, parce que je ne vais pas le rester longtemps.

- Je sais pas… je… putain mais ça va être un enfer.

Voila pourquoi je voulais réfléchir avant de foncer tête baissée : Pour éviter ce genre de réactions foireuses alors qu'on ne peut plus faire marche arrière.

- Mets tes doutes en veilleuse, il est trop tard pour changer quoi que se soit. A moins que tu ne veuilles aller annoncer à Andreas que finalement, il ne peut plus partir.

Il redresse d'un coup sa tête, comme si mes mots venaient de le frapper.

- Non… non biensûr que non mais je…

Et il arrête de parler, la mine déconfite. Vas-y Tomi, tu peux le faire. En tout cas je n'ouvre pas la bouche avant qu'il n'ait fini lui, de m'expliquer clairement les choses.

- Elle ne… putain mais personne peut l'approcher… qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer dans un confinement tel que celui du bus ? On se marche déjà dessus à quatre… J'ai peur que ce voyage ne lui fasse plus de mal que de bien.

Je me rapproche finalement de lui et m'accroupie pour être à son niveau.

- Tom… Rappelle-toi pourquoi tu as voulu ça. Tu étais certain que ça l'aiderait… si toi aussi tu te mets à flipper, c'est sûr qu'elle ne se sentira pas en confiance. Y'a que toi qui a réussi à l'approcher… ne doute pas de ça. Ok ?

Je le regarde alors secouer la tête en signe de négation.

- Ca c'est ce que je pensais aussi mais la vérité… c'est qu'elle me voit de la même façon que _eux_.

Alors là, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte.

- Qui ça « eux » ?

Encore il aurait dit « les autres », je me serais un peu senti visé mais là… sa phrase ne veut rien dire du tout pour moi. Mais l'attitude de mon frère change encore, comme s'il retrouvait son caractère de toujours.

- Elle ne fait plus confiance à personne… mais qui elle est pour savoir ce qu'on vaut ou pas ? Elle me gave à jouer sa victime et je sais pas comment lui dire autrement que comme je viens de te le dire. Elle se laisse mourir et refuse de se battre… c'est pas elle putain !

Ok… mon frère est schyzo, ça c'est fait. Maintenant, on va essayer de comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire… mais si, je suis sûre que je peux le faire. Ouai… non, j'y arrive pas en fait.

- J'ai plus peur de mes réactions face à son mutisme que ses réactions à elle quand elle va être confronté à la civilisation. Je veux pas lui faire de mal… je veux pas lui donner raison… je suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je veux juste… putain mais je veux juste l'aider. Pourquoi elle ne le voit pas ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dits. Par contre je vois clairement que ça a fait du mal à mon frère, que ça l'a déstabilisé et ça, j'ai vraiment du mal à le digérer, Lola ou pas. Mais je peux pas laisser mon côté grande gueule prendre le dessus, c'est pas vraiment le moment… je mettrai les point sur les « i » avec la miss quand elle sera assez docile pour survivre à mon venin.

- Hey… elle le verra, ok ? Tout ira bien tu verras.

Et si elle ne le voit pas… je la pousse moi-même du haut d'un immeuble. Cette conversation aurait pu durer une éternité si seulement le téléphone de Tom ne s'était pas mis à sonner outrageusement. Note pour plus tard : Lui dire de se trouver une sonnerie convenable.

- Ouai ? Dit-il après avoir décroché.

Puis il se tourne vers moi pour me dire que c'est Gus… qu'est ce qui veut à la veille du départ ?

- Heu… ouai ça pourrait être sympa tous les _quatre_.

Pourquoi il insiste sur ce dernier mot ?

- Tu sais… je pense pas que ça va être possible. Je veux dire…

…

- Gustav tu ne la connais pas. Elle ne viendra pas !

…

- Comment ça je me démerde ? C'est ton idée, pas la mienne !

…

- Ok, ok ! Mais tu sais que t'es vraiment le roi des chieurs ?

…

- Ouai c'est ça, à ce soir.

…

- Je ferai de mon mieux et, si ça te convient pas, tu pourras toujours aller la chercher toi-même !

Et il raccroche furieusement son portable qu'il envoie valdinguer sur son lit avec tellement d'énergie qu'il fini par tomber par terre.

- Le casse pas tout de suite, il est tout neuf – j'ironise en le ramassant. Qu'est ce que te voulait Gustav ?

Il m'explique alors que Georg et lui auraient voulu revoir un peu Lola avant demain et qu'ils nous attendent ce soir, Andreas inclus, pour boire un verre. Ah oui, je confirme : elle ne viendra jamais.

- De toute façon, il va bien falloir qu'elle mette son nez dehors et qu'elle se réhabitue à voir du monde. Autant commencer dans un endroit qu'elle connait, non ?

Ok, mon idée est un peu naïve mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit spécialement dénuée de bon sens. Et c'est après une discussion un peu mouvementée que je me retrouve, seul, devant chez mon meilleur ami. Messire Tom m'ayant supplié d'aller annoncer la nouvelle de peur de se faire manger par le grand méchant loup prénommé Lola. Bon, je caricature un peu mais je pense effectivement être un peu plus persuasif que lui pour le coup.

Je rentre dans la maison et me trouve dans un salon plus que rangé, on dirait presque une maison témoin tellement ça manque de vie. Je fais un léger tour d'horizon et manque de sursauter quand mon meilleur ami rentre dans la pièce.

- Alors beau blond, prêt pour le départ ?

- C'est toi qui me dis ça connard de rockeur ?

On se rend une accolade mutuelle puis je me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Se renseigne Andreas.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on allait se quitter comme ça ? Ce soir mon ami, c'est la fête. Toi et ta sœur êtes cordialement invités à passer une soirée sympathique avec les non moins sympathiques Tokio Hotel.

- Tout un programme.

- M'en parle pas. Je me suis déjà pas remis de ma cuite de l'autre jour… David va me tuer si j'ai une tête de déterré sur les photo-shoots. Ta sœur est là ?

Il m'indique sa chambre tout en me précisant qu'il ne faut pas rêver, je n'y rentrerai pas. Ca tombe bien, c'est pas vraiment mon intention. Je laisse Andy finir de ranger le peu d'objets qui n'étaient pas encore à leur place pour me frotter au problème le plus coriace.

- Lola je dois te parler, tu peux sortir s'il te plait ?

Quoi ? C'est clair non… pas besoin de tergiverser pendant 107 ans. Et je suis étonné de la voir ouvrir la porte si vite, sans compter la surprise qui se lit sur son visage.

- Bill ?

- Bah non, tu vois bien que c'est Tom. Blague à part… ce soir, au « _Jet 27_ », on se regroupe. On passe vous prendre à 20h, ça ira ?

Quand je vous dis qu'on n'a pas besoin de tergiverser, vous me croyez maintenant ?

- Heu… au « _jet_ » ? J'ai le choix ?

Je comprends tout de suite mieux pourquoi mon frère craque tout le temps devant elle. Elle me renvoi une telle angoisse que je suis à deux doigts de lui dire de rester cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Ceci dit, je suis encore plus buté qu'elle.

- Pas vraiment non… on part du principe que te confronter avec le monde qui t'entoure avant de rencontrer notre staff complètement hors contrôle pourra t'aider à t'intégrer… vu qu'en ce moment…

Je laisse volontairement ma phrase en suspend mais je crois avoir une hallucination auditive lorsqu'elle me lance un « ok » plutôt limité. Elle a dit oui, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

- Ok, bah à ce soir alors ! Salut.

Je fais demi-tour et la laisse en plan… pourtant je ne suis pas étonné de l'entendre me demander pourquoi Tom n'est pas là. J'ai dit que je devais retenir un peu mon venin, je le retiendrais.

- Parce que si ça avait été lui, tu lui aurais demandé de se casser sans écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'évertue à le repousser avec autant de force… il veut juste être là pour toi tu sais ?

Ses yeux gris… je crois que c'est la première fois qu'elle me regarde réellement, sans trembler ou fuir. Ses yeux, c'est toute son âme à la petite Lola… n'importe qui peut savoir en la regardant, ce qu'il se passe dans son cœur. Et moi, j'y ai vu un appel à l'aide qui m'aurait rendu sourd si elle avait dû le hurler… mais ça n'a duré qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne reprenne son attitude de tête à claque.

- Laisse tomber. A ce soir – je lui lance finalement pour couper court à un silence que je refuse de laisser s'installer.

Je retourne dans le salon pour retrouver un Andreas hésitant entre rire ou pleurer et il me lance :

- Tu sais comment parler aux femmes toi. Pas de doute que celui qui pourra mâter ma sœur, c'est toi !

Puis il rajoute plus sérieusement :

- Ne la laisse pas te bouffer… j'ai assez peur de ce qui va arriver avec Tom.

- T'inquiète pas pour lui, tu sais que la personne qui prend le plus de risque dans l'histoire, c'est ta sœur. Vivre avec nous quatre, 24h sur 24, c'est pas vraiment un cadeau en période de tournée.

On se marre alors tous les deux, en se remémorant à tour de rôle quelques anecdotes croustillantes passées totalement inaperçues aux yeux des journalistes. J'ai toujours adoré les venus d'Andreas… ça a dégénéré à chaque fois en bonne partie de rigolade, c'était le bon vieux temps.

Oh je sais que j'ai encore de belles années devant moi mais des fois en y réfléchissant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 50 ans tellement j'ai vécu de chose. Je n'ai même pas assez de mémoire pour toutes me les rappeler.

Ce qu'à fait Tom pendant ce temps là ? Rien à battre. J'ai passé une après-midi à me fendre la poire avec mon meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer me préparer pour la soirée à venir… loin des problèmes à venir, loin de la tournée qui débute, loin de tout et bordel : Qu'est ce que ça m'a fait du bien !

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. A quand la suite ? Bah... très très vite, parole de scout )**

**Un petit encouragement pour la forme ? MERCI A TOUS ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Blabla de moua (renommée pour la parution de ce chapitre, le boulet) :**

**NOM D'UNE PIPE EN BOIS DE SAPERLIPOPETTE... et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le nouveau chapitre de mon histoire. **

**J'ai honte... si je vous jure que si.**

**Que dire qui ferait en sorte que vous ne me détestiez pas, c'est dur dur. En fait, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que je traverse (et j'espère pouvoir mettre ça au passé maintenant... le futur nous le dira) une grosse crise de "Page blanche relouterie". Du coup, j'ai retardé au maximum la parution de ce chapitre pour me donner un peu de temps, et espérer que ça passe. **

**Pour le moment, je ne crie pas encore victoire, mais je pense être en bonne voie de guérison.**

**Je vous remercie en tout cas pour votre patience, en croisant les doigts pour que 15 jours d'attente n'ait pas altérer votre envie de me lire. Et aussi merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, qui me permettent vraiment de me motiver.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**PS : Et pour ceux et celles qui se posent la question, oui, c'est de mon mariage que je parlais, mais j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi ;o)**

**BISOUS A TOUS !**

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 7**

-----------------------------------------------------------

**POV Tom**

Nan mais y'a du foutage de gueule dans l'air ! Genre il lui fallait l'après-midi pour aller prévenir Andreas et sa sœur qu'on sortait ce soir !

- Tom, arrêtes de faire ta tête de con parce que ça commence franchement à être relou.

Et en plus il joue sa victime… nan mais je vous jure !

- Je fais ma tête de con si je veux. Tu m'as lâché comme une merde toute la journée alors va te faire foutre !

J'étais dans la cuisine, tranquillement en train de m'enfiler un paquet de gâteaux quand Môssieur a enfin refait surface. Il m'a volé ma bouteille de jus d'orange et boit en ce moment même au goulot.

- Y'a des verres au cas où t'aurais oublié ce que c'est que de vivre en société.

Il repose ma bouteille à moitié vidée sur la table et s'assoie sur une chaise après l'avoir retourné pour poser ses bras sur le dossier. J'aime pas quand il me fixe comme ça… personne n'aime ça d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'on a le même regard mais avec son maquillage, je l'avoue, ça rajoute en intensité. Je vais pas non plus vous dire que je le trouve beau, ça serait sans doute narcissique de ma part étant donné qu'on à la même tronche.

- Roooo allez, arrête de bouder. T'es pas drôle quand tu boudes.

Je fini de mâcher mon gâteau et lui lâche un vulgaire « j't'emmerde » pour toute réponse, avant de vider la seconde moitié de la bouteille.

- Bon bah quand t'auras fini, tu m'appelleras. En attendant, je vais me préparer.

Et il m'abandonne encore une fois ! M'en fou, je vais aller me préparer aussi puisque c'est comme ça. Je ne sais toujours pas le fin mot de l'histoire – c'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas si Andreas et Lola seront là – mais je ne vais pas lui faire le plaisir de lui courir après pour le savoir. Il s'amuse exprès avec mes nerfs, alors il peut se brosser pour que je rentre dans son jeu !

Et c'est dans ce même état d'esprit que je me retrouve une bonne heure après dans l'entrée du bar où nous sommes tous censés nous retrouver. Bill et moi n'avons pas échangé une parole depuis tout à l'heure et le premier qui me dit que je suis de mauvaise humeur : je lui casse un doigt.

Bref, on se faufile à travers la pièce, peu remplie à cette heure-ci… en même temps on est en milieu de semaine, ceci explique peut-être cela. Dans un sens tant mieux parce qu'il me semble que moins les gens de notre merveilleux village nous approchent et mieux ils se portent. Ce qui est tout à fait valable en sens inverse, je vous assure !

- L'ambiance de Hambourg me manque.

J'ai parlé pour moi-même à voix haute, en reluquant les tabourets usés et les gueules de pilier de comptoir assis dessus et suis surpris d'entendre mon frère me répondre :

- Ouai, à moi aussi. Mais c'est quand même mieux ici.

Il me tire la manche de mon manteau et nous dirige vers une table dans un angle de la pièce. Une table ronde, aussi défoncée que le mobilier que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent mais les banquettes ont quand même l'air confortable.

On s'installe tranquillement, l'un en face de l'autre, et Bill ne s'est toujours pas départi de son sourire sarcastique. Il m'énerve, putain ce qu'il m'énerve !

- Je pensais pas que tu tiendrais si longtemps quand même… tu m'impressionnes.

Il me nargue en plus !

- Ouai bah ravale ton sourire, parce que dans quelques minutes, j'aurais même plus besoin de te poser la question.

Il s'enfonce alors dans le dossier moelleux de la banquette en croisant les bras.

- C'est de la triche ! – Annonce-t-il en faisant la moue.

- T'avais qu'à pas jouer avec mes nerfs. Ça t'apprendra !

Je le vois alors chopper le premier sous boc qui lui passe par la main pour me l'envoyer en pleine tronche.

- HEY !! Mauvais joueur ! – J'hurle en tentant de me protéger un minimum.

Mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps de répliquer puisque arrivent nos acolytes de toujours.

- Putain mais les jumeaux… vous êtes vraiment intenables ! Bande de boulets !

- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Gugus chéri. Viens t'assoire ! – Dis-je en tapotant la place libre à côté de moi.

Quand on dit que nos disputes ne durent jamais bien longtemps chez nous…

------------------------------------------------

**POV Bill**

Je regarde notre batteur prendre place à côté de mon frère qui lui saute dessus pour lui faire un câlin exagéré en poussant des espèces de couinement qu'il est le seul à savoir produire. Concernant Gustav, j'hésite entre deux réactions vu la couleur rouge brique qu'ont pris ses joues. Soit il est tellement gêné qu'il n'osera pas faire un geste attendant patiemment que mon demeuré de jumeau se calme, soit il va l'envoyer chier comme lui seul a le secret.

- Tom…

Ah, vu le ton glacial qu'il utilise, je présume qu'il a opté pour la seconde option… je me marre déjà par anticipation ! Sauf que rien ne se passe comme prévu. Tom se redresse d'un coup et file dans le coin de la banquette pour se tasser contre le mur et Gustav se retrouve la bouche ouverte, ne sachant plus quoi dire devant la retraite de mon frère qui me lance au passage un regard un peu chargé.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait _encore_ ?

- Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je tourne la tête en reconnaissant la voix de mon meilleur ami et lui lance un sourire plus que sincère. C'est la dernière fois que je le vois avant de partir pour la France et ça me fait toujours mal au cœur de le quitter. Je ne suis pas non plus surpris de voir Lola se cacher derrière son dos… non, ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est la façon qu'elle a de regarder partout autour d'elle. Elle est stressante cette nana.

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commander !

Georg demande à tout le monde qui veut boire quoi et s'éloigne ensuite avec Tom vers le bar. Andreas en profite pour se glisser à côté de moi alors que Lola reste plantée debout, les yeux dans le vide pour sans doute éviter de se mettre à scruter les visages de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

- Tu peux t'assoir tu sais, c'est le même prix ! – Je lui lance un peu agacée.

Ok, on ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix de sa présence ici mais bon… elle pourrait faire un effort. Si elle tire la tronche pendant les 15 jours à venir, l'ambiance va sérieusement en prendre un coup.

Elle sursaute légèrement en m'entendant m'adresser à elle, nous regarde tous les trois puis tire une chaise pour se mettre en bout de table. A peine a-t-elle posé ses fesses que les deux autres reviennent avec plusieurs verres dont certains manquent franchement d'équilibre.

- Alors… coca ici, bière par là… M'aide pas connard – lance Georg à Andy alors que ce dernier ne fait pas mine de bouger pour prendre la boisson que le bassiste lui tend depuis plusieurs secondes. Whisky-coca pour notre petit guitariste et… celui là c'est quoi ?

Il montre une espèce de liquide rougeâtre avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agit d'un cocktail bizarre pour moi… crétin !

Tom dépose à son tour un je ne sais quoi qui pue l'alcool à plein nez devant la place de Georg et un verre d'un jus quelconque devant Lola qui, je le sens de là où je me trouve, se tend immédiatement.

D'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul à le ressentir puisque Tom lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Du coup, on se tourne tous vers elle et je crois que ça la met encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Heu… je voudrais une bouteille en fait.

- Ok ! Bah j'y vais, pas besoin de te mettre dans un état pareil.

Mon frère s'éloigne déjà vers le bar avant qu'elle ne le rappelle.

- Juste… si elle pouvait être fermée…

C'est quoi ce délire encore ? Et après on dit que ce sont les stars qui ont des exigences bizarres. Toujours est-il que Tom acquiesce avant de tourner le dos à tout le monde.

Lola où « comment plomber une ambiance en une seule et unique leçon » !

On se retrouve tous les cinq à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et surtout, dans un silence total jusqu'à ce que mon jumeau revienne.

- Et bah… parlez pas tous en même temps, on s'entend plus. Gustav, je crois que t'as un ticket avec la nana du bar.

Sauf qu'un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage et que c'est rarement bon… surtout quand Georg embraye en éclatant de rire. Je jette un œil dans la même direction que celle que Gustav regarde avant de recracher ma gorgée dans le verre.

La « nana » en question est effectivement en train de reluquer notre pauvre batteur depuis son poste de travail mais elle est vraiment grande pour une fille… avec un bidon made in « j'aime la bière » plus qu'important et une barbe qui n'a pas dû être taillée depuis des semaines. En bref, la nana n'est rien de plus qu'un homme à carrure de camionneur.

On éclate tous de rire pendant que Gustav rougit de plus en plus mais la seule à restée en retrait est bien évidemment Lola. Ca ne l'empêche pas de cacher un sourire timide derrière sa main tremblotante. Tout n'est sans doute pas perdu.

- Bon… c'est pas que j'aime pas être le centre d'attention mais si on pouvait changer de sujet ?

Quel gros mytho, genre il aime être le centre d'intérêt, ça se saurait ! Enfin bref, maintenant il va falloir trouver un autre sujet de conversation.

- Bon alors, vous allez faire quoi de ma sœur pendant 15 jours ?

Andreas ? Protecteur ? Mais pas du tout ! Juste… encombrant.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre la blonde ? T'es de la police ?

Georg se prend une paille qui manque de lui crever un œil de la part de la dite blonde avant qu'il ne reprenne sérieusement.

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne vais pas penser à elle chaque seconde qu'elle va passer avec vous ? Vous êtes pires que des barbares quand vous vous y mettez !

- Ouai, ça t'empêche pas de leur avoir dit oui quand même – murmure Lola.

Andreas se renfrogne immédiatement et je réalise que cette soirée n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'on ait eue.

- Bon, on n'est pas là pour revenir sur des choses déjà acquises. Pendant que vous vous reposiez sur vos lauriers, moi, j'ai bossé ! Sur ordre de quelqu'un… mais j'ai bossé quand même.

Ah bon ? On écarquille tous les yeux en regardant Gustav fouiller dans son sac pour en ressortir une enveloppe kraft qu'il dirige vers Lola en la faisant glisser sur la table.

- C'est ça que t'es parti faire tout à l'heure ? – Demande Georg… ce qui ne m'éclaire pas d'avantage.

Lola passe son regard de l'enveloppe à Gustav qui lui lance un sourire encourageant en poussant encore le courrier d'un petit centimètre dans sa direction. Putain mais elle va l'ouvrir ce foutu courrier qu'on voit ce qu'il y a dedans !

Elle approche finalement une main timide et se saisit du paquet avant de le regarder comme s'il était tombé du ciel. Je lance un regard interrogateur vers mon frère qui lui, n'a pas l'air plus étonné que ça ; au contraire il me lance même un sourire un peu effronté.

Quelle saleté il a encore manigancé dans mon dos celui-là ? Il se venge de mon silence de tout à l'heure, c'est vraiment petit.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? – Chuchote Lola tellement faiblement qu'on manque de l'entendre au milieu du brouhaha ambiant.

- Bah ouvre-la banane ! – Se moque Dre pour toute réponse. Quoi que se soit, ça va certainement pas te croquer.

Ses doigts décachette le battant de papier et elle étale le contenu sur la table : de la paperasse à perte de vue, des mini guides touristiques de villes presqu'inconnues et au milieu, un pass que je connais par cœur pour voir tous les gens nous entourant avec le même autour du cou.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bordel ? – S'exclame mon meilleur ami en prenant une feuille au hasard. – Mais c'est votre planning ça !

- T'as vraiment cru qu'on allait la lâcher dans la nature comme ça ? Elle a tout ce qui lui faut là-dedans pour pouvoir vivre sa vie sans nous avoir dans les pattes. C'est-y pas merveilleux ? – Ironise Tom, ce qui confirme mes soupçons.

Je jette un œil rapide sur les documents et m'aperçois qu'il y a tout ce qui fait que notre tournée devrait se passer correctement. Un plan de route, le planning à la minute prêt du moindre de nos déplacements et le fameux tour de cou du Schrei Tour avec un autocollant du Zimmer 483 Tour apposé dessus. Et oui, Universal recycle…

- Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas la quitter des yeux ? – S'inquiète doucement Andreas.

- Ouai mais quand on passe 15 jours ensemble les uns sur les autres, je peux t'assurer qu'à un moment donner, elle aura besoin de prendre l'air… comme n'importe lequel de nous quatre.

Andreas ne sait pas quoi répondre à Georg mais je vois bien aux traits de son visage qu'il n'est pas vraiment heureux de savoir que sa sœur aura quelques libertés.

- QUOI ? – Se met à crier Lola prenant tout le monde par surprise.

Je pense que je parle au nom de tous en disant qu'on s'inquiète mais Andreas éclate de rire juste après avoir regarde le papier que Lola était en train de lire.

- Et oui ma petite ! Tu croyais que c'était un stage de vacance ou quoi ? – Puis il se tourne vers nous avec le même sourire. C'est bon les gars, respirés… elle vient juste de voir que vous l'attendiez demain à 6h30 pour le départ.

- QUOI ? – Se met aussi à hurler Tom. Depuis quand ils nous font partir aussi tôt, même Gus n'est pas levé à cette heure là !

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais toi, tu dors avec moi ?

- Ah non, parle pas de malheur ! Je vois déjà assez ta gueule comme ça.

C'est comme ça que la conversation a dévié doucement mais surement vers des sujets beaucoup plus amusants. Les anecdotes de notre enfance ont commencé à pleuvoir en même temps que les verres se succédaient et je me suis tapé une putain d'affiche lorsqu'Andreas a balancé la dernière fois où j'ai fait pipi au lit.

- Putain mais t'avais 12 ans ! Même moi je le savais pas. – S'exclame mon jumeau.

- Tain c'est bon… j'avais envie de pisser et j'ai rêvé que j'allais aux chiottes. Andreas t'es vraiment un enfoiré de raconter ça maintenant !

- Ah mais c'est que je pourrais en raconter d'autres !

Il se saisit de son verre pour en engloutir une grosse rasade puis demande

- Vous vous rappelez de Stéphanie ?

J'écarquille les yeux en promettant mille tortures à n'importe lequel des quatre qui ose me reparle de cette nana.

- Andreas, tu ouvres encore la bouche pour te foutre de ma gueule et je te jure que je te descends.

Le sujet principal de cette anecdote est ma première fois… autant dire que c'est pas franchement glorieux et que je voudrais vraiment éviter d'ébruiter l'affaire à des nouvelles oreilles comme celles de Lola.

Finalement les conneries ont repris et c'est le bahut, les cours et les têtes de glands qui constituaient notre classe qui ont été évoqué. Chacun y allait de son petit compliment jusqu'à ce que les vestiaires de sport soient amenés sur le tapis ainsi que cette merveilleuse phrase pleine de poésie de mon jumeau :

- Mais si je te jure… Vince avait tellement de poils sur le cul que je croyais qu'il hébergeait une forêt !

Si je vous dis qu'on s'est tous marrés comme des cons, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela. Non, là où réside le fait marquant de cette soirée et de cette phrase, c'est que Lola a commençait à se marrer comme une baleine et sa crise de fou rire a contaminé tout le monde. Il faut dire que la miss à un rire plus que communicatif.

- Faites la taire... je vais faire dans mon froc là ! – A demandé Georg en se tenant les côtes alors que Tom se cache la tête entre ses bras tout en tapant du poing sur la table.

C'est comme ça que je me rappelle d'elle. Ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, c'est tout à fait elle. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle a l'air plus à l'aise avec nous que lorsqu'elle est arrivée mais la voir rire comme elle le fait en ce moment… ça fait chaud au cœur. Sans parler d'Andreas qui se retient de lui sauter dessus pour la serrer dans ses bras… je le vois d'ici.

Finalement, elle se calme un peu et prend la parole pour la seconde fois de la soirée alors qu'elle s'essuie un œil.

- Rah la vache… ce que vous pouvez être con quand même !

- HEY ! C'est pas gentil de dire ça… et en plus mon verre est vide. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? – Demande mon frère alors qu'il se lève.

Tout le monde regarde son propre verre mais manifestement, on a une descente moins soutenu que celle de Tom et il s'éloigne finalement après que nous lui ayons répondu. L'ambiance à notre table redescend doucement après toute cette euphorie et je réalise que les minutes passent sans que mon jumeau ne revienne.

Je lance un œil vers le bar pour voir ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer tout en étant persuadé qu'il s'est fait alpaguer par une nana en minijupe. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise de constater qu'effectivement il est bien avec quelqu'un mais je ne pense pas que la conversation soit des plus agréables.

- Et merde !

J'abandonne immédiatement mes amis pour le rejoindre avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**POV Tom**

Wouaw ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle arrivait encore à se marrer comme ça avec ce que j'ai vu ces derniers jours mais en tout cas je me suis tapé une bonne barre grâce à elle ! J'avais un peu peur des jours à venir mais finalement, ça se passera peut-être mieux que prévu.

De toute façon, elle a 2 semaines pour aller mieux après ça, je ne suis pas certain que David accepte de la balader sur tout le globe et Andreas ne pourra pas rentrer. Donc, pas trop le choix, va falloir mettre le paquet.

- Qu'est ce que je vous serre mon petit gars ? – M'interroge le barman qu'on a qualifié tout à l'heure de « nana ».

Il me lance au passage un sourire dégoulinant de perversité et je réponds rapidement qu'une bière fera l'affaire. Je me détourne ensuite de lui pour m'adosser contre le comptoir en tentant de ne pas trop poser les coudes sur le plan tellement il a l'air dégueu.

- Mais qui voila… le grand Tom Kaulitz ! Tu t'es perdu la starlette ?

Mes yeux se posent sur la personne qui vient de parler et la première pensée qui me monte au cerveau c'est : Merde, pas lui !

La seconde, qui a écrasé la première tel un rouleau compresseur, a été : Faut pas qu'il voit Lola.

- En quoi ça t'intéresse Alex ? – Je réponds avec un peu d'arrogance dans la voix, je l'avoue.

- Oh pète un coup tu veux… je te rappelle que j'ai vu la couleur de tes caleçons bien avant tes groupies en chaleur.

Ok… je pense définitivement qu'il faut que je m'éloigne de ce mec avant de l'encastrer dans un mur.

- Ouai, mais à cette époque là, on partageait le même vestiaire en sport et qui plus est, tu étais encore quelqu'un de fréquentable.

Il lève alors sa tête pour me faire un signe vers la table où nous sommes installés avec les potes. Donc il l'a déjà vu…

- Je suis autant fréquentable que ta traînée de copine.

En entendant ces mots, je me redresse d'un coup pour me poser face à face avec cette tronche de rat, quelques centimètres à peine nous séparant. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé ma grande taille qu'à ce moment là… le voir devoir lever ses yeux pour me regarder est presque jouissif.

- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de raclure à chiotte. Tu t'approches encore d'elle… tu l'insultes encore une fois et je t'assure que je te fais avaler ma guitare par le cul.

- Tu te crois impressionnant peut-être ? Mais ici tu n'es rien, alors descends de ton pied d'estale en carton pâte.

Je serre et desserre un peu mes doigts, histoire de faire partir ou du moins de canaliser mon énervement qui est plus qu'à son point culminant. C'est alors que je sens une main se poser sur la mienne.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici… Ca va Tom ?

Merci seigneur, y'a rien à faire ou à dire de plus mais savoir Bill à côté de moi me détend presque suffisamment pour que je laisse partir Alex sans débordement. Sauf que…

- Toi la Barbie on t'a pas sonné… va vérifier ton maquillage aux chiottes, t'y retrouveras peut-être ton proxénète.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et au moment où je m'apprête à casser la gueule de ce petit pisseux, j'aperçois déjà Alex par terre en train de se tenir le nez qui pisse le sang. J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir raté un truc ! Je regarde alors mon frère et vois ses yeux crépiter de rage alors qu'il tient encore son poing serré.

- Le jour où j'aurais envie de me faire baiser il pleuvra de la merde. Maintenant, casse-toi !

Bill lui crache dessus pour ponctuer son ordre, se tourne vers le barman – qui n'a rien dit de l'altercation – pour récupérer mon verre de bière et s'éloigne vers nos amis qui nous regardent avec de grands yeux. Il faut savoir que si un seul sujet doit être tabou, c'est bien la sexualité de mon frère. Non pas qu'il ait quoi que se soit à cacher, mais devoir se justifier tous les jours de ne pas être gay commence franchement à lui peser. Il se contient comme il peut pour garder l'image belle et nette qu'il doit renvoyer au public, mais voila le résultat lorsque quelqu'un qu'il a dans le collimateur l'insulte.

- Tu viens ? – Me demande Bill toujours de dos en tournant à peine son visage.

Je jette un œil à Alex pour vérifier qu'il a bien compris le message, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il se redresse maladroitement pour se diriger vers mon jumeau.

- Tu touches un cheveu de mon frère et je te termine, j'en fais la promesse.

Ma voix est basse, j'ai presque chuchoté ma menace mais ça n'a pas dû l'empêcher de l'entendre. Il s'arrête et bat finalement en retraite vers la sortie mais avant d'être trop loin, il se retourne vers moi.

- Ca se paiera tout ça… tout se paye un jour.

- Qu'est ce que…

Mais toute ma hargne, tout le venin que je m'apprête à lui cracher à la gueule se fait de nouveau stopper par la nonchalance de Bill.

- Ouai ouai, c'est ça. Viens Tomy… je crois qu'on nous attend.

Alex et moi nous fixons jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte définitivement du bar et je rejoins finalement mon frère pour retourner vers notre table. C'est d'ailleurs Georg qui nous accueille par un :

- Belle droite Billou !

- Tu trouves toi aussi ? J'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait de taper quelqu'un… Dieu que ça détend !

Moi aussi je suis fière de lui, mais je ne sais pas dire ces choses-là alors je préfère m'assoir tranquillement à ma place pour siroter ma boisson histoire de me calmer les nerfs. Autant mon jumeau a pu se défouler autant moi… je suis toujours à bloc.

- Lola… tu te sens bien ?

Je portais déjà mon verre à ma bouche lorsque la voix inquiète de Dre s'est faite entendre. Autant dire que mon attention s'est tout de suite tournée vers sa sœur, de même que celle des autres membres du groupe. Et ce que je vois me plonge immédiatement dans mes souvenirs du premier jour.

Elle a l'air complètement déconnectée, éteinte serait un mot plus juste. Je crois que la petite intervention d'Alex, et notre altercation, ne lui a pas vraiment fait de bien.

- Lola putain… réagis… qu'est ce qui t'arrive !

La détresse d'Andreas me fait mal au cœur mais je sourie quand même lorsqu'il a le même réflexe que moi l'autre jour à savoir, foutre une bonne claque à la détraquée des émotions qui lui sert de sœur.

Elle a l'air de réagir un peu mais sans plus. Au moins elle arrive à fixer son attention sur sa moitié.

- Ok, je crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher. – Lance Georg. – On se lève tous tôt demain… ça va aller pour rentrer ?

La miss enfile son manteau dés que la phrase de Georg se termine, il semble qu'elle soit plus pressée de rentrer que son frère. Je ne me pose biensûr pas la question de savoir pourquoi… son nez doit la démanger.

On se rhabille tous pour éviter d'attraper froid en sortant du bar et formons un petit groupe sur le trottoir pour donner les dernières recommandations à la sœur d'Andy.

- Tu nous rejoins demain matin à la maison. Quelqu'un passe nous prendre et on rejoint tout le monde à l'aéroport. – Explique mon frère à une Lola qui ne l'écoute déjà plus.

Je la vois juste acquiescer avant de demander à son frère de rentrer rapidement… soit disant parce qu'elle caille. Ca me fou en l'air de la savoir prendre ce qu'elle va prendre mais je peux rien y faire dans l'immédiat. Je préfère serrer chaleureusement Andreas dans mes bras, on va encore rester une éternité sans se voir.

- Tu feras attention à elle hein ? – S'enquit-il alors qu'il me rend mon accolade.

- Arrête de faire ton connard.

Je sais que ma réponse n'est pas vraiment appropriée mais s'il ne se concentre pas un minimum sur ses études, tout ce qu'on entreprend en ce moment n'aura servi à rien du tout.

- Cartonne dans ton école de je sais pas quoi et reste cool. Ta sœur est entre de bonnes mains et si tu n'en étais pas convaincu, tu n'aurais jamais accepté.

Il ricane un peu puis relâche l'étreinte avant de dire au revoir de la même façon aux autres. Je parierai ma chemise qu'il a donné des recommandations à chacun mais savoir sa sœur dans la nature est au dessus de tout ce qu'Andreas peut supporter.

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi on ne rentre d'ailleurs pas avec notre meilleur ami et sa sœur vu qu'ils crèchent à peu près à 500 mètres de chez nous… c'est simplement parce qu'on a encore des potes à aller voir pour dire au revoir justement. On n'a pas non plus que Andreas comme copain, faut pas croire. Bref, chacun commence doucement à s'éloigner, nos potes du groupe d'un côté puisqu'ils sont sans aucun doute venus ensembles, Lola qui traîne son frère par le bras d'un autre côté et finalement nous qui partons dans le sens opposé.

Ça ne nous empêche cependant pas d'entendre notre bassiste gueuler au milieu de la rue :

- Au fait la miss : Repose-toi bien, tu en auras besoin pour supporter les deux autres boulets qui te servent de voisins.

Ce à quoi mon double n'a pas manqué de répondre alors qu'on continuait de s'éloigner :

- Je t'emmerder Georg… c'est toi qu'elle aura du mal à supporter !

- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime Billou. Bonne nuit les gamins !

Si avec ça, on n'a pas réveillé tout le quartier. Non parce que dans le genre discret… enfin bref ! C'est après un magnifique doigt d'honneur qu'on s'est barrés faire ce qu'on avait à faire, sans jamais revenir sur l'incident « Alex » et la fin de soirée a été plutôt bonne sans être spécialement transcendante. Déjà parce que mon jumeau était plus que claqué, ensuite parce mon attention était toute tournée vers une jeune fille brune.

On a revu des gens qu'on n'avait pas vus depuis des lustres, blagué un peu, raconté des conneries beaucoup et dit au revoir à tous après. Il était temps pour les stars adulées que nous sommes d'allé dormir histoire d'avoir un semblant de visage respectable demain.

C'est comme ça qu'on s'est pointés sur les coups de minuit dans notre lotissement en sautant dans tous les sens tellement on avait hâte d'être à demain. Je sais que c'est paradoxal alors qu'on était plus qu'heureux de rentrer chez nous mais… retrouver la scène et les fans qui vont avec… y'a rien de mieux !

Je marche aux côtés de Bill sans vraiment faire attention à ces rues que je vais quitter encore une fois. Revenir ici est vraiment génial mais en partir est encore mieux ! On poursuit notre chemin jusqu'à apercevoir notre maison se dessiner dans la pénombre, c'est à ce moment que mon frère me pose une main sur le ventre pour m'arrêter.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Billy ?

Je le regarde rapidement mais lui se contente de fixer un point au loin les traits du visage plutôt tirés. Je suis son regard et fronce un peu les sourcils en me concentrant pour essayer de distinguer ce que lui semble voir si aisément. Et finalement, j'ai vaguement l'impression de voir quelque chose bouger. Quelqu'un a l'air de nous attendre car cette ombre bouge légèrement en nous voyant approcher. Elle se déplace vers le réverbère le plus proche de notre portail et…

- Putain !

Je me mets à courir en empoignant mon jumeau et me rapproche rapidement de la personne.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivée ?

Je lève les mains vers son visage pour regarder l'étendu des dégâts mais Bill a le bon réflexe de me les rabaisser. Dans la panique, j'ai tendance à oublier que Lola ne supporte plus qu'on la touche.

- Je… je suis désolée de vous ennuyer avec ça mais je… si Andreas voit ça il va s'inquiéter et…

- Parce que biensûr nous, on ne s'inquiète pas ? – Répond sarcastiquement mon jumeau.

Elle a au moins l'intelligence de baisser les yeux et de se sentir gênée mais dans l'immédiat il faut nettoyer ça. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a foutu encore mais son arcade pisse le sang vu le mouchoir couleur grenat qu'elle appuie dessus… sans parler de sa lèvre légèrement enflée.

- Ecoutez… je voudrais juste un peu d'alcool pour arrêter le sang et je m'en vais. S'il vous plait…

- Oui et si ton frère t'attend pour se coucher, ce qui à mon avis n'est pas loin de la vérité, et voit ce joli bleu sur ta joue, il ne se posera pas de question et il ne s'inquiétera pas du tout !

Je fais claquer ma langue pour signaler à mon frère qu'il commence à pousser un peu loin avec son ironie mal placée mais suis presque bouche bée en l'entendant inviter la demoiselle à rentrer.

- Allez viens, on va s'occuper de ça pour que Andreas ne revienne pas sur sa décision de te laisser un peu respirer.

On rentre chez nous le plus doucement possible et nous faufilons jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'étage.

- J'arrive... occupe toi du sang. – Me lance Bill avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre.

Je fais alors un signe à Lola de s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire pendant que je fouille dans le meuble pour en sortir un petit flacon de liquide transparent, ainsi que du coton.

- J'ai une chance de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? – Je lance en ouvrant le flacon pour verser un peu de son contenu sur le disque d'ouate tout en étant persuadé qu'elle ne me répondra pas.

Autant vous dire que j'ai faillit lâcher mon récipient dans le lavabo en l'entendant ouvrir la bouche.

- Je devais du fric à Alex avant de partir et… disons qu'il voulait savoir ce que je t'avais dit à son propos étant donné votre légère altercation de tout à l'heure. Laisse tomber, c'est rien de bien grave…

Quel connard ! Je suis incapable de vous faire partager le malaise qui s'insinue en moi en ce moment, je m'en veux mais à un point hallucinant. Parce que je sais très bien qu'il s'en est pris à elle exprès pour se venger… il n'avait pas besoin de lever la main sur elle pour avoir les informations qu'il souhaitait.

Je me tourne finalement vers Lola et approche le coton imbibé de son visage. Elle recule alors sa tête en me lançant un regard effrayé.

On va pas y arriver comme ça ! Il ne me reste plus qu'a tester ce que ma mère faisait quand nous étions petits pour nous rassurer. J'éloigne dans un premier temps le coton et m'accroupie ensuite pour que ça soit à elle de baisser la tête pour me regarder.

- Il faut te soigner, t'es d'accord ? – Je demande doucement.

Elle acquiesce lentement tout en laissant ses yeux ancrés aux miens. Ce regard que je n'arrive plus à soutenir tellement je me sens impuissant face à tout ce qu'il m'envoie. Et le fait que je lui fasse peur refroidit la plus infime partie de mon être, je voudrais tellement la convaincre du contraire.

- Je te ferais jamais de mal… je t'en prie dit moi que tu le sais ?

Comment peut-elle supposer que je sois capable de la même attitude qu'Alex a eue contre elle ? Est-ce qu'elle a oublié la personne que je suis réellement ?

On se fixe encore un temps, moi tentant de lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'elle peut représenter pour moi et elle… j'ose espérer qu'elle essaye d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire. Et finalement, je la vois imperceptiblement hocher le visage de haut en bas. C'était on ne peut plus léger mais je l'ai vu.

- Ok… juste… laisse moi te soigner d'accord ?

Le temps a l'air d'être suspendu alors que j'attends de voir si elle va enfin accepter la main que je lui tends. Elle inspire difficilement et…

- Je… d'accord.

Je la regarde encore un instant pour être certain qu'elle ne va pas changer d'avis, avant de laisser aller ma bouche à lancer un sourire en coin pour la rassurer autant que pour la remercier. La vérité, c'est que mon cœur pourrait exploser de joie en voyant le même genre de sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres… je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve demain, mais je suis rassuré qu'elle ne m'ait pas rayé de sa vie.

- Ok. – Dis-je un peu maladroitement.

Je regarde dans les quatre coins de la salle de bain et shoot dans un tabouret en plastique pour l'amener jusqu'à moi. Je m'installe dessus pour me retrouver pile en face d'elle puis rapproche de nouveau le morceau de coton. Lorsque j'arrive à un ridicule centimètre de sa peau, elle ferme les yeux et je sais à ce moment là qu'elle va encore s'éloigner par réflexe, malgré tout sa bonne volonté. On ne change pas en 2 minutes…

J'approche mon autre main pour lui enlever une mèche de cheveux du front et elle sursaute en sentant mon toucher, tout en gardant ses yeux fermés. Je fais alors glisser mes doigts de derrière son oreille jusqu'à sa nuque pour la maintenir en place en tentant de ne pas me focaliser sur la douceur de sa peau. Ses yeux se ferment alors d'autant plus fort et je sens une vague de panique déferler sur elle.

Je lui relève alors le menton pour l'obliger à tourner la tête vers moi.

- Hey… chuuuut… ouvre les yeux Lola. Regarde-moi !

Elle ouvre ses yeux en grand et je ne la quitte pas du regard. On est tellement proche que j'arriverai presque à compter les points dorés qui relèvent le gris de ses iris.

- Tu vois, c'est que moi. Ça va ?

Ses yeux sont en mouvements perpétuels, j'ai l'impression qu'elle scrute le moindre centimètre carré de mon visage.

- Je… heu… crois.

Je la sens tellement tendue que je lui montre finalement le coton et lui demande si elle ne préfère pas le faire toute seule. Je connais déjà la réponse mais je voudrais vraiment lui faire prendre conscience de la situation pour qu'elle l'accepte pleinement.

- Tu sais bien que la vue du sang me fait tourner de l'œil. – Répond-elle. C'est déjà un exploit que je sois arrivée chez vous…

Elle expire finalement bruyamment et me dit, plus docile que je ne l'ai vu de toute la semaine, d'y aller franco. J'appuie alors d'un coup le morceau de coton sur la plaie tout en maintenant sa tête de ma main, qui n'a pas bougé de sa nuque.

- Aïe !

Je tamponne un peu maladroitement son arcade pour nettoyer le sang qui a commencé à sécher et me relève pour attraper le flacon d'alcool et le sachet de disques blancs. Je refais alors les mêmes gestes jusqu'à ce que le sang se tarisse et pose finalement un pansement sur la petite plaie.

- T'as de la chance de pas avoir besoin de points de suture !

Elle ne répond rien et fait mine de se lever.

- Oh, oh ! Tu vas où là ?

Je la repousse doucement de façon à ce qu'elle perde l'équilibre et qu'elle n'ait d'autre choix que de se rassoir sur la baignoire.

- J'ai pas dit que j'avais fini ! – Je réponds à son regard interrogateur.

Je reprends alors un coton, l'imbibe à nouveau d'alcool et approche le tout de sa lèvre en passant de nouveau ma main sur l'arrière de son cou pour éviter qu'elle ne se sauve. Je ne percute même pas sur le fait qu'elle n'ait fait aucun geste de recul, tellement obnubilé à comprendre comment on peut en arriver à taper sur une fille… sur cette fille.

Elle me regarde faire alors que je ne fixe que sa peau blessée mais mes yeux glissent doucement jusqu'aux siens pour ne plus les quitter. Mes doigts continuent de passer machinalement le coton sur sa lèvre meurtrie alors que mon autre main semble avoir une vie propre en caressant légèrement l'épiderme doux de son cou.

Doux ?

Je récupère mes mains dans un geste brusque, tellement qu'elle se crispe en rentrant sa tête entre les épaules. Je lui aie fait peur mais je suis bien incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder mes mains comme si elles venaient de me trahir. C'est ce moment que choisi Bill pour faire irruption dans la salle de bain.

- Ca y est, je l'ai trouvé !

Je profite de son arrivée pour me remettre debout rapidement en cachant mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon trop grand, et venir à sa rencontre histoire de mettre quelques mètres de sécurité entre Lola et moi. J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer là.

Je regarde ce qu'il tient si fièrement dans la main et…

- Un fond de teint ? – Je lis en levant un sourcil.

Il retire alors son maquillage de sous mon nez, comme si ce que je venais de dire était un blasphème.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel fond de teint, Monsieur « j'y connais rien en produit de beauté ». Ca, ça va permettre à Lola de cacher n'importe quel bleu à son frère. C'est celui que je mettais quand je m'étais bouffé la porte du placard dans le tour bus. Tu te rappelles pas ?

Je ricane un peu, oh que si je m'en rappelle… il avait eu une sacrée marque qui est toujours passée inaperçue grâce notamment à son maquillage.

- Tu te le mets ou tu préfères que je le fasse Lola ? – Je l'entends finalement demander.

Comme si elle allait accepter qu'on lui tartine la tronche alors qu'elle manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque quand on replace une mèche de cheveux. Je secoue immédiatement ma tête comme pour faire partir ces pensées.

- Non c'est bon, je devrais pouvoir le faire… merci beaucoup Bill.

Mon frère fait mine de ne rien avoir entendu et lui demande juste de penser à le prendre dans ces bagages. En parlant de ça, je trouve sa dernière recommandation un peu superflue.

- D'ailleurs, penses à mettre tous tes objets de valeur ou du moins, ceux auxquels tu tiens le plus, dans une valise bien à part de celle où tu ranges tes fringues. C'est mieux pour l'avion.

Je vois vraiment pas le rapport mais Lola acquiesce en marmonnant qu'elle n'a plus qu'à recommencer toute l'organisation de ses sacs de voyages.

On la laisse se maquiller tranquillement puis la raccompagnons au rez-de-chaussée en lui souhaitant une bonne sieste, étant donné qu'entre le fait qu'il soit 1h du matin et qu'elle ait encore ses valises à boucler, elle risque de ne pas dormir beaucoup.

- Je me rattraperai dans l'avion. Je… merci pour ce soir.

Et avant qu'on ait pu répondre quoi que se soit, elle s'est élancée dans la rue pour rejoindre son chez elle. Je la regarde quelques instants avant de me tourner vers mon frère.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de valise ?

Il me fait alors un clin d'œil puis remonte et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote, mais… il mijote dur !

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et oui... autant d'attente pour "ça". Je suis désolée... j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres vont de médiocrité en médiocrité. Il parait que c'est un sentiment "normal" quand on traverse une passe de non production... bref, à vous de juger !

Oserais-je vous dire que la suite arrivera bientôt ? Franchement... heu... j'espère de tout coeur )


	8. Chapter 8

**Blabla de moi :**

**Et oui, je sais, les mises à jour sont plus espacés, mais c'est pour permettre un envoie régulier des chapitres. Je manque vraiment de temps pour écrire, et je vous assure que je fais au maximum.**

**La bonne nouvelle (parce qu'il en faut une quand même hihihihi) c'est que mon inspiration est revenue de ses vacances improvisées… donc, j'avance doucement mais sûrement dans l'histoire )**

**J'ai pas grand-chose à vous raconter d'autre… si ce n'est que je m'excuse encore et toujours de cette attente. **

**En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours et encore !**

**Bises à tous !**

**PS : Je voudrais juste faire un GROOOOOOOOOOOOS BISOUS à ma tite Meo, ma tite Celeb et ma tite Choupy, ma tite Iso et ma jum bien aimée qui se reconnaîtront toutes )**

**Je vous adore les filles !**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 8**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**POV Lola**

Je cours dans la rue le plus vite possible pour rejoindre ma maison et m'arrête au milieu de la chaussée en voyant la lumière de la cuisine allumée… comme l'a si bien deviné Bill, mon frère doit m'attendre de pied ferme. Je pousse la lourde porte d'entrée et rien qu'au regard que me lance Dre, je sais qu'il est vraiment exaspéré. Et je décide d'étouffer la révolte dans l'œuf… ou du moins de tenter.

- Pour notre dernier soir, s'il te plait, je voudrais vraiment éviter une scène.

Bon, c'était peut-être pas la phrase à dire vu sa mâchoire qui se contracte mais j'ai reçu assez de violence pour la soirée, merci bien !

- T'étais où ?

- Avec les jumeaux, il fallait que je règle certains détails pour demain.

Quand je vous dis que je ne lui mentais jamais… disons que j'arrange un peu la vérité à ma sauce. J'accroche mon manteau sur la patère de l'entrée et le dépasse pour rentrer dans le salon, à la recherche de mon lecteur mp3. C'était sans compter sur l'obstination que mon frère tient ancrée dans ses gènes.

- Me prend pas pour un con, ils étaient chez Marco ce soir !

Je me retourne alors vers lui, un peu exaspérée quand même. J'ai toujours eu du mal à supporter ces crises de « grand frère » aigues.

- Et bien ils sont rentrés ! Ne me saoule pas Dre !

Il s'apprête à me répondre sauf que je vois ses yeux passer sur le pansement que j'ai au dessus du sourcil. Il se rapproche alors rapidement pour regarder de plus prés mon arcade.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivée encore ?

Je repense alors aux paroles de Bill… _quand je m'étais bouffé le placard dans le tour bus_…

- Rien, Tom a ouvert un placard alors que j'étais juste derrière et _bam_ !

Dire qu'il est suspicieux est, je pense, une information totalement inutile alors j'enfonce un peu le clou.

- Ecoute, si tu ne me crois vraiment pas, appelle-les… qu'on en finisse !

Il grogne un peu et bat finalement en retraite pour s'installer de tout son long sur le canapé en repliant un bras sur ses yeux… il a l'air épuisé. Et je sais que j'en suis la seule fautive. S'il n'avait pas besoin de m'attendre jusqu'à pas d'heure, il dormirait sans doute plus. Mon dieu que ça me fait mal de le quitter… je ne me comprends plus. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement détraquée.

- Dre… promets-moi… juste que… que je ne pars pas pour rien.

Il redresse la tête et toute une mèche blonde lui passe sur le nez avant qu'il ne la replace d'un coup de tête.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu vas cartonner pas vrai ? Tu vas leur prouver que tu as ta place là-bas… donne un sens à tout ça, ok ?

Un sourire timide apparaît sur son visage avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- C'est toi qui donnera un sens à tout ça… tu verras.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il sous-entend par là mais il met un terme lui-même à la conversation en me souhaitant bonne nuit avant de se retirer dans sa chambre et je pousse un énorme soupire de soulagement en remerciant Bill et son fond de teint.

Maintenant, il faut que je m'attaque à mes valises qui m'attendaient sagement dans un coin de ma chambre. Ils n'auraient pas pu me dire ça avant les frangins franchement ?

Je mets finalement dans mon sac « fourre-tout » mes affaires personnelles, ma musique, des crayons pour dessiner, du papier, une dose de mon calmant personnel… bref, du bordel. Dans une petite valise, j'y entasse mes affaires de première nécessité ainsi que ma trousse de toilette et dans le plus gros sac de voyages, mes fringues.

Le fait que mes vêtements ressemblent plus à une masse compacte informe noire ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Si je vous disais les fonds de tiroirs que j'ai dû faire pour trouver des fringues passe-partout… vous seriez étonnés ! J'avais un look plutôt déjanté avant... enfin bref.

Lorsque je termine tout ça, mon radio réveil indique presque 3h du matin et je me demande comment le temps peut passer à une vitesse aussi folle ?

Me connaissant, je préfère donc prendre ma douche tout de suite… je sais que je suis insortable du lit au réveil, il vaut mieux que je prévois un minimum. Je file donc à la salle de bain, me lave rapidement et m'allonge quelques minutes sur mon lit, encore enroulée dans mon peignoir. Je laisse alors mille pensées envahir mon esprit.

- Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ce délire ?

Je ferme les yeux une seconde et….

TOC… TOC… TOC

J'ouvre un œil, que je pense venir de fermer, en entendant des coups frappés vraiment fort sur ma porte… mais mes yeux se referment dans la microseconde qui suit à cause de la lumière.

- LOLA, T'ES LA ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Questcequiya ? Et dans un délire dû à ma tronche dans le cul, je lance un presque joyeux

- Oui, oui, vas-y, rentre.

Je suis certaine que mon subconscient à dû me jouer un tour en reconnaissant la voix, mais dans l'immédiat je suis bien incapable de penser à quoi que se soit. La porte s'ouvre enfin, pour laisser entrer un bonnet énorme précédent…

- Putain mais ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on t'attend ! Tu te rends compte qu'on a un putain de planning à respecter !

- Tom… arrête de gueuler merde…

Je me redresse alors sur les coudes pour le regarder, et je réalise soudain que je suis toujours en peignoir. Je baisse mon regard et referme immédiatement les pants qui étaient très légèrement ouvert sur ma poitrine avant de fusiller le guitariste du regard.

Et je suis presque étonnée de voir ses joues rosir alors qu'il baisse les yeux.

- Ok… heu… bah habille-toi et heu… on t'attend dehors. Fais vite steuplé, y'a Joe qu'est en train de péter un câble.

Il reste obstinément à regarder le parquet de ma chambre et bat en retraite dans le couloir.

- Heu… à tout de suite.

Dés que la porte se referme enfin, je jette un œil à mon réveil… simplement parce que je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Oh merde… 5h47… je me suis endormie comme une merde.

Je saute sur mes pieds, toutes mes idées remisent en place. Je prends le premier pantalon qui me tombe sous la main, avec le pull et le tee-shirt au dessus de la pile de vêtements que j'avais décidé de laisser ici, enfile mes baskets et me retrouve sans le couloir en trois minutes chrono.

J'entends alors les garçons rouspéter après moi depuis le salon. Je me sens vraiment conne de m'être endormie sans mettre de réveil… il manquait plus que ça ! Je file dans la salle de bain sans demander mon reste pour me brosser les dents avant de la ranger dans ma trousse de toilette et entraîne mes valises pour enfin retrouver les jumeaux et mon frère.

- Et bah c'est pas dommage ! Je vais te faire avaler un réveil moi ! – M'accueille Bill.

Putain… ça commence bien. Alors déjà que quand je viens de me lever, je ne suis pas à prendre avec des pincettes mais alors quand en plus, je me fais agresser, merci bien.

- Bon et quoi ? Vous aviez qu'à partir sans moi ! – Je réponds un peu énervée quand même.

J'ai rien demandé à personne et on trouve encore le moyen de me faire chier. Ca commence à bien faire ! Sauf que Monsieur Bill à l'air d'être d'aussi bonne humeur que moi.

- Hey oh, pètes un coup tu veux ! T'es à la bourre alors assumes.

Tom et Andreas se font tout petit dans un coin… ils nous connaissent suffisamment pour savoir que ça va partir dans tous les sens. Mes disputes avec Bill font presque toutes partie de nos mémoires. D'ailleurs, je lâche brutalement ma valise qui s'écrase par terre en un bruit sourd.

- Mais j'assume rien du tout ! Je te rappelle que je vous ai pas supplié de m'embarquer avec vous alors vient pas me faire chier !

Le brun s'approche de moi en deux enjambées et s'apprête à me saisir par le bras. Par réflexe je rentre ma tête entre les épaules et ferme les yeux le plus fort possible en me préparant au choc… qui ne vient pas. A la place, j'entends un très retentissant « Bill, arrête ! » venant de son jumeau.

J'ouvre un œil après quelques secondes de flottement et retrouve le chanteur en train de me fusiller du regard.

- On va mettre les choses au point tout de suite Lola. _Tu_ as accepté de venir, ce qui veut dire que _tu_ joues le jeu. On risque gros en t'embarquant avec nous et je crois que tu ne t'en rends pas vraiment compte. C'est notre boulot, on part pas en vacance. Ce qui veut dire qu'on n'aura pas une minute à nous alors t'es mignonne mais tes sautes d'humeur, tu les ranges au placard. C'est clair ?

Un silence de plomb s'installe dans la pièce, Bill et moi nous fusillons toujours du regard et je cherche désespérément un truc à lui répondre. Mais y'a rien à dire… _je_ suis fautive, _je_ ne me suis pas réveillée et _je_ suis un boulet qu'ils vont se trainer pendant des jours.

Mes mains se mettent doucement à trembler en même temps que je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. Merde… il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre… il me faut une putain d'excuse pour y aller… et tout d'un coup ça fait tilt !

Je me retourne, tournant le dos à Bill sans plus faire attention à lui et pars en direction du couloir en cachant mes mains dans mes poches.

- Tu vas où encore ? – Me lance Andreas.

- J'ai oublié mon appareil photo ! J'arrive.

Parce qu'en plus, c'est vrai. J'ai pensé à prendre mille choses pour dessiner alors que mon meilleur ami de toujours est resté sur son étagère. C'est une excuse des plus parfaites.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et ouvre la porte tellement fort qu'elle cogne contre le mur… je m'en fiche, j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'être discrète. Me voila en quelques pas accroupis devant ma table de nuit dont je déverse le contenu du tiroir sur ma couette pour aller plus vite. J'étale des bouts de papiers, des mouchoirs usagés, des confiseries périmées, une calculette et au milieu de ce foutoir je trouve enfin ce que je cherche. Rien que le fait de la tenir dans mes mains me fait presque me sentir mieux mais putain ce que je m'en veux d'avoir besoin de ça.

- Ton appareil photo est sur l'étagère… pense à prendre le chargeur aussi.

Je sursaute en laissant tomber le sachet de drogue sur le sol et me retourne vers Tom qui est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il regarde rapidement dans le couloir en contorsionnant son cou avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

- Ton frère n'est pas vraiment loin, tu pourrais faire un peu plus gaffe.

- Putain mais tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque ou quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? – Je demande sans vraiment réagir à son commentaire.

Il se redresse et fini de rentrer dans ma chambre avant d'en fermer la porte. Mon amie l'angoisse s'invite alors dans tout mon corps…

- Soutenir une amie. – Dit-il simplement.

Il part s'installer sur ma chaise de bureau et je me laisse moi-même tomber comme une merde par terre après avoir récupérer mon sachet que je tiens de nouveau enserrer dans mon poing. Je ramène alors mes jambes contre moi et pose ma tête sur les genoux.

- Tu n'as pas d'amie ici.

Je suis morte de l'intérieur… ne le voit-il pas ? Comment peut-il avoir une opinion de moi si positive alors que je n'arrive même pas à me supporter ?

- Si j'en ai une… il faut juste qu'elle se rappelle de moi.

Putain mais faite le taire… n'importe qui… on dirait que ça lui fait plaisir de me faire me sentir mal. Après ce que m'a balancé Bill, le fait que j'ai dormi un peu moins de 2 heures cette nuit et que je stresse complètement du voyage à venir… c'est trop pour moi. Je laisse une larme glissée, puis une seconde avant que toutes leurs sœurs ne se joignent à la fête.

- Ne prends pas ça… tu n'en as pas besoin.

Au milieu de toutes ces larmes, j'arrive encore à rire de sa remarque… je crois que c'est un des meilleurs moments pour que j'en prenne justement.

- J'en ai rarement eu autant besoin que maintenant Tom.

Mais je me sens tellement minable.

- Steuplé… tu veux bien sortir ? – Je lui demande presque implorante.

Il a l'air étonné de ma requête et ne fait absolument pas mine de se lever. Au contraire je crois même qu'il se tape l'incruste. Puis finalement il pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres et à laquelle je n'ai pas vraiment envie de trouver une réponse.

- Et pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais vu fait ton affaire devant moi.

Je le sais ça et à ce moment là je m'en foutais qu'il me voit… alors pourquoi est ce que maintenant je me sens encore plus mal de faire ça devant lui ? Je m'essuie les joues et me frotte les yeux pour me donner un peu d'aplomb.

- J'ai plus envie que tu me vois comme ça, c'est tout.

Il joue avec son piercing en fixant le vide et finalement se relève, mais reste un instant face à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

- Je voulais te dire… Bill… ne prend pas mal ce qu'il t'a dit tout à l'heure. La forme manquait de tact mais le fond était important. C'est toute notre vie que tu as entre tes mains… et si… si t'as besoin : je serais là ok ?

Il n'attend cependant pas de réponse et sort rejoindre nos amis en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**POV Bill**

Putain mais moi aussi j'ai dormi que quelques heures… faut pas pousser ! Je sais que je viens pas vraiment d'être diplomate ni dans mon attitude, ni dans mes mots, mais je refuse de foutre en l'air tout ce qu'on a bâti avec le groupe parce que Mademoiselle aura foutu le bordel.

Je sais que Tom à eu raison de stopper mon geste… une crise devant Andreas et tout serait tombé l'eau. Sans parler de la santé de Lola. Mais au moins j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire et je la regarde maintenant avec insistance, attendant qu'elle réponde quelque chose… n'importe quoi… mais au moins qu'elle réponde.

Et au lieu de ça, je vois ses yeux rougirent et se remplir d'eau. Putain ça y est, je m'en veux.

Et la seconde d'après, elle me tourne le dos et se casse… au hasard je dirais dans sa chambre. Tom, Andreas et moi nous regardons bêtement, sans vraiment comprendre son attitude et cette fois, c'est son frère qui s'y colle.

- Tu vas où encore ?

Elle continue sa marche et nous lance depuis le couloir qu'elle a oublié son appareil photo. Je geins de désespoir en regardant l'heure et m'angoisse des gentillesses que Gustav ne va pas manquer de nous envoyer dans les dents lorsqu'on arrivera enfin.

- Putain mais l'avion va pas nous attendre…

Je parle plus pour moi-même mais mon jumeau a parfaitement compris que je suis au bord de lui claquer de beignet à la demoiselle. Et comme souvent, c'est lui qui décide d'arrondir les angles. De toute façon, elle n'acceptera une intrusion que de sa part à lui alors autant fermer ma gueule… pour une fois.

- Ok, je vais la voir. Appelle Joe, qu'il prenne les bagages… on est là dans 3 minutes.

Puis il disparait à la suite de Lola dans les entrailles de la maison. Ok Billou, on inspire… on expire… on inspire… on expire…

- Tu sais… t'es pas obligé de faire ça.

J'ouvre un œil, perturbé dans ma méditation par Andreas… qu'est ce qu'il raconte encore ? Il fait un geste vers la chambre de Lola et reprend.

- Je vois bien que tu n'arrives pas à la supporter… et je veux pas prendre le risque que cette histoire vous apporte plus de problème qu'autre chose.

J'expire puissamment tout l'air que j'avais dans mes poumons et lui demande le plus simplement du monde de ferme sa putain de gueule.

- Si c'est pour dire des âneries pareilles, tu peux tout aussi bien économiser ta salive. Ta sœur vient avec nous, un point c'est tout. Et crois-moi bien quand je te dis que je l'aime plus que ce que je veux bien lui montrer.

Tom est là pour l'aimer… même s'il ne s'en rend pas encore compte. Si lui et moi commençons à être complaisants avec elle, elle ne s'en sortira jamais. Alors je vais endosser le rôle de méchant puisque c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Mais tout ça, je ne peux malheureusement pas l'avouer à mon meilleur ami.

Bref, je préfère terminer maintenant cette conversation qui ne sert à rien et vais finalement prévenir Joe qui est resté dans le véhicule à nous attendre. Lorsque je rentre avec lui de nouveau dans la maison, j'avise mon frère dans le salon et… seul.

- Elle est où ? – Je demande sèchement.

Tom me lance alors un regard franchement agacé avant de me dire qu'elle arrive. Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ? Je regarde Andreas qui soulève les épaules en signe d'impuissance pour toute réponse.

- Au passage… Ca serait cool si tu pouvais éviter de l'agresser à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

Mon jumeau me dit ça l'air de rien mais il ponctue sa phrase en se passant un doigt discret sur une narine… ok, je commence à comprendre. Mais ça n'empêche pas mon sarcasme de transpirer dans ma voix quand je reprends la parole.

- Si elle cherche son appareil photo à chaque fois que je lui fais une réflexion, ça risque de considérablement décaler notre emploi du temps.

- Juste… ce voyage la stresse et elle va être intenable sans ça. Je ferais en sorte que son appareil photo ne soit plus un problème.

J'ai toujours pensé que mon frère était trop sûr de lui, je pense que j'en ai la preuve flagrante.

- Je vois pas comment son putain d'appareil photo ne pourra plus être un problème. Elle ne peut pas s'en passer !

Andreas nous regarde, Tom et moi, à tour de rôle, ne comprenant pas vraiment notre conversation de sourd. Mais de toute façon, Lola réapparait avec son fameux appareil à la main. Je suis presque effrayé de voir ses yeux si vitreux et ne comprends pas comment Andreas a fait pour passer à côté de ça si longtemps.

- Ok… heu… bah je suis prête.

Super : on a déjà une demi-heure de retard. C'est juste… dramatique.

J'enlace rapidement mon ami pour prendre congés, étant donné qu'on s'est dit tout ce qu'on avait à ce dire hier soir, pensant ne pas se revoir d'ici quelques mois. Tom fait de même et j'aperçois Lola du coin de l'œil murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son frère avant de le prendre dans ses bras sans que lui ne fasse un geste… à part simplement fermer les yeux de douleur.

Ça manque un peu de chaleur et je ne comprends pas leur attitude. Si je venais à me séparer de mon frère pendant des mois… je crois que je n'arriverai pas à le lâcher.

C'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé dans le véhicule, à regarder dans la lunette arrière la silhouette d'Andy nous faisant coucou alors qu'il rapetissait inexorablement. Et dés qu'on n'arrive plus à le distinguer, je me cale confortablement dans mon siège.

On va se faire couper en six par tout le monde si le chauffeur n'appuie pas un peu sur le champignon histoire de nous faire rattraper ce massacre. Je déteste quand une journée commence si mal, je déteste quand le planning n'est pas respecté, je déteste quand les choses ne sont pas sous contrôle et je déteste…

- Bill…

Etant à la place du mort, je me tourne doucement vers l'arrière pour regarder Lola qui vient d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'on est partie. Et je pense immédiatement à mon frère quand mon sourcil nerveux se met en accent circonflexe automatiquement.

- Je suis désolée… pour ce matin.

Hein ? J'ai une hallucination auditive ou quoi ?

Je la détaille bien malgré moi et constate qu'elle a toujours les yeux vitreux mais je comprends d'avantage pourquoi Tom l'a laissé prendre sa merde… elle a l'air plus détendu que tout ce que j'ai pu voir durant la semaine qui vient de s'écouler.

- J'attends pas que tu parles… juste que tu le saches.

Et elle replace les écouteurs de son lecteur mp3 sur les oreilles avant que je n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche. Je lance un regard interrogateur vers Tom qui n'a pas l'air d'en savoir d'avantage et chacun est repartie dans ses pensées jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'aéroport. Et je suis franchement étonné de voir que nous arrivons dans la discrétion la plus totale. On a exterminé la race des fans ou quoi ? En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre de pouvoir faire quelques pas sans avoir une horde de femelle en chasse en train de me hurler mon prénom aux oreilles.

Joe gare le véhicule le long du trottoir et Tom est le premier dehors pour détendre ses jambes. Je le rejoins rapidement en le narguant.

- Aahh rien de tel qu'un petit trajet bien installé.

Je rigole intérieurement alors que lui me lance un regard de tueur.

- Vas-y moque-toi… le prochain voyage, c'est toi qui te plie en quatre pour grimper à l'arrière.

- Gna gna gna – Je réponds de façon très mature en lui tirant la langue.

Et je replonge ensuite dans l'habitacle pour récupérer mon gros sac… que mes amis ont tendances à appeler « sac à main » pour me mettre en boîte… connards ! Tom fait pareil avec une espèce de sac de sport qu'il jette sur son dos en le tenant par les hanses et on attend quelques secondes avant que Saki n'arrive vers nous en trottinant.

- Putain les gamins, magnez-vous… David devient intenable… qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Lola sort à ce moment-là de la voiture, son sac de toile en bandoulière.

- Oh… toi, tu dois être ma nouvelle protégée ? – Se renseigne notre grand nounours personnel.

- Je… heu… j'en sais rien en fait.

Je vois les joues de notre amie se colorer doucement alors qu'elle bafouille naïvement. Se creuse alors un sillon dans le front de notre garde du corps, signe d'une réflexion intensive.

- C'est bien toi Lola ? – Demande-t-il finalement.

Tom et moi nous regardons avec le même sourire en coin devant la gêne qui émane de la sœur d'Andreas alors qu'elle acquiesce. Quand je pense qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle aurait sauté sur Saki pour lui faire une espèce de câlin dont elle seule avait le secret…

- Ok, on est donc d'accords. _Tu_ es Lola, donc _tu_ es ma nouvelle protégée. J'espère que t'es plus sage que les quatre autres zigotos.

- HEY ! – S'exclame Tom. – Y'a pas plus sage que nous.

Saki le regarde alors d'un œil sceptique avant de répondre très exagérément :

- Mais oui biensûr…

Puis il nous laisse en plan pour s'arranger avec Joe qui commence déjà à descendre nos valises. C'est maintenant à moi d'intervenir !

---------------------------------------------------------

**POV Lola**

Putain de bordel de merde… une nounou… et format géant en plus. Il manquait plus que ça pour parfaire mon bonheur. Il a l'air gentil remarque mais bon… nounou quand même. Je détourne finalement mon attention du groupe un peu atypique que forment Saki, Bill et ce fameux Joe.

De là où je suis, je suis presque certaine qu'ils manigancent quelque chose mais je préfère les laisser faire leur vie… après tout, je rêve qu'il me laisse faire la mienne.

Je fais quelques pas, profitant de l'air frais de mon pays et vois du coin de l'œil Tom s'approcher de moi. Le voir se mettre automatiquement en évidence pour éviter de me braquer me donne la nausée… je suis un putain de boulet.

- Ca va ? – Demande-t-il simplement.

Que répondre à ce genre de question… après tout, ce n'est qu'une phrase de convenance. Généralement, les gens s'attendent à ce qu'on réponde « oui, ça va et toi ? », alors c'est ce que je fais. Un blanc… avant qu'il reprenne la conversation, si conversation il y a.

- Tu me prends pas un peu pour un con des fois ?

Moi qui portais attention à un moineau qui picorait nerveusement une miette de pain, je m'étonne de sa question. Et finalement… je l'élude.

- Pourquoi on prend l'avion, je pensais me retrouver coincé avec vous dans un bus.

Tom se renfrogne immédiatement m'expliquant à quel point il aurait préféré se retrouver bloqué dans le bus.

- Mais l'avion nous fait gagner du temps. Au moins pour arriver en France. Le bus nous attend là-bas.

Et je me rappelle soudain qu'il a une sainte horreur de l'avion. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me moquer de lui que Saki nous demande de le suivre pour retrouver les autres. Naïvement, que dis-je… très naïvement, je pensais que les « autres » se traduisait par Georg et Gustav mais quand j'ai vu l'armada de gens qui entourait les deux autres membres du groupe, j'ai cru que j'allais tourner de l'œil.

C'est quoi tout ce monde ?

- Ça ? Bah c'est notre équipe pourquoi ?

Woups. Aurai-je parlé à haute et intelligible voix ? Peu importe. Tom court vers Gustav qui parlait avec une magnifique blonde, Bill m'abandonne aussi pour rejoindre une autre gonzesse et je reste plantée comme une conne à peu prés à cinq mètres du troupeau… que je trouve plus que bruyant.

Des jeunes, des moins jeunes, des hommes, des femmes… en fait, Tokio Hotel, c'est pas un groupe de musique, c'est une entreprise ma parole.

- Hey… salut.

Je me tourne vers la source de cette voix et me retrouve en face du bassiste.

- Oh Georg. Bonjour.

On reste côte à côte sans que sa présence ne me pose de réel problème. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais c'est une des rares personnes qui ne me mette pas mal à l'aise. Sans doute parce que je suis encore sous effet de ma drogue mais il y a autre chose… quand il est là, je n'ai pas la sensation qu'il veut absolument me faire parler. Il est juste là.

- Alors, prête pour le grand voyage ?

Je fais encore un tour d'horizon des personnes en face de moi avant de faire la moue.

- Ouai, t'as pas l'air convaincu on dirait.

J'apprécie ses efforts pour que je ne me sente pas à l'écart mais… ils forment tous un groupe vraiment uni. Quoi qu'il fasse, je pense que je n'aurais jamais ma place au milieu de tout ça. Je suis comme le grain de sable qui vient coincer les rouages d'une machine bien huilée.

- Tu devrais mettre ton tour de cou avant que quelqu'un te mette dehors.

- Oh.

Tant d'exubérance dans mes réponses me scie les pattes. Bref, je farfouille dans mon sac à la recherche de la fameuse enveloppe Kraft et en ressort le précieux sésame avant de me le coller au dessus de mon tee-shirt après avoir enlevé mon pull. C'est qu'il fait chaud dans cette petite salle bondée.

S'enchaînent alors plusieurs événements. Le premier étant un homme de taille moyenne s'approchant de moi. Voyant que je me crispe un peu, Georg me murmure qu'il s'agit de David, leur manager.

- Bonjour Lola. Je voulais me présenter, je suis…

- David c'est bon, on lui parlait de toi. – Le coupe gentiment Georg.

- T'aurais pu me laisser ce plaisir. Sale gosse va !

Je suis un peu sidérée de les voir se chamailler comme des gamins et finalement, David reprend son sérieux.

- Tiens au fait, ta carte d'embarquement. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je sais que les garçons ont décidé de t'encadrer comme il se doit mais on ne sait jamais. On fera en sorte que ton séjour parmi nous se passe bien ok ?

- Heu… oui. Merci.

Il me lance un sourire avenant puis se détourne pour retrouver d'autres membres de son équipe. Je m'apprête à regarder la dite carte d'embarquement lorsque le second événement de la matinée se produit. J'entends distinctement Georg lancer un « Oh, oh… » qui annonce clairement une catastrophe.

Et il s'éloigne imperceptiblement de moi alors que la fille avec qui parlait Gustav vient également à ma rencontre. Jusque-là, rien d'inquiétant sauf qu'une mega valise cabine se trouve sur sa trajectoire et qu'elle n'a pas l'air de l'avoir vu.

J'ai alors le réflexe d'aller vers elle pour la prévenir mais elle marche plus vite que moi et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Elle se prend les pieds dans le bagage mal placé et me renverse la moitié de son café brûlant sur le tee-shirt.

Je me mords les joues lorsque le liquide chaud rentre en contact avec ma peau et lâche un couinement ridicule pour éviter d'ameuter tout le monde, sauf que la demoiselle maladroite est beaucoup moins discrète que moi.

- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée. Ca va ?

J'ai envie de lui expliquer qu'elle n'a pas besoin de me hurler au visage pour que je l'entende, mais les personnes les plus proches de nous commencent à se retourner les unes après les autres.

- Mince vient par là ! – M'ordonne-t-elle.

Elle sort un mouchoir de sa poche qu'elle tapote sur la tâche qui se distingue discrètement sur mon tee-shirt informe noir.

- Tu devrais vraiment aller y passer un peu d'eau, sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à le récupérer.

« Récupérer » mon haut est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis, mais m'éloigner de cette folle furieuse fait partie intégrante de mes priorités. J'empoigne mon sac sans regarder derrière moi et me dirige vers les premiers toilettes que j'aperçois.

J'appuie sur le bouton du robinet qui se met à cracher un jet puissant et rince un peu la tâche… mais l'odeur de café reste persistance sans compter que la moitié de mon tee-shirt est maintenant trempé. Putain mais quelle conne cette blondasse, elle pouvait pas faire gaffe ? J'hallucine qu'une personne puisse être si maladroite.

Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à mon vêtement, mais je vais me retrouver à fouetter le café toute la journée alors merci du cadeau.

J'en suis là de mes grognements lorsque j'entends taper à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur Tom. Le fait que se soient les toilettes des dames n'a pas l'air de lui poser un réel problème.

- Alors comme ça, tu as fait connaissance avec Nina ?

J'arrache un nouveau morceau d'essuie main pour continuer d'essuyer la tâche avant de me retourner vers lui.

- A parce que c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle Miss catastrophe ?

Tom et moi nous fixons un temps suite à ma question et éclatons finalement d'un rire discret.

- Ton tee-shirt est foutu. – Constate-t-il platement.

Je fais face à la glace après avoir jeter le dernier morceau de papier et pousse un soupir en constatant que Tom à raison.

- C'est pas grave, je l'aimais pas de toute façon.

- Bah pourquoi tu le mets alors ?

Je pousse un nouveau soupire et préfère me laver les mains plutôt que de lui répondre. Je pensais retrouver son visage à l'identique en le regardant de nouveau après m'avoir sécher les mimines mais je le trouve bizarrement tendu. D'ailleurs, il regarde si toutes les cabines sont vides avant de revenir vers moi. Son attitude me stresse vraiment pour le coup…

- Je… tu sais, ce que tu prends…

Il a l'air vraiment mal à l'aise et en y réfléchissant un peu, j'ai l'impression que ça a commencé hier soir… je passe mécaniquement deux doigts sur le pansement qui orne mon arcade depuis qu'il me l'a soigné. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être si délicat… j'ai toujours vu Thomas comme le bourrin de service mais hier… je sais pas…

- Lola tu m'écoute ?

Je me secoue la tête et ré-atterri d'un puissant coup dans la vraie vie. Ce que je prends ? Oh… _ça_. J'acquiesce lentement en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Je veux rien savoir mais… on est dans un aéroport et on va passer les mêmes portes de sécurités que les autres voyageurs. Si on trouve quoi que se soit dans notre équipe, ça risque de faire les choux gras de la presse et…

- T'inquiète pas. – Je le coupe. J'ai pigé ce que tu voulais me dire.

Encore une boulette à mettre sur la liste de celles que j'enchaîne depuis ce matin. Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à me faire à leur vie.

- T'as fini de nettoyer ton truc ? – Change-t-il de sujet.

On s'est compris tous les deux, c'est le principal. Je baisse alors les yeux sur mon sac…

- Oui mais... je vais faire pipi avant d'embarquer je crois… j'arrive.

Il me fait signe qu'il m'attend dehors et alors qu'il sort de la pièce, je m'enferme dans une cabine et me met à farfouiller dans mon sac à la rechercher d'une chose bien particulière. Forcement, c'est tout au fond que je le trouve et l'en sort délicatement pour éviter de rompre la poche fragile.

J'emmène le minuscule sachet à hauteur de mes yeux et regarde cette poudre comme si elle m'avait hypnotisé. Comment je vais faire pendant les 15 jours à venir… se sont les seuls mots qui dansent dans ma tête alors que je déverse le contenu au fond de la cuvette avant de tirer la chasse.

Comme me l'a si délicatement fait remarquer Bill ce matin, j'ai accepté de venir… il va falloir s'y faire.

Bref, il est temps de retourner dans la cohue qu'est le monde extérieur. Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'aurais vécu cette arrivée en n'ayant rien pris ce matin, mais en étant sincère, je crois que je serais partie à toute jambe loin de tout ce bordel.

A peine ai-je posé un pied en dehors de mon château-fort que la dite Nina me saute à nouveau dessus en me tendant un sachet en plastique.

- Je suis vraiment désolée tu sais ? Je voulais pas te tâcher, en fait comme ta tête m'était inconnue j'ai demandé à Gustav qui m'a signalé que tu ferais partie de l'équipe pour la tournée française alors je voulais simplement me présenter et comme tu as pu le voir je suis assez maladroite. Je t'ai trouvé un autre tee-shirt pour que tu puisses te changer étant donné que les bagages ont été enregistrés. Je suis désolé si la couleur ne te plait pas mais le choix était plutôt restreint et…

Je lui arrache le sachet des mains en la regardant avec de grands yeux effrayés. Elle parle plus que Bill… je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait exister.

- OK ! Merci.

Elle stoppe son flot de parole et me regarde impatiemment. Elle attend peut-être que je j'ouvre son fameux cadeau.

Je plonge ma main dans le sachet opaque et en ressort un haut… blanc ? Super ! Je le déplie maladroitement mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises en constatant l'hilarité de Bill et de Tom qui me regardent au loin. Je tourne le tee-shirt pour voir ce qu'il y a de si drôle et manque de fondre en larme.

Un tee-shirt blanc… le premier truc que je vois, c'est un gros cœur rouge bien flashi… avant de constater qu'il est encadré d'un I majuscule et du nom de notre capitale… I love Berlin…

Je meurs tout de suite ou j'attends un peu ?

- Tu verras, ça ira super bien avec ton jeans. Va te changer, toute l'équipe nous attend !

Elle fait demi-tour et part retrouver les quatre garçons qui sont maintenant tous mort de rire. Je sens que cette journée va être très, très, très longue.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Et voila…. Tout le monde est sur le départ ! Nina rentre dans la partie… une nouvelle tête. Je ne sais pas trop encore le rôle qu'elle aura mais bon, j'aimerai bien développer son personnage hihihi

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

BISOUS à tout le monde !!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Blabla de moua :**

**BON….. que dire pour ma défense cette fois encore…. Bah… tout simplement que j'ai eu 10 jours où j'ai à peine touché mon PC pour cause de concert de Tokio Hotel. J'ai vécu une semaine hyper intense, avec des rencontres, des retrouvailles et des spectacles extra.**

**Bref… des souvenirs pleins la tête et pas du tout le temps d'écrire.**

**Je pense que bon nombre d'entre vous les auront aussi vu en concert, alors j'espère sincèrement que ça se sera aussi bien passé que pour moi…. Un pur bonheur…. Des trucs que j'oublierais jamais.**

**Donc… le chapitre 11 n'est pas encore fini, mais je pense que je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Je vais essayer d'enclencher le turbo pour la suite.**

**Je vous embrasse tous très très fort et merci d'être toujours là, malgré ma lenteur =)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

**Chapitre 9**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Lola**

- Arrête de rire, c'est vraiment pas drôle !

Je fusille mon interlocuteur du regard alors que ce dernier éclate encore plus de rire.

- Je t'assure que je plonge dans la soute à bagage dans la minute qui suit si tu ne fermes pas ta gueule.

- Non mais… je suis jaloux. – Dit-il de façon exagérément boudeuse.

Je manque de lui cracher une nouvelle gentillesse à la tronche mais Nina qui se trouve derrière nous – à mon grand damne – lui pince la nuque.

- Arrête de te moquer de mon cadeau ! T'es vraiment nul… La prochaine fois, se sont de tes robes que je m'occupe !

Tom se retourne alors pour fusiller la demoiselle du regard.

- Ce ne sont pas des robes !

Nina claque sa langue plusieurs fois avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tsss… Tu mets des « tee-shirts » – elle mime des gros guillemets en utilisant ce dernier mot – qui te tombent presque en dessous du genou. Chez moi, se sont des robes. Point !

Le dreadeux se renfrogne immédiatement. Il est particulièrement pointilleux sur son look et je ne pensais pas que l'attaquer sur ce sujet lui ferait fermer le clapet. La blonde me lance un clin d'œil et finalement je tends mon billet à l'hôtesse. On passe enfin la porte d'embarquement afin de rejoindre l'avion.

- Bon voyage. – M'annonce-t-elle en me rendant la chute du billet.

Si elle savait tout ce que ce voyage me coûte, je pense qu'elle ne sourirait pas autant mais d'un autre côté, si j'avais pu imaginer tout ce que ce voyage m'apporterait, je lui aurais sans aucun doute répondu plus chaleureusement que je ne l'aie fait.

Toute la troupe se presse finalement à l'entrée de l'appareil, à part Tom, toujours et encore lui, qui traîne les pieds. D'ailleurs Bill, qui se trouvait devant nous, fait finalement marche arrière pour aller le retrouver. Ils ont de la chance ces jumeaux… des fois, je me demande ce qu'ils deviendraient l'un sans l'autre mais la question ne se pose pas, parce que tout le monde sait que quoi qu'il arrive, ils seront toujours ensembles. Je pensais avoir ce type de lien avec mon frère aussi… et malgré tout le mal que ça me fait, le repousser n'est pas si difficile.

En tout cas, en deux phrases à peine, revoilà mes deux tortionnaires insérés dans la queue, attendant qu'on leur dise où se placer.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Bah nan, nan, connard… je vais rester au milieu de la carlingue pendant tous le trajet. Je vous jure, les stewards des fois, ils sont pas aidés ! Ok, ok ! Je range mes crocs, je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs parce que je redescends plus que brutalement sur Terre après l'avoir survolée… en gros, ma dose ne me fait presque plus d'effet.

Super, vraiment extra.

- C'est ici.

Un siège trois places, déjà investie par une mamie et sa très probable petite fille de… 6 ans ? Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde s'est ligué contre moi ce matin ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a un complot… ça peut pas être autrement étant donné que tout va de travers depuis que j'ai été tiré de mon sommeil.

Ok, ma gueule. Tout va de travers depuis des semaines et je n'ai rien fait pour que ça s'arrange.

Bref ! Je monte ma valise cabine dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet et m'excuse auprès des dames partageant mon siège de les faire se tortiller dans tous les sens pour que j'arrive jusqu'à ma place côté hublot. Je pose mon sac de toile à mes pieds et voit passer une partie des gens de l'équipe, jusqu'à ce que David s'arrête.

- Je suis désolé… on a pris une place à la dernière minute et tu te retrouves un peu isolé du groupe. Ca va aller ?

Encore un qui s'inquiète pour moi… youpi. Je réponds que tout est cool pour couper court à cet échange de politesse et il me répond par un petit signe de la main avant de partir rejoindre les autres, laissant le couloir de nouveau praticable pour les gens qui commençaient à rouspéter derrière.

Je regarde des hommes et des femmes passer jusqu'à une nouvelle tête connue.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Bah heu… je prends l'avion. C'est pas le but ?

Bill secoue ses mèches noires en souriant.

- T'es toujours aussi con toi… pourquoi t'es pas au fond avec nous ?

- Plus de place ! – Je réponds en levant les épaules.

S'il savait à quel point j'apprécie d'être seule, il s'en ferait un peu moins mais je me ferais encore engueuler pour mon insociabilité… autant se taire. Il fronce les sourcils et me fait un clin d'œil avant de poursuivre lui aussi sa route… sauf que son frère le talonne.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Nan mais ils se sont passés le mot ou quoi ? Ca commence à devenir un peu lourdingue…

- Avance et va voir ton frère, il t'expliquera.

Et sans faire plus attention au monde qui m'entoure, je place mes écouteurs sur les oreilles et ferme les yeux. Avec un peu de chance les autres continueront leur chemin sans s'arrêter. J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque je sens qu'on me tapote le bras.

- Quoi encore ? – Je lance exaspérée.

Sauf que c'est la fillette à côté de moi, qui me regarde presqu'effrayée après ma petite agression verbale.

- Oh… heu… – J'enlève mes écouteurs et me tourne vers elle. – Excuse-moi, je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre en fait.

- Qui que ça aurait pu être, il aurait été accueillie avec délicatesse.

Putain mais les vieux, on devrait leur interdire la parole… ils sont tellement prompts à juger les autre. J'ignore mamie « je-donne-des-leçons » et encourage la petite du regard pour qu'elle me demande quoi que se soit qu'elle voulait me demander. Et c'est avec la candeur de son âge qu'elle prend enfin la parole.

- C'était Bill et Tom ?

Je me frotte les yeux, n'étant pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de question. Bill et Tom… sans doute les jumeaux les plus connu d'Allemagne, va falloir que je m'y fasse.

- Oui, c'était eux. Et si tu attends un peu, tu verras même Georg et Gustav passer.

Je lui réponds ça sèchement plus pour qu'elle me foute la paix qu'autre chose, mais son visage s'illumine à mes mots et je lui montre l'allée du doigt en reconnaissant la voix grave du batteur qui s'approche, suivit de Georg. Ce dernier me lance un regard interrogateur mais Nina qui les succède les presse d'avancer.

- Bougez-vous le cul les gars… ça traîne. Tiens Lola… qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Non mais c'est un cauchemar ! Je m'apprête à répéter une énième fois que je suis un boulet qu'on a un peu foutu là où on pouvait mais je n'ai le temps que de commencer ma phrase avant qu'elle ne marche sur le talon de Georg.

- Putain Nina, mais t'es impossible !

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ouai nan mais encore heureux que tu le sois. Avec toi dans les parages, on a plutôt intérêt à souscrire un contrat d'assurance vie. Tu vas bien finir par tuer l'un d'entre nous avec ta maladresse.

Ma jeune voisine profite de cet échange verbal comme si elle regardait le meilleur dessin animé qu'elle n'ait jamais vu au monde et finalement, les adultes poursuivent leur route pour rejoindre le reste de la troupe.

L'allée commence doucement à se vider et la petite lumière qui indique que l'on doit attacher nos ceintures s'allume enfin. L'avion bouge doucement et les hôtesses de l'air se mettent à danser la tektonik pour nous montrer les sorties de secours et autre masque à oxygène.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Mary. – Me chuchote ma jeune voisine.

Elle me tend une petite main que je regarde d'un air morne. Elle me sourit alors comme seul les enfants savent le faire, avec tellement de naïveté et de sincérité au fond des yeux que je me retrouve à enserrer sa mimine en souriant timidement… elle est toute mignonne cette gamine.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Lola.

- Cool… j'adore ton prénom !

C'est vrai que c'est un prénom peu répondu en Allemagne... il me semble que c'est d'origine espagnol. Mes parents ont toujours eu des goûts exotiques de toute façon. Je profite de cette présentation pour détailler ma voisine… Elle a un visage de poupée, encadré d'un carré lisse strict châtain clair et des yeux rieurs.

- T'as des yeux gris… j'avais jamais vu ça ! – S'exclame-t-elle en posant ses petites mains sur mes joues pour mettre mon visage en face du sien.

Un instant de panique fait cesser mon cœur de battre… avant de me rappeler que je fais face à une gamine qu'un coup de latte suffirait à casser en deux. Avoir peur de ma propre ombre… ça commence à bien faire ! Je me concentre donc sur la fraîcheur de ses paumes et sur ce qu'elle vient de dire. Entre mes yeux et mon prénom, elle va croire que je débarque d'une autre planète !

- Mary, arrête d'embêter cette jeune fille et assis-toi correctement, nous allons décoller.

Je regarde par le hublot et constate effectivement que nous nous situons sur la piste de décollage. Les réacteurs font un bruit de tous les diables et je me surprends à avoir une pensée pour le pauvre Tom qui doit être en train de se faire dessus en ce moment même. Et finalement, je replace mes écouteurs et me laisse enfoncer dans le siége alors que l'avion quitte la terre ferme.

Voila… je quitte mon frère jusqu'à nouvel ordre… _c'est toi qui donneras un sens à tout_ _ça_… j'ai beau réfléchir et tourner cette phrase en tout sens, je ne la comprends pas. Et je comprends encore moins ce sentiment de manque qui se glisse en moi alors que les immeubles se font de plus en plus petits.

Un manque de mon frère, que j'ai rejeté de toutes mes forces pendant si longtemps alors que mon premier réflexe est de me tourner vers lui lorsque ça ne va pas. Je ressens aussi un manque de vie… de ce qu'était ma vie avant, mais… je peux pas.

La confiance est une chose fragile qui une fois détruite, a bien du mal à se reconstruire. Je ne sais plus en qui faire confiance, parce que j'ai été trahi par ceux que je considérais comme mes amis. Si on ne peut avoir confiance en eux… alors en qui ?

- Lola… te… tes mains…

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant la voix fluette, mais aux accents apeurés, de Mary. Mais se ne sont que mes mains qui tremblent, encore. Je les plonge dans mon sac et en ressors mon carnet à dessin ainsi qu'un crayon de bois ne sachant pas vraiment si j'arriverais à dessiner correctement, mais je ne veux pas effrayer la petite.

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et chose que je n'aie plus faite depuis longtemps, je lui envoi un sourire sincère pour la rassurer. Elle, je doute qu'elle puisse me faire du mal alors pourquoi ne pas laisser un peu ressortir ces sentiments que je pensais avoir oublié ?

J'ouvre mon cahier sur une page blanche et laisse finalement mes doigts et ma main tracer des traits, estomper des ombres et jouer avec la matière, sentant l'attention de Mary entièrement tournée vers mon dessin. Je m'étonne de ne pas me sentir stressée, bien au contraire même… je me sens plutôt sereine. La dernière fois que je me suis senti aussi bien, c'était lorsque je dessinais Tom dans mon salon.

- Qui c'est ?

Je lève mon crayon et éloigne un peu mon cahier pour lui présenter :

- Mon frère.

- Il a l'air…

- Ma petite _L.o.L_… Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'Andreas faisait parti du voyage ? – Se fait couper la gamine par un Tom tout excité.

Du coup, Mary qui regardait le dernier arrivant comme un dieu vivant, manque de se faire un torticolis en tournant la tête plus vite que l'éclair vers moi.

- Quoi ? Andreas est ton frère ?

Ma main se crispe dans la seconde et le peu de sérénité que je pouvais ressentir s'évapore en fumée.

- Tom… tu devrais pas être en train de pleurer en priant qu'on atterrisse dés que possible ?

Je m'en prends à lui mais c'est plus fort que moi… de toute façon il me le rend bien.

- Je vais pisser. – M'informe-t-il en plissant les yeux. – Détends-toi, je vais pas te bouffer.

Finalement il poursuit son chemin et l'attention de Mary pour ma personne s'en trouve décuplé.

- _Tu_ es la sœur d'Andreas ?

- Ne soit pas indiscrète Mary… tu vois bien que tu mets la demoiselle mal à l'aise.

Les joues de la petite fille se colorent de rouge suite à la réprimande de sa grand-mère et je me sens d'avantage mal à l'aise de ça que de la curiosité de Mary. Du coup, je prends un peu – nan, en fait, je prends beaucoup sur moi et lâche simplement :

- Non mais c'est pas grave. Que veux-tu savoir ?

Je vois ma voisine prendre un bol d'air enthousiaste avant de refermer la bouche d'un coup, songeuse.

- Quoi ? – Je demande en plissant le front.

Elle m'explique alors que la curiosité est un vilain défaut et que donc, elle n'a pas le droit de questionner les gens.

- Ok… alors disons que t'as le droit à une seule question, comme ça tu ne désobéis pas vraiment.

Ses yeux se mettent à briller et j'ai l'impression d'entendre son cerveau tourner à tout va.

- Tu répondras à tout ?

Je la rassure sur ce point et en attendant qu'elle trouve _la_ question qui lui brûle les lèvres, je retourne à la contemplation du paysage via le hublot. Autant dire que j'ai été plus que surprise de sa question… elle avait la possibilité de me demander n'importe quoi mais…

- Pourquoi t'as l'air fâché avec Tom ?

Mon sourire se fane et je laisse mes yeux se poser sur n'importe quoi pour penser à la réponse… parce que sincèrement, c'est une très bonne question.

Peut-être parce qu'il s'obstine à vouloir me faire revivre alors que je hais le monde entier… parce que dés qu'il est là, il m'oblige à sortir de ma coquille… parce qu'il ne me ménage pas… parce que je le déçois – lui aussi – et que ça me fait du mal… parce que j'ai eu peur de ce que j'ai ressenti hier soir alors que ses doigts se sont posés sur moi.

Je soupire et tente de faire un résumé de mes pensées.

- Parce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi et que je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Je sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une réponse à donner à une enfant si jeune, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autre. D'ailleurs, la petite reste perplexe quelques secondes et c'est finalement sa grand-mère qui prend la parole.

- Mademoiselle, savez-vous que le regard est une fenêtre sur l'âme des gens ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte la grabataire ? La petite prend son air le plus sérieux et se tourne vers sa mamie, ses petits poings sur les hanches.

- C'est toi qui vas la mettre mal à l'aise si tu fais de la magie ! – Puis elle se retourne vers moi pour m'expliquer. Elle lit dans les yeux des gens mais elle me dit tout le temps que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre ce que ça veut dire.

C'est à ça qu'elle me fait penser la vieille avec tous ses châles et ses bracelets bizarres… une Madame Irma en puissance. Je ne comprends même pas que l'idée ne me soit pas venue à l'esprit plus tôt.

La petite détache sa ceinture et part dans l'allée en sautillant, annonçant qu'elle va voir son papa… qui se trouve quelques sièges plus loin. Pour le coup, je me retrouve en tête-à-tête avec l'autre bonne femme qui m'écrase de son regard.

- N'ayez pas peur… je ne force pas les gens à s'ouvrir à moi et puis… vous ne vous en rendez pas compte mais pour ceux qui savent regarder, vous êtes un livre ouvert.

Je me tortille sur mon siège nerveusement. Bien sûr que j'aimerai savoir ce qu'elle veut dire par tout ça mais plutôt crever que de rentrer dans son jeu. Sa main décharnée se pose alors sur mon avant bras, me faisant sursauter.

- Vous êtes très certainement quelqu'un de bien. Ne laissez personne, et surtout pas vous même, vous convaincre du contraire. Vous êtes passée par des situations délicates, mais acceptez la main que l'on vous tend. _Il_ ne vous décevra pas.

Toujours décidée à fermer la bouche pour ne pas encourager cette folle à me parler, ses paroles font quand même mouche et je me demande sincèrement à qui ce « _il_ » peut bien se référer.

- Vous savez de qui je veux parler, laissez-vous juste le temps de le découvrir. Profitez simplement de ce voyage pour réapprendre à faire confiance. Vous y arrivez, parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de fort.

- Mamie !

La petite Mary interrompt notre échange, si je puis appeler ça ainsi, et je m'éloigne le plus possible de cette femme. C'est sans plus faire attention à ses mots que je décide de remettre en place mes écouteurs et la dernière vision que j'ai, avant de m'assoupir, est celle des grands yeux bleus de Mary qui me fixent alors qu'elle cache un rire derrière ses petites mains.

Je me réveille plus tard, sentant la pression me serrer les tympans. Mon front qui a atterri sur le hublot me tiraille un peu, et la luminosité des nuages fait cligner mes paupières. Une fois de retour de mes songes, je constate que l'avion commence à perdre de l'altitude et en un rien de temps, nous voilà arriver sur le sol français. Mary sort d'un sommeil léger alors que « mamie voyante » range son point de croix et les passagers descendent au fur et à mesure, on en profite pour suivre le mouvement.

Je m'arrête juste à la sortie de l'avion pour attendre les autres et Mary me dépasse en me faisant un signe de la main alors que de l'autre, elle agrippe celle de son père. Sa satanée grand-mère me lance un regard perçant avant de continuer sa route vers les membres de sa famille sans plus se retourner vers moi et je réprime un frisson de malaise.

- Tu t'es fait une copine ?

Je sursaute en entendant cette voix si proche de moi et me retourne brusquement.

- Oh Bill… oui, mes voisines de siège. La gamine était toute mignonne mais la vieille était… pourquoi tu souris ?

Son sourire énigmatique s'agrandit d'avantage.

- Parce que tu vas te faire engueuler.

- Qu'est ce que…

Mais je me fais couper par un retentissant « LOLA ! » qui fait se retourner plusieurs personnes. Oups… ma nounou. Qu'est ce qu'il veut celui-là ? Il s'approche de Bill et moi en tendant un doigt menaçant.

- Il va falloir qu'on mette quelques petites choses au point jeune fille. D'abord…

Mais il se fait lui-même couper la parole par un raclement de gorge.

- Saki… heu… je peux ?

Le dit Saki et moi-même nous tournons vers Tom, qui tiens son éternelle housse de guitare. J'entends alors le géant de service pousser un soupire puis finalement s'éloigner avec Bill et je suis super étonnée de voir Tom les suivre.

- Heu… mais… qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? – Je demande bêtement.

Le guitariste se retourne vers moi, le regard un peu perdu.

- Je le rajoute sur la liste des choses à voir avec toi quand on sera un peu plus peinards. Ça va toi ?

- Oui biensûr. – Je réponds automatiquement.

Son regard se fait plus présent, comme s'il me sondait, puis il insiste :

- Sûre ?

Je lève alors les yeux au ciel et part dans la direction qu'on prit Saki et Bill quelques instants auparavant mais la vie s'acharne définitivement sur moi.

- Tu devrais arrêter de l'envoyer bouler le pauvre.

Nina m'a rejoint… est ce que ça serait trop demandé que tout le monde ne me tombe pas sur la tronche en même temps ? Je tire toujours ma petite valise derrière moi en ignorant cette intervention mais je baisse lamentablement la tête lorsque Tom nous double sans se retourner. Je sais de qui Nina veut parler, mais j'y peux rien… Je rejette tout le monde depuis si longtemps que ça en est devenu un réflexe.

On continu de marcher côte à côte et nous faisons encore doubler par Gustav enthousiaste qui nous gueule un « à tout à l'heure » de tous les diables.

- Ils vont où ? – Je me renseigne pour éviter un silence pesant.

- Ils font une sortie groupée avec les gars de la sécurité pour dire bonjour aux fans. Ca permet au staff de prendre de l'avance pour l'hôtel, comme ça, quand ces messieurs arrivent… tout est prêt !

- Ils ont le beau rôle dis donc. Et toi, tu t'occupes de quelle partie de cette organisation ?

Parce qu'après tout, à part son prénom, je ne connais rien d'elle. Est-ce important… j'en doute.

- Maquilleuse ! – Dit-elle fièrement.

Son attitude change du tout au tout : elle, si fébrile se transforme sous mes yeux en quelqu'un d'hyper sûre d'elle. Je n'arrive pourtant pas à m'empêcher de la titiller.

- Tu ne leurs as pas encore crevé un œil ?

Ses yeux se plissent alors qu'elle me tire la langue comme la petite Mary aurait pu le faire.

- Je sais que je suis maladroite à l'extrême mais quand je bosse, je suis tellement concentrée que j'en oublie de faire des conneries. Je peux t'assurer que dans mon boulot, je suis une pro !

En même temps, je suppose qu'elle n'aurait pas sa place ici si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Tu sais – reprend-elle gênée. – Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce matin, ton tee-shirt et tout…

Je la rassure en exhibant fièrement mon « I Love Berlin ».

- Je n'aurais pu trouver mieux pour le remplacer. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je ne me reconnais pas. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive à être si « agréable » ?

- Arrête, je sais que tu le détestes.

La vérité c'est que j'aurais vraiment pu le détester, mais c'est le premier cadeau qu'on me fait depuis… bref, disons que c'est la première fois que j'accepte quelque chose de quelqu'un, en dehors du pansement qui orne mon arcade. Ce tee-shirt revête pour moi d'une valeur toute symbolique. Je pince le bas entre mes doigts et tire dessus pour regarder le dessin.

- Il est super et puis…

Mais ma phrase se meurt au fond de ma gorge lorsque des cris inhumains se répercutent depuis l'extérieur contre les murs du hall de l'aéroport. Je regarde partout, prise de panique et Nina me montre simplement les portes automatiques qui s'ouvrent sur la rue, où des centaines de filles sont entassées alors que Bill et les autres signent sans relâche tout ce qui se trouve à leur portée.

- Ils n'ont peut-être pas tant le beau rôle que ça hein ?

Je détourne le regard pour fixer mon attention de nouveau sur Nina, qui a un sourire indulgent devant mes yeux écarquillés.

- Ca surprend toujours un peu au début et puis… on s'y fait.

Mon cœur bat en ce moment à cent à l'heure. Tant d'hystérie concentrée au mètre carré me fait complètement baliser. Je ne comprends même pas qu'ils arrivent à supporter tout ça sans broncher.

- Allez viens par là. On nous attend pour avancer je crois.

Le contraste de sa voix apaisante et du tumulte environnant est assez déstabilisant mais j'avoue que je ne resterais ici pour rien au monde.

Les secondes se sont transformées en minutes, les minutes en demi-heure et en un rien de temps, je mettais les pieds dans un hôtel géantissime et puant le luxe… un hôtel où je pensais ne jamais mettre les pieds de ma vie. Je suis plantée dans le hall, détaillant la moquette épaisse qui recouvre un sol en marbre, un personnel tiré à quatre épingles nous guette à chaque instant, des lumières toujours indirectes qui évitent d'agresser le client et en fait, j'en prends tellement pleins les yeux que je ne sais plus où les poser.

- Lola ?

J'étais en train de détailler un lustre dont personne ne doit savoir l'existence tellement il est haut perché et me retourne vers David qui me tend une carte magnétique.

- C'est la chambre de Tom… en attendant que vous vous arrangiez entre jeune. Tes bagages doivent t'attendre là-haut. Ça va aller ?

J'en ai un peu marre que tout le monde me demande, toutes les cinq minutes, si je vais bien ! Mais d'un autre côté, je peux comprendre que leur manager s'inquiète de ma présence ici… je suis une variable plutôt instable dans l'équation du business musical.

- Mais oui elle va bien, elle n'est pas en sucre ! – S'exclame Nina en lui donnant un coup d'épaule dans le dos. Tu viens, je t'accompagne !

Elle va pour me prendre la main dans ce que je suppose être un réflexe, avant de s'arrêter net, j'avoue que ça me surprend… avant de m'inquiéter. Nos regards se croisent une seconde avant qu'elle ne baisse le sien, puis elle se dirige vers les ascenseurs en me faisant un signe de la tête pour m'inviter à la suivre. On grimpe dans la cabine où des haut-parleurs diffusent une musique complètement nul à chier… un malaise que je n'ai jamais senti en la présence de la jeune femme emplit alors tout l'espace.

- Bon… qu'est ce que tu sais exactement ? – Je lâche dans un souffle, tout en lisant le menu du restaurant, affiché derrière une plaque de plexi glace.

Je ne veux pas spécialement avoir une conversation avec elle mais, le fait qu'elle ait arrêté son geste tout à l'heure me prouve clairement qu'elle sait quelque chose et je panique à savoir jusqu'où son savoir peut aller. Et son silence me gave.

- Nina, je sais que tu sais quelque chose… alors ne fait pas style de rien. C'est pire que tout.

Je la regarde danser d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement, avant qu'elle ne s'en torde un et s'écrase contre la paroi dorée de la cabine.

- Putain mais je suis vraiment une catastrophe ambulante ! – S'exclame-t-elle en se frottant la joue.

Mais devant mon regard blasé, elle reprend un peu de sérieux.

- Je ne sais rien…

Je lève un sourcil sarcastique et elle reprend bêtement :

- … enfin, pas grand-chose. Juste qu'il ne faut pas qu'on te touche. C'est tout ce que Georg a bien voulu me révéler à ton sujet, je te le promets.

C'est donc Georg qui a parlé, et j'en ressens un certain soulagement… de courte durée. Qu'est ce que Tom a pu raconter aux autres ? Est ce qu'il leur a parlé de mon penchant pour la drogue ? Que savent-ils réellement… il faut que je parle avec Tom, rapidement.

- T'as l'air tellement sauvage… je ne suis pas spécialement curieuse et me mêle très peu de la vie des autres mais je sais pas… Comment t'arrive à faire ça ?

- Faire quoi ? – Je demande étonnée de sa question… qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Personne n'ose t'approcher tellement ton aura est négative et pourtant t'es comme la lumière qui attire les moustiques. Pour être honnête, tu intrigues tout le monde dans l'équipe.

Bah voila autre chose… j'ai une « aura négative », non mais vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourde, je vous le dis ! Et une rancœur monte en moi, me laissant un goût amer dans la gorge.

- Alors t'es là parce que je t'intrigue et que tu veux comprendre mon aura de méchante fifille, c'est ça ?

Le premier qui me dit que je suis agressive, je l'éventre. De toute façon, nous arrivons à l'étage et les portes s'ouvrent sur un couloir plus que large, évitant ainsi à mon encombrant chien de garde le loisir de répondre à mon attaque. Je note le numéro du pass et regarde dans quelle direction aller avant de me diriger vers la droite… chambre 204… 209… ah, voila là 211.

Je me poste devant la porte et tente d'activer cette satanée clé magnétique… sans succès. J'ai beau passer et repasser la carte, la petite lumière reste ostensiblement rouge. Nina, qui me colle aux talons, se propose alors de m'aider et m'attrape la carte des mains. Le clic de la serrure qui se débloque se fait entendre rapidement et elle me redonne le morceau de plastique comme si de rien n'était avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

Et comme une conne, je reste dans le couloir… jusqu'à ce que la tête de Nina repasse par la porte.

- Tu ne rentres pas ?

Je me secoue l'esprit et avance finalement dans la pièce, que je trouve simplement gigantesque. C'est pas une chambre d'hôtel ça… pour moi, une chambre d'hôtel, c'est un lit avec une couverture limite miteuse, cinquante centimètre d'espace pour circuler autour et une espèce d'armoire pour suspendre deux pulls.

En l'occurrence, je foule une moquette aux tons gris clair et de lourds rideaux bleus nuit tombent sur une baie vitrée qui laisse entrapercevoir un balcon qui s'apparente d'avantage à une terrasse. Les meubles sont en bois plutôt clairs et le lit tranche par sa couverture blanche et noire.

- Ne soit pas impressionnée, celle de Bill est toujours la plus grande.

Est-ce que je suis si transparente que ça ?

Je fais quelques pas hésitants vers la fenêtre et l'entrouvre pour respirer un peu d'air frais, avant de me tourner vers la pile de bagages entassés dans un coin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Tom**

Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi ils nous ont fait arriver de si bonne heure alors que le premier concert n'a lieu que demain. En mon fort intérieur, je les soupçonne de vouloir nous éliminer par la fatigue mais c'est sans compter sur l'énergie qu'on peut trouver quand on n'a pas 20 ans !

En tout cas, se faire entendre hurler son prénom aux oreilles alors qu'il n'est pas encore 10h du matin, c'est un peu brut de décoffrage ! Comment les fans se débrouillent pour savoir où, à quelle heure et quel jour on débarque, dans quel hôtel on dort… c'est un mystère pour moi.

- Alors… vu que David est assez généreux pour ne pas nous imposer de journalistes aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? – Demande Georg.

Ce qu'on va faire… sans doute rien de plus que d'habitude. A savoir que Gustav va disparaitre dans la nature, et nous, nous allons nous enfermer dans nos chambres pour dormir jusqu'à plus soif.

- Va falloir que j'aille faire un tour avec Lola.

On se tourne tous vers Bill plus rapidement que l'éclair. Tellement qu'il en a un léger mouvement de recul.

- Où tu comptes l'emmener ?

Très bonne question mon cher Gusty… mon frère manigance depuis hier et d'habitude on fait toujours ça ensemble. Alors j'avoue que je me sens un peu mis de côté…

- Disons qu'elle risque d'avoir besoin de fringues… – Explique-t-il mystérieusement.

- C'est-à-dire ? – Redemande impatiemment notre batteur.

Et Bill est peut-être bête, mais pas au point de foutre en rogne un Gustav fraichement levé.

- Sa valise est restée en Allemagne… j'en ai marre de la voir avec ses fripes alors je m'occupe de la partie fringue pendant que vous gérerez la partie psycho. Je suis plus branché mode que vous de toute façon !

Je nage en plein délire… il a pas osé faire ça ? Et tout d'un coup ça fait tilt !

- TU as fait en sorte que sa valise reste là-bas ! Mais t'es pas bien, elle avait peut-être des trucs important dedans !

Le sourcil nerveux de mon frère apparait comme par enchantement et il reprend la parole, plus serein que jamais.

- Un peu de couleur ne lui fera pas de mal et je doute qu'elle ait quoi que se soit d'important dans cette valise-là vu la taille de sa valise cabine. De toute façon, c'est fait, alors ne me casse les couilles avec ça.

C'est officiel, mon frère est un putain de gamin capricieux ! Il ne se rend pas compte des conséquences que peuvent avoir ses actes… j'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel va se trouver Lola quand on va la récupérer à l'hôtel. De toute façon, on va vite être fixés puisqu'on arrive à destination devant un parterre…. Vide ?

Quand je pense que je me plaignais il y a vingt minutes que les fans se débrouillaient pour tout savoir… il fallait bien une exception à la règle.

Putain mais le pied ! On va pouvoir descendre de la voiture dans un silence total, sans se presser, sans avoir à signer quoi que se soit, sans se faire agripper par des mains trop entreprenantes… un de mes rêves vient de prendre forme. Saki est le premier dehors, et nous ouvre la porte en regardant partout comme à son habitude et nous pénétrons dans le hall de l'hôtel presque comme des inconnus.

Je dis presque parce que vu les tronches que tirent les hôtesses d'accueil… je pense qu'elles doivent avoir entendu parler de nous. On reste un peu en retrait et David vient vers nous à peine une minute plus tard en nous distribuant nos clés.

J'espère que Nina aura réussi à rester avec Lola comme je le lui aie demandé. C'est la fille la plus jeune du staff – et accessoirement la plus sympa, malgré sa maladresse – et je ne sentais pas de laisser Lola toute seule au milieu de tous ces inconnus.

- Si vous cherchez votre amie, je crois qu'elle est retournée dans la chambre de Tom. Elle est désespérément à la recherche de sa valise mais on ne la trouve pas et… Bill, pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Mon frère lui explique qu'il vaut mieux arrêter les recherches et le met dans la confidence.

- Pourquoi est ce que je sens que vous allez mettre mes nerfs à dure épreuve pendant ces quinze jours à venir ? – Se lamente notre manager.

Et Georg le dépasse en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Mais simplement parce que tu as tout a fait raison !

On se dirige tous vers les ascenseurs et nous serrons pour rentrer tous les quatre avec Saki, toujours sur les talons. Je me demande si ma mère ne lui a pas laissé des instructions, en plus de celles de David…

Et finalement, on rentre dans ma pseudo chambre après avoir pris congé de notre garde du corps et retrouvons les filles, la blonde squattant le lit, et la brune assise à l'autre bout de la pièce sur une chaise. J'ai été le premier à rentrer et j'ai vu la tête de Lola se décomposer au fur et à mesure où Gustav, suivi de Georg et de mon frère rentraient dans la pièce. Et dés que mon jumeau a refermé la porte derrière lui, elle a sauté sur ses pieds pour se coller le dos contre un mur.

Si Nina a été surprise, elle n'en a rien laissé paraître et nous n'avons pas relevé non plus cette attitude plus ou moins étrange. De toute façon, on en a un peu parlé entre nous et avons décidé que, quoi qu'elle fasse, on ne la questionnerait pas.

- Alors, il parait que t'as perdu ta valise ?

Quel acteur de Gusty quand il s'y met quand même. Moi qui pensais qu'elle serait désespérée et qu'on aurait droit à une nouvelle crise. Mais en fait, je crois que j'aurais préféré plutôt que son éternel levé d'épaule.

- C'est pas grave… je vais aller en ville m'acheter deux, trois bricoles. Je... votre maison de disque m'a donné un peu d'argent en attendant qu'on retrouve mon bagage. J'allais y aller et…

- Ouai nan mais j'ai envie de faire les boutiques. – La coupe mon frère avant de poser sa question fatidique. On y va ensemble ?

Vu la tête qu'elle tire, je sais qu'elle va dire non… mais Bill est un putain de gamin capricieux, ne l'oubliez jamais.

- Et puis de toute façon, tu peux pas sortir toute seule et Saki peut pas se dédoubler, donc tu viens avec moi… fin de la conversation.

Elle referme la bouche et nous lance un de ses regards les plus noirs, sachant qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. D'un coup, je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus à plaindre en fait… ça va faire un sacré duo dans les magasins.

- Aller on y va ! On vous laisse les gars. Heu… désolé Nina, l'habitude. – S'excuse mon crétin de jumeau.

Notre maquilleuse signale qu'il est temps pour elle aussi de partir, précisant que sa place n'est pas vraiment dans cette chambre. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle s'obstine à ne pas vouloir rester avec nous… ça fait pourtant un certain temps qu'on la connait mais elle dresse toujours un mur entre nous.

Georg et Gustav sortent aussi pour faire ce qu'ils ont envie de faire et je manque d'éclater de rire en entendant mon frère dans le couloir.

- … et puis je t'emmène aussi voir un coiffeur, il faut absolument faire quelque chose de ta tignasse…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_A suivre..._

_Alors… après coup, je me suis dit que la petite Mary allait rappelé quelques souvenirs à certaines personnes… tant pis… de toute façon, on ne la reverra plus de la fic donc… voila !_

_Ensuite… je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y manque quelque chose… le suivant est mieux, enfin ça, c'est de mon point de vue hihihi_

_Oserais-je vous demander de commenter cette merde ? Mais oui, j'ose hihihihi !_

_Et à très bientôt !_


	10. Chapter 10

On marche cote à cote depuis plusieurs minutes, je vois bien qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir traîne dehors… ça se voit sur son visa

**Blabla de moua moua moua :**

**Bon… on commence par l'éternel « JE SUIS DESOLEE DE L'ATTENTE »… Je vais finir par perdre tous mes lecteurs au train de où je publie mais je n'arrive pas à aller plus vite. J'espère juste que ça ne vous frustre pas trop et que l'envie de m'assassiner n'est toujours pas au rendez-vous )**

**Donc… ce chapitre… je l'aime beaucoup, parce que y'a Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillll et que je m'éclate avec ce personnage hihihi. Par contre Tom brille par son absence dans ce chapitre, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'essaye de faire un peu avancer les choses du côté de Lola.**

**NON, on ne sait toujours pas ce qui lui est arrivé ! (je préfère vous l'annoncer tout de suite !) mais…. Bref !!**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vais chez l'imprimeur ce soir pour commander mes faire-part, enfin ! Donc la préparation du mariage avance aussi doucement que ma fic )**

**Bon, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et je vous embrasse FORT FORT FORT !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 10**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV Bill**

Vous pensez bien que j'avais préparé un minimum mon coup… et surtout mon arrivée en France, pays de la mode ! Autant dire que j'ai déjà ciblé un minimum les magasins que je voulais visiter. Bah oui, j'ai pas toute la journée devant moi et si je veux éviter une émeute, vaut mieux pas trop traîner.

Bref, nous voila dans la rue et je suis encadré de Lola et Saki… les deux traînant les pieds.

- Saki, je te promets qu'on fera vite.

Je me sens obligé de le rassurer, parce que malgré le fait qu'il soit payé pour son boulot, je m'en veux de lui faire subir nos vies. Et comme d'habitude, ce genre de pensée se fraye un chemin dans mon esprit nébuleux avant de disparaître plus vite qu'elle n'est venue. Au début de notre carrière, je m'interrogeais beaucoup, pour toute sorte de choses mais maintenant, ma vie serait simplement invivable si je continuais de le faire… alors je préfère laisser couler.

Je pousse finalement la porte vitrée d'une grande enseigne, jette un œil depuis l'entrée pour voir la configuration des lieux et me retourne vers Lola. Autant commencer par le plus compliqué.

- Tu fais quelle taille ?

Elle se campe sur ses deux pieds en croisant ses bras… c'est pas gagné, mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps qu'elle me fasse chier.

- Quand tu veux Lola… quelle taille ?

- 42.

Elle se fou de moi ou quoi ? Je pose mon regard sur ses baskets en remontant le long de ses jambes, je passe sur son tee-shirt touristique et m'arrête sur son visage qui est plus que rouge… je crois que mon relucage la met mal à l'aise mais maintenant j'en suis sûr : Elle me prend vraiment pour un con !

- Si tu arrives à remplir une taille 38, se sera déjà bien.

- Bon les gamins : ça me fatigue déjà. Alors je vais m'asseoir dans un coin et quand vous aurez terminé, vous m'appelez.

Ah, il aura tenu presque deux minutes, un nouveau record personnel pour Saki.

- Hep, hep, hep ! – J'interpelle Lola qui s'esquivait déjà à la suite de notre garde du corps. Toi, tu viens avec moi… et pas de 42 qui tienne ! T'as besoin de quoi ?

- Je suis assez grande pour m'habiller toute seule… va de ton côté ça me fera des vacances.

Si elle croit vraiment se débarrasser de moi aussi simplement, elle se trompe lourdement.

- Oui, mais ta mauvaise humeur me manquerait trop. Tu es une fille tellement agréable à vivre.

- Je te rappelle que je t'ai rien demandé connard. Alors si tu me trouves tellement désagréable que ça, je peux très bien allée faire mes courses toute seule.

- Non tu ne peux pas !

Je traverse négligemment les rayons en laissant mes yeux se poser sur tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à trouver enfin ce que je cherchais. Je prends un vêtement de chaque pile et les balance dans le ventre de Lola qui récupère le tout machinalement avant de se redresser.

Son air scandalisé me fait presque rire.

- Bill… rassure-moi… tu n'as pas envie que j'essaye tous ces pantalons ?

- Pourquoi, tu as autre chose de prévu cet après-midi ?

Son air scandalisé se transforme doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne son masque d'indifférence totale. Mais je suis quelqu'un de borné. Oh je sais, ce n'est une nouvelle pour personne… mais je crois que la demoiselle l'a oublié. Elle va finir la journée sur les talons, et si vous vous demandez pourquoi je fais ça, c'est simplement dans le but de lui faire penser à autre chose que sa putain de drogue de merde.

- Bon, tu files dans la cabine toute seule où t'as aussi besoin d'aide pour te dessaper ?

On se défit du regard l'un et l'autre et la situation est sur le point de dégénérée, je le sens. Je ne lui laisserais rien passer pendant les jours à venir, et je pense qu'elle commence à en prendre conscience. Dommage pour elle : je ne suis pas Tom.

- Tu peux sans aucun doute faire faire à mon frère et lui dire ce que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas lui. Arrête tout de suite ton cinéma et va m'essayer ces fringues.

- Mais qu'est ce que vient faire Tom ici ? Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde me parle de lui ? C'est une manie, y'a une info qui est passée ce matin en signalant que dés qu'on me voyait, il fallait m'en parler ou quoi ?

Alors là pour le coup, c'est moi qui n'y comprends rien. De quoi elle parle la droguée ?

- Et puis de toute façon, il est comme les autres. Il _faut_ qu'il soit comme les autres… toi aussi tu es comme ça. Tout le monde… vous m'obligez à faire ce que vous voulez, mais si moi j'ai pas envie hein ? Qui prend en compte ce que moi je veux ? Qui s'en soucie ?

Elle est en train de partir en vrille la gamine. Sa voix monte de plus en plus dans les aigues et ses yeux lanceraient des éclairs s'ils le pouvaient. Et c'est qui « les autres » ? Qu'est ce qu'on a en commun avec eux… est ce que c'est ce genre de paroles qui ont réussi à blesser mon frère ? Si c'est le cas, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi. C'est pas comme si y'avait mort d'homme.

- Lola… je te demande juste d'aller essayer des pantalons, pas de te mettre à genoux pour me baiser les pieds. T'as pas l'impression que ton attitude est un tout petit peu excessive ?

Son flot de parole se tarie enfin, peut-être que si j'avais joué la carte de l'agressivité et serais rentré dans son jeu, le résultat n'aurait pas été le même. Mais apparemment, la prendre pour une conne à l'air de fonctionner très bien… je me le note pour plus tard.

Finalement, elle me regarde vexée et se casse vers les cabines d'essayage : Alléluia !

Je vais en profiter pour regarder la petite chemise que j'ai déjà repéré en vitrine, elle doit pas être bien loin. Aha, la voilà ! Alors… taille L… non, faut pas rêver, sauf si je veux que Georg me la vole… XL, c'est bon pour Tom mais il est allergique aux chemises… S, c'est un complot ou quoi ? Je fais passer les cintres un par un en scrutant l'étiquette et à mon plus grand drame, pas de trace d'une quelconque taille M. C'est juste impossible ! Je veux ma chemise !!

Je fais demi-tour et m'apprête à rejoindre la caisse pour demander de l'aide à une vendeuse, sauf que Lola revient déjà en me balançant les jeans comme je les lui avais si délicatement donnés.

- Trop petit. – Se contente-t-elle de me dire.

Ça aussi c'est impossible. Elle ne me fera pas croire qu'elle ne rentre pas là-dedans ! Je vais péter un câble avant la fin de cette heure… je le sens bien.

- Tu les fermes pas ?

Bah oui… peut-être qu'elle cache un fessier plus large que son pantalon affreux ne me le laisse deviner.

- C'est pas le problème ! Ils sont trop petits un point c'est tout.

Ok… ça y est, ça m'énerve. Je fais le pas qui nous sépare tous les deux et passe un bras autour du sien pour la traîner de nouveau vers les cabines. Je sens qu'elle se tend, mais ça aussi je m'en tape. Va falloir qu'elle comprenne qu'on ne peut pas vivre en société sans toucher les gens.

- Me fait pas une crise au milieu du magasin, parce que je suis censé appeler Andreas ce soir et lui faire un compte rendu détaillé. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécierait cette histoire-là.

- Lâche-moi… je t'en prie… lâche-moi…

Elle me dit ça alors qu'elle commence à se replier sur elle-même, et je ne sais même pas comment elle arrive à parler tellement les sons que je perçois sont étouffer.

- Lola… réaction excessive. C'est un toucher amical, je vais pas te croquer un doigt ou je sais pas quoi. Tu vois, on est des potes qui nous tenons par le bras… il est où le problème ?

Je n'arrête pas notre marche, ni pour la regarder, ni pour lui laisser le temps de s'esquiver. Si elle ne prend pas sur elle sur ce coup là, je pense que je lui fais une tête au carré.

- Bill arrête… tu me fais mal…

- Arrête un peu !

Woups… j'ai parlé un peu trop sèchement… mais ce qu'elle raconte est tellement débile et dénué de tout sens que ça fini de me casser les couilles.

- T'es vraiment chiante. Où est ce que je te fais mal ? A moins que tu ne sois allergique au cuir de mon blouson, je vois pas comment je peux te faire mal !

Je m'arrête et la place devant moi d'un coup, pour finir de mettre les choses au point.

- Vas-y, montre-moi. Je te fais mal où ?

Elle a les yeux remplie d'eau qui ne demande qu'a dégringoler, et s'encadre la tête entre les mains puis reprend lamentablement :

- Et pourquoi tu poses tant de questions ! Pourquoi tu m'écoutes jamais ?

- Parce que tu t'écoutes assez toute seule, c'est pas d'écoute dont t'as besoin. Et si je pose autant de question, c'est simplement pour te faire cracher des choses qui doivent être crachées ! Tant que t'auras pas compris ça, tu n'iras jamais mieux Lola !

Je vois sa lèvre inférieur commencé à trembler légèrement avant quelle ne mordille un côté nerveusement.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie d'aller mieux ?

Oh putain, je vais me la faire !

- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller mieux ? – Je demande agressivement.

Et elle ose… putain… elle ose faire un signe de négation en hochant sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Mais t'attends quoi pour monter sur le toit d'un immeuble et sauter ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent devant la dureté de mes mots, mais je ne vois pas quelle autre solution il lui reste si pour elle la vie ne vaut plus rien.

- T'es la, à traîner ta carcasse où on veut bien la traîner… tu ne veux rien faire pour que les choses s'arrangent alors tu attends quoi Lola ? Pourquoi t'es encore là ? Tu veux que je te pousse peut-être ?

Non parce que je suis tellement énervé que je pourrais très bien l'aider dans sa tâche… je vous assure. Si je pouvais la trucider dans l'instant… comment ne peut-on pas aimer la vie bordel ? Y'a tellement de chose à vivre, à faire, de gens à rencontrer.

- Tu te fais du mal, c'est une chose. Mais tu fais aussi du mal à tous ceux qui t'entourent. Si tu penses que ton frère est plus heureux de te voir tel que tu es en ce moment plutôt que morte, sincèrement, tu te plantes complètement. Il est malheureux et il se sent impuissant… c'est tout ce que tu as réussi à faire.

Je parle beaucoup, comme toujours, mais j'ai mille questions qui tournent dans ma tête. Je n'ai jamais compris les gens dépressifs. Il faut se battre dans la vie, tous les jours, c'est comme ça et ça ne changera jamais.

- La vie n'est qu'une succession de merde, si t'es trop faible pour y faire face, c'est sur qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour toi. Tu aimes tellement ta vie actuelle pour t'y attacher à ce point ?

Ses yeux se posent sur tout et n'importe quoi… elle a l'air complètement paniquée mais j'exige une réponse.

- HEY ! Je t'ai posé une question ! Tu aimes ta vie telle qu'elle est en ce moment ?

- Je… heu… n… non.

- T'as pas envie que les choses s'arrangent un peu ?

Pour le coup, ma voix s'est radoucie. Et je la laisse réfléchir à tout ce qui lui passe par le cerveau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise enfin :

- Peut-être… si…

Je ferme mes paupières une seconde, pour savourer cette bataille gagnée. On va peut-être pouvoir avancer un peu maintenant.

- Tu es forte Lola. Fais juste face à ce qui t'es arrivée, ne recule plus. Tu es entourée pour ça. Chut ! – Dis-je en levant un doigt alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler. – Je te demande pas de me parler à moi, mais quand tu seras prête, y'a du monde avec toi. Ok ?

Ses yeux… j'ai l'impression d'y voir une petite étincelle de malice se rallumer et je ne sais pas comment elle arrive à supporter ces changements d'émotions à longueur de temps. Elle passe d'un état de nerf à fleur de peau à un état de stress intense en passant par des périodes de sérénité… je crois que je deviendrais fou à sa place.

- Bon, tu vas m'essayer un pantalon maintenant, et je t'attends dehors. Je veux voir comment il te va.

Sa bouche se tord en une moue enfantine mais j'ouvre la porte de la cabine et lui montre l'intérieur d'un doigt intransigeant.

--

**POV Lola**

Moi qui pensais que la partie la plus difficile serait les vêtements, j'étais loin d'imaginer à quel point le coiffeur allait être terrible. Pour vous donner une idée du problème, mes cheveux, je les lavais et point. Pas une brosse, pas un peigne… rien n'est venu démêler mes mèches depuis plusieurs semaines et le coiffeur a été on ne peut plus clair : Il fallait couper.

J'avais des cheveux long, qui s'arrêtaient au dessus de mes reins et j'angoissais de voir ce bonhomme et sa paire de ciseaux tourner autour de moi, une main sur le menton, bougeant mon visage de temps à autre. A chaque fois que ça se produisait, une envie de partir du salon en courant me broyait l'estomac mais un seul regard de Bill me clouait sur la chaise.

Passer du mode « gros gamin tête à claque » à celui de « rock star capable de faire mouiller les petites culottes des filles en un regard », j'ai toujours trouvé ça impressionnant. Toujours est-il qu'avec son regard, il peut faire passer un nombre incalculable de choses et que depuis ce matin, il me mène à la baguette.

Faut dire que la petite mise au point qu'on a eu à la boutique a remis nos compteurs à zéro. Je sais qu'il fait tout ça pour faire extérioriser le meilleur en moi, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à redevenir celle que j'étais. Vouloir est une chose, le pouvoir en est une autre.

- Bien, est ce que vous avez une idée de ce que vous souhaitez ? – Me demande le coiffeur.

- Non, aucune.

Avec ça, le voila bien avancé !

- Moi j'ai une idée… je suis sur que ça t'irais bien.

Marie, St Joseph… pourquoi lui !

- Ça va, fais pas cette tête. Tu vas pas te retrouver avec des pics sur la tête. Ça, je me le réserve.

- Ouai nan mais ça me rassure pas pour autant Bill.

Il me regarde avec un sourire enfantin plaqué sur le visage, puis lève ses épaules de façon exagéré.

- De toute façon, il faut couper… donc…

Il lance un clin d'œil au coiffeur, qui m'envoie comme la punie que je suis, au bac pour me laver la tignasse alors que ces messieurs complotent entre eux. Dix minutes et une serviette sur la tronche plus tard, me voila de nouveau installée sur le fauteuil et sans que je n'aie eu le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit… les deux tiers de mes cheveux sont déjà par terre.

Et le mec se fait plaisir avec sa paire de ciseaux, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va jamais s'arrêter de couper, de tailler, de tirer et d'effiler. Je vois des années de poussage de cheveux s'écraser par terre avec une facilité déconcertante et je me demande bien à quoi je vais ressembler au final.

- Vous pouvez mettre la tête en bas s'il vous plait ?

C'est quoi encore ce délire ? Le coiffeur me montre alors le sèche-cheveux qu'il tient dans sa main et je me demande encore plus à quoi je risque de ressembler. Il tourne le fauteuil et me voila la tronche entre mes jambes, alors que j'entends clairement les rires de Bill. Il perd vraiment rien pour attendre celui la !

La chaleur du souffle du sèche-cheveux me cuit la peau et ce traitement dur quelques instants avant que…

- Parfait, on se redresse d'un coup maintenant.

Une fois chose faite, je me regarde dans la glace et manque de m'étouffer… Je crois que j'ai battu Bill au meilleur de sa forme concernant les cheveux en l'air. Mon regard écarquillé dérive vers le coiffeur, qui m'annonce que ce n'est pas fini. Au secours…

OoOoOoOoO

- Arrête de passer tes mains dessus, tu vas tout défaire !

C'est censé être sarcastique ce qu'il vient de me dire ? Nan parce que je vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a à défaire. L'avantage c'est que je n'aurais même pas besoin de me coiffer le matin : quelques épis dus à un oreiller mal fichu et le tour est joué.

- Fais pas ton mulet, ça te va super bien !

Je fusille Bill du regard devant tant de délicatesse de sa part.

- Excuse-moi de devoir m'y faire. C'est pas comme si j'avais eu les cheveux long toute ma vie et que je me retrouvais avec plus rien sur le caillou !

On rentre à l'hôtel après une éternité d'absence… l'heure de déjeuner est passée depuis longtemps, on ne doit même pas être loin du souper. Les coiffeurs pensent toujours que vous avez la journée à leur consacrer, c'est exaspérant.

Notre petit groupe marche d'un bon pas, Saki ayant l'air pressé de mettre sa star à l'abri. On n'a pas vraiment été embêtés ceci dit, je pensais que ça serait pire que ça. On fait le tour de l'hôtel pour éviter l'entrée principale et tous mes sens se mettent en alerte alors que je distingue deux personnes dans un coin reculé de la rue.

Vous pensez sans doute que je stresse de voir des têtes inconnues, mais pas du tout… bien au contraire. Si je pouvais pousser un soupir de soulagement, je le ferais.

Je fixe bien malgré moi le mec appuyé contre le mur qui lance d'ailleurs un regard suspicieux vers nous et la fille qui lui sert la main avant de se carapater fini de confirmer mes soupçons. Quand on rentre dans ce monde, on se reconnaît facilement entre nous et le fait que l'idée ne me soit pas venue à l'esprit de la journée ne me fait ressentir que plus intensément ce manque… ou plutôt cette envie.

On trace notre chemin, les garçons n'ayant pas du tout remarqué le manège qui vient de se dérouler et rentrons enfin dans l'hôtel le plus discrètement du monde. Malgré la chaleur ambiante, je resserre les pants de ma nouvelle veste lorsqu'un frisson me parcours. Bill et moi grimpons dans l'ascenseur suivi de prés par Saki et je ne peux m'empêcher de me regarder à nouveau dans la glace en passant mes doigts sur la mèche qui tombe en travers de mon front. Je me retrouve avec une coupe hyper dégradée, la nuque complètement dégagée, le tout coiffé en vrac sauf devant, où c'est un peu plus soft.

Et ça change, c'est rien de le dire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli de 5 ans… je fais plus femme et moins petite fille et tout d'un coup ça m'effraye. Je ne veux pas qu'on me remarque, je ne veux pas qu'on s'attarde sur cette coupe trop voyante et je commence à passer mes doigts pour aplatir tout ça… jusqu'à ce que mon poignet se fasse stopper.

- Lola… arrête…

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Bill via le miroir et j'ai la sensation qu'il sait exactement ce qui vient de me passer par la tête vu la douceur qu'il a pris et dans sa voix et dans ses gestes.

Je cligne des yeux en fixant mon poignet qu'il tient toujours, et lorsqu'il s'en rend compte aussi, il le lâche dans la seconde en murmurant un « désolé » que je sais sincère. C'est dingue la différence d'attitude qu'il a avec moi entre la semaine qui vient de passer et aujourd'hui.

La petite sonnerie qui indique notre arrivée à l'étage retentie et je suis toujours Bill en attendant le moment où je serais enfin seule. Pas que je le trouve insupportable (quoi que…) mais passer toute la journée entourée comme je l'ai été… j'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

On s'arrête devant la chambre que nous avons quittée tout à l'heure et notre nounou attitrée débloque la serrure avant de nous souhaiter une bonne soirée.

- Si vous avez besoin de ressortir, appelez-moi. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi. – Rajoute-t-il en me montrant du doigt.

Ça doit sans doute faire partie des choses que Tom est censé m'expliquer… un jour… où il aura le temps.

- Bonne nuit poupoule. – S'exclame Bill tout sourire.

Saki s'éloigne alors de nous en grognant et j'interroge le brun du regard. Poupoule ?

- C'est un vrai papa poule. Etant donné qu'on a déjà deux papas… on a commencé à l'appeler comme ça avec Tom, puis les gars ont suivi et du coup, c'est devenu son petit nom au fil des ans.

Charmant. Vu la carrure et la tronche du bonhomme, je pense qu'il aurait préféré un autre surnom sans aucun doute moins ridicule.

Bill fini d'ouvrir la porte en grand et me fait un signe d'entrer comme si c'était un majordome, et je m'engouffre dans la chambre par pur réflexe avant de me stopper trois pas plus tard, passant mon regard du lit complètement défait à Tom qui a l'air de s'être douché il y a peu.

Il se balade torse nu dans la chambre, une serviette blanche autour du cou et son eternel pantalon trop grand qui lui tombe largement sur les hanches.

Il était penché en train de fouiller dans une valise, j'ose espérer à la recherche d'un tee-shirt, lorsqu'il m'a entendu rentrer. Il a vivement tourné la tête vers moi et me regarde depuis, les yeux écarquillés.

Déjà que je me sentais toute… conne à le voir se balader comme ça, voila que je me sens rougir sous son inspection. Qu'est ce qu'il a à me détailler comme ça bordel ?

Je ne sais pas à quoi on doit ressembler vu de l'extérieur mais personnellement, le fait de me faire fixer comme ça, ça me fou les jetons. Du coup, je passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux pour pouvoir encore aplatir ce qui me sert de coupe. En fait, c'est surtout pour me donner une constance… son regard se fait tellement insistant et sous ses traits impénétrable, j'arrive à déceler une note de surprise que je ne comprends pas vraiment.

Et on sursaute de concert lorsque le claquement de la porte résonne dans toute la chambre.

- Tom, Arrête de mater. Tu vas la mettre mal à l'aise.

Je regarde alors nerveusement Bill qui me bloque le seul passage de sortie avant de me retourner vers Tom qui s'est redressé de toute sa hauteur et qui s'occupe maintenant de son jumeau.

- Je préférais ses cheveux longs.

Et sans rien rajouter, il enfile un tee-shirt et part s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je devrais sans doute être étonnée de son comportement, mais je sens juste mon cœur se serrer en entendant son dernier et seul commentaire, qui sonne comme un reproche.

- Ne l'écoute pas… vu sa tête, je suis certain qu'il t'adore comme ça.

Et une légère panique s'immisce en moi au fur et à mesure que les mots de Bill atteignent mon cerveau. Et je me foutrais des claques de penser à _ça_. Dans l'immédiat, je veux juste… me poudrer le nez et m'allonger sur un lit pour me reposer et oublier.

Comme j'avais prévu, la journée est plus que longue et malgré le fait que l'heure de dîner soit proche, je ne rêve que de dormir et d'être _enfin_ seule. Ne plus sentir aucune présence autour de moi pour me sentir enfin en sécurité, ne plus être obligée d'être sur mes gardes constamment… oui… me reposer.

- Bill… heu… tu sais comment ça se passe pour cette nuit ?

Il a l'air de réfléchir à la question et je suis toujours en attente d'une réponse lorsque Tom ressort de la salle de bain avec bandeau et casquette sur la tête. Et je me sens plus que mal, il me faut de l'air bordel.

Je me précipite vers la baie vitrée et tire la porte coulissante pour laisser entrer le vent frais d'octobre dans la chambre. Tellement frais que j'en frissonne mais, psychologiquement, j'ai une sortie… ok, je me trouve sur une terrasse au troisième étage d'un hôtel, mais c'est une sortie quand même.

J'entends vaguement les jumeaux se parler et c'est finalement le brun qui s'adresse à moi.

- Tom va squatter avec moi cette nuit. On va descendre manger un morceau et…

- Bonne nuit alors. – Je le coupe.

Il ne doit pas être habitué à se faire couper la parole vu la tronche qu'il tire, mais je veux vraiment qu'ils sortent de cette pièce.

- Tu ne veux rien manger ? T'as pas avalé grand-chose aujourd'hui…

Pour faire plus simple, je n'ai même rien avalé du tout. Ce matin, pas de petit déjeuner pour cause de retard, le plateau repas de l'avion a été sans doute servi lorsque je dormais et depuis que je suis arrivée ici, j'ai pas arrêté. Mais la faim, une fois passé un certain stade, on ne la ressent plus vraiment.

- Je veux juste dormir.

Je réponds sèchement alors qu'il a été gentil avec moi toute la journée mais c'est plus fort que moi, c'est comme si la présence de Tom exacerbée mon mauvais caractère.

- Ok, on te laisse alors. A demain.

Il hésite à me laisser seule, et je le vois lancer un regard vers son jumeau qui a l'air de s'en foutre plus que royalement.

- C'est ça, à demain ! – Je réponds encore une fois un peu trop sèchement.

Ou comment foutre les gens à la porte sans être complètement impolie. Et je pousse un pur soupir de soulagement lorsque les jumeaux claquent la porte derrière eux. Je rentre dans la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la fenêtre du balcon et je m'autorise enfin à parcourir la pièce comme la curieuse que j'ai toujours été.

J'avise dans un coin tous les achats que Bill a demandé à faire livrer à l'hôtel pour éviter de se les trimballer toute l'après-midi. Il y a là de quoi m'habiller pour l'année à venir, mais c'est que quand il est lancé, il a du mal à s'arrêter le Billou.

De l'autre côté se trouve les affaires de Tom, j'espère qu'il a pensé à prendre tout ce dont il avait besoin pour demain parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il remette les pieds ici aujourd'hui ! Et malgré ma mauvaise humeur plus qu'exagérée, je choppe mon appareil photo dans mon sac et cadre les affaires du guitariste. Des casquettes en veux-tu en voila, des caleçons écossais, vichy ou à motif plus ridicules (et marrants…) les uns que les autres, et un sac éventré qui laisse apercevoir des tee-shirts de toutes les couleurs.

Je repose mon appareil et enlève enfin mon manteau pour finir de visiter les lieux. Des toilettes, rien de particulier, et la salle de bain, où la vapeur n'a pas encore fini de disparaitre. J'aperçois la fameuse serviette blanche gésir par terre et vois aussi une trace de main sur le miroir, qui indique qu'il a dû essuyer la bué pour se voir.

J'inspecte alors ma tenue à travers le peu de miroir utilisable, me rappelant que Bill à gentiment demandé à la vendeuse si elle pouvait purement et simplement jeter les vêtements que je portais jusqu'alors. J'ai dû batailler ferme pour sauver mon « I Love Berlin », mais j'ai quand même réussi !

Je porte maintenant un jean tout ce qu'il y a de plus fashion, taille basse, et une chemisette rouge. Le tout rehaussé d'une ceinture que Bill a absolument voulu m'offrir…

_**Flash Back**_

- Allez Lola, on va pas passer la journée ici. Il te va ou pas ?

Je suis enfermée dans la cabine d'essayage avec ces putains de pantalon que Bill veut absolument me faire essayer.

- Ils sont trop petits je t'ai déjà dit !

S'il n'arrive pas à entendre ma mauvaise humeur suinter dans la phrase que je viens de lui lâcher amèrement, c'est qu'il est vraiment plus con que ce que je pensais.

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Sors de là !

Bon, c'est officiel, ce mec est un demeuré congénital.

- Non ! Va me chercher la taille au dessus.

Je fais ma tête de cochon mais je refuse de sortir avec ça sur les fesses. Je suis d'ailleurs en train de déboutonner la braguette lorsque la porte de la cabine s'ouvre.

- BILL PUTAIN CASSE-TOI !

Mon hurlement a dû ameuter toutes les vendeuses de toute la rue commerçante mais ce connard dépasse vraiment les bornes !

- HEY OH, arrête de brailler comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Je sors… mais tu sors avec moi !

Sur ce, il m'attrape le bras et me tire en dehors de la cabine avant que je n'ai eu le temps de protester outre mesure. Je me rhabille en deux seconde histoire que tout le monde n'ait pas vue sur ma petite culotte et j'entends le brun s'exclamer :

- J'en étais sur ! Il te va super bien… pourquoi tu dis qu'il est trop petit ?

Ça y est, il recommence à poser des questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre.

- Ça te regarde ? Je crois pas, alors la conversation est close.

- Lola, tu recommences à faire ta tête de con et ça me fatigue d'avance. Si tu flippes parce que ce pantalon te fait ressembler à une fille alors que ta merde de tout à l'heure te fait ressembler à E.T. je peux le comprendre.

Je sens un espoir naître en moi, un espoir que peut-être cette journée ne sera pas si terrible que ça.

- Je peux le comprendre, mais je ne l'admets pas. Taille 38, point barre.

Et mon espoir vient de disparaitre comme une poussière disparait en un coup de vent.

- Il manque un truc par contre… Laisse-moi y réfléchir. En attendant, je t'ai trouvé ça. Essaye !

Je me retrouve avec des hauts à tirelarigot et je sens que mon calvaire n'aura pas de limite. Quel n'a pas été mon soulagement lorsque Monsieur « je-fais-chier-mon-monde » à décréter que j'étais enfin rhabiller de pied en cap. C'est arrivé en caisse qu'il a fait sursauter tout le monde en s'écriant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il me manquait.

La caissière n'a pas fait mine de s'étonner de quoi que se soit et j'ai présenté la carte que Mr Jost m'avait donné plus tôt dans la matinée pour régler la note… plus que salé.

- T'inquiète pas, je m'arrangerais avec David !

Je me retourne vers Bill tout en soupirant.

- Est-ce que je suis si transparente que ça ?

- Huuum, ça dépend des fois en fait ! Tenez, je prends ça.

Il tend trois ceintures à la vendeuse et je retends ma carte pour régler ce supplément.

- Tssss, c'est moi qui offre !

Il m'arrache la carte des mains avant de la ranger dans la poche arrière de son pantalon sachant pertinemment que je ne me permettrais pas d'aller la récupérer.

- Bill, ne gaspille pas ton argent pour moi.

Je l'entends alors pour la première fois de la journée rire de bon cœur et lorsqu'il reprend son sérieux quelques instants plus tard, c'est pour me demander :

- Tu crois vraiment que t'acheter trois pauvres ceintures, ça va me ruiner ?

_**Fin flash Back**_

Satané chevelu qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

La buée sur la glace a commencé à disparaître par endroit lorsque je reprends mes esprits et je me rapproche du miroir. Je repasse mes doigts dans mes cheveux avant de défaire le pansement qui orne toujours mon arcade… la blessure s'est un peu refermée mais elle me pique toujours autant. Tant pis pour le camouflage, je préfère la laisser à l'air libre pour qu'elle sèche plus vite. De toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment besoin de me cacher de mon frère vu la distance qui nous sépare.

Mon frère…

Que fait-il en ce moment ? Il ne part que demain pour son école de malheur, je l'imagine bien tourner dans la maison… sera-t-il rentré dans ma chambre pour satisfaire sa curiosité ? Aura-t-il lu tous les messages de haine que j'ai écris contre mon mur ? Aura-t-il trouvé des réponses à ses questions ou sortira-t-il de la pièce avec plus d'interrogations qu'avant ?

Et des larmes d'amertume me montent aux yeux avant que l'une, plus difficile à retenir que les autres, ne s'échappe et dévale ma joue.

Je l'essuie rageusement et décide de m'allonger sur lit, attendant que tout le monde ait oublié mon existence pour descendre chercher ma dose. J'enlève mes baskets que je jette au loin et pose enfin ma tête sur l'oreiller moelleux que m'offre ce lit quinze fois trop grand pour moi.

La dernière chose qui arrive jusqu'à mon cerveau avant que mes yeux ne se ferment, c'est cette odeur qui flotte sur les draps. Une odeur familière, rassurante et ma foi… bien agréable.

--

**POV Bill**

Je suis resté sur le pas de la porte, à me délecter du spectacle. Mon frère, malgré sa langue bien pendue, n'a pas connu tant de fille que ça. Ce qui est sur pourtant, c'est qu'il n'a jamais, au grand jamais, résisté au charme d'une jolie femme.

Et Lola est une jolie femme… avec un sal caractère de merde, mais une jolie femme quand même.

Pour le moment, ils se fixent tous les deux sans esquisser un seul mouvement qui risquerait de rompre l'instant. Mais quoi que puisse penser mon jumeau en ce moment, ça ne doit vraiment pas être bon à savoir.

Je me décide à intervenir lorsque le premier geste de panique se fait voir chez Lola, à savoir qu'elle essaye désespérément de faire je ne sais quoi avec sa nouvelle coupe. Je fini donc de rentrer dans la chambre en claquant la porte, ce qui a pour effet de faire sursauter les statues qui me servent d'amis.

- Tom, Arrête de mater. Tu vas la mettre mal à l'aise.

Je me marre intérieurement de l'air outragé qui se peint sur le visage de mon frère, mais il sait très bien que je l'ai grillé en beauté. Et con comme il est, il se sent obligé de s'esquiver avec une pirouette bien maladroite.

- Je préférais ses cheveux longs.

Mais quel connard ! Moi qui essaye un tant soit peu de redonner confiance à Lola, voila qu'en une seule phrase, il fou tout mon travail de la journée par terre. Merveilleux, vraiment ! Et pour bien achever sa bêtise, il se sauve dans la salle de bain. La mistinguett est toujours de dos mais je peux très facilement imaginer ce qu'il se passe dans sa caboche.

- Ne l'écoute pas… vu sa tête, je suis certain qu'il t'adore comme ça.

Et pourquoi je dis ça moi ? Genre ils vont finir ensemble, se marier et avoir pleins d'enfants.

Finalement elle se tourne vers moi et me demande de façon vraiment lasse :

- Bill… heu… tu sais comment ça se passe pour cette nuit ?

Bheu… je suis bien emmerdé là. Parce que pour être honnête, on n'a pas vraiment prévu tous ces détails. Je sais pas ce qu'on a foutu d'ailleurs, parce que nous qui sommes si pointilleux, on a toujours reporté à plus tard tout ce qui touchait de prés ou de loin à « Lola et nous » pendant la tournée. Comme si le fait de reculer l'échéance allait régler tous les problèmes.

Et je me trouve maintenant devant le fait accompli bien malgré moi, sans avoir aucunes réponses. J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque mon bouffon de jumeau ressort de sa cachette avec tout l'attirail qui fait de lui le guitariste de notre groupe.

Et la demoiselle se sauve presque en courant se réfugier sur la terrasse. Entre nous, j'appréhende vraiment la vie dans le tourbus si elle n'arrive même pas à nous supporter tous les deux dans la chambre. Qu'est ce que ça va donner avec Gustav et Georg en plus, dans une pseudo-pièce qui fait 4 mètres carré ?

- T'es vraiment le roi des cons quand tu t'y mets ! – Je lance sans préambules à mon frère.

Il m'interroge du regard mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à sonder le trou béant qui lui sert de cerveau.

- Laisse tomber ! Tu dors avec moi ce soir ?

- C'est une proposition bien incestueuse… si les fans t'entendaient !

Il s'accroupie de nouveau devant ses valises pour se saisir de son ordinateur portable et je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater. Je me suis contenu toute la journée pour éviter de passer mes nerfs sur Lola mais là, je sature.

- Tom, je parle sérieusement putain ! Elle veut se reposer, comment on s'organise ?

Il jette un œil vers Lola qui est toujours sur la terrasse et pour une des rares fois de notre vie, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense. C'est frustrant.

- Et bien on va se rappeler la bonne époque de _Schrei_… tu me feras une petite place dans ton pieu.

Je n'attends rien de plus de sa part et vais finalement faire le point avec Lola qui me jette le plus simplement du monde. Je ne sais pas si elle compte réellement dormir ou faire autre chose mais manifestement, elle ne nous veut plus dans ses pattes. Quand je pense qu'elle ne veut même pas descendre manger, ça me trou le cul !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

ET VOILA !!

Beaucoup de monde m'a demandé le passage de Bill et Lola dans les boutiques, j'espère que je n'aurais pas faillit à ma tâche XD

En attendant, que je vous explique ma joie de vivre…… je suis en pleine écriture de mon chapitre 12 ET….. j'ai perdu 2 pages complètes de travail et ça…. Ça fou vraiment les boules !! Donc, voila… je suis dessus, je ne vous oublie pas, jamais…. J'espère que vous non plus.

GROS BISOUS A TOUS, et à très bientôt !!


	11. Chapter 11

**Blabla de moi, moi, moi XD**

**BONSOIR !!**

**Hummmmmm**

**GabyKa poste rapidement son chapitre avant de se barrer en courant**

…

**Non, je serais forte devant l'adversité et surtout, il faut que vous sachiez que JE SUIS DESOLEE du retard (le premier qui dit que je me répète, je lui coupe une main)**

**Hummmmm, alors pour les nouvelles, j'ai fini mon chapitre 12 et commencé mon chapitre 13… ayant un élan d'inspiration soudain (profitons en !!) donc, j'espère que mon ami le temps et mon amie l'inspiration vont se prendre par la main pour m'aider un coup.**

**Si seulement les journées pouvaient être plus longues, ça m'arrangerait bien :)**

**Bref, assez de blabla, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !! **

**Rendez-vous en bas de la page :)**

**--**

**Chapitre 11**

--

**POV Tom**

- Allez les filles, on se dépêche !

David fait une entrée fracassante dans la salle où nous prenons un semblant de petit déjeuner en hurlant cette phrase tout en frappant dans ses mains. Et j'ai juste envie de lui dire de fermer sa putain de gueule. La nuit a été épouvantable.

Dans mes souvenirs, Bill ne prenait pas tant de place que ça dans un lit. Il faut croire qu'à force de ne trouver personne pour le partager, il a pris ses aises le con ! Le pire ça a été au réveil quand je l'ai retrouvé à moitié étalé sur moi.

Non, le pire c'est quand j'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux longs en pensant que c'était ceux d'une fille. C'est en l'entendant grogner parce que je m'étais pris les doigts dans un nœud que je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Tellement que j'en suis tombé du lit… la honte !

- Arrête de penser à ça, tu me fous les jetons ! – Me demande mon jumeau en me tapant l'avant-bras.

- J'y peux rien, ça a été trop flippant pour moi ! – Dis-je en réprimant un frisson, ne me demandant même pas comment il _sait_ que je pense à _ça_.

Je sais bien que c'est le rêve de pas mal de fan de partager des draps avec mon frère mais sincèrement, ce n'est pas du tout une de mes priorités.

- Ah parce que tu crois que pour moi c'était le pied ? Franchement, me réveiller avec tes dreads dans la tronche, ça va bien et…

- La ferme putain, on n'entend que vous !

Gustav vient d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois de la matinée et par la même occasion, de stopper net une dispute magistrale entre frères.

- Heureusement que cette nuit on pionce dans le bus, deux matins de suite avec vos conneries et je pète un câble.

Et Georg qui en rajoute une couche… c'est merveilleux la solidarité entre mecs. Du coup, je me sens obligé de répondre aux attaques.

- Ouai bah partage ton lit avec cette sangsue vivante et tes pires cauchemars auront l'air de doux rêves en comparaison. C'est …

- Oh, les mecs…. Aurais-je parlé dans le vide quand je vous disais de vous magnez le train ?

On se tourne tous les quatre vers notre manager, Bill avec une moitié de croissant dans la bouche.

- Allez, allez, allez !!

Nous voilà tous sur pieds en un rien de temps et au moment où on s'apprête à sortir de la salle de repas, je me retourne vers les autres en me prenant un Gustav de plein de fouée. Un bon coup d'épaule dans le thorax… ça a le chic pour vous couper la respiration.

- Putain mais Tom, tu fais chier ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ? – Me hurle le batteur dans les oreilles.

Je manque de me faire casser une côte et ça va être de ma faute en plus ! Je me passe une main entre les pectoraux, histoire de retrouver un semblant de souffle et demande :

- Où est Lola ?

On se fixe les uns les autres comme si chacun venait de se rappeler de l'existence de la sœur d'Andy et un profond sentiment de culpabilité prend lentement possession de mon âme.

- Bah… je suppose qu'elle est couchée…

- Tu supposes ? - Je répète machinalement ce que vient d'annoncer mon frère.

- Fais pas chier Tom, je suis pas sa mère ! Tu voulais l'emmener, tu devais t'en occuper.

Mais oui tiens, je me sentais pas assez coupable comme ça… c'est sympa d'en remettre une couche histoire que je me sente vraiment misérable.

- Bill, Tom, c'est pas le moment. Il faut vraiment aller à la salle de concert maintenant !

Et David qui lui ne pense qu'à notre carrière… en même temps, c'est un peu pour ça qu'on le paye mais franchement, il me gave. Je plante mon regard au fond du sien pour que mon message soit le plus limpide pour lui :

- Je n'irais nulle part sans Lola.

Et je lâche tout le monde pour faire demi-tour et prendre la direction des ascenseurs. J'entends bien les protestations de notre manager mais je m'en contre balance jusqu'à ce que je me fasse retourner de force par une main accrochant mon bras. Je me retrouve alors en face de Bill et je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en placer une.

- Je vous rejoins dés que possible ! Ça serait super cool que tu nous évites une scène à tous les deux au milieu du hall de l'hôtel.

- T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets. Et j'ai l'impression que plus les jours passent, et plus t'es débile.

Je pourrais dire que je suis surpris de ses paroles, mais en fait, je suis encore en train de leur chercher un sens quand il reprend plus simplement :

- Depuis quand est ce que je choisi David à la place de mon frère ?

Et il ne me laisse pas du tout le temps de répondre avant d'enchaîner :

- Je voulais juste te dire que je préviens Tobias pour qu'ils vous attendent et on se retrouve tous à la salle ok ?

Un élan de gratitude me pousse à serrer mon frère dans mes bras avant que je ne réalise l'étendu de ma connerie. Nous nous trouvons à un endroit plus que visible et les fans qui poirotent à l'extérieur du bâtiment s'en donne à cœur joie pour immortaliser ce geste plus qu'anodin dans notre vie de tous les jours, mais totalement exclus dans notre vie de star.

Pourquoi ?

Simplement parce que dés que Bill et moi partageons autre chose qu'un regard bref et vide de sens, tout le monde crie à l'inceste… et que quoi que puisse en dire mon frère, ça lui pèse.

- Maintenant que t'as fait ta boulette de la journée, si tu me lâchais, je serais ton jumeau le plus heureux de la terre.

Nos bras retombent le long de nos corps et je m'éloigne à reculons vers les ascenseurs, en lui répondant :

- Ça c'est facile, t'es mon seul jumeau connard.

Il lève alors son majeur en souriant puis repars en direction de David qui tapote nerveusement du pied un peu plus loin. Rien à battre, il attendra. Je grimpe dans la cabine qui arrive à l'étage bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Ma dernière entrevue avec Lola date d'hier soir, et j'ai pas vraiment été… disons… heu… sympa. Mais bon, elle m'avait rembarré toute la journée, j'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à être cool.

Non. C'est pas que je n'ai pas été sympa, c'est que j'ai été vraiment dégueulasse. J'ai vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien, en même temps elle n'a jamais l'air de bien aller. Elle avait l'air plus stressé que d'habitude et comme je suis trop rancunier et fière et tout ce que vous voudrez… j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'enfoncer un peu en jouant sur ses cheveux.

Ses cheveux longs, c'est une grande histoire et le fait qu'elle ait accepté de les couper dépasse tout entendement. Je veux dire… Lola égale barres de rire égale yeux époustouflants égale cheveux longs.

Toute mon équation est maintenant à refaire.

Et pourtant… si j'avais dû être honnête, je lui aurais dit qu'elle était adorable avec sa coupe courte. Que ses yeux étaient grave mis en valeur… et que je ne voyais qu'eux… Mais je préfère devoir revendre toutes mes guitares que de lui dire ça. Je l'ai jamais dit à personne, je vais certainement pas commencer maintenant.

Vous devez bien vous demandez ce que je fou à faire un monologue intérieur, mais le truc, c'est que je suis devant la porte de sa chambre et que je ne sais pas comment m'annoncer. Je suis comme un glandu en train de faire les cents pas tout en me demandant ce qui serait le mieux pour elle… et au final, je sors ma carte magnétique de la poche et déclenche l'ouverture de la porte.

Après tout, c'est ma chambre aussi que je sache.

Un filet de lumière s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que je pousse le bâtant, la chambre étant plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Ca me fait sourire parce que j'ai la même manie qu'elle de filtrer le soleil au maximum. Il n'y a rien de pire que de se faire réveiller par la luminosité matinale.

J'enclenche finalement l'interrupteur de la salle de bain pour éviter d'agresser la demoiselle de si bon matin et je ne peux empêcher un sourire lorsque je constate que Lola s'est servie dans mes fringues pour enfiler un tee-shirt en guise de chemise de nuit. Sa respiration est lente et régulière et une telle sérénité émane d'elle que je m'installe par terre le dos contre le mur pour la regarder dormir… tout bêtement.

Je me rappelle alors de dizaines de souvenirs plus débiles les uns que les autres… la première fois que Andreas a accepté de nous la présenter, la première fois qu'elle nous a parlé – elle a mis deux jours à ouvrir la bouche –, la fois où elle est venu en pleure parce qu'un garçon avait soulevé sa jupe dans la cours de l'école (garçon qui a été sévèrement puni depuis…). Bref… des tas de souvenirs, qui nous ramènent irrémédiablement dans cette chambre.

Lola est allongée sur le ventre et la seule partie de son visage qui me serait visible est cachée par ses nouvelles mèches. J'ai envie de les lui retirer pour qu'elle respire plus facilement mais j'ai peur de la réveiller… et surtout je crains sa réaction. Soit elle va être tétanisée, soit elle risque de me crever les yeux, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je n'ai pas envie de vivre ça. Du coup je l'appelle doucement depuis ma place actuelle. Je suis à bien deux mètres du lit, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour ne pas qu'elle ait peur de moi.

Je murmure à peine son prénom, une fois puis une seconde, et au moment où je pense qu'elle ne m'entendra jamais, je vois sa main tressauter.

- Faut se lever la miss. – Je lui lance dans un demi-sourire.

- Huummm…

Elle gigote au milieu des draps et lève enfin la tête pour envoyer valser sa nouvelle frange puis me regarde, l'air étonné… normal vous me direz. Mais il y a autre chose de pas normal…

- Putain, t'as recommencé !

La pièce a perdu dix degrés d'un coup, et j'ai du mal à me contenir pourtant, je sais qu'il le faut. Ce n'est pas une question que je viens de poser, c'est une simple constatation et tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire, c'est de tirer la couverture sur ses épaules.

- De quoi tu parles ? – Me demande-t-elle la voix toujours un peu roque.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Je me lève et pars dans la salle de bain avant de revenir pour lui balancer un gant de toilette humide.

- Tiens, tu t'essuieras le nez… t'as pissé le sang et tu t'en es même pas rendu compte.

Elle porte un doigt tremblant entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieure, et je pourrais presque ressentir le sang séché qu'elle découvre. Bordel, mais elle pige rien cette nana.

- Je veux même pas savoir où t'as trouvé ça, ni comment. Mais est ce que tu peux comprendre, s'il te plait, que tu voyages dans le staff des Tokio Hotel. Tu sais, ce groupe de jeune homme en bonne santé, sans reproche à leur actif et qui sont censés montrer le bon exemple aux ados de cette planète !

- J'ai été prudente.

Je me choppe la visière de ma casquette à deux mains, à défaut de pouvoir m'enserrer le crâne.

- Tu serais étonnée de ce qu'une bande de journalistes curieux peut trouver quand ils s'en donnent la peine.

Je la regarde enlever l'hémoglobine qui entachait son visage dans un silence pesant. Quand je pense que Bill a foutu en l'air sa journée de repos pour elle… pour ce résultat là. Elle ne se rend vraiment pas compte de ce que ça nous coûte de l'emmener avec nous.

- Tu sais quoi… laisse tomber. Quoi que je te dise, de toute façon, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête. – Je rajoute déçu.

- Tom, je…

- Laisse tomber je te dis. T'as besoin de combien de temps pour te préparer ?

Je ne veux même pas qu'elle me serve sa salade comme quoi elle est désolée ou je ne sais quoi. J'aime pas me répéter, et elle sait très bien mon point de vue sur la question et surtout, la conversation qu'on a eu hier à l'aéroport n'est pas si lointaine. Comment elle a pu oublier ça putain ?

- Tom écoute, je…

- Combien de temps ?

Elle se tait et laisse échapper un soupir un peu las avant de m'annoncer qu'elle peut être prête en 20 min. Ce à quoi je réponds par un levé de sourcil inhabituel de ma part… mais 20 minutes, aucun de nous n'arrive à faire ça.

- Prendre une douche, me laver les dents et enfiler un pantalon et un pull, j'ai pas besoin de deux heures tu sais.

- Et t'attends quoi pour te lever, le déluge ? – Je demande un peu plus hargneusement que je ne le voudrais.

Ce qui lui fait prendre le même ton pour me répondre.

- J'attends que tu dégages de ma piaule… tu m'as prise pour une de tes fans ou quoi ? J'ai pas l'attention de te montrer ma petite culotte !

- Si t'es pas fan, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'es sentie obligé de mettre un de mes tee-shirts pour dormir.

Ses yeux se plissent et j'ai envie de me coller une beigne pour me montrer si agressif avec elle alors qu'elle vient à peine de se lever… et à ne pas lui faire simplement comprendre que je m'inquiète. A ma grande surprise, elle s'enterre sous les couvertures, que je vois remuer un instant mais avant que je n'aie pu lui dire quoi que se soit, elle ressort la tête et me balance ce qui lui servait de chemise de nuit en pleine poire.

- Tiens ton tee-shirt, et maintenant casse-toi que je me lave !

J'enserre férocement le tissu dans mon poing pour tenter de canaliser mes nerfs, mais c'est, de toute évidence, peine perdue.

- T'es vraiment… vraiment… Rahhh putain, tu me soules !

Je jette mon fameux tee-shirt dans ma valise encore béante et part de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Putain mais… comment elle arrive à faire ça bordel ?! Comment mon frère qui ne supporte pas sa propre ombre a réussi à la supporter elle pendant toute la journée d'hier alors que moi, on se fritte en deux minutes ? Je ne comprends pas.

Je m'engouffre dans la chambre de mon jumeau et claque de nouveau la porte, comme si la faire sortir de ses gonds allé pouvoir m'aider en quoi que se soit. Bordel, j'ai même pas ma guitare pour passer mes nerfs dessus… je l'ai laissé, comme la totalité de mes affaires, dans l'autre pièce.

Peu importe, on trouve toujours de quoi s'occuper dans la chambre de Bill Kaulitz et j'ai finalement passé le temps sur l'ordinateur portable qui traînait par là, jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle refasse son apparition. Elle a juste toqué à la porte, on a rejoint Tobias dans un silence de mort, nous sommes montés dans la voiture puis sommes arrivés à la salle. L'excitation du jour de concert qui normalement prend possession de mon corps, n'était pas là… tous les sentiments que je ressens d'habitude étaient occultés par ce malaise grandissant entre elle et moi.

- Et bien, vous n'êtes pas bavards ce matin ! – S'est exclamé notre garde du corps.

Mais même ça, ça ne nous a pas fait sourire, ou en tout cas, ne _m'a_ pas fait sourire étant donné que j'ai regardé à travers la vitre de la voiture tout le temps du trajet pour éviter de devoir croiser son regard à elle.

Le véhicule s'est arrêté, nous avons été accompagné jusqu'à l'intérieur de la salle de spectacle, j'ai quand même lâché un ou deux « _bonjour_ » pour saluer l'équipe et surtout faire honneur à l'éducation que ma mère a tenté de m'inculquer pendant des années, pour finalement me retrouver au milieu de la loge entouré de mes potes. Depuis que je les ai quitté ce matin, mon temps de parole doit flirter avec le zéro.

Je me dirige vers le sofa pour m'y affaler alors que Lola trace sa route au fin fond des loges, surement à la recherche de toilette… en fait j'en sais rien et je m'en tape.

- Waouw… quelle ambiance… arrêtez, ça frise l'hystérie.

Je lève la tête juste à temps pour voir Bill frapper l'avant bras de Georg afin de le faire taire, mais en même temps il a pas vraiment tord.

- Je comprends pas ! – Je m'exclame finalement en faisant sursauter Gustav.

On se regarde comme des blaireaux avant que la sœur d'Andy ne réapparaisse comme un ouragan.

- Y'a rien à comprendre… t'es envahissant comme mec et c'est tout !

QUOI ? Oh putain, je vais m'énerver là…

- Tom !

Je regarde alors – surpris, c'est le mot – Georg qui me fait un signe de négation de la tête pour me faire taire alors que Lola part de la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte. Je me frotte lamentablement les yeux avant de glisser mes doigts sur les tempes.

- Putain mais elle me rend dingue !

Mon jumeau s'installe à côté de moi et me demande simplement ce qu'il s'est passé. Hors, je n'ai toujours pas parlé de son problème de drogue à Gustav et Georg et je ne sais toujours pas comment mettre ça sur la table.

- Tom, qu'est ce…

Je lève ma main pour faire taire Bill avant de fouiller dans mon pantalon pour en extirper mon téléphone qui vibre.

Et merde… manquait plus que lui ! – Je montre la présentation du numéro à mon frère qui m'arrache le combiné des mains.

- Je vais lui parler… et… essaye de te détendre s'il te plait. T'as l'air vraiment… à bout !

Je geins en le regardant s'éloigner et pose ma tête sur l'arrière du canapé pour regarder les néons du plafond.

- Salut Andy ! Comment ça va vieux frère ?

Bill ou l'art et la manière de péter la forme de bon matin. Il peut avoir dormi 2 heures, à partir du moment où il a son maquillage et ses cheveux en l'air… ça doit agir sur sa jauge n'énergie parce qu'il est toujours à bloc !

- Si, si t'es sur le portable de Tom… t'es en train de me dire que tu veux pas me parler ?

…

- Je sais… t'es où en ce moment ?

…

- Ouai, faut bien passer le temps dans ces cas là, je connais le problème.

Mes paupières se ferment de lassitude. Je me demande où est ce qu'elle s'est sauvée, et je ne comprends pas sa dernière phrase. D'où je suis envahissant ? Je l'ai presque pas vu de la journée hier, et ce matin, on s'est parlé cinq minutes en tout et pour tout !

- Ouai elle va bien !

Je rouvre les yeux d'un coup en tournant la tête vers mon frère que je vois faire les cent pas. Il fait toujours ça quand il appelle, c'est une vraie pile électrique quand il a un téléphone dans les mains.

- Arf ! Tu la connais… elle est un peu bornée quand elle veut.

…

- Nan… nan… c'est surtout avec Tom en fait.

J'arque un sourcil en me demandant ce que je viens faire au milieu de la conversation, mais je comprends bien vite.

- Je sais pas. On dirait qu'elle refuse qu'il s'approche trop d'elle, et aux dernières nouvelles, elle le trouve « envahissant ».

Vas-y Billou, raconte ma vie à tout le monde et surtout, fait comme si je n'étais pas là… j'adore.

- Ah bon ? Sans déconner ?

Mon brun de frère se retourne vers moi avec un air de malice sur le visage, et je payerais cher pour savoir ce que vient de lui dire Andreas.

- Tu crois ? Je vais avoir du boulot si c'est ça… faut pas que je m'en mêle ? Tu m'en demandes trop là ! Je vais pas…

…

- Nan mais t'imagines le désastre que ça va être ?

…

- Non !

…

- Andreas : Non !

…

Mais putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? Bill lève les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer puis de me tendre mon téléphone, l'air le plus blasé du monde.

- Il veut te parler.

Je porte le cellulaire à mon oreille et je n'ai le temps de rien dire que déjà mon ami me pollue le cerveau d'informations plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

- Par ordre, elle va t'envoyer bouler, te faire la gueule, te rejeter de toutes ses forces pour finir par t'ignorer simplement. Si tu la laisses faire tu finiras dans la même situation que moi. Je m'inquiétais trop pour elle et…

- Putain Andy, parle moins vite ! Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes !

J'entends mon meilleur ami soupirer et un silence de quelques secondes s'installe.

- Juste… laisse là venir à toi. Ne fais pas les mêmes conneries que moi.

- Je comprends pas. – Je répète simplement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Plus tu vas t'inquiéter pour elle et plus elle te rejettera. Elle a un sens de la contrariété assez développé.

Je ricane gentiment avant de répondre plus légèrement :

- Ouai… c'est une fille quoi !

- T'as tout compris. Je te laisse, j'ai un avion à prendre. Embrasse les autres pour moi.

Et il raccroche immédiatement après. Je passe mes yeux de mon téléphone vers mon frère qui me fixe en se mordillant nerveusement un doigt. On se regarde comme nous seuls savons le faire et le seul bruit perturbateur, se sont les dents de Bill contre la surface dure de son ongle.

- Arrête avec tes ongles, tu vas encore nous péter les couilles parce que le vernis sera parti. – S'exclame alors Gustav.

Ce à quoi mon frère ne répond rien du tout, au risque de vexer notre batteur. Et vexer notre batteur juste avant les tests de son… c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée.

- Bon… maintenant qu'on est tous là, on va la faire cette balance ou pas ? – Tranche finalement Georg.

--

**POV Lola**

Il est tard, je suppose que le groupe et le staff ont déjà du déjeuner. Encore un repas que je vais devoir sauter… c'est pas bien grave de toute façon.

Je fais un grand détour pour éviter les fans qui s'agglutinent devant la salle de concert depuis des heures et arrive enfin à la porte des artistes. Je passe mon tour de cou afin que le VSD me laisse passer et me fond dans la masse des techniciens et autres personnes qui fourmillent dans les couloirs.

J'avance lentement, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne me frôle par inadvertance, mais assez rapidement pour éviter qu'on me demande ce que je fabrique là, pourtant je n'ai pas le temps d'aller bien loin avant de me faire apostropher.

- T'étais où ?

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour en entendant sa voix. Il ne peut vraiment pas me laisser tranquille !

- J'avais un truc à m'acheter. Pourquoi, t'es de la police ?

Le regard de Tom se teint de noir immédiatement, et je me rends compte de l'ambiguïté de ma réponse. Avant qu'un nouvel orage n'éclate, je lève ma main pour lui montrer un sac de boutique.

- Ton frère a pensé à tout hier… sauf aux sous-vêtements.

Je lui balance le fameux sac dans le ventre et m'éloigne de lui.

- Quand t'auras fini d'inspecter mes petites culottes, tu me feras signe !

Je fais de grand pas en ignorant Tom qui me demande de rester et je m'éloigne, marchant de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à me mettre à courir à travers les couloirs. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure mais lorsque je me trouve au bout d'un cul de sac, je m'arrête essoufflée et m'effondre par terre.

Je gâche toujours tout… Pourquoi est ce que je suis redescendue hier soir !! Pourquoi est ce que j'ai fait ce putain de cauchemar de merde ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Flash-back**_

J'ouvre les yeux en grand et me fais engloutir par l'obscurité de la chambre. Ma respiration est saccadée et je sens, plus que je ne le sais, mon front recouvert de sueur.

- Un putain de cauchemar…

Je me parle pour être certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de ça avant de me redresser péniblement dans le lit. Manifestement, il n'y a pas que mon front qui est recouvert d'eau… mon dos est trempé et le tissu de ma chemise me colle à la peau.

Les objets de cette chambre inconnue envoient des images fantomatiques sur les murs, et tout le malaise que j'ai ressenti pendant mon rêve me coince le cœur dans un étau. J'essaye de me repérer tant bien que mal… de me raccrocher à quelque chose que je connaisse mais rien dans cette pièce ne m'est d'un quelconque secours.

J'étouffe, et je passe une main sur mon visage pour me décoller les cheveux qui me pique le front ou qui sont scotchés à ma bouche. Et avant même d'avoir pu le retenir, un sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge, laissant couler sur mes joues toute l'amertume, la tristesse et la colère que j'ai accumulé en moi ces dernières 48 heures.

J'ai mal.

Je me recouche sur le lit en position fœtale, mes mains enserrant ma poitrine, comme si je pouvais arracher l'organe qui me sert à vivre et qui me fait tellement souffrir. Je voudrais tellement me reposer… passer une nuit sans rêve, sans flash… une vraie nuit de repos.

Et je connais la solution… je sais aussi ce qu'elle va me coûter.

Une nuit de repos contre la confiance de quelqu'un à qui je tiens… sauf si je fais en sorte qu'il ne sache rien.

Mentir ?

Encore et toujours.

Je me redresse et titube vers la salle de bain pour me passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. La seconde étape passe par un camouflage béton. Je farfouille dans la valise de Tom à la recherche d'un de ces bonnets difformes sous lequel je cache mes cheveux, et j'enfile ma veste pour cacher ma chemise froissée.

Sortir de l'hôtel n'a pas été vraiment compliqué en soit… tout le monde dort à cette heure ci et le concierge n'a pas eu l'air étonné de me voir déambuler dans le hall à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il sera encore là.

L'avenue est aussi déserte que les couloirs de l'hôtel et je contourne le bâtiment en reprenant le chemin que Saki nous avait fait prendre en fin d'après midi… mais la rue est aussi vide que peut l'être une rue à cette heure tardive de la nuit.

Merde !

Je shoot dans une canette vide et tous les sentiments qui m'habitaient alors se transforment en colère pure et simple. J'ai besoin de ma poudre !

_- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?_

Je sursaute violemment en entendant cette voix sortir de nulle-part, prononcer des mots dans une langue que je ne connais pas.

Je tourne la tête et aperçois une ombre se détacher du coin le plus reculé de la rue et je reconnais les traits du jeune homme croisé plus tôt dans la journée. Je m'approche de lui, inconsciente au danger que peut représenter une telle situation et m'adresse à lui dans un anglais à l'accent parfait.

_- I don't speak french._

On se regarde l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que je tende plusieurs billets… je ne connais pas le prix, alors j'ai mis plus que ce que me demandait Alex ce qui à l'air de satisfaire mon fournisseur.

_- What do you want ?_– Me répond-il simplement dans un anglais beaucoup moins fluide que le mien.

Je me passe un doigt discret sous le nez mais il comprend aisément ma requête et je me retrouve avec une espèce de boule en papier dans la main avant qu'il ne s'éloigne aussi discrètement qu'il n'est arrivé.

Mon nouveau trésor dans la poche, je retrouve ma chambre en un rien de temps. Je balance le bonnet dans la valise de Tom en me secouant la tête pour remettre mes cheveux en place, balance ma veste du côté opposé et dépose précautionneusement ma boulette de papier sur la table de nuit.

Ma chemise rejoint le sol, ainsi que mon pantalon, le tout formant une boule plutôt informe et je me retrouve rapidement en petite culotte au milieu de la pièce. Sachant pertinemment que je n'ai aucun pyjama sous la main, je me sers de nouveau dans les affaires du guitariste, en prenant le premier tee-shirt de la pile et m'accroupie enfin devant la tablette située proche de mon lit.

Je déplie consciencieusement ce qui me semble de plus en plus être un ticket de caisse d'un supermarché, avant de pousser un petit soupire de soulagement en découvrant le contenu. Le rail est fait rapidement, l'habitude sans doute… puis j'aspire la poudre à une vitesse surprenante et me couche immédiatement sur le lit, les bras en croix.

Si je sens comme une légère chaleur au niveau de mon nez, j'en oublie vite la présence en me laissant emporté par un bien être que je sais, certes, passager mais au combien délectable.

_**Fin flash-back**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

Je sais que ce n'était pas la solution mais c'est la seule qui se soit imposée à moi. Il me fallait ma putain de poudre… puisque c'est ma seule amie depuis des jours et des jours. Puisque c'est grâce à elle que je supporte tout ça.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il sache… je ne voulais pas le décevoir et pourtant c'est ce que je fais jour après jour.

Mes yeux me piquent de larmes qui ne demandent qu'à couler, mais je ne veux plus de ça.

Est-ce qu'on peut se reposer l'esprit sans artifice ? Et si oui, comment ?

Encore sous le coup de mes réminiscences, je sors pourtant immédiatement de ma torpeur en entendant le bruit de pas se répercutant sur les murs et mon cœur rate un battement, avant de reprendre un rythme totalement dissolu. La panique… voila ma seconde amie. Elle me colle à la peau comme mon ombre et je n'arrive pas à canaliser cette peur panique de tout et de tous.

Je ramène mes jambes contre mon torse et me cache le visage entre les genoux… peut-être que si je me fais la plus petite possible, la personne fera demi-tour sans me voir. Je focalise mon ouïe sur le peu de bruit qui me parvient, une marche lente mais régulière, surement des baskets plus que des chaussures de ville et une mince couche de sueur se forme sur mon dos… puis les pas s'arrêtent. Je sais que la personne est en face de moi et je la devine me regarder mais je n'arrive pas à relever la tête. Je voudrais me fondre dans le mur de béton qui me maltraite le dos.

Finalement, je sens la personne s'asseoir à côté de moi en silence puis…

- Tiens, tu devrais manger un peu.

Je lève d'un tout petit centimètre la tête, juste de quoi voir un sandwich que Georg me force à prendre dans la main.

- C'est pas bon de rester sans manger… avec le rythme de vie qu'on va t'imposer, il va te falloir un peu de force.

Je délie mes jambes et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu penser jusqu'alors, mon ventre, à la vue de cette nourriture, à l'air de reprendre vie. J'ai une putain de dalle !

Je chuchote un « merci » du bout des lèvres avant de croquer une petite bouchée de mon repas improvisé. Des crudités et un peu de fromage, voila de quoi est constitué le fameux sandwich, mais je machouille ça comme s'il s'agissait du meilleur des plats. J'en avale un bon tiers dans un silence que seul nos respirations viennent perturber avant que je ne reprenne la parole.

- T'as rien de mieux à faire que de me regarder manger ?

Je dis ça sans animosité ceci dit, c'est plus… un constat. Je pense sincèrement qu'il doit avoir mieux à faire de son temps.

- J'ai bien une branlée à coller à Bill au ping-pong, mais ça peut attendre encore un peu.

Je croque de nouveau un morceau de pain, ne trouvant rien de bien intelligent à répondre à ça. Je cherche toujours un sens à sa présence ici et surtout, un sens à ce que je ressens en sa présence. C'est-à-dire… rien.

Ca peut paraître méchant mais ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je le prends. Les sentiments que je peux ressentir en présence de telle ou telle personne sont toujours négatifs alors que lui... c'est comme à l'aéroport hier… il est là et c'est tout.

- Alors… Bill t'a fait dévaliser les magasins ? Jolie coupe au fait.

Je continue de mâcher comme si de rien n'était, mais je sens une chaleur prendre possession de tout mon visage, ce qui ne manque pas de le faire rire.

- Rougis pas ! Elle te va très bien… ça change quoi.

Je passe mécaniquement ma main pour me dégager le front, et par la même occasion, me décoiffer encore un peu plus mais je ne cherche pas vraiment à lancer la conversation. Il s'en rend compte mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'arrêter outre mesure. Il me raconte alors leur matinée en long, en large et en travers, m'expliquant pas de menu détail en quoi consiste une « balance », le nombre de fans attendu ce soir, la tension qui va commencer à monter et le bonheur que ça va être de rejouer sur scène.

Il a tellement l'art et la manière de raconter que je l'écoute parler pendant ce qui me semble être des heures jusqu'à ce que…

- T'es super belle quand tu souries… tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

Moi ? Je sourie ? Je pose mes doigts sur ma bouche comme pour confirmer ses dires et me rend compte que oui. Le choc est tellement dur que mon sourire se fane aussi vite qu'il a dû venir.

- Bon, va falloir que j'y aille… j'ai toujours Bill à démonter au ping-pong.

Je le regarde se relever et se tapoter les fesses pour enlever la poussière puis faire quelques pas avant de se retourner.

- Je te demande pas si tu veux venir avec moi ?

Ce mec m'intrigue. J'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours le mot adéquat, toujours une façon d'être qui met à l'aise, j'ai peur qu'il sache justement trop bien me mener là où il veut que j'aille, et ça me rappelle violement à l'ordre.

- Qu'est ce que tu sais de moi ?

Ma question à l'air de le prendre au dépourvu… pour une fois ! Il revient vers moi et s'accroupie afin de se mettre à mon niveau pour me répondre le plus simplement du monde :

- Rien.

Mais sa réponse me déconcerte vraiment.

- Tom ne vous a rien dit sur moi ? Comment avez-vous pu accepter ma présence parmi vous sans rien savoir de moi… ça n'a pas de sens.

- Parce qu'on lui fait confiance ça prend justement tout son sens. On est plus qu'un groupe de musique… on est des potes, des amis de longues dates et personnellement, je confierais ma propre vie aux trois autres.

Il a l'air tellement sur de lui que ça m'agace. C'est impossible. On ne peut pas avoir confiance en quelqu'un comme ça… c'est utopique… c'est un mensonge… c'est un mirage qu'on croit toucher et qui finalement de dissipe dés qu'on en a besoin.

- Je me drogue à coup de coke !

Mes mots tombent comme un bloc, aussi lourd qu'une enclume, au fond de mon estomac. C'est la première fois que j'en parle à quelqu'un mais je ressens le besoin de lui prouver que même Tom, cet ami qu'il chéri tant, peut lui cacher des choses.

- Oui… et alors ? – Se contente-t-il de me répondre, sans une once de surprise sur le visage.

C'est quoi cette réponse de merde ? Il devrait être insurgé de savoir ça… il devrait me faire la morale ou je ne sais quoi… il devrait, je sais pas quoi, mais il devrait avoir une toute autre réaction que celle qu'il a à l'heure actuelle.

- T'as envie d'en parler ? – S'enquit-t-il.

Et devant mon silence il poursuit

- Tu serais étonnée de savoir ce que moi et les autres ont a pu croiser comme merde depuis qu'on est dans le milieu du showbiz. Tu te drogues, wouaw, quelle nouvelle. T'es assez grande pour faire la part des choses entre ce qui est bon pour toi ou pas… je vais pas m'amuser à jouer le grand frère alors que t'en as déjà un.

Ses mots coulent tous de source et je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Georg a compris ce que je lui ai dit et il ne me juge pas… la première personne que je ne risque pas de décevoir, simplement parce qu'il n'attend rien de moi.

- Merci.

Et avant qu'il ne me demande de quoi je le remercie, je rajoute rapidement

- D'être toi.

C'est sans doute nébuleux comme réponse pour lui, mais pour moi, c'est on ne peut plus clair. Je sais que le moment venu, je pourrais compter sur lui et ce sentiment me réchauffe le cœur, bien plus que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

- Je peux venir voir comment t'étale Bill ?

Moi qui lui aurait dit non sans hésitation il y a encore un quart d'heure, voila que je demande la permission de l'accompagner… c'est le monde à l'envers.

Il me tend une main pour m'aider à me lever… mais je pose les miennes au sol pour me soulever les fesses. Je crois que ça, c'est encore trop tôt.

**--**

**POV Tom**

- Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ! Il s'est perdu dans le Zénith ou quoi ?

Je suis affalé dans le canapé, en train d'écouter déblatérer mon frère sur l'absence de son concurrent. Ceci dit, avec le temps, j'ai développé la faculté de pouvoir l'entendre sans l'écouter, du coup, je le laisse parler en reportant mon attention sur le sac qui se trouve sur mes genoux.

Sac que je n'ai pas ouvert tellement je me sens toujours con de la situation.

J'y peux rien, mais quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu besoin d'acheter un truc… j'ai pensé à la drogue tout de suite. Qui n'aurait pas fait la même chose après tout ? C'est pas comme si elle s'était pas défoncée la veille ou qu'elle avait disparue toute la matinée.

Moi inquiet ? Mais non voyons, pas du tout !

- HEY, tu m'écoutes ?

Je relève la tête et ai un mouvement de recule lorsque je me retrouve à trois centimètres du visage de mon frère qui me scrute. Je grommelle un vague « _mais oui continue, je t'écoute_ » mais ça n'a pas l'air de le convaincre.

- C'est quoi ton sac au fait ?

Je resserre mes doigts autour des poignets et rougit comme une merde en me rappelant le contenu du sac.

- C'est rien… des affaires à Lola.

- Et c'est ça qui te met dans un état pareil ? Faut que t'apprenne à lâcher un peu de lest frangin, t'es tendu comme un string là !

… string… sac… Lola… Je baisse les yeux et vois dans un pli du sac des bouts de tissu noir, vert bizarre, blanc cassé… et je me secoue les dreads rapidement pour effacer toutes traces de ce que mon cerveau commençait à m'envoyer comme image.

- A quoi t'as pensé encore pour rougir comme ça ?

Je fonds mon regard dans celui de mon frère en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur… j'ai pas rougis depuis des lustres et depuis que Lola est dans les parages, j'arrête plus !

- Je sais que je suis un sex-symbol, mais si tu continues à me mâter comme ça… ça va vraiment paraître suspicieux. T'es sûr que ça va Tomy ?

Bill pose une paume fraîche sur mon front pour vérifier la présence d'une pseudo-fièvre mais s'il savait ce que je viens d'imaginer, c'est plutôt une bonne paire de claque qu'il me filerait.

De toute façon, le problème ne vient pas de ça…

- Je… heu … j'ai …

Mais Bill me coupe la parole, les yeux encore plus exorbités que les miens.

- Putain Tom, tu bégayes ! C'est bon… là, je m'inquiète ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Mais c'est toi qui me stresses ! – Je murmure lamentablement en laissant un peu plus mon front reposer dans sa main, toujours en quête de fraîcheur.

Je le sens bouger doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assis à côté de moi et je n'oppose aucune résistance lorsqu'il me fait basculer pour que ma tête repose sur ses jambes. Ses doigts se mettent alors à me masser le haut de la nuque ce qui a un effet plus que déstressant chez moi.

- Putain… tu rougies, tu bégayes et t'as planté la balance comme jamais. Si je te connaissais pas, je dirais que t'es amoureux.

Je tente de me relever d'un coup pour… pourquoi faire je ne sais pas exactement, mais au moins lui signaler que ce qu'il dit est une vraie connerie, sauf que malgré sa faible carrure, mon jumeau peut avoir une sacrée poigne.

- Reste tranquille, je te taquine. Mais depuis ce matin… c'est limite si je te reconnais. C'est la proximité de Lola qui te met dans cet état là ?

Je laisse la main de mon frère me détendre les muscles du cou, sans vraiment chercher une réponse. Il a raison et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. J'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin… à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Andy… à ce putain de sac… au fait que finalement, je ne lui fasse pas confiance et ça me bouffe. Les minutes s'égrènent et je somnole doucement, bercé par le tic-tac de l'horloge et ces mains qui n'ont jamais arrêté de me masser. J'aurais pu rester comme ça des heures entières mais le destin en a décidé autrement, et c'est une énergique ouverture de porte qui me sort de ma transe.

- … te dis que je vais le cartonner ! Tiens les mecs, vous avez tué Gustav ?

Je me redresse et m'écrase de nouveau sur les cuisses de Bill – qui couine méchamment devant tant de délicatesse – en voyant qui accompagne Georg. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Et toi tu nous ramènes une invitée. Ca fait plaisir de te voir entière la miss… j'ai cru que t'étais retournée à l'hôtel. – Répond ma moitié.

- Bah non, j'avais juste besoin de m'acheter quelques bricoles.

Je me redresse pour éviter de paraître complètement pathétique mais garde les yeux rivés au plafond.

- Ah bon, il te manquait quoi ?

Et je geins en entendant la question de mon frère. Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas pensé à simplement lui poser cette question tout à l'heure ? Au lieu de l'incriminer directement, j'aurais simplement pu jouer mon curieux… ça aurait évité cette espèce de scène de ménage et mon malaise actuel.

De toute façon, elle se rend bien compte, elle aussi, de la situation et au lieu de m'aider… elle me coule.

- Quoi, ton frère ne t'a pas dit que j'étais en manque de drogue ?

Sa phrase laisse planer comme un doute dans la pièce. Je pose mon regard sur Georg mais il me fait un très discret signe pour m'indiquer qu'il sait. Tant mieux…

Mais pourquoi m'attaque-t-elle d'emblé ? C'est quand même elle qui a décidé de partir en courant sans m'entendre m'excuser. J'y peux rien si elle est hystérique moi ! Et ma mauvaise humeur qui vient d'être méchamment titiller, reprend le dessus.

- Arrête avec ton ironie mal placée. Si tu me donnais simplement une fois l'occasion d'avoir confiance en toi, je n'imaginerais pas tout le temps le pire !

Lola et moi nous fusillons du regard, complètement hermétique à celui que se lancent Georg et mon frère. Et finalement, j'explose.

- C'est ça qu'elle était partie s'acheter. – Je balance le sac de sous-vêtement dans les jambes de Bill – Et je me casse, j'ai des guitares a allé régler pour le show de ce soir. Salut !

J'empoigne ma guitare et quitte la pièce en silence… direction la scène. C'est encore là-bas que je serais le plus au calme. Je travers les couloirs, sers une ou deux mains et retrouve Willi derrière la table de son.

- Je repasse mon tour… j'ai fait n'importe quoi tout à l'heure !

- T'es un putain de morveux complètement maniaque. Tu sais très bien que t'as pas besoin de ça pour cartonner ce soir.

Je lève mon majeur vers ce monsieur qui pourrait être mon père et les représailles ne se font pas attendre sous forme d'une bonne tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- Va jouez ailleurs gamin. Si t'as envie de passer tes nerfs, va faire ce que t'as à faire sur scène, mais il est hors de question que je me remette à travailler pour toi… et ne me dit pas que t'as pas besoin de passer tes nerfs. Ça fait 2 ans que je bosse avec vous… je commence à vous connaître.

Je suis blasé, toute notre équipe nous connait sur le bout des doigts. Tant pis pour le réglage de ma guitare… il ne me reste plus qu'à passer mes nerfs comme il dit.

Je m'installe devant la batterie de Gustav, les pieds dans le vide et commence à gratter les cordes qui font un bruit métallique puisque que mon instrument n'est relié à aucun caisson mais c'est pas bien grave. Je gratte et gratte encore, en tentant de me mettre dans l'ambiance pour ce soir… en tentant de trouver cette adrénaline qui, bordel de merde, devrait être là et qui se trouve aux abonnés absents… connasse !

- Bon… qu'est ce qui t'arrive !!

Je sursaute méchamment en entendant cette voix familière si proche de mon oreille. Je l'ai même pas entendu arriver.

- Rien… pourquoi il m'arriverait quoi que se soit ?

Bill s'installe sans ménagement à mes côtés, m'obligeant à dégager ma guitare si je veux lui éviter de recevoir un coup de basket mal placé.

- Arrête. Il t'a suffit d'apercevoir Lola deux petites minutes pour péter un plomb.

- Elle m'a cherché – je grogne comme un gamin.

Et à mon grand étonnement, mon jumeau éclate de rire.

- Mais c'est dingue cette mauvaise foi ! Je te rappelle avec qui tu parles où tu te souviens que j'ai passé 18 ans de ma vie avec toi ?

J'enlève définitivement ma sangle et me relève prestement en manquant de me gémeller à cause de mon pantalon trop grand.

- Bill, essaye pas d'en remettre une couche, parce que parti comme c'est parti, je risque de flinguer le concert comme rarement ça m'est arrivé de le faire.

Mon vis-à-vis lève les mains en l'air en signe de rémission et se relève simplement.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester là… je crois qu'ils vont commencer à faire rentrer les gens.

Je regarde ma montre qui m'indique presque 16h… oui, généralement c'est l'heure. Et je pars rejoindre mon frère qui m'entraîne inévitablement vers notre loge pour j'ose espérer, y retrouver Georg et Gustav… seuls.

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

**Et voila….. encore un chapitre de fini. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plus, moi en tout cas, je me suis bien marré à l'écrire (surtout le début hihihi).**

**Bref………. A très bientôt les gens.**

**JE VOUS AIME !!**


	12. Chapter 12

On marche cote à cote depuis plusieurs minutes, je vois bien qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir traîne dehors… ça se voit sur son visa

**Blabla de moi, moi, moi XD :**

**Salut la compagnie !! Comment ça va ?**

**Donc, pour la petite histoire, je suis SUPER à la bourre simplement…. parce que j'étais en vacance. Qui dit vacance, dit pas de PC, qui dit pas de PC, dit pas de fic……. et malgré le fait que mon chapitre 13 ne soit pas entièrement bouclé, je vous poste celui-ci… l'attente ayant assez durée !**

**Je m'en excuse (comme toujours…… TT) et j'espère, malgré le fait que vous ayez un peu oublié le chapitre 11 depuis le temps, que celui-là vous plaira.**

**Perso, je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup… pour plein de raison… et pour plusieurs scènes.**

**Beaucoup d'indice vous sont donnés aussi… et je pense que vous allez me détester pour la fin que j'ai OSE faire.**

**Mais ce n'est que pour vous redonnez l'envie de me lire hihihi.**

**Meo… LACHE CE FOUET TOUT DE SUITE ! XD**

**Bref… je vous laisse en compagnie de mes mots… RDV en bas de la page.**

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 12**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Lola**

Je regarde Tom s'afférer dans la loge, ouvrir hargneusement le caisson de protection de sa Gibson avant de la sortir par le manche puis de partir sans même un regard pour son frère. Et vous voulez connaître le pire de tout : c'est ce sentiment de satisfaction qui prend possession de moi en regardant la scène.

Satisfaction de voir à quel point il est facile de l'éloigner, lui aussi…

- Putain Lola t'es chiante ! – Lance Bill en se tournant vers moi. On a 15 jours à vivre ensemble alors arrête de le chercher !

Il me fait penser au preux chevalier volant au secours de son grand frère. Comme c'est mignon.

- Je sais ce que t'essaye de faire en plus, mais tu le connais mal. – Continu-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il te laissera tranquille… essaye seulement de te rappeler avec qui tu joues.

Une fois sa tirade terminée, il sort également sans aucun doute à la recherche de sa moitié et je suis partagée entre un pincement au cœur et une envie de gerber devant mon attitude tellement arrogante… et qui ne me correspond pas.

Me voila de nouveau seule avec Georg… ça valait pas le coup de se déplacer finalement.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? – Me demande alors le bassiste tout en ramassant mon sac pour le remettre d'aplomb sur le canapé avant de refermer la porte laissée béante.

Je lève une épaule, refusant par la même occasion d'ouvrir la bouche, mais comme tout à l'heure dans le couloir, mon attitude de muette n'a pas l'air de le stopper.

- Tu sais… ça fait 7 ans que je vis avec des jumeaux qui manquent de se taper sur la tronche tous les deux jours, et depuis qu'on est célèbre, j'ai une diva à gérer 24h/24 sur les bras. Alors c'est pas ton caractère de petite fille effrayée qui va poser beaucoup de problème. Donc je réitère ma question : pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- T'es en train de me comparer à Bill là ? – Je demande sarcastiquement, ce qui fait bien rire mon interlocuteur.

- Oh que oui… vous avez un caractère très similaire. Vous pouvez être on ne peut plus agréable quand vous avez décidé de l'être et de vraies teignes si vous êtes mal lunés.

Je le regarde prendre la petite raquette de ping-pong et faire rebondir la balle du côté rouge, puis de côté vert… du côté rouge… et à nouveau du côté vert.

- Pourquoi t'es si distante avec lui ?

- Et pourquoi tout le monde voudrait qu'on soit les meilleurs amis du monde ? – Je réponds du tac au tac, tout en sachant pertinemment de qui est ce qu'il parle. Quelle manie vous avez tous à vouloir qu'on s'entende bien. Si ça se trouve, on n'a jamais pu se blairer et tout le monde s'en fou.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Si vous ne pouviez pas vous blairer comme tu dis, il n'aurait pas passé sa seule semaine de vacance dans tes pattes _et_ tu n'aurais pas accepté sa présence.

On ne s'est même pas vu tous les jours d'abord… enfin je crois ! Je vois pas pourquoi il pense ça d'ailleurs _et_ je n'ai _pas_ accepté sa présence… il s'est imposé tout seul comme un grand.

J'ignore superbement le musicien et pars simplement me servir une tasse de café… noir et amer, comme moi ! Je refais ensuite le chemin inverse, mug à la main, pour m'installer sur l'accoudoir du canapé afin réfléchir un peu à mon comportement.

En étant un tout petit peu honnête avec moi-même, je dois avouer que oui, je le fuis.

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

Parce que pour commencer, je lui en veux. Je lui en veux d'être re-rentré dans ma vie aussi soudainement qu'il ne l'avait quitté. Il est parti, il m'a abandonné… je sais que mon frère est son meilleur ami, mais mon meilleur ami à moi… c'était lui. Je ne lui ai jamais dit bien sûr, la petite sœur que je suis a su rester à sa place mais il sait tout de ma vie. Enfin… il savait tout.

Et j'ai dû m'habituer à son absence alors que son départ m'a fait mal... et je le fuis parce depuis son retour, il a réussi à se glisser dans certaines brèches que j'avais jusqu'alors refusé à tout le monde… et que j'ai besoin que ça s'arrête. J'ai peur de m'accrocher à cette espèce de sentiment de sécurité qu'il me fait de nouveau ressentir et je ne veux pas dépendre de ça… Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Je porte ma tasse pour avaler un peu de café, histoire de faire disparaitre l'espèce de boule qui élit domicile au fond de ma gorge et la porte que Georg avait pris soin de refermer, se rouvre sur les jumeaux avec Bill en tête.

- Et voila le second round ! – S'amuse-t-il à lancer.

C'est dit de façon taquine et le bassiste poursuit dans son sens en lui intimant l'ordre de se saisir de sa raquette histoire de régler le différent qu'ils rencontrent à savoir : Déterminer lequel des deux est le meilleur au ping-pong. Tout le monde semble détendu et j'imagine que la bonne humeur factice aurait pu durer son temps… mais quand je croise le regard noir de Tom, un pur sentiment de malaise se repend en moi… Lentement, mais il prend possession de tout mon corps avec avidité.

J'ai besoin d'air.

Nos regards ne se quittent pas alors que mes mains tremblent de plus en plus, au point de laisser tomber ma tasse qui se fracasse en un bruit sourd par terre, et je ressens dans chaque parcelle de mon corps que je vais vivre un vrai cauchemar d'ici quelques minutes.

- Lola, ça va ?

Les paroles de Bill me parviennent comme des sons étouffés et je voudrais m'enserrer le crâne mais ça n'attirerait que d'avantage l'attention. Du coup, je me frotte simplement les paumes de mains sur les cuisses.

- Je… heu… il faut que j'y aille !

La fuite, c'est bien la seule solution pour qu'ils ne me voient pas comme ça.

Comment ?

En manque… je crois.

J'ai appris à soigner ma peur par la coke et c'est la première fois depuis trop longtemps que je me retrouve sans drogue pour me soulager l'esprit. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il va se passer ou comment je vais réagir.

Je sors rapidement dans le couloir à la recherche d'un lieu où je pourrais être seule… ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire lorsqu'un concert où sont attendues 8000 personnes se donne le soir même.

Je sens mon corps se couvrir de frissons et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à canaliser l'envie que j'ai de m'effondrer par terre. Mon enfer aurait pu s'arrêter là mais je sens quelqu'un me tirer par le poignet pour me pousser sans aucun ménagement à travers une porte ouverte dans la foulée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Tom**

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore ? – S'étonne Bill.

Mais le premier à réagir est Georg… sans même faire attention à l'interrogation de mon frère.

- J'y vais ! – Lance-t-il en se levant rapidement.

Mon jumeau et moi-même regardons notre ami se diriger vers la sortie mais ma main, dans un réflexe, se pose sur son torse pour le stopper dans sa course. On s'échange alors un regard qui me laisse perplexe… il sait que je vais y aller, et c'est comme s'il exigeait de moi que je ne me plante pas… puis il repart vers mon frère alors que je quitte la pièce.

Je suis Lola de loin et la rattrape très vite tellement elle a l'air égaré au milieu de toute notre équipe. Je la vois bouger sa tête en tout sens pour regarder partout et nulle part à la fois et se frotter compulsivement les mains sur son pantalon… j'ai l'impression de la revoir dans le parc de notre village… Le seul soir où elle a réellement fait appel à moi.

Et si à ce moment là elle était plus que défoncée, je sais qu'aujourd'hui rien n'est pareil. Alors qu'est ce qui lui prend putain ?

Je ne me pose pas plus de question et ne pense surtout pas à ce que mon geste pourrait avoir comme conséquence mais quand j'aperçois la porte des toilettes des mecs, je me saisie de son bras et la tire dedans avant que quelqu'un ne la voit dans cet état.

Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention d'ébruiter ses problèmes, alors qu'elle en parle de son plein grès à Georg est une chose… que n'importe qui se pose des questions parce qu'elle réagit bizarrement en est une autre.

J'entends le cliquetis de la porte qui se referme doucement mais toute mon attention est portée sur Lola, se précipitant le plus loin possible de moi… avant qu'elle ne se fasse arrêter par le mur du fond où elle plaque tout son corps avant que sa joue ne vienne se coller également sur le carrelage mural.

La fraîcheur de la faïence à l'air de la soulager un peu mais mon inquiétude ne fait qu'accroître lorsqu'elle se laisse glisser par terre pour ensuite cogner de son front le mur de façon régulière... et brutale.

Et je suis obligé de tendre l'oreille en coupant ma respiration pour entendre les quelques mots qu'elle chuchote… chaque mot étant entrecoupés par un nouveau choc contre le mur.

- Tom… s'il te plait… va t'en…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Lola**

Parfait… vraiment parfait… il ne manquait plus que ça soit _lui_ qui vienne me chercher. Il ne m'a pas assez souvent vu dans un état pitoyable, il faut que j'en rajoute une couche !

Je suis certaine qu'il m'a entendu et me doute qu'il n'a pas dû bouger d'un pouce. De toute façon, il est encore plus borné que mon frère, c'est incroyable.

- Tom je t'en supplie… va t'en… – Redis-je alors, cognant toujours ma tête contre le carrelage, comme si un peu de douleur pouvait focaliser mon attention sur autre chose que cette envie de drogue… et de l'envie de lui cracher mon mal être au visage.

- Tu veux que je m'en aille maintenant alors que t'es en train de te fracasser la tronche contre un mur… t'as pas d'autres blagues en stock ?

Je l'entends vaguement bouger et je me colle d'avantage contre le mur, laissant au passage quelques larmes glisser sur mes joues.

- Tu vas rouvrir ton arcade si tu continues à taper le mur de cette façon.

Sa voix est bien trop proche pour la situation actuelle mais je suis incapable de faire autre chose que de tenter de contrôler mon corps qui n'a l'air d'en faire qu'à sa tête. J'arrête pourtant de martyriser le carrelage quelques instants, juste de quoi lui dire :

- Si t'as de la poudre sur toi, tu as de quoi m'aider sinon je t'assure que tu peux partir loin d'ici.

Il ricane légèrement avant de reprendre avec un semblant de sérieux :

- Ah bah si, t'avais encore une blague en stock.

Les battements de mon cœur résonnent dans mes tempes et une putain de migraine commence à pointer le bout de son nez. Je sens alors de la bile remonter le long de ma gorge et je me redresse lamentablement pour m'approcher des toilettes les plus proches afin d'y vomir le peu que contenait mon estomac jusqu'alors.

Les spasmes sont douloureux et j'ai l'impression de rester au dessus de la cuvette des heures entières. Je regarde ensuite le sandwich que j'avais pris tant de plaisir à manger disparaître dans la chasse d'eau avant de m'écrouler de nouveau par terre… épuisée.

- Tiens.

Je lève la tête pour constater que Tom me tend de l'essuie main, mais je préfère dérouler du papier toilette en refusant son aide. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre et il m'arrache le papier des mains dans la seconde.

- Maintenant t'arrêtes de faire ton mulet, je suis là et j'y reste ! – Crie-t-il, ce qui a le don de me faire me tasser sur moi-même.

Il m'agrippe le menton d'une main dans un geste brusque, mes yeux se fermant dans la seconde alors qu'il dirige mon visage comme si j'étais une poupée de chiffon. Tout mon corps se crispe avant que je ne sursaute violement lorsque je le sens m'essuyer les coins de la bouche, la sueur qui s'est accumulée sur mon front et mes joues trempées de larmes.

- Ouvre les yeux putain ! – M'intime-t-il.

Je voudrais mais je peux pas… j'ai peur d'y lire de nouveau ce que j'y ai lu ce matin dans la chambre d'hôtel. Je veux pas qu'il s'énerve… je veux pas qu'il me déteste… je…

- Lola fait un effort… t'es en train de me faire complètement flipper là.

J'entrouvre à peine les paupières mais les referme dans la foulée en sentant le papier que Tom me passe dessus pour essuyer des larmes que je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de laisser couler. Et excédée par tant d'attention, j'écarte ses mains avant de me recroqueviller, cachant mon visage entre mes bras pour éclater en sanglots.

Une multitude d'émotion se bousculent dans ma tête et dans mon cœur et je n'arrive plus à y faire face. La drogue me permet d'habitude de les gérer ou de les oublier et dans l'immédiat, j'ai juste le sentiment de devenir complètement folle.

- Hey…

Je sens le bout de ses doigts passer dans mes cheveux mais je les écarte rageusement en faisant claquer ma main contre la sienne.

- Ne me touche pas !

Ma voix doit lui paraître étouffée puisque je suis toujours le visage caché dans mes bras. J'essaye désespérément de calmer mes sanglots mais je n'arrive qu'à empirer la situation. C'est comme si une vanne venait d'être ouverte et que toute ma peine devait sortir sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter.

- J'ai… mal…

Mes mains encerclent mon crâne et je me balance comme une démente, essayant de retrouver une respiration plus régulière mais rien n'y fait… mes sanglots sont entrecoupés de soubresauts silencieux ou de paroles n'ayant pour lui ni queue ni tête. J'ai besoin de dire des choses, alors que d'un autre côté, je les retiens de toutes mes forces.

- Pourquoi… putain mais pourquoi…

Je relève d'un coup le visage pour planter mes yeux dans les siens, cherchant des réponses là où pourtant il n'y en aura jamais.

- Pourquoi on m'a fait ça…

Ses yeux s'écarquillent immédiatement en entendant ma phrase et il a l'air complètement désemparé devant le spectacle que je lui offre. Je m'accroche à son regard que je n'ai pas non plus conscience de voir se remplir d'eau… non, de tout ça je ne vois rien, trop ravagée par ma propre douleur.

- Tom… je… j'ai… et il… et…

Et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit d'autre, il me prend dans ses bras en me callant la tête contre son torse, tout en me répétant des « _chut_ » apaisants.

Mais je ne suis pas apaisée, loin de là. Je me crispe violemment en continuant de pleurer, le frappant de mes poings minuscules partout où je peux.

- Vas-y… pleures, cries, frappe-moi si tu veux… mais je te lâcherais pas ma puce…

Plus je le frappe et plus je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de moi, sentant de ci une main passant dans mes cheveux, ou de là une autre monter et descendre sur mon dos.

-… je te lâcherais plus.

En entendant ses derniers mots, je me laisse alors submerger par ce sentiment de sécurité contre lequel je lutte depuis des jours. Entre ses bras, j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peut m'arriver… alors je stoppe mes coups et m'accroche à son tee-shirt comme s'il s'agissait du dernier rempart qui me protégeait du monde… m'enivrant de cette odeur qui m'a bercé hier soir alors que je me couchais entre ses draps.

…

- TOM !

J'écarquille les yeux, complètement paniquée de ne voir que du noir autour de moi. J'approche mes mains dans le but de me frotter les paupières, sauf que je ne trouve qu'un gant de toilette humide posé sur mon visage. Je le retire rapidement et découvre simplement l'endroit où je me trouve en me redressant, avant de voir Nina accourir dans ma direction.

- Ah ça y est t'es réveillée !

Je fais un tour d'horizon de ce qui m'entoure et trouve que la pièce est vraiment exigüe. Je suis pourtant allongée sur un lit… mais nous ne sommes pas à l'hôtel.

Nina me prend le gant des mains et le repose par terre avant de s'assoir à côté de moi.

- La vache, t'as fait peur à tout le monde !

- Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

La maquilleuse regarde sa montre et je la vois compter sur ses doigts avant de m'annoncer :

- Cinq heures. Le concert est terminé et les garçons ne devraient plus tarder.

Je papillonne des yeux en tentant d'enregistrer les informations que la blonde me communique. Cinq heures ?

- Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, on a juste vu Tom te ramener alors que t'étais tombée dans les pommes et Saki a demandé à ce qu'on te mette directement dans le tour bus… pour éviter la cohue du soir, et surtout parce que tu serais mieux installée.

La dernière image dont je me rappelle, c'est de Tom me serrant dans ses bras alors que je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps. J'ai dû m'endormir d'épuisement… je sais pas en fait et ça me fait paniquer. Si ça se trouve il a fait pareil que les autres… non… je veux dire… c'est Tom… il a pas pu…

Je regarde de nouveau autour de moi, prenant enfin conscience du lieu où je me trouve et surtout pour éviter de penser _ça_. Je suis en sécurité… Andreas ne m'aurait pas abandonné ici sinon.

- Alors c'est ça le tour bus ?

- Je te fais visiter ? – Me demande la blonde tout sourire.

Et c'est comme ça que j'ai fait mes premiers pas dans ce qui sera mon nouveau chez moi pour les jours à venir. Une cuisine en bas avec un coin détente… une salle de bain… et à l'étage, quatre lits et un salon. Rien de particulier et pourtant je visite ça avec les yeux d'une petite fille émerveillée. Tout est là pour permettre aux garçons de se détendre... la prod les chouchoutent dis-donc.

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait pour mériter cette punition ?

Nina et moi avons élu domicile dans la petite pièce du haut, et je ne suis même pas étonnée du monde que je vois à l'extérieur. Des centaines de jeunes filles ont l'air d'attendre patiemment la sortie du groupe.

- Quelle punition ? – Me répond-elle.

- Et bah… celle de devoir me surveiller.

Un sourire indulgent se dessine sur ses lèvres fines puis elle m'explique simplement que c'est elle qui a demandé ça… arguant que je préférerais sans doute une présence féminine à mon réveil plutôt que celle d'un garde du corps empoté.

- Oh… merci. – Je chuchote timidement.

- Laisse tomber. En plus, ça me fait plaisir, pour une fois qu'une fille autre que moi fait partie de l'équipe, je vais peut-être pouvoir parler fringue et maquillage avec quelqu'un d'autre que Bill !

Je la regarde éclater de rire à sa propre remarque et je trouve cette fille adorable et débordante de gentillesse.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment une féru de maquillage et de shopping tu sais ?

- Non je ne savais pas, mais maintenant c'est fait. Tu voudras que je te maquille un jour ?

La perspective de devoir fermer les yeux et me laisser tripoter le visage par une tierce personne me fait monter un sentiment de panique, mais je n'ai pas envie de la vexer alors je mens.

- Oui pourquoi pas… un jour.

- En plus avec tes yeux, je suis certaine de faire un truc du tonnerre !

Le bourdonnement qui se faisait entendre depuis l'extérieur prend soudainement de l'ampleur et je regarde ébahis toutes les filles assises se lever d'un coup en brandissant des pancartes alors que d'autres se mettent à hurler à pleins poumons.

- Merde, ils sortent déjà ? – S'exclame Nina en regardant de nouveau sa montre. Faut que je file, sinon je pourrais plus descendre de ce bus ! Bonne nuit Lola et tiens…

Elle se muni d'un bloc note ainsi que d'un stylo et marque frénétiquement une série de numéro.

- Ça c'est mon numéro ! Appelles moi si t'as besoin ok ?

Sans même avoir le temps d'entendre ma réponse, elle se faufile entre les sièges puis disparait derrière une porte… alors que l'agitation dehors atteint son apogée. Je me retrouve seule et c'est ce que je souhaite depuis des jours, mais pas au milieu de se vacarme… pas au milieu de tout ce stress. Mon mal de tête que j'avais un peu laissé de côté revient alors en force.

Je geins en me massant les tempes mais rien n'y fait, les folles de dehors auront ma peau.

Le car commence à se déplacer doucement, et je réalise que je n'ai même pas senti qu'on mettait le moteur était en route. Le conducteur à l'air de faire extrêmement attention et se dirige plus que lentement vers la sortie du parking privée.

Et au milieu de tout ce bordel, j'entends mon prénom scandé depuis en bas. J'imagine que quand faut y aller, faut y aller pourtant j'ai honte. Ils ont surement dû tous me voir quand Tom m'a ramené… que vont-ils penser de moi ? Je prends une bonne bouffée d'oxygène pour tenter de me détendre un peu et ouvre la porte qui sépare le salon des chambres.

- OUI ? – Je hurle en retour.

Je reconnais la voix de Georg, me demandant si je descends… oui, il va bien falloir de toute façon. Je suppose que je ne peux pas rester enfermer là-haut pendant tout le trajet.

Je présume que Tom va encore me poser mille questions et que Bill va me regarder avec des yeux pleins de pitié pendant que Gustav m'ignorera complètement. Tout un programme.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je traverse les couchages et descends les quelques marches qui me séparent d'eux. Je rentre dans le compartiment avec une anxiété grandissante et lorsque j'apparais enfin, tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Le silence est un peu oppressant et je me sens vraiment de trop, jusqu'à ce que Bill brise tout ça.

- Tu veux boire un truc avec nous ?

Il me montre un mini frigo dans lequel s'entasse du lait, des yaourts et surtout de la bière ainsi que quelques boissons sans alcool.

- Le concert s'est super bien passé alors on fête ça. – Rajoute Georg en me montrant sa propre bouteille déjà bien entamée.

Tout le monde à l'air détendu mais moi, ça ne me rappelle que trop de souvenirs. Je me répète en boucle que mon frère à une confiance aveugle envers ces quatre garçons mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de boire avec eux.

Je passe mon regard de Bill totalement démaquillé et les cheveux mouillés, à Tom qui a commencé une partie de je ne sais quoi sur sa Playstation sans même m'adresser la parole, alors que Gustav, comme prévu, m'ignore le plus simplement du monde et reste penché sur son ordinateur.

- Non… heu… je préfère remonter. Amusez-vous bien.

Et je bas en retraite pour retrouver mon lieu de quiétude à l'étage. Je m'installe de nouveau sur la banquette en cuir et sors quelques affaires de mon sac en toile. Des crayons, mon cahier à dessins, un sachet de bonbon entamé, mon appareil photo que je fourre immédiatement dans ma poche, et mon portable. Je le rallume pour enregistrer le numéro de Nina et m'aperçois que Dre a tenté de me joindre à six reprises dans l'après-midi.

Il a du arriver dans sa chambre d'étudiant à l'heure qu'il est… peut-être même est-il déjà couché, mais le besoin de l'entendre est plus forte. J'appuie alors sur la touche verte de mon téléphone et attend d'entendre la sonnerie, qui ne résonne qu'une fois avant qu'il ne décroche.

- Lola ?

- C'est moi ! Ca va grand frère ?

- Maintenant que t'appelles oui ! Attend une seconde…

J'entends divers sons passer à travers le combiné, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe et finalement Andreas reprend la communication.

- J'éloignais mon coloc… c'est une vraie commère. Ca fait à peine quatre heures que je suis là et je sais déjà tous les racontars du campus. Je te raconte pas l'interrogatoire qu'il m'a fait passer.

Je l'ai écouté parler pendant plus d'une heure, me racontant par de menu détail son trajet, sa venue dans cette nouvelle école, le fait qu'il ait perdu vingt minutes pour trouver sa chambre. Je sais aussi que son colocataire s'appelle Mark et qu'il est aussi brun que moi.

- Je te jure, vous avez les mêmes cheveux lui et toi, c'est impressionnant !

Il m'a parlé comme si les deux derniers mois n'avaient pas existé et j'ai eu moi-même cette impression. Je lui ai parlé de l'hôtel dans lequel nous avons séjournés, de la salle de concert, de la maquilleuse Nina et de sa maladresse… sans oublier mon bagage perdu et le shopping improvisé avec Bill qui en a résulté.

- T'as fait les magasins avec Billou ? La vache… t'auras jamais assez de place pour caser toutes les fringues qu'il t'aura faites acheter dans ton armoire. Va falloir investir à ton retour !

- Ouai je sais. J'ai eu beau lui dire que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de mettre tout ça, rien n'y a fait. Tu le connais.

- C'est clair… bon, je vais devoir te laisser. Mark veut me traîner je ne sais où pour me présenter ses potes. Je… hum… tu me manques frangine.

- Ouai ? Toi aussi tu me manques. Prends soin de toi ok ?

On s'est dit au revoir rapidement et il est parti rejoindre ses nouveaux amis alors que je me sentais plus seule que jamais dans ce salon à la décoration impersonnelle. Mon putain de mal de tête est toujours présent, et il est temps pour moi de prendre mes cachets pour calmer tout ça. Je n'hésite que quelques secondes avant de prendre la décision de descendre me chercher un verre d'eau.

J'ouvre la porte du salon, m'apprêtant à traverser les pseudo-chambres mais je reste bloquée avant de me retourner rapidement, me cachant les yeux maladroitement.

J'aurais pu me préparer à tout, que je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver dans cette situation.

- Merde Gustav… je suis désolée !!

Le pauvre batteur prévoyait donc de se mettre au lit et je me suis retrouvée face à lui alors qu'il se baladait tout juste en caleçon.

- Heu… nan c'est moi. Putain…

J'entends des bruits de sac qu'on ouvre, de vêtements qu'on manipule et enfin, il reprend la parole.

- C'est bon tu peux te retourner.

Et c'est ce que je fais avec le plus de prudence possible, pour finalement constaté qu'il n'a enfilé qu'un bas de jogging… je ne peux empêcher mes joues de rougir voyant qu'il est toujours à moitié nu.

- Merde… – Répète-t-il pour lui-même.

Il tend le bras sur ce que je suppose être sa couchette et enfile prestement un tee-shirt avant de se masser la nuque, son visage ayant pris une jolie couleur grenat.

- C'est que… on a un peu arrêté d'être pudique entre nous. Je suis pas encore habitué à te voir dans le décor. Désolé.

- Nan c'est moi, j'aurais du frapper ou… je sais pas.

On se fixe un temps, avant d'éclater ensemble d'un rire nerveux. Je crois que nous allons tous devoir prendre de nouvelles habitudes dans les jours à venir.

- Tu vas te coucher ? – Je me renseigne finalement.

Il acquiesce en me demandant quel va être mon programme à moi.

- Heu… boire de l'eau dans un futur proche. Après ça, je crois que ça va dépendre.

Je me rapproche des marches qui mènent vers le bas et souhaite finalement une bonne nuit au blond me faisant face.

- Au fait… t'étais où cet après-midi quand les gars étaient dans la loge ? Je t'y ai pas vu… en même temps, j'y suis pas restée longtemps mais…

J'arrête mon flot de parole, ne souhaitant pas revenir sur les événements de tout à l'heure et je suis plus qu'étonnée de constater le malaise de Gustav.

- Heu… nulle part et partout. Je suis passé voir l'équipe quoi... Humm… Bonne nuit Lola.

Et il s'assoit sur sa couchette avant de tirer le rideau le séparant du couloir. Si ça c'est pas un sous-titre « j'ai pas envie d'en parler », je m'appelle plus Lola ! Malgré ses manières un peu grossières, je quitte la pièce sans être vexée sachant pertinemment que le petit Gustav est quelqu'un de très secret. De mémoire, c'est celui avec qui mon frère à eu le plus de mal à sympathiser. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas sympa, mais simplement parce qu'il ne se livre pas beaucoup.

Je fais finalement irruption dans l'autre pièce du bus pour voir un spectacle débordant de bonne humeur… enfin je crois.

Georg est en ce moment même sur Tom, en train de lui martyriser un bras alors que le guitariste gueule comme un veau… sous le regard plus que blasé de Bill.

- Geooooooooooorg t'es un mauvais perdant !! Lâche mon bras sinon je pourrais pas jouer de guitare demain !!

- Avoue que t'as triché et je te lâche. – Répond froidement le bassiste, mais le sourire en coin qu'il tente de maîtriser enlève un peu de son machiavélisme.

- J'ai pas triché ! T'es nul à chier à ce jeu et j'y peux rien.

Je m'appuie l'épaule contre le mur regardant la scène en souriant… et dans la seconde qui suit, extirpe mon appareil photo de ma poche et immortalise la scène. Le flash de mon numérique fait alors se tourner toutes les têtes vers moi.

- Vous aviez l'air trop chou. – J'explique, comme pour excuser mon geste.

Et Bill lance en éclatant de rire, depuis la cuisine :

- Celle-là Lola, je la veux !

Les deux autres excités se rassoient normalement sur le canapé, en reprenant leurs manettes sans faire plus de cinéma et je m'approche du chanteur.

- On pensait que tu t'étais couchée.

J'ouvre un placard en hauteur dans l'espoir de trouver un verre en expliquant à Bill que je parlais simplement à mon frère.

- Tout ce temps ? – S'étonne-t-il.

Je referme le placard et en ouvre un autre au hasard.

- Oui, tout ce temps. Il me manque… essaye de t'imaginer séparé de ton frère pendant deux jours et on en reparle si tu veux.

- Ouai, sauf que je n'aurais pas quitté mon frère dans les mêmes conditions que toi tu as quitté Andy. Putain mais il ne t'a même pas pris dans ses bras !

Je claque la porte du placard un peu plus sèchement que je n'aurais voulu et me retourne finalement vers le brun.

- Il ne m'a pas serré dans ses bras pour la simple et bonne raison que je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Maintenant si t'as fini ton interrogatoire, tu pourrais me dire où je peux trouver un verre ?

Il baisse un peu le regard avant de faire quelques pas dans la cuisine pour me donner ce que je cherche si ardemment. Je lui arrache pratiquement le verre des mains et le rempli d'eau pour enfin avaler mes cachets.

- Mal à la tête ? – Se renseigne-t-il.

J'acquiesce et me pose ensuite dans un fauteuil pour regarder les deux autres boulets s'exciter sur une course de voiture. Il ne faut qu'une paire de secondes supplémentaires pour que Bill s'installe en face de moi, l'air pitoyable.

- J'aurais pas du dire ça tout à l'heure… excuse-moi.

Je balaye ses excuses de la main et change simplement de sujet.

- Tu devrais pas sortir les cheveux mouillés comme ça.

Ce qui le fait ricaner.

- On dirait ma mère, arrête.

Je lui tape son avant-bras tatoué avant de reprendre sérieusement.

- Elle a raison ta mère, tu vas choper la mort à te balader comme ça vu le temps qu'il fait.

Il fait la moue et se plonge finalement dans le magazine de mode qui trainait sur la table.

Je constate que leur fête n'aura pas duré bien longtemps… ou alors « _faire la fête_ » n'a pas la même définition dans leur bouche que dans la mienne. Trois bouteilles de bière vides sont rassemblées sur un coin du plan de travail alors que la quatrième se trouve du côté de Tom. Il la porte d'ailleurs à sa bouche et je fixe bien malgré moi sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre alors qu'il avale la boisson.

C'est une image on ne peut plus commune et pourtant, elle me fait monter le rouge aux joues, sous le regard amusé de Bill.

- J'ai une chance de savoir ce qui te fait rougir comme ça ?

- Aucune. – Dis-je en souriant.

J'aurais pensé que le fait de me retrouver avec eux dans un espace si petit me terroriserait, et sans dire que je me sens parfaitement à l'aise, je pense que ça devrait finalement bien se passer. Surtout que j'ai rarement autant souri que depuis aujourd'hui. J'ai du mal à penser que je suis la même personne qu'hier et pourtant j'ai le sentiment que les choses changent… doucement, mais surement.

Les kilomètres se sont succédés et j'ai décidé d'établir mon nouveau campement en bas, avec eux… l'envie d'être seule m'étant passée pour un temps. J'en ai profité pour dessiner Bill sans maquillage et les cheveux en vrac… il a bien tenté de me faire jeter mon œuvre à la poubelle, mais sans succès. Les garçons ont aussi subtilisés mon appareil photo en me promettant qu'ils ne regarderaient pas mes clichés.

Non, à la place, ils se sont pris sous tous les angles, en faisant un concours de grimace. Je pense, sans même avoir vu le résultat, que Georg a remporté cette épreuve haut la main. Bref, les trois heures qui nous séparaient de la nouvelle salle de concert sont passées en un rien de temps.

- On va dormir sur le parking… autant dire que je ne vais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. – M'explique le bassiste, avant de poursuivre devant mon air perplexe. Je n'arrive à dormir dans cette carcasse roulante que lorsqu'elle roule, justement. Me demande pas pourquoi, j'en ai aucune idée !

- Parce que t'es con ! – Hurle Bill depuis la salle de bain.

- Je t'emmerde le castra. – Répond tout aussi élégamment Georg.

C'est dingue ce qu'ils peuvent être polis ces mecs… de vrai dictionnaire argotique, voila ce qu'ils sont !

- La place est libre ! – S'exclame finalement le chanteur en quittant la salle de bain. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Je me demande vraiment comment Gustav arrive à dormir avec tout le boucan qu'ils font. Bill nous fait finalement un petit signe de la main avant de grimper à l'étage.

- Je t'abandonne cinq minutes princesse !

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'étonner de mon nouveau sobriquet que Georg se lève pour remplacer le chanteur alors que Tom s'installe à la place laissée vacante en face de moi.

- Je peux m'assoir ?

- Pourquoi ? T'es pas assis déjà ? – Je lui réponds simplement, ce qui le fait sourire.

- Je peux me relever si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

Je continu à tracer des traits sur ma page initialement blanche et pose finalement mon crayon sur la table, sentant le regard insistant du guitariste.

- Y'a tellement de chose qui me feraient plaisir… Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Il se passe une main sous sa casquette et je le vois batailler quelques minutes pour retirer ses cheveux de leur prison de tissu. Il pose ensuite tout ce qui lui sert à couvrir sa tête sur le siège à côté de lui avant de se faire une espèce de chignon bizarre.

- T'es tellement plus beau sans ton bordel sur la tête.

J'ai dit ça comme on énoncerait une simple vérité, mais je me rends compte que ces choses ne se disent pas… pas entre jeune de notre âge… pas de moi à lui.

Je reprends possession de mon crayon et reporte mon attention sur mon cahier pour cacher ma gêne.

- Heu… bah… merci.

Vu sa réponse, je suppose qu'il doit être aussi gêné que moi ce qui me permet une pirouette pour me sortir de cet échange embarrassant.

- Fait pas ton timide, toutes les filles de 7 à 77 ans te hurlent ça toute la journée.

Devant son silence, je redresse un peu mon visage pour enfin oser le regarder et je suis plus qu'étonnée de le voir avec autant de couleur sur les joues.

- Tom putain, j'espère que tu rougies pas comme ça quand t'invites une de tes fans dans ta chambre, sinon tu casses vraiment le mythe.

- J'invite personne dans ma chambre… tu devrais le savoir.

Je passe un doigt sur certains traits de mon dessin afin de lui rendre un aspect plus flou et continu cette conversation étrange.

- Je sais que tu l'as déjà fait… je vois pas pourquoi tu ne le ferais plus.

- Parce que… laisse tomber, j'ai pas envie d'évoquer ma vie sexuelle avec toi.

- Oh… alors que veux-tu évoquer avec moi ?

Je le vois du coin de l'œil se tortiller sur le siège, signe s'il en fallait un que la conversation le met vraiment mal à l'aise. Pour ma part, c'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que je parle de sexe sans avoir envie de vomir… peut-être parce que c'est lui.

- Ça va ? – Lâche-t-il.

- Bien sûr. – Dis-je machinalement sans vraiment vouloir comprendre de quoi il parle.

Je savais qu'il aurait des questions… je ne pensais pas qu'elles arriveraient si vite. Je continu de dessiner comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa main sur la mienne pour stopper mes gestes. Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je m'éloigne pour me caler contre le dossier du siège tout en croisant les bras, reportant quand même mon attention sur lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ? – Me redemande-t-il en articulant un peu trop la phrase.

Je me frotte les yeux avant de recommencer à me masser les tempes.

- A part ce mal de crâne qui ne passe pas, ça va.

- T'as mangé un peu ?

Ma tête bouge de gauche à droite et il se lève dans la seconde. Je le regarde se diriger dans la cuisine et en revenir avec un paquet de gâteaux qu'il pose devant moi. Je scrute le paquet, voyant qu'il s'agit de cookies au chocolat blanc et finalement, se rendant compte que je ne bouge toujours pas, Tom reprend le paquet et l'ouvre pour en sortir un biscuit qu'il tend devant mon nez.

- Mange.

On se défit du regard, mais je n'ai pas vraiment la force de me battre contre lui ce soir alors je prends le cookie qu'il tient fermement entre ses doigts… et on se chamaille un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il se casse en deux. Je mâchouille ma moitié gagnée alors que Tom avale doucement l'autre, en commençant par les pépites de chocolat qu'il fait fondre sur la langue.

De mémoire, il me semble qu'il a toujours mangé ses cookies de cette façon-là. Et un souvenir de nous s'impose alors à mon esprit. Je nous revois les jumeaux, mon frère et moi, dans la cuisine de Simone avec de la pate à gâteau partout sur les meubles alors qu'on testait une nouvelle recette.

Je me secoue la tête, constatant que je fixe Tom depuis plusieurs minutes alors que j'étais parti loin dans mon enfance.

- La nuit va être courte pour toi, tu devrais aller dormir. – Dis-je finalement pour couper court.

Le guitariste lève un sourcil dans ma direction, imitant à la perfection son frère, et je m'empresse alors de rajouter :

- J'ai pas besoin de lit cette nuit. Vu ce que j'ai dormi cet après-midi, je n'arriverais pas à trouver le sommeil ce soir.

Il acquiesce et je vois un éclair de soulagement traverser ses iris.

- Putain tu me sauves. Une seconde nuit avec Bill et je crois qu'on s'étripait mutuellement.

Je pouffe un peu de rire devant tant d'honnêteté et lui souhaite un simple « _bonne nuit_ » auquel il répond par un clin d'œil. Je le regarde discrètement partir mais il se retourne une seconde avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier.

- Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là…

Le silence rempli alors tout le bus, les garçons à l'étage se reposant un peu de leur journée à cent à l'heure et moi en bas, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières quarante-huit heures.

Je réalise alors que je ne peux pas me permettre de vivre ici comme je le faisais chez moi en Allemagne, tout simplement parce que chacun de mes gestes affecte le groupe d'une façon ou d'une autre… et que je ne veux pas leur faire risquer quoi que se soit.

Je repense aussi à ce que m'a dit Bill hier alors qu'on était dans la boutique… peut-être que ça me ferait du bien… oui… mais qui ?

- Alors princesse, que veux-tu faire ce soir ? Je t'initie aux jeux-vidéos ? Tu préfères regarder un DVD ou passer ta nuit à dessiner ?

Georg se réinstalle à l'identique place qu'occupait Tom cinq minutes avant. Il s'est attaché les cheveux et un peu de dentifrice est encore présent à une commissure de ses lèvres. J'inspire fortement, tout en refermant mon cahier et plante enfin mon regard dans le sien avant de lui demander :

- Parler… j'ai besoin de parler… je crois…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM……**

**Alors ? Vous me détestez ?**

**Oui je sais XD**

**Hummmmm un petit clic pour me donner votre avis quand même ?**


	13. Chapter 13

On marche cote à cote depuis plusieurs minutes, je vois bien qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir traîne dehors… ça se voit sur son visa

**Bla bla de moi :**

**-**

**BONSOIR !! Et non, non, non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est la suite !! Et la normalement vous vous dites « elle est où l'embrouille pour qu'elle ait posté si vite ! ».**

**Bon, ok, « si vite » c'est peut etre un peu trop mais je suis contente de moi en ce moment, donc je poste.**

**S'il y a des plaintes, le bureau des pleures est ouvert. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre réclamation XD**

**BREF… Vous allez me détester. Oui je sais, rien de nouveau sous les cocotiers, mais en fait… je pense que je vous aie fait une fausse joie. Vous verrez par vous-même, et je m'en explique à la fin.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 13**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**POV Lola**

Parler… plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Parler… mais pour dire quoi ?

Parler… pour commencer par quel événement ?

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire en fait ! – Je souffle finalement.

Je me relève pour éviter le regard de Georg et pars dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à boire. Tout, du moment que ça me permette de gagner du temps.

Gagner du temps… alors que c'est moi qui aie demandé une oreille attentive. Quelle ironie.

- Tu sais, ne te sens pas obligé de dire quoi que se soit ce soir. Ou même de me parler à moi… je me doute que tu serais plus à l'aise avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Si seulement il savait que c'est avec lui que je me sens le mieux… J'ouvre finalement le frigo en ignorant sa remarque et récupère une canette de soda avant de me tourner vers lui en montrant l'intérieur de l'appareil.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

Il me fait signe que non et me voila à cours d'idée pour éviter l'inévitable. Il va falloir que ça sorte… il va falloir que je revive tout ce que j'ai tenté d'effacer par tous les moyens possibles.

Et tout d'un coup, je ne suis plus aussi sûre que de parler soit une bonne idée… qu'est ce qui pourrait sortir de bon de tout ça ?

- Pourquoi tu rejettes ton frère ? Je veux dire, vous êtes hyper proches et pourtant…

Je prends appuie sur l'espèce de plan de travail puis ouvre ma canette avant de prendre la parole, le regard perdu dans le cuir noir d'un siège.

- Parce qu'il sera déçu en apprenant que sa sœur est une droguée… une menteuse… et une traînée par-dessus le marché.

J'avale une petite gorgée de ma boisson fraîche, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier quel impact mes mots peuvent avoir eu sur Georg et pars simplement me rassoir à ma place… en évitant toujours de regarder devant moi.

A la place, je préfère rouvrir mon cahier sur une page blanche, et recommencer à dessiner.

- Quelle belle image tu as de toi, c'est impressionnant.

- C'est faux peut-être ? – Je demande, en ne quittant pas mon dessin des yeux.

J'ai peur de croiser son regard. Les yeux clairs m'ont toujours paru durs à soutenir et les siens ne font pas exception à la règle. C'est assez ironique quand on sait de quelle couleur sont les miens.

- A toi de me le dire. Mais si tu me demandes mon avis, je dirais que j'ai comme un doute.

Il doute… c'est normal… il ne me connait pas. Plus personne ne me connait. Il y a eu une période où pourtant, quelqu'un me connaissait sur le bout des doigts mais c'est une période révolue. Je trace un trait plus durement que les autres alors qu'un début de colère monte en moi, mais ma mine n'arrive pas à survivre à ce traitement et casse, laissant un motif en désaccord total avec le reste du dessin.

- Tu sais… je t'ai détesté, pendant longtemps. C'est vrai… toi, Gustav, Bill et lui aussi. Je vous aie tous détesté. Je vous en aie voulu de réussir à vivre votre rêve et à quitter ce trou pommé qu'était notre village… à me quitter moi.

Je trifouille dans ma boîte en bois à la recherche d'un taille-crayon que je trouve rapidement au milieu de mes fusains.

- C'est vrai… vous êtes partis et ne vous êtes même pas retournés. Personne ne peut vous le reprocher mais moi je vous en veux.

- Tu nous en veux à nous, ou à Tom plus particulièrement ?

Question très pertinente, dont il connait déjà la réponse, sinon il ne la poserait pas. C'est aussi pour ça que j'aime parler avec Georg, parce qu'il percute vite et que je n'ai pas besoin de tout raconter dans les moindres détails pour ça.

- Je sais que se sont les meilleurs amis de mon grand-frère… et pour moi, c'est comme si j'avais gagné deux grands-frères supplémentaires. Bill était tellement bizarre… pas que Tom ne l'était pas mais, disons qu'il l'était différemment.

A ma grande surprise, j'entends Georg éclater de rire ce qui me fait délaisser mon œuvre pour le regarder lui. Premier regard depuis que j'ai commencé à me livrer un peu. Je vois ses yeux se plisser alors que ses joues remontent sur le coup du sourire qui prend possession de sa bouche.

- Je vois exactement de quoi tu parles… mais tu sais, Bill est toujours bizarre. Ça ne changera jamais je crois bien.

Je prends un instant pour réfléchir à sa remarque, avant de sourire avec lui. Oui… c'est quelque chose qui ne changera pas de si tôt.

- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je me suis rapprochée de Tom alors. Je les aimais tous les trois, mais Tom… disons que j'allais plus facilement vers lui… et il est parti.

J'avale encore un peu de soda… il a eu le temps de se réchauffer un peu depuis le temps que je l'ai sorti du frigo. Je n'ai pas vraiment la notion du temps et en regardant mon portable, je constate que ça fait plus d'une heure que Georg et moi sommes seuls.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, je ne suis p…

- Tu lui en veux pourquoi au juste ? – Me coupe le musicien.

Autant pour moi, je n'arriverais pas à m'en débarrasser aussi simplement que ça.

- Je lui en veux parce qu'il essaye de reprendre la place qu'il a perdu quand il a choisi de partir.

Place qui est restée vacante depuis d'ailleurs. Personne, jamais personne ne prendra cette place.

- C'est assez égoïste de ta part, non ?

Bien sûr que c'est égoïste, et je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Je délaisse de nouveau mon dessin pour me focaliser sur mon voisin. Non, il ne peut pas comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti. Il est entouré 24h/24, comment pourrait-il savoir ce que ça fait que de se sentir seule, et laissée derrière sans remords ?

- Je choisi de le rejeter pour la bonne raison que je sais comment je vais me retrouver quand vous allez encore disparaître dans je ne sais quel pays. Tu sais… jamais il ne m'a appelé. Je veux dire… il passe des heures au téléphone avec mon frère et moi j'ai attendu des mois en espérant qu'il se rappelle de mon existence. Il comptait beaucoup pour moi et je pensais compter un peu pour lui aussi mais le temps passe et je me suis faite une raison. Je n'étais _que_ la petite sœur du meilleur ami… rien d'autre.

J'essuie un œil où trop d'eau de concentre. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer pour ça… je l'ai assez fait par le passé. Je sais que mon frère a lui aussi souffert de leur départ, et je crois que c'est d'ailleurs ça qui nous a autant rapproché… mais ça n'était pas comparable. Combien de fois les a-t-il rejoints sur une tournée pour passer quelques jours avec eux ? Combien de temps passe-t-il sur internet avec l'un ou l'autre, pour s'échanger les dernières nouvelles ?

Moi je n'ai eu que mes souvenirs. Pendant presque deux ans…

- Tu sais qu'il n'arrêtait pas de nous bassiner avec toi ?

Je reporte mon attention sur Georg, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de sa phrase tellement j'étais perdu dans une autre époque.

- Au début de tout ça – il fait un geste des mains pour montrer le tour-bus en résumé de leur jeune carrière – il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi, je crois que Bill le charrier pas mal là-dessus d'ailleurs. Ne te réduit pas à la « _petite sœur du meilleur ami_ », tu es quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Il n'aurait pas fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on t'embarque si ce n'était pas le cas.

Je soupire en faisant un geste de la main pour lui dire de laisser tomber. Tout ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il a compris bien plus de chose que moi…

- Tu dessines quoi ?

- Toi.

Nos jeux de questions-réponses sont espacés de blanc aussi long que la muraille de Chine mais pour moi, c'est comme si c'est blancs étaient inexistants. Le temps n'a pas de prise sur moi, et ça fait bien longtemps que c'est comme ça. Parce que tout le monde dit que le temps guérit les blessures… mais les miennes sont encore des plaies béantes qui n'ont pas l'air de vouloir se refermer.

-

_**Flash back**_

Pourquoi est ce qu'il fait si froid ? On est en juillet, il devrait faire beau non ? Beau n'est pas le bon mot puisqu'il fait nuit, mais il devrait faire chaud… peut-être qu'il fait chaud en fait… quelle heure est-il ? Je veux dire… qu'est ce que je fous là ?

Mon portable indique une heure du matin passée, et je suis seule au milieu du parc, assise sur une balançoire qui grince. Et je pleure… ça fait des jours que ça dure. Des jours que j'en veux à tout le monde et plus particulièrement à moi. Des jours que j'ai envie de tout casser, et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Dans ma chambre du moins.

Peu d'objet ont réussi à éviter mon courroux et pourtant, ma haine n'est pas épuisée. Non. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la calmer. Je suis énervée, je suis triste, j'ai envie de hurler mais plus que tout… j'ai peur.

- Hey… salut toi !

Je sursaute en entendant cette voix inconnue et me lève rapidement de la balançoire pour me protéger derrière un pied du portique.

- Oulaaaaa, on est farouche ?

Sa voix est suave, trop… et je ne peux pas…

- Je… non… ne… pitié…

Je m'accroupie et recommence à pleurer et à trembler.

- Ne me faite pas de mal… je… non…

- Ok ! T'es flippante comme nana. Comment tu t'appelles ?

J'ignore sa question, préférant fermer les yeux le plus fort possible en espérant que ce mec disparaisse aussi soudainement qu'il est apparu.

- C'est pas bien d'être stressée comme ça à ton âge. T'as l'air bien jeune pour ça. Tiens, cadeau de la maison. – Je relève la tête pour le voir déposer un paquet sur le siège de la balançoire que j'ai quitté peu de temps avant, puis il reprend la parole – ça t'aidera à te détendre. A plus !

Il se retourne et s'enfonce dans le parc sans jamais se retourner vers moi. Il m'a bien fallu dix minutes pour réaliser que j'étais entière et surtout seule, avant que je ne déguerpisse de là en prenant soin de glisser dans mon sac ce que cette fameuse personne m'avait déposé. Je ne réalise même pas que je ne connais même pas son nom.

_**Fin flash-back**_

-

- Tu savais ce que c'était ?

Je sursaute violement en entendant la question de Georg. Je reporte mon attention sur lui en fronçant les sourcils, je n'ai pas eu conscience de raconter ce passage là à voix haute.

- Ce qu'il t'a déposé sur la balançoire, tu savais ce que c'était ?

Je réponds négativement en hochant la tête et me frotte le front nerveusement. J'ai eu l'impression de ressentir la même panique que celle que j'ai ressentie ce soir-là… et je m'en serais bien passé. Je me sens vraiment pas bien et réalise que j'enfreins la première des règles que je m'étais fixée après tout ça : Ne plus faire confiance… à un homme de surcroit.

- Y'a quelque chose à boire dans ce bus ? – Je demande plus agressivement que prévu.

- Que de la bière princesse, ça ne sera pas assez fort pour t'aider… et calme-toi… si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, ça ne ferait pas deux heures que je parlerais avec toi.

Je bafouille quelques débuts de phrases, tentant de faire accepter à mon cerveau la vérité que vient d'énoncer Georg… mais, on ne change pas ses réflexes comme ça.

- Ne panique pas. Ça va te faire croire que tu as besoin de chose dont tu peux très facilement te passer… je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre.

Je me focalise sur le ton apaisant qu'il utilise, sur le fait qu'il n'ait pas bougé d'un pouce pour me toucher, et dans un élan de courage dont j'ignorais l'existence, je m'accroche à ses yeux.

La vieille de l'avion me disait que le regard était une porte sur l'âme des gens… si c'est le cas, tout ce que je vois, là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est que je n'ai pas à avoir peur de lui.

Je prends tout l'air que peuvent contenir mes poumons et l'expire lentement, reproduisant l'opération plusieurs fois de suite, jusqu'à ce que toute trace de panique est désertée mon cœur. Mes yeux sont clos, et j'essaye de me remémorer ces scènes en tant que spectatrice et non plus comme le personnage principal.

- Non je ne savais pas. Je me rappelle être rentrée dans ma chambre en rasant les murs pour éviter de réveiller quelqu'un… mais il n'y avait personne à réveiller. Mes parents étaient encore à une sauterie quelconque et Dre… aucune idée. On était fin juillet, j'imagine qu'il faisait la fête avec des potes.

Je me revois encore ressortir le sachet de mon sac, en repensant aux paroles qu'avait eu ce garçon dans le parc. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'aider dans une situation comme la mienne. Et pourtant, quand j'ai compris ce que contenait le sachet, je n'ai pas réfléchi une seconde… j'ai pris la première paille que j'ai pu trouver dans la maison et me suis pris mon premier rail de cocaïne.

- Je ne sais pas si tu en as déjà pris, mais j'ai eu le sentiment de… renaître. J'ai senti une telle confiance en moi que j'en ai oublié tout le reste. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps… une heure tout au plus, mais c'était tellement agréable de se sentir, juste… normal. J'ai trouvé ça tellement génial que j'ai passé mes trois nuits suivantes dans ce parc, à attendre que mon _sauveur_ ne réapparaisse.

-

_**Flash back**_

- Aaahh… je savais que je te retrouverais ici. Alors ça t'as plus ?

Comme la première fois, il m'a prise par surprise et me revoilà au même endroit, me protégeant naïvement derrière un poteau de fer.

- Toujours farouche… – soupire-t-il exagérément. Tant pis pour moi. Je m'appelle Alex, aurais-je l'honneur de connaître ton nom ce soir ?

Malgré la peur qui me broie les entrailles, je regarde mon interlocuteur en tentant de me rappeler de l'endroit où je l'ai déjà vu. Cette tête là ne m'est pas du tout inconnue.

- Lola. – Je réponds dans un murmure ce qui fait écarquiller les yeux de mon vis-à-vis.

- Putain de merde… t'es la sœur d'Andreas !

Ce n'est manifestement pas une question et en même temps, j'imagine que des Lola allemande, ça doit pas franchement courir les rues. Voyant qu'il me connait, je tente de creuser d'avantage dans mes souvenirs pour me rappeler de lui… sans succès.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux la môme ?

Il a remballé le ton doucereux qu'il utilise avec moi depuis le début pour le remplacer par une once de dédain… ce qui me fait encore plus flipper qu'avant. Je l'aperçois sortir un sachet de la poche de sa veste et le secouer à hauteur de son visage.

- C'est ça que tu veux, pas vrai ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu à ce moment là en moi, mais ça l'a fait éclater de rire… mais c'était un rire tellement froid.

- J'ai été gentil avec toi la première fois, mais si tu en redemandes, il va falloir payer.

Sans dire que c'est une surprise, j'espérais bêtement qu'on n'évoquerait pas cette partie-là du problème.

- Attrape !

Il me lance le sachet que je récupère maladroitement alors qu'il s'éloigne déjà avant de se retourner.

- Tu me trouveras du côté de « _Chez Noé_ »… j'apprécierais que tu passes pour me régler avant qu'on ne se revoit ici. Bonne soirée Lola !

_**Fin flash back**_

-

- Tu sais, faut pas croire que j'en ai pris beaucoup après ça. – J'explique, comme pour excuser mes vilaines habitudes.

Il doit être en train de se poser un milliard de questions, et pourtant, pas une seule ne traverse ses lèvres. Il me laisse le choix de poursuivre… ou pas. Parce que malgré le fait que je tourne autour du pot depuis le début de notre conversation, je sais que je suis en train d'atteindre le point culminant de cette mascarade qu'est devenue ma vie.

Et mon cœur s'emballe.

- Tu devrais vraiment essayer de te reposer un peu. T'as un concert à assurer tout à l'heure.

Georg semble comprendre que mon récit s'arrêtera là pour cette nuit et comme toujours, il ne me poussera pas… il attendra que je vienne seule. Je ne suis pas prête à parler de _ça_… pas encore… mais j'ai bon espoir que bientôt, les choses changent. Et je sais que ce jour-là, je ne serais pas en train de parler dans le vide.

On s'échange un regard et je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense mais un petit sourire apparait sur ses lèvres… ce qui est communicatif. J'ai la sensation d'être plus légère et pourtant, je n'ai presque rien dévoilé. Le simple fait d'avoir pu parler à cœur ouvert de certaines choses m'a pourtant allégé l'esprit.

- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi pendant ce temps ? – Me demande le bassiste après plusieurs minutes de silence.

La vérité, c'est que j'en ai aucune idée. Chez moi, je serais surement sortie prendre l'air mais je pense que mon confinement dans ce bus ne m'autorise pas cette liberté.

- Tu crois que je peux prendre l'air ? – Je demande quand même naïvement.

- Humm… je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. – Dit-il en tapotant doucement contre la vitre.

Je suis ce que me montre son doigt et tombe sur des filles en couverture de survis qui font le pied de grue sur le parking public alors que nous nous trouvons garés sur le parking intérieur du complexe.

- Je veux pas te mettre la pression mais si on voit une fille descendre de notre bus… ça risque de très vite dégénéré.

Je grogne d'être enfermée comme ça, avant de réfléchir au fait qu'ils vivent ça tous les jours de l'année.

- Ça te manque pas de respirer de l'air frais quand tu veux ?

- Un peu si.

Son ton est nostalgique, mais j'imagine qu'il n'ose pas se plaindre vu la vie qu'il a gagnée en échange de quelques libertés étouffées.

- Je crois que t'as raison, je vais tenter de me reposer un peu.

Il s'étire les bras avant de se relever et de m'embrasser le front en passant pour rejoindre son lit. Ça a été tellement soudain et imprévu que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me crisper… et j'en suis heureuse.

On ne se rend pas vraiment compte d'à quel point la chaleur humaine est un bon remède pour bien des maux.

Je replis mes jambes et me tasse dans le fauteuil en faisant un peu grincer le cuir et souhaite une bonne nuit à Georg alors que j'entends déjà ses pas s'éloigner.

--

**POV Tom**

J'ai mis un temps fou à m'endormir, et voila que je suis réveillé à l'aube, je vous jure qu'on doit être le groupe de musique le plus fatigué au monde. C'est vrai quoi, dés qu'on pourrait dormir un peu, bah ça marche jamais.

En l'occurrence, il fait une chaleur à crever dans cette chambre de merde. A quatre dans un si petit espace, imaginez-vous. Même en calbute c'est intenable !

Je tire l'espèce de rideau qui permet de maintenir un semblant d'intimité et me rend compte que je suis le premier réveillé. Même Georg a réussi à s'endormir, quoi qu'il en dise.

Mais la présence du bassiste me renvois la pensée d'une Lola toute seule ailleurs, ce qui n'est pas bon du tout pour mes petits nerfs. C'est surtout que si Andreas apprend qu'on laisse sa sœur sans surveillance il va péter un boulon.

Mouai, je sais pas qui est-ce que j'essaye de convaincre en disant ça. La vérité c'est que c'est moi qui m'inquiète tout seul comme un con… alors autant aller vérifier que tout va bien.

J'enfile le premier pantalon que je trouve, un tee-shirt et pars avec une veste à la main. Il fait toujours plus frais en bas que dans la chambre, ça serait dommage d'attraper froid maintenant. J'ai joué une fois avec 40 de fièvre et bah je peux vous dire que j'aimerais vraiment ne plus jamais retenter l'expérience !

Je descends rapidement les marches qui mènent en bas, ma trousse de toilette sous le bras et cherche désespérément Lola du regard une fois rentré dans la pièce. Mais je ne la vois nulle part. J'avance encore un peu pour arriver au niveau de la cuisine et pousse un léger soupire de soulagement. C'est sur que de là-bas, je ne risquais pas de la voir.

Elle est allongée sur la banquette, sa tête reposant dans ses bras et ses jambes repliées le plus possible… elle me donne l'impression d'être pliée en quatre comme ça.

Je dépose ma trousse de toilette sur la table et jette un œil sur le portrait qu'elle a fait de Georg pendant la nuit… elle a toujours autant de talent, je dirais même qu'elle en a plus qu'avant. Je referme son cahier et range un peu ses crayons, puis dépose doucement ma veste sur le haut de son corps pour éviter qu'elle ne se réveille complètement frigorifiée.

Je la regarde encore un peu alors que ses yeux bougent à une vitesse folle sous ses paupières closes et je me mets à espérer qu'elle ne fasse pas de cauchemar, avant de retirer des cheveux qui lui barrent le visage. Tout son corps semble se détendre à ce geste, et sa tête cherche inconsciemment ma main pour s'y coller d'avantage.

Et dire qu'il faut que j'attende qu'elle dorme pour éviter de voir de la peur dans son regard alors que je suis proche d'elle… et cette pensée, à peine après avoir effleurer mon cerveau, me pince le cœur.

Trop de fois j'ai pensé à elle, alors que le groupe était loin de l'Allemagne et trop de fois je me suis demandé si je lui manquais un peu… et à chaque fois j'appelais immédiatement Andreas pour demander subtilement des nouvelles de sa petite sœur chérie.

Mon pouce caresse doucement sa joue et je me décide à m'éloigner, avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec elle de si bon matin et je sais qu'elle ne va vraiment pas apprécier de me savoir ici si elle ouvre les yeux maintenant.

Je me redresse alors que des bruits à l'étage m'indiquent qu'une autre personne est réveillée… et vu l'heure matinale, je parierais pour…

- Salut Gusty !

Le blond étouffe un bâillement en me faisant un signe de la main et se laisse tomber sur le canapé le plus proche. Tant qu'il n'a pas bu sa tasse de café et pris une douche, ce blond de mes deux est d'une humeur assez exécrable… tant pis, je tente le coup.

- Essaye de pas trop faire de bruit, Lola dort encore.

Ses sourcils se lèvent en même temps alors qu'il cherche la demoiselle du regard. Je lui indique donc le fauteuil plus loin et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Lorsque j'en ressors, c'est pour constater que Gustav n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, que Georg s'est joint à lui pour comater dans le canapé et que Lola s'affère dans la cuisine, ma veste sur les épaules.

J'entends un vague _salut_ émanant de mon ami bassiste et à entendre sa voix cassée, il n'a pas du dormir beaucoup cette nuit. Je reporte alors mon attention sur la miss qui n'a toujours pas vu que j'étais là mais qui échange un regard plein de complicité avec Georg.

Un sentiment que j'ai bien du mal à identifier s'insinue alors en moi avant de se transformer lentement mais surement en amertume.

- Tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ?

La voix de Gustav me fait sursauter et je réalise que je n'ai effectivement pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que je suis sorti de la salle de bain. J'ignore le ton amusé qu'il a pris et fais finalement quelques pas supplémentaires dans le salon avant de poursuivre vers la cuisine. Je croise rapidement les yeux de Lola mais détourne vite la tête en me concentrant sur une tâche simple : Sortir tout ce qu'il faut pour un petit déjeuner de jour de concert.

- Heu… salut. – Murmure doucement la brune.

Ce à quoi je réponds par un _bonjour_ complètement neutre. Je saluerais mon concierge que j'aurais mis plus de joie dans ma voix. Je suis de mauvaise humeur et je lui en veux, mais le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas conscience de pourquoi.

- Merci pour la veste. – Retente-t-elle.

- De rien. T'as vu le lait ?

Je la sens bouger dans mon dos avant de poser violement la bouteille de lait devant moi pour finalement partir à l'étage. Je me laisse tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche et me frotte les yeux machinalement en me traitant intérieurement d'imbécile.

- Tu comptes la foutre en pétard à chaque fois qu'elle commencera à aller un peu mieux ou alors tu vas essayer d'y mettre un peu du tient ?

Je relève la tête pour croiser les yeux orageux de Georg… il a mal choisi son moment pour me faire la morale.

- Je t'emmerde, j'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi !

- Moi je crois que si justement. – Répond-il du même ton hargneux que j'ai utilisé une seconde avant lui.

On s'affronte du regard, et finalement il s'installe en face de moi pour remplir un bol de céréales.

- Tu piges que dalle, c'est pas croyable quand même ! – S'exclame-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Je suis pas du matin, c'est tout. – Je réponds alors, plein de mauvaise foi.

- Arrête ton baratin, c'était pas « _ne pas être du matin _» la scène que tu viens de nous jouer. C'était de l'impolitesse et du mépris… envers une personne qui n'attend qu'un geste de ta part.

Elle attend un geste de ma part ? La bonne blague. C'est pas ce que j'ai vu moi…

- Essaye encore et encore… je t'assure que c'est pas de moi dont elle a besoin alors pas la peine de jouer ton jaloux de service.

Je suis d'abord étonné qu'il puisse penser que je sois jaloux de lui. Et puis quoi encore ? Mais au bout du compte, je dois bien avouer que j'envie la soirée qu'il a pu passer avec elle, quoi qu'il se soit passé… parce que ça aura toujours été mieux que toutes les fois où j'ai pu être avec elle alors qu'elle pleurait, se droguait ou me criait après.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de la portée de tes mots. La même phrase dite par n'importe qui aura vingt fois plus d'impact si c'est de toi qu'elle vient. Tu as de la chance d'avoir cette place là dans son cœur…

Si tristesse il y a dans ses mots, ce n'est rien comparé à celle que je ressens dans sa voix. Et malgré toutes ses belles phrases, je sais moi, que je ne fais plus partie de sa vie et que cette place dont parle Georg n'est certainement plus occupée par moi… si un jour elle le fut.

- Tu vas où ? – Me demande mon ami en voyant que je me lève.

Et alors que je traverse tranquillement le salon, je réponds :

- Te la ramener.

J'entends alors Georg soupirer et les derniers mots que je perçois alors que je monte déjà les marches sont

- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris alors…

--

**POV Bill**

J'aurais pu continuer mon magnifique rêve… j'aurais pu dormir encore pendant des heures et des heures… j'aurais aussi pu me réveiller parce que la luminosité dans la pièce aurait été trop importante… j'aurais pu un milliard de choses.

Mais à la place de tout ça, je me suis fait réveiller par une bonne dispute matinale entre mon frère et Lola alors qu'ils étaient dans la pièce jouxtant le dortoir.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont rester là-haut encore longtemps ? – Je demande alors que ma tête à du mal à se tenir seule.

Je laisse échapper ma cuillère dans le bol, à cause d'un manque d'énergie chronique, ce qui lance des cornflakes partout sur la table.

- J'en sais rien… ça fait combien de temps qu'ils y sont ? – Relance Gustav.

Georg regarde alors sa montre et annonce plaintivement vingt minutes. Le silence retombe dans le véhicule. La vérité, c'est que Lola m'a réveillé en sursaut et que ça a gueulé à peine une minute… j'ai pas cherché à comprendre plus, me suis mis sur le cul le premier jogging que j'ai trouvé et suis descendu pour les laisser tranquille… et depuis, c'est le calme plat.

- Je crois qu'ils ne se sont jamais autant parlé depuis qu'on a revu Lola… à votre avis c'est bon signe ?

Mes deux acolytes me regardent en levant les épaules puis finalement je sursaute alors que la porte du haut claque et que quelqu'un déboule dans les marches. Lola s'arrête alors en avisant notre présence, murmure un _désolée_ et ouvre la porte du car mais je l'arrête rapidement avant qu'elle ne sorte.

- ATTEND !

Elle se retourne vers moi et je lui fais un signe de patienter une seconde avant de composer un numéro sur mon portable.

- Poupoule ? Ouai… tu peux venir steuplé ?

…

- Merci, à toute !

Le dit Poupoule met environ trente seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte de notre bus.

- Bonjour Saki ! – Lance-t-on tous les trois en même temps, sous le regard ébahit de Lola, qui n'a toujours pas bougé de là où elle se trouve.

- Salut les mômes, bien dormi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je montre la sœur d'Andy du pouce en expliquant qu'elle a un besoin rapide de prendre l'air et Lola se rebiffe de suite.

- Ça va, je suis assez grande pour prendre l'air toute seule !

- Oh que non ! T'as vu le monde dehors… il est hors de question que quelqu'un te vois sortir comme ça. – Explique alors notre garde du corps à une Lola plus que médusée.

Puis il continu en se tournant vers moi, me demandant si j'ai quelques accessoires dans le coin. Je souris en comprenant l'allusion et sort un bonnet et une paire de lunette que je tends à la brune. Entre ça et la veste de Tom qui lui arrive aux genoux, je pense pas vraiment qu'elle va passer incognito, mais impossible de dire qui elle est et surtout… une fois la capuche rabattu sur sa figure, impossible de dire si c'est une fille ou un mec.

- C'est bon, le bal costumé est terminé, on peut y aller là ? – Réclame la sœur d'Andreas.

C'est limite si elle serait pas en train de taper du pied comme une gamine capricieuse. Et lorsque résonne des notes de guitare depuis l'étage, elle lance un regard plein de détresse à Saki.

- Ok, tu vois la porte là-bas ? – Lui demande-t-il alors.

Elle acquiesce, puis il lui explique qu'ils devront marcher jusque là-bas sans jamais s'arrêter, jusqu'à être à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ce à quoi la brune acquiesce de nouveau et je les vois finalement sortir de notre carcasse roulante.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils se sont dits pour qu'il nous joue ça l'autre calmar mal réveillé ? – S'enquit Gustav.

J'arque mon sourcil en retenant un ricanement. Calmar mal réveillé ? Ouai ça correspond pas mal à la description de mon frère.

- Je sais pas… je ne l'ai jamais entendu encore celle-ci. – J'avoue piteusement.

Normalement, il me fait toujours écouter ses compositions en premier alors s'il ressent le besoin de jouer une mélodie si triste maintenant, j'ose même pas savoir dans quel état il se trouve.

- C'est beau… - lâche Georg, avant de poursuivre – et c'est bon.

Sauf que retenti alors une putain de fausse note qui gâche tout, suivi de prêt par toute une série de juron.

- Bon… mais pas au point.

On éclate tous de rire à la réflexion de notre batteur préféré et retournons chacun à nos occupations. Inutile de tenter une approche Tomienne pour le moment, sauf si on a envie de se prendre une guitare sur la gueule.

--

**POV Lola**

Je marche la tête basse, suivant les pieds devant moi qui suivent un rythme soutenu. La capuche qu'on m'a forcé à enfilée m'empêche de voir le décor autour mais je ne m'en plains pas… rien que d'entendre les hurlements des filles me donne envie de distribuer des claques.

On passe une porte et je termine ma course dans le dos de Saki alors qu'il s'est arrêté parler à quelqu'un. Je me frotte le nez machinalement en l'entendant demandez pour Nina.

Nina ?

Non mais c'est quoi ce délire… j'ai pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un qui va me poser mille question à la seconde dans les pattes. Je tapote son épaule pour attirer son attention et demande simplement :

- Je peux pas rester un peu avec _vous_ ?

Ses yeux prennent alors une toute autre couleur, et je vois même un sourire sincère se peindre sur son visage.

- J'ai l'impression de passer pour un vieux con…. Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ?

Bah non je savais pas, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je ne vais pas me prier.

- Ok Poupoule… je peux remplacer ton ombre ?

Son sourire se crispe un peu, avant qu'un léger rire se perde dans sa gorge.

- Putain les jeunes… vous êtes de vraies plaies. Suis-moi.

Et j'ai passé les heures les plus marrantes de ma jeune journée. Ça n'a duré que deux heures en fait, mais c'était largement suffisant pour me changer les idées. Je ne pensais pas qu'il gérait autant de chose, mais il fourre vraiment son nez partout dés que ça touche la sécurité.

Bref, il m'a baladé partout dans la salle de concert, dans les loges, m'a présenté un nombre impressionnant de personne, de technicien, de collègue, mais il a vite eu d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper de moi.

- Tu peux rester ici sans te sauver ? – Me demande-t-il alors qu'on se trouve proche de la cuisine.

Devant mon air perplexe, il m'explique qu'il doit aller chercher les garçons dans le bus mais je n'ai pas envie de rester au milieu de tout ce monde sans personne que je connaisse à mes côtés.

Et ça craint… parce que y'a une semaine, j'aurais tout donné pour être toute seule ! Enfin bref, je l'abandonne pour rejoindre le seul lieu dans lequel je ne me sente pas trop perdue, c'est-à-dire la loge.

Je pousse la porte et constate qu'il y a déjà beaucoup des affaires personnelles du groupe… après réflexion, il n'y a que des instruments de musique. Une batterie électronique dans un coin et deux housses qui doivent contenir une basse et une guitare.

Je m'installe sur le canapé en ne quittant pas des yeux la housse noire sur laquelle s'étale d'un blanc immaculé le nom « Gibson ».

… Salope.

Je me relève finalement pour m'approcher de cette… chose en me demandant comment un objet si anodin peut-il autant éloigner une personne ? Ma main glisse sur la fermeture éclair de la housse que j'ouvre délicatement pour découvrir un bois lisse que mes doigts caressent religieusement. Je me saisie de l'instrument et me positionne par terre, la guitare entre les mains.

_Je suis désolé…_

Je pince la première corde, pour éviter de repenser à ce qu'il m'a dit. Un son grave emplit alors toute la pièce. Il est désolé… c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me dire... en vingt minutes de face-à-face. Le face-à-face le plus silencieux de mon existence. Je n'ai rien voulu dire, pour justement savoir ce que j'avais pu faire qui aurait mérité la négligence avec laquelle il m'a traité ce matin, et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me dire, c'est un pathétique _je suis désolé_.

J'abandonne les cordes et caresse les courbes harmonieuses de cette pute de luxe… aucun défaut n'est visible et même les traces de doigts ont été effacées avec soin.

Finalement je la positionne couchée sur le canapé et me saisit de mon cahier pour redessiner ses contours si parfaits… pourtant je trouve qu'il lui manque quelque chose. Je traces de rapides traits pour ses cordes et insiste d'avantage sur son corps. Je m'apprête à me lancer dans les détails du manche, lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur la fine équipe… suivie de prêt par David.

- Arrête de faire ton borné et fais-moi ces putains d'exercices qu'on n'en parle plus !

Bill… pourquoi est-ce-que ça ne m'étonne pas que ça soit lui qui soit en train de parler ?

- Me fait pas chier je les ferais demain. – Répond son jumeau… manifestement de mauvaise humeur.

Les deux plus vieux du groupe éclatent de rire et finalement tout le monde s'installe dans la loge là où il trouve de la place… ignorant le canapé sur lequel je suis installée… et m'ignorant au passage un peu aussi.

- Tiens, pages 23 et 24… je veux ça avant les balances. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux ! – Annonce finalement David en balançant une espèce de cahier sur les genoux du guitariste avant de partir… ce dernier pousse alors un énorme soupir d'exaspération.

- Putain d'anglais de merde !

David lui lance un regard noir puis disparaît en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le silence retombe doucement, chacun s'enfermant dans son occupation personnelle. Bill s'allume une cigarette et tapote l'épaule de son frère en un geste de réconfort exagéré, alors qu'il met en route la cafetière. Georg, de son côté, se colle derrière son PC portable et Gustav se lève puis quitte la pièce en silence.

Le dreadeux dégage le bras de son frère mesquinement puis se lève… avant de stopper tout mouvement. Je bloque ma respiration et les mots claquent contre les murs de la loge… sèchement.

- Où est ma femme ?

Putain mais c'est comme pas compliqué d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir qu'elle est à côté de moi… mais pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il me regarde. Je déverse alors tout mon sarcasme dans les paroles que laissent passer ma bouche.

- Si tu cherches le morceau de bois qui gère ta vie, il est là !

J'ai l'impression de voir son dos frémir… J'ai osé insulter sa putain de guitare, va-t-il s'en remettre ?

Finalement il se retourne vers moi, et je recroise pour la première fois depuis ce matin son regard… qui a complètement changé. Ce matin, ils étaient froids et distants, tentant de m'éviter alors que là, ses yeux sont doux et calme… ça me perturbe un peu.

- Tu la dessinais ! – Constate-t-il surpris.

J'acquiesce, le rouge me montant au visage pour une raison que j'ignore totalement… peut-être que c'est son sourire en coin qui me déstabilise.

- Je… heu… désolée d'y avoir touché… je…

- Ah nan nan, t'inquiète pas ! Je me demandais juste où elle était.

Il me coupe dans mes explications foireuses, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de voir le coup d'œil plus qu'étonné entre Bill et Georg, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'interviennent. A la place, le premier se lève et entraîne le second.

- Bon, nous on vous laisse. J'ai une revanche à prendre. – Annonce Bill pour toute explication.

Franchement, c'est pas vraiment discret comme fuite. C'est aussi délicat qu'un pachyderme dans un magasin de bibelots.

Et cette pseudo mise en scène me met tellement mal à l'aise, que je replonge dans mon dessin, faisant fi de toute ce qui m'entoure.

--

**Voila voila……… je sais, je sais, JE SAIS. Elle n'a pas dit ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé. Au départ c'est pourtant ce que j'avais prévu, et en écrivant, je me suis rendu compte que ça ferait trop de « révélation » pour une seule chapitre. J'essaye simplement de faire un truc un peu crédible (un peu seulement, nous sommes dans une fic que diable XD) et je ne la voyais pas évoquer ce passage là de son histoire tout de suite.**

**Vous vous demandez pourquoi je coupe le chapitre ici ? Simplement parce que je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter et qu'il fallait que je coupe avant que le chapitre ne fasse trop de page.**

**Bref… vous en avez pensé quoi ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bla bla de moua :**

**Non… vous ne rêvez pas ! Et non, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic. Je suis extrêmement navrée de ce retard (c'est même plus un retard à ce stade là…) et j'espère ne pas avoir perdu tout mes lecteurs pendant l'attente.**

**Je ne vous expliquerais pas tout ce qui m'est arrivé, car ça serait bien trop long, bien trop compliqué et surtout……. je pense que vous n'en n'avez rien à foutre (ce qui est tout à fait logique en soit).**

**C'est juste que… j'ai surement l'air forte comme ça… mais je suis comme tout le monde. Et quand trop de choses vous tombent sur la gueule, aussi fort qu'on puisse être, bah des fois on craque.**

**Je sais que mes paroles vont étonner du monde (je pense à des gens plus ou moins proches qui ne savent pas ce qui se passe vraiment en ce moment dans ma vie…), et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrait pas de mon silence.**

**Ces choses m'ont fait vivre un concert au Parc des Princes plus que déplorable… et je devais y rencontrer ma tite Isotope……………… je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à ton mail. J'espère qu'une autre occasion de présentera à nous ma belle, parce que j'ai été triste de rater le coche. **

**Ces choses font aussi que je ne peux pas du tout vous dire quand est ce que je posterais la suite. Bien des choses sont en jeu en ce moment… et je n'ai pas trop le cœur à l'ouvrage, bien que les idées soient là.**

**J'ai la tronche dans les préparations de mon mariage (en plus du reste) et je pars en Espagne dimanche en 10. J'espère, tout comme l'année dernière, avoir du temps pour pouvoir vous écrire de là-bas. **

**Sachez simplement, chers lecteurs, que je ne vous aie pas oublié….. que vous me manquez et que j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous. En espérant aussi… que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de votre attente.**

**Je vous aime !!  
**

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 14**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**POV Tom**

Putain mais… j'ai juste envie d'étriper mon frère dans l'immédiat. Il n'avait pas besoin de me laisser seule avec elle, merde ! Déjà que je me suis bien affiché ce matin, ça va aller !

Pour commencer, je me suis comporté comme le dernier des abrutis. S ma mère avait été là, elle m'aurait tiré les oreilles en me hurlant dessus des « _c'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé !!_ ». Je l'entends d'ici !

Après ça, j'essaye de rattraper le coup et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'est rester appuyé contre la porte du salon, le regard dans le vague alors que Lola m'ignorait le plus superbement du monde… après m'avoir hurlé un « Sort de là !! » qui a du s'entendre jusque dans la salle de concert.

J'aurais pu lui dire n'importe quoi, lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça… mais il aurait fallu que faire face à des choses dont je préfère ignorer l'existence, pour le bien de tous… pour mon bien aussi.

-

_**Flash back **_

Les gens commencent à retirer les couvertures de survie et à ranger les sacs de couchage… j'imagine que la queue devant la salle a aussi dû considérablement s'agrandir. Elles ont de la chance, il a l'air de faire beau pour le moment.

J'entends la mine de Lola courir sur le papier, et j'imagine qu'elle est repartie dans un dessin quelconque alors que je scrute la vie qui reprend ses droits à l'extérieur. Je n'ose pas bouger… c'est à peine si j'ose respirer… pourtant c'est moi qui suis monté, je devrais prendre la parole, je devrais avoir des choses à lui expliquer... lui demander pardon pour mon comportement débile, ça serait bien aussi.

Ouai… ça serait peut-être un bon début.

J'inspire et tourne la tête vers elle, au moment où elle lève son visage. Elle voit que je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche et son regard se durcit dans la seconde, m'intimant au silence. Je tente alors de ravaler mes mots mais une boule reste bien malgré moi coincés dans la gorge.

Putain, c'est dingue ce qu'elle peut être impressionnante quand elle veut.

J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé en bas… pourquoi est ce que j'ai agressé Georg… pourquoi est ce que je l'ai ignoré elle… pourquoi le regard qu'ils se sont échangés m'a fait si mal…

Et le pire, c'est que je connais presque toutes les réponses, mais que je refuse d'en analyser le sens.

Je repense alors à l'époque où tout allait bien. Où mes seules préoccupations étaient de rendre mes devoirs d'école à temps, que Bill me bassinait avec ses couleurs de cheveux qui changeaient toutes les semaines… à l'époque où on se répétait qu'un jour, on serait célèbres.

A l'époque où j'ai aimé pour la seule fois de ma vie…

Aimer une fille qui ne l'a jamais su… aimer quelqu'un que je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer… aimer cette personne et ravaler tous ces sentiments au plus profond de mon être jusqu'à les oublier.

Je me secoue la tête en me giflant mentalement. Si j'ai voulu les oublier, c'était pour une bonne raison !

Je reviens alors à la réalité en entendant la miss refermer son cahier violemment… combien de temps je suis resté là à penser à tout ça ?

On s'échange un nouveau regard et les mots sortent de ma bouche avant même que je n'ai pu les retenir, murmuré, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret…

- Je suis désolé.

Ses sourcils se froncent instinctivement, avant qu'elle ne répète en écho, du sarcasme dans la voix :

- Tu es désolé ?

Elle remballe ses maigres affaires puis se relève avant de se planter devant moi.

- Pauvre con. – Lâche-t-elle le plus simplement du monde, avant de sortir du compartiment.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

-

Et comme si tout ça n'était pas assez, il a fallu que je supporte la mauvaise humeur de Georg en fermant ma gueule, puisque c'est moi qui l'avait mis en pétard… que je supporte aussi les regards en coin que me jetait fréquemment mon frère, regards qui se voulaient clairement moqueur. Ce même regard qui vous annonce que vous avez raté une information importante alors que lui la connait… mais qu'il ne vous la donnera pas.

Enfoiré.

Je soupire lamentablement en regardant les cahiers d'exercices à faire. Putain de cours par correspondance de merde. Plus que quelques mois et je serais enfin débarrassé de toute cette connerie.

Franchement, quand on mène une vie comme celle que je mène, je peux vous assurer que faire ses devoirs, c'est vraiment le cadet de vos soucis. Mais Universal paye, maman attend que j'aie mon examen haut la main et je sais que Bill bosse comme un furieux pour sortir des notes excellentes.

Alors il est hors de question que je reste en arrière !

J'ouvre paresseusement le premier cahier et tourne les pages, avant de me munir d'un putain de stylo et de commencer à bosser… sauf qu'après dix minutes d'intense réflexion, j'en suis toujours au même point.

Je déteste l'anglais… en fait non, j'aime l'anglais, mais l'anglais ne m'aime pas.

- Tu peux arrêter de soupirer à peu prés toutes les vingt secondes s'il te plait ? Merci.

Je délaisse mon si merveilleux exercice et me retourne vers la seule occupante de la pièce, pour voir ce qu'elle peut bien fabriquer de si important pour que mes soupirs la dérangent tant. Et je suis étonné de la trouver en train de reluquer ma guitare comme s'il s'agissait d'un virus dangereux prêt à exterminer la planète.

- Elle va pas te bouffer tu sais ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut à ma guitare ? Pourquoi elle la regarde avec tant d'agressivité ? Déjà qu'elle a osé l'appeler « morceau de bois »… mon pauvre cœur en a pleuré des larmes de sang.

D'ailleurs ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, je lui aurais surement expliqué ma façon de penser. Mais c'est elle… et malgré l'agacement que ses mots ont eu sur moi, je n'ai pas eu l'envie de la rembarrer. La seule et unique personne dont j'accepte ce genre de saute d'humeur, c'est mon frère, mais tout le monde sait qu'on ne parle pas de ma _femme_ comme ça.

Alors pourquoi j'ai rien dit putain de merde ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Lola parler, et la regarde avec des points d'interrogation pleins les yeux.

- Elle est belle, elle est propre… elle est parfaite pour une guitare, et pourtant je trouve qu'il lui manque quelque chose.

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça « il lui manque quelque chose » ?? Je me lève d'un bond pour me saisir de mon instrument, pose mes fesses sur le canapé et enchaine les premières notes d'une musique qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours.

Je l'accorde rapidement en tournant quelques clés et reprends depuis le début. Après avoir joué toute l'intro, je laisse les cordes s'arrêter seules, le cœur plus léger.

- Elle va très bien cette guitare… il est où le problème ?

J'ai alors la surprise de voir un énorme sourire sur le visage de Lola avant qu'elle ne lâche

- Tu lui donnes son âme…

Heu… quoi ?

Je dois pas vraiment avoir un air intelligent sur la gueule parce qu'elle éclate de rire.

- Pour moi ce n'était qu'un objet inanimé… mais entre tes mains, on a l'impression qu'elle reprend vie. Comment tu fais ça ?

Et encore une fois, avant que mon cerveau n'ait enregistré le fait qu'il fallait que je ferme ma putain de gueule, ma bouche n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.

- Je l'aime… c'est tout.

N'importe qui en nous entendant, aurait pu penser qu'on parlait d'une personne réelle… mais cette idée ne l'a effleuré ni elle, ni moi. En surface en tout cas.

On se fixe un instant et ma réponse a finalement l'air de la satisfaire car elle se replonge dans son dessin, évitant ainsi de voir mes joues se colorer de rouge… putain que j'ai du mal avec ce mot !

Comment je peux dire que j'_aime_ ma guitare… ça craint.

Pour éviter une conversation gênante, je dépose mon instrument là où je l'ai pris et retourne du côté de mon anglais voir si j'y suis. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe, avant que la demoiselle ne se fasse de nouveau entendre, mais manifestement, mes soupirs l'agacent vraiment.

- BON ! – Eclate-t-elle. – C'est quoi ton putain de problème avec l'anglais ?

J'écarquille les yeux devant sa réaction limite excessive et reporte mon attention sur mon exercice… avant de me retourner vers elle.

- Heu… mon problème ? C'est l'anglais… je crois.

C'est naze putain. Bill peut pratiquement tenir une interview en anglais sans problème alors que moi, je bloque.

- Ok.

Elle quitte son cher canapé puis tire une chaise jusqu'à la table que j'occupe, et m'arrache carrément le cahier des mains.

- Vas-y… fais comme chez toi – je grogne doucement.

Doucement, parce qu'apparemment elle a décidé de m'aider et que rien que pour ça, je pourrais lui offrir le monde.

- Nan mais il est complètement pourrie ton bouquin, c'est quoi cette merde ? – S'exclame-t-elle après avoir feuilleté les premières pages. – Pas étonnant que tu piges que dalle !

Si elle le dit…

Elle s'est alors lancée dans des explications plus que limpides, et m'a obligé à refaire des exercices de base pour appliquer tout ce dont elle me parlait. J'ai raconté beaucoup de conneries, et plus je l'entendais rire, plus j'en rajoutais. Ceci dit, elle n'est pas restée inactive non plus de ce côté-là et plus les minutes passées, plus j'avais l'impression de me retrouver deux ans en arrière, lorsque notre complicité était à son apogée. J'ai été étonné de constater qu'elle a gardé les mêmes mimiques de quand elle était plus jeune… et me suis mis à penser à quel point sa coiffure mettait d'avantage son regard en valeur.

Ses yeux magnifiques… qui avaient l'air de reprendre vie de seconde en seconde.

Et les chapitres se sont succédés à une vitesse effarante jusqu'à arriver enfin à la leçon que j'étais censé travailler aujourd'hui… sauf que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire car la porte s'est ouverte sur un Bill complètement flippé.

- Rah putain !! Mais tu ne décroches jamais quand on t'appelle ?

Je zieute sur mon portable, et constate que j'ai quinze appels non décrochés… de mon frère. Oups.

- Tu voulais me parler peut-être ?

Et je rajoute un énorme sourire naïf ainsi que des yeux larmoyants pour ponctuer ma phrase. Note pour plus tard : Enlever le mode silencieux de mon portable quand Bill s'éloigne trop de moi.

Finalement mon jumeau se calme et nous dit simplement qu'on est attendu pour le déjeuner. Punaise, le temps est passé à une vitesse flippante !

Lola et moi lâchons alors toutes nos affaires et j'ai un vilain pincement au cœur en voyant les traits de la miss se tendre à nouveau alors que nous traversons les couloirs pour atteindre la cafétéria improvisée.

- Nan mais sérieux, n'importe qui pouvait te chercher et t'étais aux abonnés absent, je déteste quand tu fais ça, merde ! – Râle mon jumeau.

Ce à quoi je réponds avec un peu de mauvaise humeur dans la voix :

- Ca va détend-toi. Vous m'êtes tous tombés dessus ce matin pour que je fasse mes exercices de merde, alors viens pas me casser les couilles.

- Et depuis quand ça te prend trois heures ?

Et je lui balance ma frustration en plein dans les dents.

- Depuis que quelqu'un est assez sympa pour m'aider, figure-toi !

Lola se fait toute petite à côté de nous… en même temps c'est pas bien dur vu nos différences de taille… mais ça n'empêche pas Bill de glisser un regard plein d'étonnement vers elle.

- J'ai… heu… je me débrouille plutôt pas mal. Je lui ai filé un petit coup de main…

Il ne relève pas l'explication de Lola, de peur de la braquer, et je sais qu'il se sent hyper con que ça soit elle qui m'ait aidé et pas lui… mais je choisi d'ignorer tout ça, tout ce que je veux me rappeler, c'est de nos rires qui résonnaient dans la loge.

-

**POV Lola**

Le déjeuner a été un peu compliqué pour moi… non pas que je n'avais pas faim, mais simplement qu'il y avait trop de monde à gérer en même temps dans un si petit espace.

Du coup, j'ai lâché mon assiette avec tout le riz qu'elle contenait, lorsque leur manager m'a attrapé par le bras pour me saluer.

Il a eu l'air étonné de ma réaction, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait réellement saisit le pourquoi du comment. J'imagine qu'il a mis ça sur le compte de la surprise.

Du coup, Georg qui n'était pas loin m'a gentiment envoyé m'assoir en m'expliquant qu'il me ramené un nouveau plat. Adorable. C'est le seul adjectif qui me vienne à l'esprit en pensant à cet homme.

Enfin bref… j'ai écouté d'une oreille distraite les garçons évoquer le concert de ce soir. Apparemment, ils sont déjà surexcités et moi… je ne comprends pas bien l'hystérie qu'ils arrivent à déclencher à chacun de leur passage. Surtout en voyant Bill s'étaler du ketchup sur son tee-shirt noir hors de prix et Gustav se foutre royalement de sa gueule alors que Tom balance des grains de riz sur mon pauvre bassiste.

De vrais gamins, pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

- Vous vous rendez compte que la moitié des adolescentes de la planète bavent sur vous ?

Je réalise alors que j'ai parlé à voix haute lorsque leurs quatre têtes se tournent vers moi… une incrédulité totale sur le visage. J'essaye alors d'expliquer ma pensée.

- Nan mais sérieux, vous vous regardez des fois ? On dirait que vous avez 8 ans…

Ok, je crois que je suis en train de m'enfoncer toute seule… et mon désarroi à l'air de particulièrement plaire à Gustav, puisqu'il éclate de rire, avant d'envoyer une boulette de pain dans la touffe de Bill.

Ce qui engendre un éclat de rire générale lorsque la dite boulette se coince dans son impressionnante coiffure.

- Tout ça, c'est de la faute des jumeaux. S'ils se la jouaient moins sur les photos, on n'en serait pas là. – Enchaîne de nouveau le batteur.

- Soit pas jaloux de mon sex-appeal comme ça le nabot. – Renchérit alors Bill.

Si pendant une seconde j'ai cru que Gustav allait se vexer sous l'insulte, il n'en a rien été… bien au contraire.

- Sex-appeal de quoi ? Je suis bien content de ne pas me faire draguer par la moitié des mecs qui croise ma route.

Et finalement, celui qui prend la mouche est bien le petit Bill, croisant les bras et insistant sur une moue enfantine.

- C'est nul… ils sont même pas capable de voir que je suis un mec.

- Sans blagues ? – Je rétorque sans réfléchir. – C'est vrai que c'est pourtant flagrant.

Le visage de Bill s'illumine alors en se tournant vers moi.

- Ah, merci de le remarquer ! – S'exclame-t-il tout heureux d'avoir trouvé une alliée.

Tom, Gustav, Georg et moi échangeons alors un rapide coup d'œil avant que le premier ne se décide à expliquer la situation à son frère.

- Nan mais Bill… c'était ironique en fait.

Je crois que si je venais d'annoncer à un petit garçon que le père Noël s'était pendu, il n'aurait pas eu l'air si misérable que le chanteur en ce moment. Le silence se prolonge alors que je vois Georg avoir un air trop sérieux sur le visage, Gustav se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un rire… et lorsque Tom me lance un clin d'œil, tout le monde éclate de rire.

- Putain mais Bill… depuis le temps qu'on te la fait celle-là, tu devrais même plus tomber dans le panneau !

Le brun fronce le nez et pince le bras de son jumeau avant de tirer la langue à tout le monde.

- Vous êtes nuls !

Et comme les moments les meilleurs sont aussi les plus courts, il a ensuite fallut que tout ce petit monde s'éclipse pour faire ce qu'ils appellent les « _balances_ ». Aucune idée de quoi ça consiste. Gustav prend alors deux minutes pour m'expliquer gentiment quelques rudiments de leur vie, et accessoirement, que faire les « _balances_ », c'est plus communément appelé « _tester le son et le matériel_ ».

Je les aie tous regardé se lever, et j'ai alors réalisé que j'avais réussi à faire abstraction de toutes les personnes environnantes… toutes ces personnes que j'aurais dévisagé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Mais lorsque Georg m'a lancé un « _à plus tard princesse_ », j'ai aussi réalisé que j'allais de nouveau être seule au milieu de tout ce monde que je ne connaissais pas.

- Je peux m'assoir ?

Je sursaute en entendant cette voix et au lieu de me tourner vers elle, je lance un regard implorant à Tom… qui a beau froncer les sourcils, je sais qu'il ne viendra pas. Parce qu'il a confiance en cet homme, et que Bill a décidé de ne plus lâcher son bras. Il me regarde simplement, avant de me lancer un sourire encourageant.

C'est peut-être tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour faire face à leur manager… qui, malgré le fait que je n'ai pas répondu, à tirer une chaise pour se coller en face de moi.

- Ca va ? Tout se passe bien ? – S'enquit-il alors.

Ce à quoi je réponds par un vague hochement de tête, attendant qu'il me donne enfin l'objet réel de sa venue ici.

- Hum… t'es pas bien bavarde on dirait. Bref, je voulais te rendre ceci.

Il ouvre sa veste et retire de sa poche intérieure mon appareil photo, avant de le poser sur la table entre lui, et moi… qui suit à deux doigts de lui envoyer mon maigre point dans la figure.

Il doit sentir la menace, parce qu'il prend tout de suite un air désolé sur le visage.

- Ecoute, je ne voulais pas fouiller dans tes affaires. Je vais être honnête avec toi, je pensais que c'était le mien !

Mes yeux se plissent pour tenter de trouver une once de malice, de mensonge ou de je ne sais quoi qui me ferait comprendre qu'il est en train de se foutre de ma gueule… mais à la place, il pose juste à côté de mon appareil, un autre, complètement similaire.

- Tu vois ? En fait, je suis passé voir les garçons dans le bus tout à l'heure, et voyant l'appareil trainer, j'ai pensé que je l'avais laissé là par mégarde. C'est en regardant les photos que j'ai compris le problème.

Quoi ? Il a vu mes photos ? Il a… merde…

- Tu fais de très bonnes prises, les jumeaux ne m'avaient pas parlé de ton don pour la photographie.

Je balaye ses belles paroles, plus par gêne qu'autre chose. Je sais que je suis douée pour ça… je n'aurais pas investi toutes mes économies dans un appareil photo bien trop cher pour moi sinon.

- J'ai aussi vu les photos que tu as prises depuis ton « adoption » dans l'équipe…

Je suis toujours muette, et en entendant sa dernière phrase, je m'attends à me faire enguirlander comme jamais.

-… et j'ai aussi entendu parler de ta façon de dessiner.

Putain mais… y'a pas moyen d'avoir un semblant d'intimité ici ou quoi ? J'arque un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment le but de son discours, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à lâcher le morceau.

- En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

--

**POV Tom**

Nan mais c'est un drame… j'ai été maudit ou quoi ?

- Tom, est-ce que tu crois réussir à faire une balance correct avant la fin de la tournée ou pas ?

C'est bas… vraiment très bas.

Je lance un regard noir à mon jumeau qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la scène, mais que j'entends parfaitement – ainsi que toute l'équipe réunie – grâce à son putain de micro.

Quelques rires se font entendre de la part de nos techniciens et je préfère plutôt les ignorer. Déjà que mon amour propre en prend un vilain coup… j'ai pas envie d'enfoncer le clou.

Je préfère finalement changer de guitare, me remettre à ma place et commencer un accord… très vite interrompu par un bruit strident.

- Mais c'est un cauchemar ! – Je m'écris en enfonçant ma tête dans mes mains.

Je viens de péter une corde… le truc qui n'arrive JAMAIS !

Mais en fait, ma corde et ma « Tête-en-l'air-attitude » n'ont été que les prémices d'une longue série de merde. Les balances se sont passées aussi mal que possible : Les enceintes crachées du son pourri de chez pourri… Bill a raté une marche et a fait peur à tout le monde en se gaufrant au milieu de la scène, Gustav a dû réinstaller toute sa batterie parce que son second était cloué au lit et que le remplaçant avait fait n'importe quoi. Bref, que des merdes !

Résonne finalement la voix de Willi dans toute la salle… qui se décide à mettre un terme au carnage.

- Allez, on remballe pour le moment. Ça devrait aller les gamins.

Ce qui a eu pour effet d'engendrer des plaintes excessives de la part de tout le groupe. On sait que tout a foiré alors pourquoi arrêter maintenant ?

- Fermez vos gueules un peu. Le fait que Tom pète une corde ou que Gustav soit maniaque, c'est pas mon problème. Mon problème c'est le son… et _ce_ problème a été résolu. Allez stresser ailleurs maintenant.

Rah putain je le déteste ce mec ! Il a raison, mais je le déteste quand même. En plus… j'ai comme l'impression d'un déjà vu… jusqu'à ce qu'il rajoute :

- En plus, je crois que vous avez de la visite.

Pour le coup, tout le monde a stoppé ce qu'il faisait. Et quand je dis tout le monde, je ne parle pas que de mes potes et moi… non, non, non. Les techniciens aussi, les gars qui s'occupent du son avec l'autre face de pet, ceux qui installaient le matos dans la salle… plus personne n'a rien fait, si ce n'est chercher cette fameuse visite.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler… jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Lola sur la scène, sortant manifestement des coulisses. Elle avait l'air d'un petit animal traqué avec tout ce monde qui la regardé et j'ai même cru qu'elle allait faire demi-tour pour partir en courant. Sauf que mon frère a pris la parole dans son micro pour que ses mots s'entendent dans toute la salle.

- C'est bon les gars… enchainez, merci !

Puis il a posé le dit micro sur son pied et est allé de lui-même vers la sœur d'Andy, comme si c'était naturel de la voir là, alors que tout le monde reprenait son travail. Pour ma part, je me suis barré de mon côté pour allé reposer mon instrument parmi ses sœurs… je ne me lasserais jamais de les regarder je crois.

J'ai alors vu ma pauvre petite guitare malade posée dans un coin, attendant d'être soignée. Je pars à la recherche de tout le matériel nécessaire, et m'installe sur un caisson pour commencer à changer tranquillement la corde qui a cassée un peu plus tôt.

Je sais que Vince est censé faire ça à ma place mais j'aime trop prendre soin de mes chéries. Ça me détend, ça me rappelle la première fois que Gordon a dû me montrer comment faire… et malgré le fait que je sois dans mon monde, lorsque j'entends _sa_ voix briser le silence, je n'en suis pas vraiment surpris. C'est un peu comme si j'avais senti sa présence.

- Y'a pas à dire… je préfère vraiment celles-ci.

Je relève la tête pour voir Lola, plantée devant mes guitares acoustiques. Celles qui ne sortent que pour deux musiques par soir. Je poursuis tranquillement ma tâche en tirant la corde, alors qu'un flash éclaire une seconde l'endroit où je me trouve. Encore une probable photo de la demoiselle, mais ça fait bien longtemps que je ne fais plus attention aux flashs.

- Je te dérange ? – Demande-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Je termine simplement en réaccordant ma guitare et tourne enfin la tête vers elle, pour constater qu'elle s'est assise par terre en tailleur, les coudes reposant sur ses jambes croisées.

- Pas du tout… – Je réponds finalement avant de chuchoter la fin de ma phrase –… jamais.

Un petit sourire en coin fait frémir sa joue et je ne suis pas assez loin pour ne pas voir que ma réponse la fait rougir. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Mais ses joues ne s'arrêtent pas de se colorer, jusqu'à atteindre une belle couleur grenat qui lui va à merveille.

- Tu… tu pourrais… hum, nan laisse tomber.

Elle se relève finalement en se frottant les fesses et je saute sur mes pieds pour aller repositionner ma guitare parmi les autres.

- Je pourrais quoi ?

Elle s'apprêtait déjà à remonter les marches qui mènent sur scène et se retourne un air de gêne plaquait sur le visage.

- Rien… je… je me demandais si… c'est con hein mais… tu pourrais m'apprendre à jouer ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Non pas que sa question soit surprenante – quoi que si, elle l'est complètement !! – mais surtout, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

- Enfin tu sais, c'est pas grave hein. Je comprends que t'aies pas le temps.

Elle a pris mon silence pour un simple refus, alors qu'en fait, ça me ferait trop plaisir ! Combien de fois lui ai-je demandé, à l'époque où je débutais, si elle ne voulait pas s'acheter une guitare pour m'accompagner. Andy avait peur de se casser un doigt… Bill, j'en parle même pas ! Mais elle a toujours refusé, ses parents l'ayant inscrit à des cours de piano… bien trop classique pour moi.

Je prends finalement mon air le plus sournois, pour négocier l'affaire.

- Tu me files un coup de main pour l'anglais, et promis, je t'apprends tout ce que je sais.

Un vrai sourire illumine alors tout son visage, avant de se transformer en un sourire plein de malice.

- On peut commencer quand tu veux alors… tes exercices sont déjà faits. Je m'ennuyais trop pendant votre _soundcheck_.

Elle appuie bien sur le dernier mot, et prend un visage blasé comme si elle était on ne peut plus au courant d'en quoi ça consisté… ce qui me fait ricaner un peu.

- Merci pour le coup de main alors. – Je lâche de manière blasée… comme si je n'avais pas été pris à mon propre jeu.

- Oh mais ne me remercie pas trop vite… tu as échappé à cette leçon, mais je te la ferais rattraper, comme toutes les autres. – Me répond-elle en bougeant son index de gauche à droite, son autre main sur la hanche dans une attitude sévère… qui contraste complètement avec son visage avenant.

- Mais j'y comptais bien ! Tu viens ?

Pour le coup, elle laisse tomber toutes ces mimiques, et me lance un regard simplement surpris.

- Si tu veux que je te donne des cours, va falloir que tu te rapproches un peu.

Je parle le plus naturellement du monde tout en allant décrocher une guitare folk, que j'utilise normalement pour _Rette Mich_ et lui tend juste après. Je remarque qu'elle se mordille la lèvre en une intense réflexion et j'ai bien du mal à cacher un soupire de soulagement, lorsqu'elle se rapproche et prend la guitare de ses mains tremblantes.

Je m'installe alors sur une chaise à roulettes, et en rapproche une seconde de moi.

- Viens-là. – Lui dis-je en tapotant le siège d'une main.

Elle s'assoit juste à côté et positionne l'instrument bizarrement, ce qui m'arrache un petit sourire indulgent. Je sais ce que je dois faire pour l'aider… mais j'ai peur de sa réaction, parce que je sais que malgré tous les sourires qu'elle envoie, elle n'est pas si prête que ça.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me relève pour me placer doucement derrière elle, et comme je m'y attendais, elle tente de s'éloigner de moi dés que je n'apparais plus dans son champ de vision. Je bloque avec mon pied une des roulettes pour l'empêcher de partir, et murmure simplement en me mettant à la hauteur de son oreille

- Fais-moi confiance…

C'est sorti tout seul, parce que c'est ce que je crève de lui hurler, mais cette fois est différente de toutes les autres… parce que cette fois, elle stoppe son geste en entendant mes mots. Et j'essaye de paraître le plus sûr de moi possible en voyant les secondes qui s'allongent alors que son dos et ses bras restent crispés. Je n'ai pas osé bouger entre temps, du coup, je suis toujours au niveau de son oreille, et lorsque je réalise qu'elle n'arrivera pas à passer outre sa peur, je baisse un peu le visage en fermant les yeux de dépit.

Mon souffle s'écrase alors dans son cou, et je me laisse doucement envahir par son parfum si délicat. Elle ne l'a pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Je me rappelle l'avoir aidé à le choisir à l'époque… parce qu'il lui fallait un avis de mec disait-elle… et quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi se tord douloureusement à ce souvenir.

Je prends finalement la décision de la laisser se sauver… puisque c'est ce qu'elle souhaite si ardemment, mais c'est à ce moment là qu'elle tourne légèrement la tête. Elle ancre son regard au mien, cherchant je ne sais quoi et incline enfin sa tête d'un micro centimètre… comme pour me dire qu'elle accepte ma présence.

C'est tout ce que je voulais et je fais un effort surhumain pour continuer la leçon le plus normalement possible. Sans m'attarder sur la douceur de ses traits… sur la couleur rosé de ses lèvres… et je m'arrache à ma contemplation en réalisant que je fais tout ce que je suis censé éviter de faire.

Je me replace finalement derrière elle, passe un bras sur la gauche en me saisissant du manche de la guitare, et la caisse de ma main droite… avant de positionner l'instrument correctement sur la jambe de Lola.

- Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'on la tient.

Je dégluti un peu bruyamment m'apercevant que je murmure toujours et la vois finalement acquiescer, alors qu'elle regarde ma main qui se trouve à deux centimètres de la sienne.

Je retourne le plus doucement possible m'assoir, pour ne pas la brusquer d'avantage mais j'ai bien du mal à reprendre mes esprits. Je me concentre alors sur ce que je sais le mieux faire, et reprends la parole pour éviter un silence trop pesant.

- Ok, on va commencer par le commencement.

Elle acquiesce de nouveau et je me demande si elle a décidé d'arrêter de parler pour la journée. Je lui explique finalement les rudiments d'un bon accordage et lui apprends aussi pourquoi on doit toujours accorder sa guitare avant de jouer.

- Les cordes sont très sensibles aux changements… quels qu'ils soient. Alors imagine en les transportant dans un camion. Entre les trajets, les changements de températures et tout… c'est presque de la maltraitance.

Ma dernière remarque lui arrache un petit rire discret, mais je soupire de soulagement en l'entendant. Je lui reprends la guitare, et lui montre simplement comment procéder.

- Se sera plus facile avec un peu de pratique. Une fois que tu reconnaitras les sons… t'inquiète pas.

Je lui ai aussi expliqué les différents sons, à quoi correspondaient les cordes et surtout, les notes qui allaient avec. Après un premier accord montré, je lui retends la guitare, qu'elle positionne parfaitement.

- Vas-y essaye.

Elle place ses doigts sur les cases, et joue les cordes correspondantes. Sauf que là où nous sommes censés entendre un accord de LA majeur… on entend un bruit indistinct qui la fait éclater de rire.

- Comment je suis trop douée en vérité !

Je me relève alors et m'accroupie devant sa main gauche, avant de lui demander, tout en lui montrant ses doigts

- Je peux ?

Elle perd sa bonne humeur en une fraction de seconde et j'espère vraiment qu'un jour, elle se réhabituera à moi. Parce que la voir douter comme ça… ça me brise le cœur.

- Heu… oui, enfin… heu, ouai.

Je n'attends pas qu'elle change d'avis et me saisie délicatement de sa main… et, tentant de faire abstraction de la douceur de sa peau, replace ses doigts correctement.

- Il ne faut pas que tes doigts touches d'autres cordes, sinon ça va faire un son pourri.

J'aurais pu imaginer que la situation la mettrait mal à l'aise, mais elle éclate de nouveau d'un rire franc.

- Ouai, j'ai cru remarquer.

Elle vient regarder de plus prêt ce que je fais avec sa main, et lorsque j'appuie sur ses doigts, elle grimace.

- Putain ça fait mal ton truc !

Ça fait tellement longtemps que je joue que j'ai un peu oublié la douleur qu'on peut ressentir en étant débutant. C'est vrai que les cordes en acier sont un cauchemar.

- Ça fait peut-être mal, mais si t'appuies pas un peu, t'obtiendra rien du tout. Vas-y, réessaye.

Elle joue à nouveau sur les cordes, et un magnifique LA majeur résonne depuis la caisse.

Malheureusement, la leçon a dû s'arrêter là puisqu'il était temps pour le groupe et moi de retrouver nos amis les journalistes. Je ne sais pas comment elle a vécu tout ça, mais je peux vous dire que je pars le cœur soulagé de m'éloigner un peu d'elle.

Non pas que je veuille l'éviter ou autre… mais j'ai vraiment peur de faire un geste de trop. Un geste qui risquerait de mettre à mal le peu de complicité qu'on a réussi à restaurer. Je l'abandonne aux bons soins d'une Nina surexcitée et pars avec mon frère retrouver le reste du groupe.

- Alors comme ça, tu donnes des cours de guitare toi maintenant ? Je t'en ai souvent réclamé sans succès.

Mais quel enquiquineur celui-là, c'est pas croyable.

- J'ai simplement pas voulu perdre mon temps avec un cas aussi désespéré que le tient.

Normalement, mon frère aurait du me répondre une gentillesse que seuls deux frères peuvent s'envoyer, et le fait qu'il garde le silence ne m'indique rien qui vaille. Je lui jette un œil et voit l'air buté qu'il prend quand il est contrarié transpirer sur ses traits.

- Hey, qu'est ce qui t'arrive frangin ?

Il fait genre de ne pas m'entendre et poursuit sa marche… jusqu'à ce que je lui choppe le bras ce qui le fait enfin réagir.

- Rien, y'a rien. Laisse-moi tranquille.

- T'as raison. Tu t'excites contre moi, certainement parce qu'il n'y a rien.

Vu la dose d'ironie que j'ai utilisé dans ma voix, il ne peut pas ne pas l'avoir entendu. Et c'est avec stupeur que je vois son visage se détendre instantanément.

- C'est débile mais… t'as passé plus de temps avec elle qu'avec nous aujourd'hui… qu'avec moi. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça.

Comment un mec arrivant à passer pour un mur de volonté, que rien ne pourrait égratigner, arrive à se poser des questions aussi connes. Mon frère c'est ça… confiant comme jamais, mais avec des passages de doutes impressionnant.

- Bill… un mot et tu sais que je lâche tout pour toi. Arrête de te poser des questions qui ne servent à rien.

Il se triture les mains et finalement, lâche ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Si ça n'avait pas été de lui, je crois que j'aurais éclaté de rire.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidé pour ton anglais.

Toute une montagne pour ça… putain mais, c'est Bill quoi.

- T'es vraiment con quand tu veux. Laisse tomber !

-

**POV Lola**

J'ai préféré battre en retraite dans le bus lorsque l'attention générale s'est tournée vers la salle de concert. Non pas que je ne voulais pas assister à leur show, mais simplement que la foule m'impressionnait encore de trop.

Trop de bruit.

Trop de monde.

Trop de stress.

Après la journée que j'ai passée, je ne voulais pas finir par ça. Non, je ne voulais garder que les bons moments que j'avais eus… mon mini stage avec Saki… un souffle qui glisse dans mon cou… une leçon de guitare… une main touchant la mienne… des cours d'anglais rattrapés… un sourire alors que je rigolais…

Et surtout, je voulais m'éloigner pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à la conversation que j'ai eue avec David… à sa proposition.

-

_**Flash back**_

Je regarde leur manager, comme si le fait de le dévisager pouvait m'apporter quoi que se soit comme information sur sa présence à cette table, alors que ses protégés sont en train de partir… et scrute suspicieusement mon appareil que David tient de nouveau dans sa main.

- En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

Gné ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais lui être utile.

- Il se trouve que… tu poses un autre regard sur les garçons qu'aucun de nous, adultes trop sérieux, ne pourrions avoir. Tu vois des choses, des instants, qu'aucun photographe ne soupçonnerait l'importance.

Il se passe une main sur le visage, cherchant manifestement ses mots.

- Franchement, j'ai vu des photos là-dedans – dit-il en secouant mon appareil – qui rendrait jaloux n'importe quel professionnel devant faire un photoshoot des Tokio Hotel. Je ne les aie jamais vus aussi détendu que sur tes prises à toi.

J'arque un sourcil pour l'inviter à poursuivre, ne comprenant toujours pas où est-ce qu'il essaye de m'emmener.

- J'aimerais, si tu t'en sens le courage, que tu fasses… humm… un peu comme un reportage sur ces dates françaises. Tu as le champ libre, je voudrais juste un mélange de tes photos et de tes dessins. Ça innoverait, tout en restant dans l'esprit de ce qu'on fait d'habitude.

- Pourquoi ?

Ma question tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe, dite sur un ton froid et assez coupant. Franchement, s'il veut m'utiliser pour faire plus de fric, je ne pense pas que ça soit quelque chose d'absolument nécessaire. De plus…

- Vous dites vous-même ne jamais les avoir vu si détendu que sur mes photos… vous ne vous demandez pas s'ils ne souhaitent pas garder cette part d'intimité pour eux sans vouloir l'exposer à tous ? Ils ont droit d'être _aussi_ des gens comme tout le monde.

C'est surement naïf comme point de vue… et vu le rire discret qu'il laisse échapper, j'imagine que je dois passer pour une gamine complètement ignorante à ses yeux.

- Je voudrais faire ça pour eux… parce que je pense que leurs fans seront agréablement surpris de voir qu'il ne s'agit que de jeune, tout comme eux justement. Que se sont des jeunes qui bossent pour atteindre leur rêve et le conserver plutôt que de ne le caresser que du bout des doigts. Je voudrais qu'ils deviennent un exemple pour toute une génération qui a cessé d'espérer et de rêver… et je sais que toi, tu arrives à les voir comme tel, alors qu'un photographe ne verra jamais qu'un produit marketing bidon ainsi que le chèque qu'il touchera pour le travail effectué.

Ses mots me touchent, parce qu'il a une façon de parler du groupe qui me fait penser qu'il tient vraiment à eux et qu'il ne les voit pas qu'en machine à faire du fric. Il les respecte, et pour ça, rien que pour ça, je décide de réfléchir à sa proposition.

- Ça serait juste un livre de photos, retraçant les dates françaises… quelques anecdotes marrantes, et peut-être quelques dessins que tu voudrais faire partager. Et si ça peut te rassurer, ils ont toujours le dernier mot sur tout ce qui concerne le groupe. Si tu te sens capable de tout ça, il faudra aussi leur accord.

Il dégage une telle confiance en lui, que je suis à deux doigts de dire oui tout de suite… ne serait-ce que pour qu'il arrête de me fixer comme ça et de m'écraser de sa présence. Mais je commence à peine à me retrouver… et s'il faut se battre pour survivre, alors je commencerais par des batailles simples.

J'inspire, pour essayer de calmer ma voix qui, je sais, ne manquera pas de trembler. Je veux que mon attitude traduise l'assurance que je tente de mettre dans mes mots.

- Je veux y réfléchir.

Il cligne une fois des yeux et reporte son attention sur ma personne. Je crois que son regard sur moi, change : Il ne me voit plus comme une enfant naïve, mais bien comme l'adulte que je suis… ou que je tente de paraître.

- C'est une proposition qui ne mérite aucune réflexion… surtout que c'est eux qui prendront la décision au final. – Lance-t-il en dernier recours.

Mais c'est faux. C'est une proposition qu'il me fait à _moi_, la décision m'appartient pleinement.

- Non, c'est de moi dont dépend l'avenir de votre projet. Si je refuse, ils auront beau accepter et insister que ça n'y changerait rien. Je veux donc prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

Je fais face à ce bonhomme né pour négocier, résistant à ses arguments muets et tentant de garder la tête haute là où pourtant je ne rêve que de m'enfuir. Et finalement, il accepte ma requête.

- Très bien. Viens m'en parler quand tu le jugeras utile.

_**Fin du flash back**_

-

- LOLA !! Arrête de rêvasser !

Je sursaute violemment en entendant Georg hurler en rentrant dans le bus. Quoi ? Déjà ? Je regarde ma montre et constate effectivement l'heure avancée… à croire que le temps qui n'avait pas de prise sur moi à décider de rattraper son retard en s'accélérant à toute vitesse.

- Alors, ça c'est bien passé ? – Je demande machinalement.

Pour toute réponse, j'entends un énorme brouhaha alors que les quatre garçons parlent en même temps. Tous ont l'air plus qu'enthousiasme, mais je ne comprends strictement rien. J'entends des mots… glisser… rater une note… mortel… ambiance… oreillette qui pend… blonde… fick mich… refrain bâcler…

Bref, un vrai résumé en quelques minutes chrono.

Finalement Bill saute sur le canapé à côté de moi et allume la télé, alors que Tom et Gustav partagent une cigarette. Georg quand à lui, se sert dans le mini frigo et fait sauter une capsule de bouteille de bière.

Chacun laisse redescendre doucement l'adrénaline, laissant leur regard partir loin… dans un endroit que je ne peux atteindre. Je sors mon appareil photo de ma poche et cadre doucement Georg qui s'est rapproché de Gustav… avant de baisser mon bras… et d'enclencher quand même le bouton pour immortaliser la scène.

Je prenais des photos bien avant qu'on me demande de le faire dans un but précis… je vois pas pourquoi je changerais mes habitudes.

- Combien de temps il a dit au fait Saki ? – Demande finalement le batteur.

Ce à quoi répond le chanteur que d'ici une grosse demi-heure, ils seraient arrivés.

Arrivés où ? J'ai l'impression d'être complètement larguée, tellement ils se sont enfermés dans leur monde à eux… avant de me rappeler que je suis censée avoir eu aussi leur planning. Une fois ma fouille effectuée dans le sac, j'en ressors le précieux document et constate simplement qu'un hôtel nous attend pour y passer la première journée _off_ du groupe.

Je ne vous raconte pas la surprise générale, lorsque le bus s'est arrêté au pied d'une espèce de château bourgeois… situé au milieu de la campagne.

- C'est quoi cette merde ? – A simplement demandé Tom.

Mais en regardant les visages déconfits de chacun, je pense qu'il a parlé au nom de tous.

- La ferme les gamins, ça vous fera du bien de pouvoir ouvrir les fenêtres de vos chambres sans entendre gueuler toute la nuit.

Et bien… que de délicatesse. David se tourne vers ses protégés, mais je trouve qu'il a perdu son air jovial de d'habitude. Au contraire, ses traits ont l'air tiré de façon plus que soucieux. Et lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur moi, un étrange frisson remonte le long de ma colonne.

Personne n'a pourtant l'air de remarquer que quelque chose cloche. D'ailleurs, aucune question n'est posée et nous entrons comme un seul homme dans le hall plus que gigantesque, de l'hôtel… si ça en est un.

C'est comme ça qu'on s'est tous retrouvé dans la chambre de Bill… parce que c'est la plus grande, et parce que personne ne voulait dormir. Pour ma part, je squatte lamentablement le lit king size en me focalisant sur des dessins, afin d'éviter à ma tête de trop penser… alors que les garçons disputent une partie de poker du côté salon de la suite.

Du poker, il manquait plus que ça !

- Bill… t'as pris des cours depuis ta dernière branlée ou quoi ?

Tom taquine _encore_ son frère, qui à l'air de remporter les donnes haut la main. Et pour toutes représailles, le dit chanceux envoie un jeton de couleur rouge dans la tronche de sa moitié.

- HEY, me crève pas un œil espèce de boulet maladroit !

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'est ouverte… sur un David toujours aussi tendu. Sauf que cette fois, les garçons ont enfin l'air de capter quelque chose. Leur manager me regarde de nouveau, et se tourne rapidement vers le groupe.

- Bill… Tom… il faut qu'on se voie. Seuls.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Part se cacher loin**

…… **donnez-moi quand même votre avis. Il compte beaucoup pour moi et encore pardon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Blabla de moi, moi, moi : **

**ET NON, la fic n'est pas abandonnée... non, je ne suis pas morte... PTDR !!**

**En fait... je me marie samedi (oui oui, samedi 13 septembre... ça y est LoL) donc en fait, j'ai vraiment pas trop eu le temps de m'y coller sérieusement mais pendant mes vacances d'Espagne, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire 2 chapitres entier. Donc, je vous livre le premier aujourd'hui... comme cadeau de mariage hihihihi.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira toujours ;o)**

**A bientoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot !!**

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 15**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**POV Tom**

Je regarde Bill étaler de nouveau cinq cartes de la même couleur. Nan mais heureusement qu'il n'a pas de copine parce que se ne sont pas ses cheveux qui l'empêcheraient de passer sous les portes…. ça serait une putain de paire de cornes !

- Bill… t'as pris des cours depuis ta dernière branlée ou quoi ?

Je ne suis pas spécialement mauvais perdant mais bon… normalement c'est lui le dernier quoi ! Et au lieu de répondre à mon pic, il se contente simplement de me tirer la langue où brille son percing que je ne remarque même plus, et me lance le premier jeton qui lui tombe sous la main pour me le coller dans la tronche.

- HEY, me crève pas un œil espèce de boulet maladroit !

Mais je n'ai pas la chance de pouvoir répondre physiquement à son attaque, car notre manager unique et préféré fait une entrée fracassante dans la chambre. Et quand je dis fracassante, c'est pas vraiment dans le bon terme. En d'autre mot, il a sa parfaite gueule des mauvais jours, ce qui n'augure rien de bon pour nous.

D'ailleurs lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, mes doutes ne font que s'intensifier.

- Bill… Tom… il faut qu'on se voie. Seuls.

Gustav, Georg, Bill et moi nous regardons l'air un peu perdu et lorsque mon jumeau me fixe, je comprends immédiatement ce qu'il me demande. J'incline alors la tête pour toute réponse, et Bill se tourne enfin vers David.

- Ce que tu as à nous dire sera forcement partagé avec les mecs. Donc...

Et il rajoute un geste de la main pour inviter notre manager a parler. Il a l'air un peu déstabilisé, pourtant nous connaissant, il sait qu'on fait toujours bloc ensemble, c'est pas vraiment quelques choses de nouveau. Il fait encore quelques pas, et lorsque je le vois se tourner vers Lola, un léger malaise s'insinue en moi.

Elle était tranquillement sur le lit en train de dessiner… toujours un peu en retrait du groupe… mais elle avait l'air bien.

Et maintenant ? J'ai l'impression de voir son visage se décomposer lentement. Elle doit sentir, elle aussi, que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Ok... – Lâche enfin David pour rompre le silence, en se passant une main sur le visage. Un certain Alex Kowac a porté plainte pour coup et blessures… contre vous deux.

- QUOI ?

La voix de Lola vient de claquer dans toute la chambre, avec un air affolé qui lui déforme les traits… et je me déteste parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire qui pourrait la rassurer.

Je hais ce mec. Je ne l'aimais déjà pas beaucoup à l'époque, mais la voir se mettre dans un état pareil pour lui, ça m'énerve… mais vraiment !

- C'est bon Lola, détend-toi. Y'a vraiment pas mort d'homme.

Alors qu'elle ne savait pas où regarder, Lola se focalise sur Georg, qui arrive à attirer son attention en une seule phrase. L'agacement que j'ai alors ressenti dans le bus ce matin s'empare de nouveau de moi… parce que je suis certain qu'il sait des choses que j'ignore et ça me fout les boules.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait plus confiance en lui qu'en moi ?

David regarde rapidement Lola, en fronçant les sourcils, puis se retourne de nouveau vers nous.

- Il a aussi dit qu'il connaissait très bien Lola.

Et là, je comprends tout de suite mieux pourquoi il a l'air tellement énervé. Il nous a passé notre « caprice » d'embarquer la sœur d'Andy, sans jamais nous poser de question. Mais il déteste être dupé… surtout qu'on a tous toujours joué franc-jeu avec lui. Il ne nous a pas vraiment posé de question non plus, mais… j'imagine sans peine ce qu'il doit ressentir de se trouver devant une situation à laquelle il ne connait rien.

- Je… heu…

Lola bafouille maladroitement des bouts de phrases, tout en ramassant ses affaires et les fourre en pagaille dans son sac. Ses balbutiements ont au moins le mérite de nous sortir tous du silence dans lequel nous nous étions plongés.

- Je vais… je dois… je vous laisse entre vous et…

- Putain Lola, tu restes là ! – Je lâche sèchement, pour couper court à ce qui est en train de se passer.

Non mais sincèrement, j'en reviens pas que cette espèce de pisseux nous fasse encore chier après ce qu'il à fait. Il ose porter plainte contre nous… alors que c'est lui qui a levé la main sur elle ! Mon poing se serre automatique, jusqu'à en trembler de rage et de frustration mêlée. Je tente en fait, de canaliser mes nerfs comme je peux… et le seul geste apaisant que j'accepte, c'est une main, identique à la mienne, qui me frôle le poignet.

- Qu'est ce que tu sais du problème ? – S'enquit finalement Gustav.

Notre manager fait quelques pas pour se rapprocher de nous, sa voix est emprunte de colère contre cette situation qui lui échappe, et nous délivre enfin le peu d'information qu'il possède.

- Je sais juste qu'il accuse les jumeaux de l'avoir agressé dans un bar sans raisons apparentes… si ce n'est à cause d'un trop plein d'alcool. Il veut un arrangement à l'amiable, sinon il divulgue tout au premier journaliste qui croisera sa route… en déformant et amplifiant, bien entendu, les événements. Je voudrais bien entendre votre version de l'histoire, si ce n'est pas trop demandé.

Bill évite mon regard alors qu'il raconte ce qui s'est réellement passé, et je sais à quoi il pense avec exactitude. Il me reproche d'avoir foutu le groupe dans une situation délicate… au profit d'une fille. Ses yeux fuyants me hurlent des « _je te l'avais bien dit_ » qui me donnent plus l'envie de lui coller une beigne qu'autre chose. Parce que si c'était à refaire… je referais tout, à l'identique.

- Je veux l'appeler !

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi, et mon pauvre David en pète immédiatement une durite en s'adressant à moi comme si j'étais le dernier des abrutis.

- Ne soit pas ridicule Tom ! Vous payez une armada d'avocat hors de prix, justement en cas de problème. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour faire appel à eux et…

- Lola, passe-moi son numéro.

Je l'interromps dans ce que je sais être un long et fastidieux monologue… Non, on ne fera pas appel aux bureaucrates à dents longues, qui nous coûtent soit dit en passant, la peau des couilles.

- Mes lèvres n'étaient-elles pas en train de bouger avant que tu ne me coupes la parole comme un malpropre ? – Annonce mon manager, en montrant sa bouche de son index.

Je me relève doucement, reposant le coussin que j'avais sur mes genoux et me poste simplement en face de lui.

- David, tu sais très bien que quoi qu'il arrive, cette histoire va faire la une des journaux…

Et il acquiesce tristement.

- … mais j'espère savoir comment stopper ça. Fais-moi un peu confiance ok ?

Je n'attends pas de réponse de sa part et me rapproche du lit sur lequel la sœur d'Andy n'a pas bougé. Elle a l'air de s'en vouloir, vu la façon qu'elle a de se mordiller la lèvre et quelque chose au fond de moi se tord, de la voir tellement sans défense.

On dirait qu'elle est à nouveau sur le point de se briser.

Je lui demande le plus simplement du monde de me passer son téléphone et au lieu de m'entendre hurler son habituelle rengaine, ses perles grises me transpercent immédiatement le regard.

- Ne fais pas ça Tom…

Elle a l'air de ne parler que pour moi, tellement sa voix est basse… et ma main qui était tendue dans le vide, en attendant qu'elle donne son portable, fini sa route en une douce caresse sur sa joue… sans que je ne contrôle quoi que se soit.

Ne me demandez pas à quoi j'ai pensé à ce moment là… c'était juste une impulsion soudaine, pour la rassurer. Enfin je crois. Et lorsque je prends la parole, entendre ma voix brisée ne fait qu'accentuer une sensation, au fond de moi, que je sais dangereuse.

- Je veux qu'il te laisse tranquille… laisse moi juste en finir avec ça. S'il te plait…

Le doux contact de sa peau me lance un frisson tout le long du bras, et comme si je m'étais brûlé, j'éloigne instantanément mes doigts. Ils sont pourtant vite rattrapés lorsque Lola penche sa tête pour retrouver notre position initiale.

C'est la première fois qu'elle accepte, nan… qu'elle réponde à un geste de ma part. Je la regarde fermer les yeux, alors que mes doigts sont vites remplacés par la totalité de ma paume contre sa joue… et je crois n'avoir jamais voulu autant la prendre dans mes bras qu'à cette seconde.

Elle se ressaisit finalement… trop rapidement à mon goût, et fouille dans son éternel sac en toile pour en sortir après une longue recherche, son portable. Je la vois le regarder quelques secondes, avant de me le tendre d'une main tremblante.

- Tu sais que tu ne pourras plus…

- Je sais. – Me coupe-t-elle immédiatement.

J'ai envie de savoir si elle se rend compte de tout ce que cet appel signifie pour elle, mais le regard intense qu'elle me lance, m'affirme que oui. Elle en est presque déstabilisante.

Je me retourne finalement vers mes amis et certains sourires me font bien comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je traverse alors la chambre en grognant, jusqu'à refermer la porte derrière moi.

Je parcours le couloir tout en pianotant sur le portable de Lola, et sourie bien malgré moi lorsque je trouve inscrit dans la liste des contacts, les numéros de Bill, Georg, Nina et Saki. Pourtant, y'a rien de plus débile comme découverte, mais bon… voir son répertoire s'allonger un peu, me fait bêtement espérer qu'elle laisse un peu les gens rentrer dans sa vie.

Je tacle finalement la porte de ma chambre pour la refermer, et appuie enfin sur la touche pour appeler Alex… et il ne se fait pas désirer, car décroche dés la première sonnerie.

- Lola… c'est vraiment pas le moment. Si tu appelles pour que je lâche tes nouveaux chiens de garde, tu perds ton temps.

- C'est toi qui perds ton temps.

Je n'entends plus qu'un vague grésillement dans le combiné, puis le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque.

- Tom ? – Demande-t-il incrédule.

- En personne… t'es tellement à cours de fric que ça ? Je pensais que le marché de la drogue rapportait un max moi.

S'il ne perçoit pas tout le dédain que j'ai pour lui dans ma voix, c'est qu'il a du consommer plus de merde qu'il n'en a jamais vendu. Et pourtant, j'entends cette raclure à chiotte éclater de rire.

- A combien tu estimes ta carrière, la tranquillité de tes potes, et celle de Lola… c'est la seule question que tu devrais te poser petit Tom.

Je récupère mon briquet au fond d'une poche et allume une clope, avant de m'installer confortablement sur mon lit.

- Tom… toujours avec moi ?

- Ouai… j'essaye d'évaluer le fond de ta bêtise, mais elle est tellement profonde que j'ai du mal à en voir le bout. – Je lâche mollement, en expirant la fumée vers le plafond.

- Ma… bêtise ?

Je recrache une nouvelle fois de la fumée, laissant mijoter ce brave garçon…

- Oui, _ta_ bêtise. Tu crois quoi au juste : Qu'on était ta banque personnelle ou quoi ?

Mais eu lieu de répondre à mon attaque, il reprend d'une voix ironique :

- Très bien, donc je crois que la conversation se termine ici. Profite de ta soirée… demain risque d'être assez… mouvementé.

Et il me raccroche à la gueule. Connard. Mais ça me fait plus rire qu'autre chose… en fait, je m'amuse comme un petit fou. Du coup, ni une ni deux, je rappelle dans la foulée.

- Tom, lâche-moi.

- T'inquiète je vais faire court. Tu es un putain de dealer de drogue. Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser cette occasion de le crier sur tous les toits ?

Mais si je m'amuse… il a l'air de s'amuser tout autant, vu la crise de fou rire dans laquelle il se lance. J'en profite pour simplement finir ma cigarette… et en rallumer une autre, le temps que ce demeuré congénital se calme.

- Tu crois… que… putain Tom… tu n'as juste aucune preuve de ça.

Et là… je serre les fesses, parce que j'ai décidé de croire le regard que Lola m'a lancé, tout en n'ayant pas du tout parlé de ça avec elle. Je lâche donc de façon beaucoup plus sûr que je ne le suis réellement :

- J'ai Lola… et des preuves, elle en a.

Pour le coup, ma pseudo-menace à l'air de faire un peu effet, puisqu'Alex arrête de rire immédiatement, reprenant d'une voix sérieuse.

- Si tu places ta confiance en elle, tu devrais te méfier. Elle ne me trahira jamais… et tu le sais.

Il y a un risque, pourtant je me raccroche à tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours et je me dis que non… si elle a un choix à faire, elle ne trahira pas le groupe… elle ne _me_ trahira pas.

- Si tu en es si sur, alors parle aux journalistes. Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir. Mais si tu as ne serais-ce qu'une once d'intelligence ou même de doute, tu devrais oublier tout ça. Parce que… quoi qu'on puisse te verser comme argent, il ne te servira à rien si tu es en tôle.

- Il peut me servir quand je sortirais.

Bon… il est vraiment plus con que je pensais…

- Et bien j'espère que tu t'es trouvé un avocat en béton armé et qui a les reins solides, parce que je ne sais pas si tu sais exactement ce que s'attaquer à Tokio Hotel veut dire. Ce n'est ni à Bill, ni à moi que tu t'en prends. C'est aussi à nos managers, à notre maison de disque… à leur gagne-pain. Tu penses donc bien qu'ils ne vont pas se priver de t'écraser comme le petit cafard que tu es. Sur ce… je te laisse y réfléchir et puis tu me tiens au courant… à demain crétin.

Et je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, j'aime avoir le dernier mot ! Et de toute façon, notre conversation est complètement stérile, j'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'il est plus intelligent qu'il ne l'a prouvé jusqu'à maintenant… et que mon bluff aura marché.

Je termine finalement ma cigarette, en me demandant ce que peuvent bien fabriquer mes potes. Bill doit être mort d'inquiétude… David ne doit strictement rien faire pour le rassurer… je mise tout sur Georg et Gustav. Les pauvres, un Bill stressé, c'est pire que tout le reste.

Et je sursaute en laissant tomber ma clope sur la couette, lorsque le téléphone de la miss résonne quelques minutes plus tard, brisant le silence.

- Merde !!

Je récupère ma cigarette, mais pas assez vite pour éviter un petit trou brunâtre d'apparaître sur le couvre-lit.

- Rah la boulette cacahuète !

Je gratte un peu avec mon ongle pour tenter de faire disparaître la tâche, à défaut du trou, et regarde distraitement qui peut bien appeler à cette heure-ci. Je vois alors le prénom de mon meilleur ami clignoter… et je réponds dans la foulée, un sourire accroché au visage.

- Salut beau gosse !!

Un silence se fait, avant qu'il ne demande :

-… Tom ?

- En chair et en os. Ça va blondinet ?

- Ça irait sans doute mieux si tu m'expliquais pourquoi c'est toi qui réponds sur le portable de ma sœur…

Wouaw… grand frère protecteur, le retour !

- Simplement parce qu'elle l'a oublié dans ma piaule.

Et vu les secondes de silence qui s'égrènent de nouveau, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être pas du répondre ça.

- Tom… pourquoi est-ce que le téléphone de ma sœur se trouve dans ta putain de chambre ?

Bon, ça y est, il me casse les couilles.

- Tu sais quoi Andy, c'est vraiment pas le soir pour ce genre de sous-entendu débiles. Alors range ta panoplie du grand frère qui s'inquiète pour rien… ça m'arrangerais ! Ta sœur est avec nous 24h/24, ça nous arrive de nous regrouper dans des chambres, et comme on t'a dit qu'on ne la laisserait pas seule trop longtemps, _désolé_, mais ça arrive qu'on se regroupe tous dans ma chambre. Ça te pose un problème peut-être ?

Je l'entends soupirer, et je le devine en train de se triturer une mèche de cheveux nerveusement… il sait qu'il est allé trop loin et moi… je lui ai menti. Alors franchement, je ne me sens pas mieux que lui pour le moment.

- Désolé Tomy… je… fin…

- T'inquiète. – Je dis pour couper court à une conversation que je refuse d'avoir avec lui.

Et ces espèces de non-dits me font bien plus mal que tout ce que je pourrais montrer.

- Tu sais quoi… étant donné que je me sens très con dans l'immédiat, je te rappellerais demain ok ?

Putain mais s'il savait…

- Andy, arrête de faire ton crétin. Tu veux que j'aille chercher ta petite sœur chérie ?

Il me dit que non, que c'est vraiment pas la peine et que de toute façon, il est attendu pour une énième soirée étudiante.

- J'ai l'impression que les étudiants de ce campus passent plus de temps à faire la fête qu'à réellement bosser. Allez calmar de mon cœur… embrasse tout le monde pour moi. Bye !

Je ne le retiens pas d'avantage, de toute façon je dois aller voir David avant qu'il ne fasse un infarctus… mais qu'elle n'ait pas ma surprise de retrouver la chambre de Bill totalement déserte. Je ne suis pas parti si longtemps que ça quand même ?

Mais mon frère fait son apparition en sortant de la salle de bain, en mode « nuit ». Son pantalon de pyjama trop grand lui tombe largement sur les hanches, laissant apparaître son étoile, alors qu'il se passe une serviette dans les cheveux d'une main, tenant dans l'autre son tee-shirt. Si seulement les fans pouvaient voir ça… peut-être qu'elles réaliseraient à quel point on peut être normaux.

- Où est Lola ?

- Qu'a dit Alex ?

On a posé notre question en même temps, et éclatons de rire immédiatement après. Il part finalement se poser sur son lit, balance son tee-shirt sur la couette et enserre un coussin sur son ventre en me fixant… demandant silencieusement que je commence.

- Donc… où est Lola ?

- Partie. Elle a vomi dans mes toilettes quand David lui a demandé quels étaient ses liens avec Alex, et Georg a décidé de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Tiens… elle a laissé ses affaires ici – s'étonne-t-il en indiquant le sac de la puce, posé dans un coin de la pièce, avant de reprendre. – Et ne fait pas, par pitié, une nouvelle crise de jalousie.

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant ses mots… et les dénie immédiatement.

- Tom putain… ta gueule ! – Dit-il en se massant les tempes. J'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi ce soir… alors accepte ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui et ouvre tes yeux d'aveugle. Ça évitera bien des merdes au sein du groupe.

Je me laisse glisser contre un mur… d'accablement… de gêne aussi. Je sais que mon frère n'est pas un habitué de la diplomatie mais… c'est rarement dirigé contre moi.

- Georg a été sur les nerfs toute la journée avec ta crise de ce matin, alors soit tu assumes tout ce que tu peux ressentir, en arrêtant de te voiler la face… soit…

- Je peux pas.

C'est le seul à qui je peux tout dire, sans tabou aucun… mais ça… putain mais je ne lui en ai même jamais parlé.

Je défais l'élastique qui retient mes dreads, et le remet en place machinalement… alors que je sens le regard perçant de Bill peser sur moi.

- Je… je peux pas... assumer. C'est impossible… c'est…

- Alors oublie tout… oublie-là.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien… cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il peut savoir… mais la vérité est pire que je ne croyais.

- Ça fait des années que tu traînes ça comme un boulet… incapable de t'attacher à quelqu'un parce que tu as eu trop mal la seule fois où ça t'est tombé dessus.

- Mais de…

- Et ne me prends pas pour un con putain. En plus vu la merde que c'est maintenant, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de te botter le cul quand on était plus jeune.

Mais je ne suis pas du tout en mode « ouvert d'esprit » et sincèrement, tout ce qu'il me dit… ça ne fait rien d'autre que de me mettre les nerfs à vifs. Je me relève d'un coup, et m'enferme dans la salle de bain en prenant soin de claquer la porte… afin de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Mais même ici, Bill ne lâche pas le morceau.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu évites les problèmes qu'ils ne sont plus là. Assume un peu tes actes !

Mes actes ? MES actes ?

Je rouvre la porte abruptement et me retrouve en face d'un Bill passablement énervé.

- Que j'assume mes actes ? Parce que venir en aide à une amie, c'est quelque chose de répréhensible ? Je ne crois pas non !

- Non c'est certain, mais foutre en l'air le travail de plusieurs années, sous prétexte d'aider quelqu'un… ça l'est. A partir du moment où ça ne touche plus que toi, ça devient répréhensible. Alors ressaisie-toi Thomas. Parce que je ne veux pas t'envoyer dans la tronche un « je te l'avais dit » quand tout ça aura pris une tournure bien trop dramatique et ingérable. Je refuse que notre groupe en pâtisse… que ça soit pour Andy, pour Lola ou pour qui que ça soit d'autre. Et là-dessus, je ne t'ai jamais caché mes sentiments.

Je tourne comme un lion en cage… frappant du pied dans tout ce qui peut être à ma portée. Je suis sur les nerfs, parce que toutes les paroles de Bill font mouches, parce qu'elles sont emplies d'une vérité que je réfute.

- Tom putain, règle au moins les choses avec Georg, parce que ça dev… ATCHOUM !

J'arrête tout mouvement et me tourne vers mon jumeau, qui s'essuie la main sur son pantalon. Et immédiatement, mon côté « grand-frère » refait surface.

- Hey… finit de te sécher la tête… et enfile ton tee-shirt. Dormir les cheveux mouillés, c'est pas vraiment l'idée du siècle tu sais.

Bill lève alors un majeur parfaitement manucuré dans ma direction, en insistant sur le fait que tout va bien. A un autre moment, j'aurais senti qu'il insistait trop sur le fait que ça allait _bien_, mais… je suis juste complètement à coté de la plaque.

- Va voir les personnes que tu as besoin de voir… et règle ce qu'il faut régler. Mes cheveux, je sais encore m'en sortir tout seul.

Je l'abandonne alors, sachant que je ne suis pas couché. Il faut que je parle à David, à Georg… et bien que je sache que je vais me faire envoyer royalement chier, je veux m'assurer que Lola aille bien. Autant commencer par le plus dur, et c'est en triturant mes doigts que j'attends que la porte d'une nouvelle chambre s'ouvre… sur Georg, la brosse a dent dans la bouche.

Il n'a pas vraiment l'air étonné de me voir, et s'efface pour me laisser rentrer. La première pensée en voyant l'état de la chambre, c'est de me demander comment il fait pour foutre un bordel si grand… en si peu de temps. Avant bien sur de me rappeler pourquoi je suis là.

- Alors… t'es calmé ?

Je me retourne vers mon ami qui est en train de s'essuyer la bouche, avant de prendre la parole à mon tour.

- Je pourrais te renvoyer le compliment tu sais ?

J'ai beau être plus grand que lui, il n'en demeure pas moins que notre différence d'âge se fait cruellement sentir lorsqu'il pose ce regard si perçant sur moi.

- Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un petit garçon que tu te dois de gronder… ça me fout les jetons de savoir que je te déçois, alors pas la peine d'en remettre une couche tu sais.

J'ai toujours considéré Georg comme quelqu'un d'important pour moi, malgré tout ce que je peux lui faire subir en interview. Et comme toute personne à laquelle je tiens… il sait l'importance qu'il a pour moi, tout en ne m'ayant jamais entendu prononcer un mot dans ce sens.

J'y peux rien… je suis un maladroit de la parole. Dés que j'ouvre la bouche, c'est pour sortir une connerie, ou alors pour faire de la dérision afin d'alléger des paroles qui pourraient être trop sérieuses.

Alors, je comprends facilement que m'entendre lui dire que l'avoir déçu me bouffe… ça le surprenne.

- Tom ptain, ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets.

Il se rapproche de moi, et me prend dans ses bras dans une accolade tout ce qu'il y a de plus virile.

- Ne t'oblige pas à parler, je sais ce que ça te coute. Le fait que tu sois venu me voir… ça vaut toutes les explications du monde blondinet.

Mais pourquoi, bordel de merde, pourquoi c'est si dur de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime ? Trois petits mots si simples, si vrais… pourquoi c'est tellement plus simple de passer pour un connard hein ?

Allez Tom, tu peux le faire !

- Georg… tu sais… fin… je… tu vois quoi… heu…

- Je sais – me coupe-t-il gentiment.

On s'échange un sourire et je repars lentement vers la porte de sa chambre. Je pensais que réparer les pots cassés avec lui serait plus long, vu ma capacité à ne pas savoir parler. Je suis vraiment un crétin, je vous jure.

Faire hurler une salle d'hystérie en lançant un sourire que j'ai longtemps travaillé, c'est facile. Jouer mon rôle de frère protecteur… ça vient naturellement. Faire en sorte que le groupe soit fier des compositions que je peux créer, c'est un devoir.

Mais tout ça, se ne sont que des gestes. S'il fallait que je traduise tout ça par des mots… j'en serais simplement incapable.

- Juste… parle lui.

Je me retourne vers mon Hobbit préféré, l'air surement pitoyable, pour lui répondre tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il parle de Lola.

- Comment lui parler... comment si elle ne me laisse pas l'approcher ?

- Je dois te rappeler qu'elle est venue vers toi ce matin, avant que tu la jettes comme une vieille chaussette ? Je dois te rappeler aussi, que t'as passé les trois-quarts de ton temps libre avec elle aujourd'hui ? Je dois te rappeler encore, que c'est vers toi qu'elle est allée quand nous étions tous sur scène en répét ?

Mes joues se colorent sous la honte que je ressens encore de mon comportement matinal, mais encore plus en réalisant ce que me dit Georg. Je suis bien conscient d'être mon propre geôlier dans cette histoire, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

- Allez casse-toi. Je suis sur que t'as des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de polluer mon air.

On se chamaille vite fait avant qu'il ne me claque la porte sur le museau en se marrant. Et le peu de bonne humeur que j'avais s'efface lorsque je croise le regard dur de David. Et il commence directement les hostilités en gueulant que ça va faire une heure qu'il me cherche partout.

- Bah tu m'as trouvé alors baisse d'un ton… à moins que tu ne comptes réveiller tout l'hôtel !

Moi… effronté ? Presque pas.

Il passe à mon niveau et m'attrape le bras pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Bras que je récupère immédiatement. J'ai toujours refusé ce côté paternaliste qu'il a endossé. Gordon n'a jamais joué à ça… c'est pas pour que mon manager le fasse. Du coup, je le suis jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un coin tranquille pour parler. Il me demande alors sans préambules ce que j'ai pu dire à Alex.

- Il va falloir patienter jusqu'à demain. Disons qu'on s'ait laissé un délai mutuel pour régler cette histoire.

- Un délai ? – répète alors mon manager. Un… putain Tom, dis moi que c'est une blague ? Tu crois vraiment que mon ulcère va supporter un délai ?

J'aurais rigolé, si je n'étais pas certain que la blague n'en était pas une.

- Si tu penses ne pas supporter l'attente, alors prend un calmant. – Je réponds sèchement, ce qui n'a pas l'air de lui plaire outre mesure.

- Arrête de faire ton mariolle ! Tu sais très bien que le groupe est dans la merde jusqu'au cou avec cette histoire. Alors maintenant, on va jouer carte sur table. Qui est Lola ?

Je bug sur sa question, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Au final, il sait à peu prés tout ce que je sais… et je me garderais bien de lui avouer mes soupçons concernant les informations que Georg pourrait détenir.

- Tu sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. C'est la sœur d'Andreas, elle ne peut pas rester toute seule, elle passe 15 jours avec nous, avant de retourner chez elle. Y'a rien de plus à dire.

- De quelle façon est-elle liée à cet Alex ?

Merde ! Je peux pas lui mentir… je peux pas non plus lui dire la vérité, Lola ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Et si je lui avoue de but en blanc que c'est son dealer, je suis pas certain qu'il apprécie.

- Ecoute David, Lola est quelqu'un de bien et je sais que tu le sais aussi. Ne me pose pas de questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas de réponse. Elle a besoin d'être entourée, c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Je veux juste que… tu ne doutes pas d'elle ok ?

Je ne veux pas que l'ambiance du staff se dégrade aussi. Autant je peux intervenir sur le groupe, autant je ne pourrais rien faire si David décide de mener la vie dure à Lola. Et pourtant, je sais qu'il n'en fera rien, parce qu'il a avoué l'apprécier… malgré son côté introverti et bizarre.

- Tu me demandes de te faire confiance, dans une affaire qui a l'air de complètement te dépasser. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

Je défais à nouveau l'élastique qui retient mes cheveux, et recommence le même rituel que tout à l'heure dans la chambre de Bill. Pour le moment, toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers Lola, je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais un mauvais pressentiment me suit partout depuis que j'ai trouvé la chambre de mon frère vide de ses habitants. Je me retourne finalement vers David pour couper court à la conversation.

- Elle ne me dépassera que si Alex décide de parler aux journalises. Je te tiens au courant dés que j'ai du nouveau d'accord ?

Et je le plante au milieu du salon, alors qu'il me demande prestement de ramener mon cul pour terminer cette conversation. Je me mets à mon tour à gueuler dans le couloir alors que je m'éloigne toujours.

- David, promis tu seras la première personne au courant… mais là, je dois y aller. BYE !!

Je traverse la moitié de l'étage, avant de tilter sur le fait que je ne connais pas du tout le numéro de la chambre de Lola… ça c'est la poisse. Je suis obligé de faire un crochet du côté de Georg pour lui soutirer l'information, qu'il ne m'a pas donné sans m'observer de façon suspicieuse.

- Arrête, je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus putain !

Il s'esclaffe alors avant de me lancer un « _il manquerait plus que ça_ », me promettant milles tortures en cas contraire. Et me voila plus qu'essoufflé, devant une porte que j'ai peine à toquer. J'avoue… j'ai peur.

Peur de m'être trompé.

Peur de la trouver raide défoncée… encore.

Peur que la confiance que j'ai placée en elle ne soit ébranlée.

Il est tellement plus facile de se cacher les choses, et de tourner le dos à ce qui nous saute au visage. J'ai envie de partir me coucher, pour décompresser de cette longue journée, tout en me disant que de toute façon, elle ne peut que bien aller. Après tout, ce que je ne vois pas… je ne le sais pas.

Et je me souviens alors de l'après-midi que j'ai passé avec elle. De ses sourires, de la complicité qu'on a pu retrouver… un peu.

Et je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas décompresser si je ne suis pas certain qu'elle va bien. Je fais le pas qui me sépare de la porte, et frappe trois petits coups d'une main hésitante. Des coups qui restent sans réponse.

Je retente ma chance, frappant avec un peu plus de force sur le battant de bois… sursautant violement en entendant un bruit de verre brisé s'exploser contre la porte.

- Lola, bordel !

J'ai l'impression d'être revenu une semaine en arrière, comme si tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours n'avait pas existé. Mais à part ce bruit de verre, aucune réponse ne vient. Finalement, mon inquiétude prend le pas sur le reste, et je trouve le courage de tourner la poignée afin d'entrouvrir la porte.

Je passe la tête à travers l'entrebâillement, et là où je m'attendais à voir une Lola hors d'elle… je ne trouve qu'un petit bout de femme prostrée dans un coin d'une chambre plongée dans le noir.

Petit bout de femme, entourée de mignonette d'alcool que je suppose vides… malgré le fait que je ne les distingue pas vraiment. Après tout, que ferait-elle entourée de petites bouteilles, si ce n'est parce qu'elle les a bu ?

Je referme la porte doucement, et tâtonne jusqu'à la salle de bain pour allumer une lumière indirecte. Après ça, je m'approche doucement d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se recroqueville lorsqu'elle estime la distance trop réduite.

Ce qui me fait lâcher un soupire de contrariété… plus que de la voir se bourrer la gueule.

- T'as une cigarette ?

J'arque un sourcil de surprise, et lui demande simplement depuis quand est ce qu'elle fume.

- Depuis maintenant. T'en as une ou pas ?

- C'est possible oui… mais je ne compte pas vraiment te la donner. Déjà parce que commencer à fumer, c'est naze… mais surtout parce qu'il faudrait que je m'approche suffisamment de toi pour te la donner.

Elle n'a pas l'air d'écouter vraiment ce que je suis en train de lui dire, et soulève plusieurs mignonettes pour voir leur contenu, jusqu'à en trouver une pleine qu'elle ouvre pour avaler d'une traite. J'aperçois alors le mini-bar ouvert… et vide de tout ce qui contenait de l'alcool.

- Tu comptes picoler toute la nuit ?

Elle lève alors vers moi un regard vitreux, les larmes aux bords des cils.

- A défaut de ne pouvoir prendre de la drogue… je prends ce que je trouve.

Elle avait le choix de sortir pour tenter de s'en procurer.

Elle avait le choix de nous foutre plus dans la merde.

Elle avait le choix de se défoncer comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Et je souris en comprenant que malgré son attitude somme toute assez pathétique… elle a choisi de ne pas retomber dans sa poudre blanche. Avant que ce sourire ne disparaisse comme il est venu en la voyant avoir des hauts le cœur.

Et c'est sans surprise qu'elle se précipite dans les toilettes… pour y vomir une seconde fois au moins. C'est juste… répugnant.

Je déteste le vomi. C'est dégueu et ça chlingue ! Et pour une fois, je suis bien content que Lola ne veuille pas d'une présence particulière. Oui je sais : C'est lâche. Mais ça lui apprendra à boire toute seule… et surtout à cause d'un mec qui n'en vaut absolument pas la peine.

Je devine la chasse d'eau, et d'autres bruits qui me font deviner qu'elle se rince la bouche. Elle ressort de la salle de bain avec un air encore plus pitoyable sur le visage que celui qu'elle avait avant d'y rentrer, et s'étale de tout son long sur le lit… en m'invitant « délicatement » à sortir.

- Tom… tu me soules. Dégage.

Je choisi d'ignorer le sarcasme de sa voix, et me rapproche de son lit tout en faisant le choix de m'installer par terre.

- C'est l'alcool que tu picoles comme un trou, qui te soule. Certainement pas moi.

- Arrête de jouer sur les mots tout le temps… ça me fatigue. Pourquoi tu veux absolument avoir une conversation civilisée avec moi ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Hein !

La moitié des mots est étouffée par le coussin dans lequel sa tête est posée, et d'un geste maladroit, elle remet en place sa tignasse pour éviter d'avoir des cheveux dans la tronche. Elle me fixe alors de ses grands yeux clairs. Et pour le coup, c'est moi qui dois avoir l'air pitoyable lorsque je dis :

- Je cherche à comprendre ce qu'il t'est arrivé… puisque tu ne me dis rien.

Elle se redresse alors de façon brusque et me crache au visage :

- Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que si je ne te disais rien, c'est parce que justement, je ne voulais pas que tu comprennes ?

Ces mots me font mal, et ma jalousie – que j'ai bien du mal à admettre – reprend le dessus. C'est avec beaucoup d'ironie d'ailleurs, que je la laisse s'exprimer.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu préfères tout raconter à Georg… Après tout, je ne suis plus rien pour toi.

J'aurais pu lui mettre une claque que l'effet aurait été moindre. Elle ressemble à une carpe hors de l'eau, et finalement, les larmes qu'elle retient depuis je ne sais combien de temps commencent à couler doucement. Je ne comprends pas ce que je viens de dire de si terrible pour la mettre dans un état pareil, mais le fait est que ma dernière phrase à l'air de la bouleverser bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle s'essuie les joues d'un revers de la main et se réinstalle sur le lit, dos au mur.

- C'est parce que tu comptes trop pour moi que je ne veux rien te dire… et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui as fait en sorte que je disparaisse de ta vie.

Les derniers mots effacent d'un coup tout ce que les premiers avaient commencé à faire naître en moi. Comment ça « _j'ai_ fait en sorte » ??

Je ne saurais jamais si c'est l'alcool qui l'a aidé à délier sa langue ou si parce qu'elle avait besoin de me balancer mes quatre vérités en face… toujours est-il que je préférais encore ses silences. Ils étaient moins… douloureux.

- Oh pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! C'est toi qui m'as lâché comme une merde y'a de ça plusieurs années. C'est toi qui t'es barré, et c'est moi qui suis restée comme une conne.

Je pourrais sans doute tenter de réfléchir à ses paroles, mais la vérité me ferait trop mal. De toute façon, elle n'a pas l'air décidé à me laisser le temps d'en placer une, du coup, je n'ai malheureusement plus que le choix de subir sa colère.

- Parfaitement tu m'as abandonné ! T'as préféré allé briser les cœurs de toutes les pouffiasses en chaleur d'Europe et moi… moi je croyais être une amie… un peu tout du moins. Parce que pour moi, tu étais le plus important en dehors d'Andy. Alors t'as vraiment envie de savoir : je te déteste. Comme je déteste peu de monde, crois-moi !

Ouch ! Mon cœur s'effrite lamentablement alors que ces mots ont l'air de vouloir passer en boucle dans ma tête : Elle… me… déteste.

- Parce que tu comptais pour moi ! Parce que je pensais que tu serais toujours là pour moi si j'en avais besoin ! Et que t'es parti sans même te retourner. T'es parti sans même me dire au revoir… et tu m'as éjecté de ta vie.

Si je pensais qu'elle tenait un peu à moi à cette époque… je ne pensais pourtant pas que mon départ la ferait tant souffrir. Et je me rappelle le jour où Bill et moi sommes partis de la maison. J'ai effectivement soigneusement évité la demoiselle. Parce que j'ai eu peur.

- Et à chaque fois que mon frère me disait qu'il venait de te parler au téléphone, je te détestais encore plus. Parce que lorsque moi j'essayais de t'appeler, je tombais systématiquement sur ton putain de répondeur de merde ! Parce que… quand j'avais besoin de te parler comme je le faisais tout le temps avant, je me heurtais à un mur de silence parce que tu brillais par ton absence.

Et les larmes continuent de couler sur ses joues, alors que je tente de ne pas m'effondrer sous ses reproches. Elle a raison… sur toute la ligne. C'est juste moi qui n'aie pas su voir à l'époque, qui n'aie pas voulu comprendre ce que je ressentais. Et la seule défense que j'ai trouvée contre la douleur que je ressentais à l'époque… c'était le rejet.

- Et maintenant, tu reviens la bouche en cœur pour que je me confi encore à toi. Mais tu rêves ! Pourquoi je ferais ça hein ?

Je tente de trouver une réponse dans ma tête, mais déjà elle se lève pour sortir de son lit et faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

- Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ce que j'ai vécu à cette époque ! Je n'ai pas envie de te confier mes douleurs, tout en sachant que de toute façon, t'en a rien à foutre.

- J'en ai pas rien à foutre putain !

Je me relève moi aussi d'un coup, dans le but de la convaincre du fait qu'elle a faux sur toute la ligne, bordel ! Mais elle me tend un index impérieux, signe manifeste pour que je ferme ma gueule.

- Tais-toi ! Tu voulais savoir… alors maintenant tu me laisses finir ! Je te remercie pour ce que tu tentes de faire depuis plusieurs jours maintenant… mais… Tom, ne rêve pas. Si j'ai besoin de me confier, ce ne sera pas toi que j'irais voir. Tu as raison pourtant sur un point : pour moi, tu n'es plus personne.

Le fait qu'elle est reprise une voix lasse pour me dire ça me glace d'avantage le sang que tout le reste. Parce qu'autant ivre qu'elle puisse être, ses derniers mots ont été prononcés de façon tellement limpide, que mon cœur déjà ébréché, fini de se rompre.

On s'affronte du regard, et finalement elle me tourne le dos pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre en me demandant simplement de sortir.

Sans colère dans la voix… juste, de la désillusion.

- D'accord. – Je réponds simplement.

J'extirpe son téléphone de la poche de mon baggy et le balance sur son lit avant de sortir calmement de la pièce… sans chercher à croiser son regard… sans tenter de minimiser ce qui vient d'être dit… Je n'ai plus la force de la combattre de toute façon.

Puisqu'elle me hait.

-

-

**Bon... bah je voudrais quand même savoir ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre. POV entièrement de Tom... c'était pas fait exprès hihihi Enfin bref... voila voila. Le chapitre 16 est déjà terminé, pas eu le temps de commencer le 17 mais je bouillonne d'idée XD**

**GROS BISOUS et priez pour moi pour qu'il ne pleuve pas samedi.**

**JE VOUS AIME !!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

On marche cote à cote depuis plusieurs minutes, je vois bien qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir traîne dehors… ça se voit sur son visa

**Blabla de moi, moi, moi XD**

**Coucou tout le monde !! **

**Donc pour commencer : Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont prié pour qu'il ne pleuve pas ce magnifique 13 Septembre 2008 !**

**(oui, oui, le 36-15 Mylife est lancé XD)**

**Le jour de mon mariage a été… magique. Quand on dit que c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie… franchement c'est pas peu dire !! J'en garde un merveilleux souvenir, et j'ai emménagé sur un petit nuage depuis… (très confortable le nuage… je vous jure que c'est vrai hihihih).**

**Bref, je recommence à avoir du temps pour écrire : ENFIN ! Mon cerveau grouille d'idées, même si je suis certaine de ne pas avoir la possibilité de toutes les faire rentrer dans cette fic. **

**Je sais que l'attente entre les chapitres est longue… je m'en excuse encore mais étant donné que j'ai terminé le chapitre 17 hier soir, je vous poste le 16 sans perdre une minute !**

**Rendez-vous en bas de la page !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 16**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**POV Georg**

Autant je pensais que la civilisation me manquerait.

Autant la nuit calme que je viens de passer m'a convaincu qu'un bol d'air en campagne ne pouvait faire que le plus grand bien.

Pas de fans hystériques. Pas de « _SCHREI_ » hurlé toute la nuit sous nos fenêtres. Que du silence.

Et chose rare, je sors de mon sommeil sur les coups de midi. D'habitude, j'enchaîne jusqu'à 18h mais j'ai tellement bien dormi que je ne ressens pas le besoin de rester là plus longtemps. C'est donc d'un pas plutôt guilleret que je rentre dans le mini salon où le buffet du déjeuner est déjà servi.

J'avise un peu plus loin les jumeaux assis à table, et après avoir garni une solide assiette, je les rejoints.

- Salut les grumeaux !

Et là, deux choses inédites se produisent : Bill me fait un simple signe de tête pour me saluer, ajoutant quand même un joli sourire. Mais même pas un bonjour… lui qui ressemble plus à un moulin à parole qu'autre chose le matin. La seconde chose, c'est son frère, qui reste le regard fixé dans le vide… touillant une paille dans son coca, sans que je ne sache réellement s'il m'a entendu.

- Wouaw… quelle ambiance du tonnerre. – Je m'installe finalement et les taquine de nouveau. Vous avez oublié de dormir cette nuit ou quoi ?

Et finalement, Bill se sent obligé de prendre la parole… non sans masquer une petite grimace que je ne comprends pas.

- Tu rigoles, j'ai rarement passé une nuit aussi calme ! Par contre – me dit-il en montrant son frère du pouce – je l'ai trouvé comme ça et depuis tout à l'heure il ne bouge pas. Tu sais ce qu'il a toi ?

Sans être devin, je me doute que la conversation qu'il a eue avec Lola doit être le sujet de son absence. Et Bill qui ne supporte pas le silence, se met à secouer vigoureusement le bras de Tom en poussant des petits couinements dont il détient le secret.

- Putain les gars, lâchez-moi ! – Se dégage alors son jumeau.

Je remercie simplement le ciel que nous soyons en journée OFF, parce que vu l'ambiance du moment, je nous vois mal assurer un concert.

- On te lâchera quand t'auras fini de tirer une gueule d'enterrement ! – S'exclame Bill. Et au passage, je voudrais bien savoir où en est l'histoire avec Alex parce que hier soir, tu m'as un peu laissé sur ma faim.

Tom se met en devoir de nous expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de la conversation qu'il a eu avec Alex, d'une voix que je qualifierais de morne, et termine par la conversation qu'il a eu avec David.

- J'ai plus qu'à l'éviter toute la journée, sinon il va me faire chier… un truc de dingue.

- Mets-toi à sa place. Il a du passer la nuit à se bouffer les doigts. J'imagine que sa situation n'est pas vraiment confortable. – Je lance alors.

Sans me mettre du côté de David, je comprends largement son énervement de la veille. Il ne sait rien de Lola, et d'un coup un mec qui porte plainte contre les jumeaux annonce la connaître. Etant donné qu'il nous couve encore plus que des œufs, il doit être en ce moment même dans un état de stresse assez élevé.

- Et pour la princesse ?

Le regard de notre guitariste qui recommencé à briller un peu, s'éteint de nouveau, dés ma question posée. Bill et moi nous doutons bien d'un problème, pour des raisons sans doute très différentes. Et enfin, après plusieurs minutes d'un nouveau silence, Tom lâche difficilement :

- Elle me déteste.

Le regard de Bill se durcit un peu, avant qu'il n'exprime sa surprise.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Vous avez été fourré ensemble toute la journée d'hier. Pour quelqu'un qui te déteste, je trouve ça léger.

Mais Tom secoue la tête de droite à gauche, de façon minable.

- Oh non. Elle me déteste à un point que je n'imaginais même pas. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a toutes les raisons de le faire. Excusez-moi.

Il se lève et repart doucement, nous laissant Bill et moi, la tête remplie de question. Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de la salle et que le poing du brun ne rencontre brutalement la table.

- Mais je vais la tuer ! – Siffle t-il entre les dents.

- Aucune chance que je ne te laisse le faire. Alors détend-toi. Je crois simplement qu'elle a dit des choses à ton frère qui devaient être dites… j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas vraiment dû y mettre les formes.

Gustav prend alors place sur la chaise vacante de Tom, et s'étonne du regard sombre de notre chanteur. Et moi, je voudrais bien avoir une petite conversation avec Gugus… parce qu'en ce moment, il joue d'avantage les hommes invisibles qu'il ne le faisait déjà avant. Et ça, ça cache forcement quelque chose !

-

**POV Lola**

Les choses n'auraient pas pu être pires lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Je me suis d'abord réveillée avec un mal de crâne monstrueux.

J'ai ensuite shooté dans un tas de petites bouteilles… qui m'ont cruellement rappelé la scène d'hier soir et la dispute avec Tom.

Et un pur sentiment de culpabilité s'est emparé de moi. Parce que je sais que je me suis énervée contre lui sous de mauvais prétextes.

La _peur_ d'avoir ressenti le besoin de me confier à lui.

La _honte_ qu'il me voit dans cet état lamentable.

Le _dégoût_ que je me suis inspirée en mettant leur carrière en péril alors qu'aucun ne m'a fait de remontrance et que chacun trouve ma présence ici encore tout à fait normale.

Et bien que je ne lui aie dit que ce que j'avais sur le cœur le concernant, je n'avais aucun besoin de le lui dire de cette façon.

Mais hier soir, si j'avais eu ce qu'il fallait… je crois que j'aurais replongé. Simplement pour ne plus penser. Ne plus penser à Alex, à ce qu'il me donnait…non, ce qu'il me vendait. Ne plus penser à mon retour en Allemagne qui s'approche si rapidement. Ne plus penser à cette main sur ma joue. Ne plus penser au fait que je me retrouverais encore plus seule qu'avant, puisque Andreas ne sera même plus là quand je reviendrais.

Et j'ai eu besoin de m'en prendre à Tom, pour simplement tuer dans l'œuf cette espèce de complicité qui se réinstallait doucement mais surement. J'ai eu besoin de faire ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il comprenne que je ne voulais plus de lui dans ma vie. Même si ça m'a fait un mal de chien de lui mentir.

Parce que la vérité, c'est que si je dois raconter un jour ce qu'il m'est arrivé… je ne voudrais le raconter à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça aurait du se passer.

Ce réveil catastrophique aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais non. Quand je me suis saisie de mon téléphone pour voir l'heure… je me suis rendue compte qu'il était presque 16h mais surtout, que j'avais sept appels manqués d'Alex et un message, demandant à le rappeler de toute urgence.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courageux. Et contacter Alex au saut du lit me parait être une épreuve insurmontable vu le mal de crâne qui me vrille le cerveau. Je me dirige donc d'un pas maladroit vers la salle de bain… qui est restée allumée toute la nuit. Et c'est seulement une fois sous la douche, que j'ai laissé éclaté ma peine. Je crois que j'aurais pu me noyer si seulement quelqu'un n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de toquer fortement à la porte de ma chambre.

C'est avec un peignoir fermé jusqu'au col, et les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau que je me suis postée derrière le battant pour demander qui c'était.

- C'est moi princesse. Tu m'ouvres ?

J'entrouvre la porte de quelques centimètres, et passe un œil dans le couloir.

- On peut se voir tout à l'heure ? Je sors à peine de la douche et…

- Oh la belle affaire. – Se moque t-il gentiment. Ne cherche pas mille excuses pour ne pas te retrouver toute seule avec moi dans ta chambre. Tu sais bien que tu ne risques rien… allé…

J'hésite plusieurs secondes, parce qu'il y a une sacrée différence entre lui parler dans le tourbus et le laisser entrer dans ma chambre. Et ces secondes me servent à me convaincre qu'au final, non, il n'y a pas tant de différence que ça.

Que les différences, c'est moi qui les crée.

Je décide donc de laisser la porte entrouverte, et de m'éloigner le plus possible d'elle, pour laisser un peu d'espace entre lui et moi. Il lance un regard circulaire sur le décor déplorable qui jonche le sol, et le seul commentaire qui sort de sa bouche est

- Et ben… la nuit a été dure on dirait. Tu viens de te lever ?

J'acquiesce, et bas en retraite dans la salle de bain après avoir choisi quelques vêtements. J'en ressors plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que Georg s'est installé sur mon lit et que plus une bouteille de traîne.

Je me laisse alors glisser contre un mur, tout en indiquant d'un geste à mon ami de ne pas bouger d'où il se trouve.

- Tu m'expliques ? – S'enquit-il doucement.

Mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui expliquer, mon étonnement doit lui servir de réponse puisqu'il me précise :

- Tom a revêtu son costume de zombi, et il a disparu de la circulation depuis ce midi. Comme je sais qu'il devait te voir…

- Tu en as déduit que j'étais la source de tous ses problèmes ?

Il fait la moue, sentant mon sarcasme mal placé… et un soupire traverse mes lèvres.

- Soit tu me racontes à moi, soit je t'envois Bill. Mais je t'assure qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu me parles à moi… il est d'une humeur de chacal quand on s'en prend à son frère.

- Je ne m'en suis pas prise à lui… je lui ai juste dit ce que tu savais déjà sur mon ressenti par rapport à votre départ.

Et devant le regard suspicieux de Georg, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me ratatiner sur place en lui avouant la triste vérité.

- D'accord, je me suis défoulée sur lui. T'es content ? Tu peux me laisser toute seule maintenant ?

- Certainement pas ! Pour que tu te refermes encore sur toi… que tu nous évites comme la peste… que tout redevienne comme avant après tous les efforts que tu as fait… non, je ne te laisserais pas toute seule !

Et me voila traînée dans les couloirs de l'hôtel à la recherche des membres d'un certain groupe de musique bien connu. Et chose surprenante, nous les avons trouvés à tour de rôle, alors qu'ils avaient tous choisi de se trouver un coin solitaire dans le jardin… qui ressemble d'avantage à un parc.

Bill s'était trouvé un chêne pour s'adosser, et malgré la journée OFF, continué d'écrire dans un carnet des idées de futures chansons. Gustav avait investi une chaise longue pour profiter des derniers rayons d'automne, malgré la légère fraîcheur ambiante. Le plus difficile à dénicher a été Tom qui au lieu de se trouver un coin, se balader sans cesse. Je crois que c'est surtout la chance qui nous a fait le trouver si vite.

Et le regard que nous nous sommes échangés a fait gronder Bill d'agacement avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi pour me pousser d'une main dans le dos vers sa moitié.

- Vous devez vous parlez… et vite. Parce que je n'aurais pas la gentillesse de Georg et tu sais très bien que s'il faut te secouer les puces, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire.

Je déglutie devant la pseudo-menace, connaissant le caractère plus qu'explosif de Bill, tout en me rappelant la scène qu'il n'avait pas hésité à me faire dans la boutique de vêtements. Je relève la tête pour m'apercevoir que Tom n'a pas l'air plus enchanté que moi de notre futur tête à tête mais la main de Bill me pousse encore, et je manque de perdre l'équilibre alors que je tente de laisser mes pieds à leur place initiale.

Du coup, voyant mon air buté, Gustav prend les commandes pour éviter une engueulade avec le chanteur.

- Ok, puisque tu ne veux pas y aller, c'est nous qui te laissons là. On sera juste là-bas quand vous aurez terminé.

Il me montre un banc situé sous des arbres, puis embarque ses potes alors que Tom lâche un gémissement d'angoisse.

- Oh ça va hein ! Je vais pas te bouffer non plus !

Je sors les crocs plus vite que l'éclair, mais bon, faut pas pousser quand même !

- Hey, tu vas commencer par calmer tes ardeurs ! Je ne suis pas plus content que toi qu'on nous force à faire la paix, alors essaye d'y mettre un peu du tien !

Je tourne le visage vers le reste du groupe qui nous regarde de loin, avec un air anxieux plaqué sur le visage et une cigarette dans le bec en plus pour Bill.

- Et puis franchement… si je suis personne pour toi, je vois vraiment pas ce que tu fais là.

Et mes mots sortent sans même que je ne réfléchisse. Ils sont aiguisés comme le meilleur des couteaux, prêt à blesser. Parce que je ne sais faire que ça pour me défendre.

- Je suis là parce que Georg me l'a demandé.

Le visage de Tom se ferme immédiatement. Pas qu'il était vraiment enclin à avoir cette conversation, mais je crois que j'ai définitivement achevé nos chances de réconciliation. Mais de toute façon, c'est parfait comme ça. On se protège comme on peut.

- Tu es… putain…

Il se saisit de la visière de sa casquette à deux mains tout en baissant la tête puis me tourne le dos. J'ai l'impression d'entendre un reniflement, mais avec le vent qui fait bouger les feuilles des arbres, je ne suis certaine de rien.

- Pour ce que tu m'as dit hier soir… pour… ce que j'ai fait quand je suis parti...

Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il va dire.

- Je suis déso…

- Je m'en fiche. – Je le coupe alors.

J'étais sûre qu'il allait me dire ça ce crétin.

- Lol…

- Je m'en fiche je t'ai dit.

Il se retourne alors vers moi, les yeux bien trop rouges, et les sourcils froncés en une mimique de pur agacement.

- Mais pas moi !

Je comprends alors soudain que si je le déteste, ce n'est aucunement parce que j'ai eu un sentiment d'abandon quand il est parti. Non. Si je le déteste, c'est parce qu'il est parti sans me dire au revoir, en me renvoyant dans la gueule toute l'amitié et la confiance que j'avais placé en lui.

- Si tu as besoin de t'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit hier, ça veut dire que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher. Hors, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as suivi ton cœur, tu as suivi ton frère… et n'importe qui aurait fait pareil. Tu ne me dois rien.

- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu es tellement en colère contre moi ?

Je me mure dans un silence pesant pour lui… mais tellement protecteur pour moi.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour te faire changer ton opinion sur moi ?

Sa voix est plus roque qu'au début de la conversation, et je m'étonne de son entêtement à vouloir se rapprocher de moi alors qu'il m'a tellement ignoré par le passé. Et lorsque je lui pose cette même question, il choisit lui aussi de se taire.

Je crois que nous avons tous les deux beaucoup de secret l'un pour l'autre. Des secrets que nous ne sommes pas prêt à partager.

Et lorsque je m'apprête à lui proposer d'aller retrouver les autres, mon téléphone se met à vibrer dans ma poche. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée de voir le prénom d'Alex clignoter, et ma mine renfrognée n'échappe pas non plus à Tom.

- C'est Alex. – Je lui indique simplement.

- Tu permets ? – Me demande t-il en retour.

Et je suis bien trop heureuse de trouver une échappatoire. Je ne veux vraiment pas lui parler. Je garde un souvenir bien trop cuisant de notre dernière entrevue. Je tends alors le combiné au dreadeux, qui s'empresse de décrocher.

- Allo ?

…

- Oui, oui je t'écoute.

…

Les secondes qui passent alors que Tom écoute religieusement son interlocuteur, sont pour moi une vraie torture.

- Tu es bien sur de toi ? Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

Rien dans l'attitude du guitariste ne me permet de connaître la réponse d'Alex, et je me rends compte que j'ai arrêté de respirer uniquement lorsque mon apnée devient trop gênante pour moi.

- Humm… je lui demande.

Je le vois se retourner vers moi, et me tendre mon portable.

- Il veut te parler.

Une grimace déforme alors mes traits, alors que je prends l'appareil d'une main tremblante.

- Ou… oui ?

- Ah, mais voila la plus grosse épine plantée dans mon pied ! Tu refais enfin surface ?

Je ne suis pas si idiote au point d'attiser le feu qui semble animer mon interlocuteur, et patiente simplement pour savoir ce qu'il me veut… tentant de déglutir le plus silencieusement possible.

- Tu as de la chance petite Lola. Je n'ai pas envie de me créer plus de problèmes que je n'en aie déjà. Je laisse tes amis tranquilles.

Je m'accorde un léger soupire de soulagement.

- Mais toi… je ne veux plus jamais te revoir dans le secteur c'est clair ?

- Je te rappelle que j'habite quand même le même village que toi. Ca risque de considérablement compliquer les choses.

Je n'arrive pas à retenir l'ironie que je manie si bien. Le fait que plusieurs centaines de kilomètres nous séparent y sont surement pour quelque chose d'ailleurs.

- T'es encore plus conne que je ne le croyais ! Tu oublies l'adresse de « _Chez Néo_ », tu oublies que j'existe aussi. Et si par le plus grand des hasards nos routes venaient à se recroiser un jour, prie le ciel que je sois dans un bon jour. Sur ce… au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir. Salut !

J'écoute la tonalité plusieurs secondes après qu'il n'ait raccroché, tentant de faire reprendre à mon cœur une allure plus raisonnable. J'espère de tout cœur que la menace à demi voilée d'Alex n'aura jamais lieu d'être. Et s'il faut que je reste cloitrée chez moi pour éviter de le voir, et bien… c'est une punition comme une autre… une de plus sans doute.

Finalement, je raccroche et replace mon téléphone au fond de ma poche.

- Il te voulait quoi ? – S'enquit Tom, de façon plutôt inquiétante.

- Juste me dire ce que je savais déjà en te laissant l'appeler hier soir. A savoir, que je ne compte plus sur lui en cas de… besoin dirons-nous.

Pas la peine de lui expliquer par le menu détail ce qu'il se passe. Après tout… je doute fort de risquer quoi que se soit. Alex est un chien qui aboie beaucoup, mais qui mord peu. Et lorsqu'il mord comme la veille de mon départ, c'est uniquement lorsque la personne est sous sa coupe.

Si je l'ignore, je devrais avoir la paix.

- Tu devrais aller dire la bonne nouvelle à tes amis et à David. Je pense qu'ils seront heureux d'apprendre que je n'ai pas ruiné leur carrière.

- Lola…

- Non Tom. Il faut être réaliste, je suis plus un problème pour vous qu'autre chose. Je vais essayer de me faire plus discrète à l'avenir. C'est promis.

Et je le plante là, au milieu du parc, pour pouvoir tranquillement rejoindre ma chambre, de laquelle je ne suis plus sortie.

Malgré les appels répétés de Nina.

Malgré Georg qui venait toquer à ma porte toutes les heures.

Malgré les menaces de Bill.

Malgré David s'excusant du comportement qu'il avait eu la veille au soir.

De façon très contradictoire, je crois que je n'aurais accepté d'ouvrir qu'à une seule personne, mais… il n'est simplement pas venu. Tant mieux… ou pas… je ne sais plus. Je sais juste que j'ai envie de lui parler, comme avant… mais pas en sachant qu'il m'effacera de nouveau de sa vie après.

-

**POV Bill**

La soirée s'est terminée de façon très inhabituelle. Nous avons longtemps évoqué le gros concert de demain, à table, dans le salon, puis lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés dans nos chambres.

D'ordinaire, chacun fait ce qu'il veut de son côté pendant les journées de repos, pour mieux se retrouver ensuite.

Mais je crois que la présence féminine de Lola met un peu à mal nos vieilles habitudes. Avant, on évoquait les concerts dans le tourbus, et on respirait ailleurs. Alors qu'avec la sœur d'Andreas avec nous, on parle naturellement d'autre chose lorsqu'elle est là. Du coup, on n'a presque pas le temps de stresser pour nos spectacles.

Et demain… demain… 17 000 personnes. Bon Dieu !

- Paris les amis… on joue à Paris !

Merci Georg, des fois qu'on n'avait pas remarqués.

Chacun y va de son petit commentaire, et on étudie scrupuleusement les horaires qu'il faudra tenir demain. Entre les balances et les journalistes qu'il faudra satisfaire… encore.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont encore me parler de ma sexualité ?

Sauf que comme j'étais parti dans mes pensées et que j'ai perdu le fil de la conversation, mes trois compagnons lèvent leurs sourcils vers moi en un bel ensemble. Et comme toujours, Tom est le premier à percuter.

- Te prends pas la tête avec ça petit frère.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi, c'est pas à toi qu'on demande toujours si tu es vierge ou pas, gay ou hétéro, et à quand remonte ta dernière histoire.

Je ne comprends pas que mon service trois pièces intéresse tant de monde que ça d'ailleurs. Et je dois être bien naïf, mais à chaque fois que la question revient, je m'en étonne toujours.

- Invente-toi une superbe idylle avec une belle blonde et on n'en cause plus ! Tiens… je suis sûre que Nina serait partante !

- Ah non mais ça va aller les plans foireux Tom ! Tu laisses Nina en dehors de ça ! – S'emporte bizarrement notre batteur.

Et si Tom a des antennes bien réglées, c'est bien pour les histoires de cul.

- Aurais-tu des noirs secrets à nous avouer petit Gusty ? – Le taquine t-il alors.

Sans vraiment en parler entre nous, on se demande vaguement ce qu'il se trame entre ces deux là… tout en étant certain que si c'était quelque chose de sérieux, Gustav nous en aurait parlé. Du coup, il rougit bêtement en envoyant royalement chier mon frère… ce qui a le chic pour tous nous faire rire.

Rire qui se transforme en un début de toux me concernant, que je camouffle comme je peux. Heureusement, l'ambiance étant ce qu'elle est, personne ne fait bien attention à ça. J'intercepte le regard soucieux de mon jumeau une fraction de seconde, avant de battre en retraite vers la cafetière pour me servir une boisson chaude.

- Dites… je pense à un truc. – Reprend finalement Gustav.

- Oh mon Dieu… il ne manquait plus qu'il pense celui-là ! – Le taquine Georg en retour, ce qui lui fait gagner un coup de coussin dans la tronche.

Et à peine a-t-il fini de nous expliquer ce qu'il trame, que je saute sur mon portable pour régler les derniers détails. Ca fera du bien à tout le monde.

Nous avons donc quitté l'hôtel au milieu de la nuit pour pouvoir arriver en une relative tranquillité à la salle de concert.

Le trajet dans le bus était plutôt tendu, car Lola s'était murée dans un silence qui pesait sur tout le groupe. Personne ne comprenait son changement d'attitude, mais quoi que nous lui posions comme question, elle restait le nez dans son cahier, à dessiner tout… et surtout n'importe quoi.

C'est lorsque j'ai dit, avec la subtilité d'un David en colère, que le portrait qu'elle faisait de Tom était très ressemblant, qu'elle a fermé violement son cahier, pour aller s'isoler dans le salon à l'étage. Ce qui a au moins eu le mérite de dérider un peu Gustav et Georg.

L'un ne s'étant toujours pas approché trop prêt de Lola… et l'autre ayant assez de maturité pour savoir que ça ne servait à rien de tenter de lui parler quand elle avait décidé à faire du boudin.

Tout ce que je souhaite maintenant… c'est qu'on se concentre tous sur le show de ce soir pour le réussir au-delà de tout ce qu'on espère. Parce que… foirer un concert de 17000 personnes, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

Et lorsque la porte du bus s'est ouverte sur un Saki de bonne humeur, je me suis dit que la journée commençait bien.

- Si tu cherches Lola, elle est à l'étage. – Le renseigne Gustav avant de descendre du véhicule.

Notre garde du corps a bien fait une légère moue, mais c'est en à peine une minute qu'il est redescendu avec une Lola plus que coopérante. Ce qui, je dois l'avouer, m'a étonné au plus haut point. Elle nous a suivi sans jamais rechigner, et à découvert la salle en même temps que nous.

Autant dire que la photo qu'elle a prise de nous quatre… bouche ouverte devant l'envergure de la pièce… doit son pesant d'or.

Oh bien sur, elle a gardé ses « bonnes » habitudes de ne pas supporter trop de monde à la fois… d'éviter de tourner le dos aux gens… de trembler lorsqu'elle trouvait que quelqu'un s'approchait trop d'elle… et aussi de se raidir quand elle était touchée. Mais elle a tout encaissé, sans jamais s'enfuir en courant. Elle a encaissé plus en une matinée que depuis le début du trajet.

- Tu m'as l'air bien docile aujourd'hui… qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Je lui ai demandé alors que nous nous approchions des loges, mais ma curiosité était bien trop titillée. La réponse, ceci dit, m'a encore plus étonnée que le nouveau comportement de Lola… si c'était possible.

- J'ai promis à ton frère… et dans une moindre mesure, à votre manager, de tenter au maximum de ne plus être une source de problème pour vous. Je vais prendre sur moi les prochains jours, et rentrer en Allemagne le plus simplement du monde pour reprendre ma vie où je l'avais laissée.

- La reprendre à l'exact endroit où tu l'avais laissé ?

Ma question n'est pas vraiment anodine, et je sais que j'ai mis un peu plus de dureté dans ma voix que ce que je ne le souhaitais vraiment. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle ne me dise pas que tout ce que nous faisons à l'heure actuelle ne sert strictement à rien… si c'est pour repartir en vrille dés qu'on ne sera plus là pour lui dire d'avancer.

- Non, pas vraiment à l'exact endroit.

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu tirer d'elle, mais le petit sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres m'a convaincu de ne pas aller plus loin. Surtout qu'elle m'a gentiment, mais très certainement laissez sur le cul juste après.

- Et toi, ta gorge… ça va ?

Je n'ai eu qu'à la regarder en levant mon sourcil nerveux, pour qu'elle ne retrouve son air sérieux.

- Les grimaces que tu tentes de cacher lorsque tu bois quelque chose, ne le sont pas si bien que ça.

Toutes mes pensées sont alors tournées vers Tom. Parce que si Lola l'a vu, il n'y a aucune chance pour que mon jumeau ait raté ça. Je me trouve d'ailleurs bien stupide d'avoir espéré lui cacher.

- Ca va. – Je réponds simplement.

- Je te préparerais un petit remède maison tout à l'heure si tu veux…

Et je ne réalise que bien plus tard que ce que j'ai dit à ce moment là, aura répondu à toutes les questions qu'elle aurait pu se poser.

- Tout ce que tu veux ou que tu peux faire… du moment que ça réduit cette douleur.

-

**POV Lola**

Je n'en peux plus… Tout ! Je donne tout ce que j'ai au monde, pour quelques minutes seule… loin de tout ce raffut, loin de tout ce monde… loin de toute cette agitation.

Seulement, je ne peux pas. Ou alors… peut-être que si.

On a tous été regroupé dans la loge, et après avoir dessiné plus que je ne pouvais, et pris les photos qui m'intéressaient, je me suis baladée en attendant que le temps ne passe. Je me retrouve donc maintenant à errer dans les couloirs qui grouillent de monde, à la recherche d'une personne en particulier.

Sauf que… en réfléchissant deux secondes… la personne tant cherchée doit être avec eux en ce moment. Merde ! Ouai bah tant pis, de toute façon, j'ai un milliard de truc à faire dehors, alors je ne vais certainement pas attendre qu'ils terminent tout en sachant qu'il y en a pour au moins trois heures.

Du coup, je me faufile entre les personnes le plus rapidement possible, jusqu'à arriver à la porte du salon. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais y trouver mais je suis tellement obnubilée par la liste des choses à faire que je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus que ça.

Ni une, ni deux, je toque à la porte et après un « _entrez_ » un peu sec, j'entrouvre le battant.

Les garçons sont agglutinés sur un canapé, un journaliste en face d'eux. Juste en retrait se trouve Saki et David, qui me dévisage comme si je venais de commettre un crime. Je comprends immédiatement leur inquiétude lorsque le journaliste se tourne vers moi.

Personne ne devait me voir. C'était THE condition à respecter… et je l'ai juste complètement oublié. Je ne sais toujours pas, à l'heure qu'il est, comment j'ai réussi à faire ce que j'ai fait dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais… toujours est-il que j'ai pris mon air le plus détaché et relax possible en m'adressant à David tout en ignorant le reste du monde.

- On a un problème au maquillage… Nina, enfin, tu la connais…

Je lance un sourire d'excuse comme pour expliquer la situation qui n'existe pas, et termine simplement ma mise en scène.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais venir voir une petite minute ?

Et je fais ma parfaite tête de la petite fille innocente. J'entends alors discrètement le journaliste reprendre ses questions, les garçons y répondrent… et vois un David qui se détend un vue d'œil.

- Dit à Nina que j'arrive dans un instant.

Il me fait un petit signe vers le canapé et je comprends que l'interview touche à sa fin. Je profite que chacun retourne à son occupation première pour m'éclipser à mon tour. Et effectivement, David me retrouve très rapidement après, mort de rire.

- J'ai adoré ton petit numéro ! Très réaliste… le journaliste n'y a vu que du feu.

Je grommelle, ma bonne humeur était totalement feinte et le fait que j'ai pris un peu de plaisir à faire la folle restera au fond de moi. Plutôt mourir que d'admettre un semblant de mieux.

- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se parler depuis l'autre soir… je voudrais vraiment m'excuser d'avoir douté comme ça de toi. C'était plus de…

- … de l'inquiétude pour le groupe – je le coupe.

Il acquiesce simplement avant de reprendre.

- C'est une situation que j'ai du mal à gérer en cas de problème. Je veux dire… je gère le groupe depuis toujours, je sais quoi faire mais toi, je ne te connais pas.

- Ca ne vous a pas empêché de me proposer un travail quand même. D'ailleurs… c'est… fin je veux dire… c'est toujours…

Il me regarde baragouiner quelques mots, un sourire indulgent coller au visage. Je n'ose pas relancer le sujet, de peur qu'il revienne sur sa décision, mais j'ai quand même pris tout le temps nécessaire à la réflexion et c'est vrai que je voudrais bien donner un autre visage au groupe.

Je rougis méchamment devant son silence et un vrai soulagement s'empare de moi lorsqu'il met fin à mon calvaire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas revenu sur ma décision. Ca aurait été totalement stupide de ma part étant donné le don que tu as.

Le journaliste suivant est annoncé, et David me presse finalement de lui expliquer ma venue de tout à l'heure.

- En fait, je cherchais Saki à la base mais quand je vous ai vu…

- C'est ridicule… tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ?

Gnéééééééééééé ? Ouai nan mais non mais… ça, c'est juste pas possible en fait.

- En fait non, tu dois me tutoyer. Tu tutoies tout le monde sauf moi… c'est presque vexant. Bref, tu disais ?

Il m'a complètement déstabilisé, et le « tu » tant attendu est vraiment dur à sortir.

- Oui donc quand je vous… heu… quand j'ai vu Saki, je me suis dit que vous pourriez… que je pouvais aussi voir ça avec vous, enfin…

- Tu comptes reformuler toutes tes phrases ? Vouvoies moi si ça peut te rassurer mais bon… je ne suis pas si vieux quand même.

Je dois vraiment avoir l'air de la dernière des connes. J'ai réussi à passer ce cap avec Saki, je vois pas ce qui m'empêche de le faire avec lui aussi !

- Désolé... donc je me demandais si tu me laisserais sortir de l'enceinte de Bercy. J'ai quelques bricoles à acheter et puis surtout je voudrais développer des photos histoire de commencer le projet.

Je le vois hésiter et m'empresse de rajouter :

- Je sais que Saki doit me surveiller aussi mais bon… je pense que je risque moins que le groupe en me baladant dans les rues de Paris. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, j'emmène Nina. J'ai… besoin de respirer un peu.

Autant être honnête avec lui. Et au moment où il s'apprête à prendre la parole, la tête de Gustav apparait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- David tu fous quoi ! On t'attend nous… Oh, salut Lola. Tout va bien ?

Il fronce les sourcils et la réponse de David me met quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Dis à Tom que s'il veut voir si j'ai pas mangé sa copine, il n'a qu'a déplacé son cul jusqu'ici !

La tête de Tom apparait alors en dessous de celle du batteur, les joues légèrement colorées… mais à aucun moment il ne me regarde.

- C'est bon… mon cul était pas bien loin. Tu reviens, on voudrait terminer ça rapidement.

Puis les deux disparaissent aussi soudainement qu'ils ne sont venus, David se tourne une dernière fois vers moi avant de me quitter.

- Tu es libre de tes mouvements Lola. J'imagine que tu sais faire la part des choses, donc… c'est gentil de prévenir que tu t'éclipses mais ce n'est aucunement une obligation. En tout cas, pas vis-à-vis de moi.

Il rajoute un clin d'œil et je comprends tout à fait le message. Si lui laisse libre cours à mes envies, c'est quand même les jumeaux qui sont censés s'occuper de moi.

- Tu pourras les prévenir ?

Et il referme la porte en m'assurant que le message sera transmit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

BON ! Je sais ce que vous vous dites…. « ouai… ils se sont encore engueulé… comme d'hab… bla bla bla »… mais s'ils s'engueulent c'est pour mieux se retrouver bientôt. Le chapitre suivant sera moins accès sur la pseudo romance « Tom-Lola », et je vous réserve une petite surprise pour la fin d'ailleurs XD

(OUAAAAAAAAAAI je suis sadique P.T.D.R)

Bref, je n'ai pas voulu développer la partie « Alex » pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne voulais pas diriger l'histoire dans ce sens. Et s'il n'avait pas laché le morceau… ça aurait trainé sur des chapitres et des chapitres et pour être franche… ce n'est pas le sujet principal XD

Bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé quand même et… oui je sais : Je me dépêche hihihi


	17. Chapter 17

**Bla bla de moua :**

**Bon alors........ je vous poste le nouveau chapitre, sachant que j'ai à peine commencé le 18. En fait... je suis en train de corriger entièrement ma première fic pour pouvoir l'imprimer correctement et heu, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais la faire dédicacer par les personnages principaux à la fin du mois.**

**Donc... j'ai un peu de boulot sur la planche... mais comme d'habitude, je ne vous oublie pas =)**

**Je vous tiens au courant pour mon petit projet en cours (MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

----------------

**Chapitre 17**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**POV Lola**

**-  
**

Ca fait à peine quelques minutes que Nina et moi sommes dans les rues de la capitale française… que déjà je regrette presque de lui avoir demandé de venir. Qu'est ce qu'elle jacte nom de dieu !

-… nan parce que je te jure que c'est de la folie là-bas ! Entre filles c'est pire que tout mais…

J'ai déjà oublié de quoi est parti ce début de conversation mais je la laisse parler. J'ai l'impression que c'est une vraie angoissée du silence cette nana là ! Pourtant son monologue me tape tellement sur le système que je me tourne d'un coup vers elle.

- HEY – je la coupe. J'ai une idée : et si tu… je sais pas…. prenais un Prozac ?

Elle me regarde en levant les sourcils, avant d'éclater d'un rire clair et franc. C'était pas vraiment de l'humour en fait… mais son rire fait baisser toute ma tension.

- Je suis désolée, je sais que j'ai tendance à souler les gens. Y'a que Gus…

Mais elle ne termine pas sa phrase.

Elle se plaque rapidement une main sur la bouche en se murmurant « _j'aurais pas du dire ça_ ». Elle n'aurait rien fait, je n'aurais certainement pas prêté plus d'attention à ce qu'elle disait, mais voyant son air effrayé… je me repasse sa dernière phrase en tête, tentant de découvrir ce qui peut la mettre dans un état pareil. Je la regarde alors avec un petit sourire mutin lorsque ça fait tilt.

- Gus ? Comme dans, par exemple...

- Gustin ? – Lance-t-elle en faisant la grimace et avec tellement peu de conviction que ça en est risible.

Je continue d'avancer en silence, la laissant mariner un peu. C'est une petite vengeance pour son soulage intempestif de parole. Et au moins, elle est tellement en stress que j'arrive même à avoir du silence. Elle me suit sans plus ouvrir la bouche, et je retiens comme je peux un rire qui ne demande qu'à sortir.

- Tu m'attends là ou tu rentres avec moi ?

Elle sursaute en m'entendant m'adresser à elle, et lève les yeux vers l'enseigne d'herboristerie que je lui montre. Elle secoue énergiquement la tête et se sort une cigarette de la poche avant de s'assoir sur le banc faisant face à la boutique. Je lui lance un petit sourire et m'éclipse le temps de faire comprendre au vendeur ce que je cherche. Quand je ressors, je trouve une Nina au même endroit, avec trois mégots par terre.

J'arque un sourcil et lui demande simplement, histoire de mettre fin à son calvaire :

- T'as envie d'en parler ?

Elle secoue de nouveau la tête, et j'en viens à regretter son haut débit de blabla.

- Vu que ce que tu n'as _pas_ dit t'a réduite au silence, je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit quelque chose de si anodin que ça.

Elle relève alors son visage vers moi, ses yeux barrés par des mèches blondes.

- Toi… tu m'avouerais ton plus gros secret ?

Je suis un peu déstabilisée par sa question, et je comprends en un instant où elle veut en venir. Elle m'envoie gentiment dans les dents qu'on n'est pas si proche que ça… et qu'il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas à tout le monde.

Je lève les épaules et m'assoie à côté d'elle, puis lui prend sa cigarette qui pend entre ses lèvres pour tirer une simple taf… toute première taf… et j'ai l'impression de sentir la fumée investir la moindre parcelle de mes poumons tellement c'est dégueulasse !

Je recrache la fumée le plus dignement possible, en tentant de ne pas tousser comme une enragée et malgré tout, recommence. Je sens alors un léger tournis prendre possession de ma tête alors qu'elle sort une nouvelle cigarette pour elle.

- Ca dépend du secret en fait. – Je réponds enfin. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons qu'un seul gros secret… ou en tout cas, malheureusement pour moi, j'en ai plus d'un. Alors… lequel as-tu envie d'entendre pour te confier à moi ?

Je l'entends soupirer, puis sourire malgré elle.

- T'es tellement mystérieuse, que n'importe qui de l'équipe rêverait d'être à ma place en ce moment. Tu ne dois même pas t'en rendre compte en plus que tu attires l'attention sur toi en essayant de rester le plus discrète possible. C'est mignon.

J'écarquille les yeux et préfère reposer mon attention sur les feuilles mortes qui jonchent le sol. L'automne est en train de s'installer définitivement, et un frisson parcours mes bras alors que je rentre ma tête dans les épaules en quête de chaleur… mais finalement, je préfère jouer franc-jeu avec elle au lieu d'éluder encore une conversation qui n'a, au demeurant, rien de gênant.

- Ecoute, je n'ai vraiment rien de mystérieux. Je suis juste une personne comme les autres et… quoi ?

Elle secoue négativement la tête alors que je lui parlais.

- Tu ne t'approches de personnes comme si le monde entier avait la peste, et là où je suis le plus étonnée, c'est que le seul qui arrive à percer ta petite bulle… se soit Georg. Sans doute le plus maladroit des quatre ! Etant donné que tu es une amie des jumeaux j'aurais pensé que…

- Et bien tu penses mal ! – Dis-je plus durement que ce que je ne voulais… avant de m'excuser. Je ne suis pas une amie des frangins, Andreas est leur ami. Moi, je suis juste… la petite sœur. Le boulet. Tu comprends la différence ?

Je tire une dernière bouffée de cigarette et jette le mégot au loin comme j'ai vu si souvent les fumeurs faire, avant de me lever pour vérifier que tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour la tisane de Bill se trouve dans le sac que le commerçant m'a donné. Nina se redresse également, et nous voila de nouveau dans les rues de Paris à crapahuter.

- Si ça te fait plaisir de le penser… c'est le principal. – Se contente-t-elle de rajouter après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Et je réalise qu'on se préoccupe encore de moi alors que pour une fois, le sujet ne s'y prêté pas. C'est nul et elle ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement !!

- Et toi alors… Gustin hein ? Ah attends… suis-moi !

Je l'entraîne dans un centre commercial, et me poste devant une borne de développement rapide de photo. Je le manipule d'abord avec hésitation, et comprends facilement son fonctionnement, ce qui me permet de très vite sélectionner ce dont j'ai besoin. Et en attendant que les clichés ne sortent, je me retourne vers Nina, un sourcil levé.

- Mais tu veux que je te dise quoi… tu as déjà tout compris. – Lâche-t-elle avec une légère exaspération dans la voix.

Son ton me refroidi un peu… parce que déjà que je m'étonne toute seule de m'intéresser à ses problèmes… J'avais décidé de ne plus m'occuper de personne, et voilà le résultat. Pourtant, malgré moi, j'insiste.

Je récupère les premières photos, et lui en tend une de Gustav, alors qu'il est en train de se chamailler avec Bill dans le tour bus. Je ne pourrais l'expliquer mais… j'ai juste pas envie de lâcher le morceau.

- Je sais seulement que les garçons se plaignent un peu de ses disparitions, et qu'un certain Gustin arrive à te clouer le bec. Je ne sais rien d'autre au final.

Elle caresse du doigt le visage du batteur et me rend la photo l'air résigné.

- Oui mais tu n'es pas idiote… enfin je crois. – Dit-elle d'un air moins aigri.

Non c'est vrai, je suis pire que ça mais bon… passons.

- En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble… mais on n'a jamais vraiment parlé de ce que ce temps pouvait signifier. Malgré le fait que certaines occupations soient… disons intime… on n'a jamais vraiment mis de nom sur notre pseudo-relation.

La machine continue de cracher les photos que je lui aie demandé et alors que jusqu'à maintenant je ne m'étais préoccupée que de mes problèmes, je ressens toute la détresse de la blonde en face de moi, comme un déchirement sur mon cœur.

- T'as l'air de beaucoup plus souffrir de la situation que tu ne veux bien l'admettre. Vous n'avez vraiment jamais tenté d'en parler entre vous ?

- Tu sais à quel point il est discret sur sa vie privée… j'ai essayé d'évoquer le sujet à plusieurs reprises mais je crois qu'il ne souhaite pas voir son image publique changer de si tôt.

Je trouve que c'est une position très égoïste de la part du blondinet… mais après tout, je ne connais pas du tout les liens qui les rassemblent. Peut-être qu'elle accorde plus d'importance à leur « _eux_ » que lui après tout.

- Mais… excuse ma question mais, pour lui, tu es quoi exactement ?

Et le magnifique masque de la Nina joyeuse et exubérante se fissure lamentablement sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je réalise soudain que tous autant qu'on est, jouons un rôle afin que tout ce passe pour le mieux au fil des jours.

Je fouille dans la poche de ma veste et en ressort un paquet de mouchoir que je tends à mon… amie ? Non ! Connaissance… Rah merde, j'en sais rien !

- Merci.

Un groupe de jeunes filles s'arrêtent à notre hauteur, nous regardant un peu bizarrement. Je les vois rigoler comme des dindes avant que l'une d'elle n'ait le courage de s'approcher de nous. Elle nous demande alors avec un accent des plus flagrants :

- Vous êtes allemandes ?

Je me déplace lentement, afin que mes jambes cachent les photos qui sont en train de s'imprimer, pendant que Nina acquiesce simplement de la tête.

- Vous allez au concert ce soir ?

C'est qui ces connes encore ! Non mais putain, elles ne voient pas qu'on a autre chose à foutre ? Je ne cherche même pas à masquer mon agacement et lâche avec tout le dédain possible :

- Un concert ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez. Excusez-nous mais nous avons du travail.

Mes yeux doivent lancer des éclairs mais l'adolescente n'insiste pas, et repart simplement vers ses amies en, j'imagine, nous insultant de noms d'oiseaux plus exotiques les uns que les autres.

J'attends de les voir disparaître définitivement et récupère ensuite une pochette pour y ranger tous les clichés avant que nous ne ressortions du centre. Nina tente tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, mais elle me fait vraiment de la peine. Je voudrais tant la mettre en garde, lui dire que l'amour ça n'attire que des problèmes, la preuve en est, s'il en fallait une : son état actuel. Mais eu lieu de lui dire tout ça… ma main vient simplement se poser sur son dos et le tapoter maladroitement pour la rassurer un peu.

La rassurer sur un sujet auquel je ne crois plus.

Et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, je me retrouve avec une Nina qui s'agrippe à moi, pleurant de chaudes larmes sur mon épaule. Je me crispe instantanément en sentant ses bras m'encercler et ses mains froissant le tissu de ma veste dans mon dos. J'ai l'impression de ressentir la moindre brise d'air comme le pire des ouragans… et elle se recule comme si elle venait de se brûler lorsqu'elle se rend compte que j'ai arrêté de respirer.

- Oh merde !! Excuse-moi Lola… ça va ?

Je sens une boule d'angoisse monter depuis mon estomac vers ma gorge, et je garde la bouche fermée au risque de lui hurlé à la tronche que non, ça ne va pas ! Sauf qu'un autre sentiment se bat en moi et je me retourne vivement d'elle pour aller shooter le plus fort possible dans une poubelle en plastique… avant de hurler un «_ PUTAIN ! _» retentissant qui fait se retourner plusieurs passants.

J'ai une telle rage contre moi, contre cette vie… contre les choix que j'ai faits jusqu'alors.

- Je suis désolée – entends-je doucement murmurer derrière moi.

Je lance un regard vers Nina et j'ai l'impression que ma réaction l'a profondément blessée… ce qui fait un peu plus grossir cette satanée boule. Je voudrais la rassurer et lui expliquer que mon attitude n'a rien à voir avec elle… je voudrais qu'elle comprenne que je souffre de rejeter tout le monde mais que je ne sais plus comment faire… mais j'ai bien du mal à trouver les mots. Et devant mon silence, c'est elle qui reprend la parole.

- Ecoute je… je vais rentrer. – Annonce-t-elle finalement. Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de moi pour visiter Paris. A tout à l'heure.

J'ai bien conscience que c'est à moi de faire un pas pour la retenir… mais je ne suis pas franchement prête à m'ouvrir à quelqu'un pour le moment. Pourtant, j'ai un vilain pincement au cœur à la voir me tourner le dos pour partir.

Elle s'éloigne alors que je cherche toujours en moi le courage de la retenir. Je me mords agressivement ma lèvre, jusqu'à sentir ce goût âcre dans la bouche, signe évident que j'ai mordu trop fort et lorsque je vois sa silhouette disparaître au coin d'une rue… je lui cours après sans plus réfléchir.

Je la rejoins rapidement et me poste devant elle, en tentant de reprendre un semblant de souffle, les mains sur les genoux, me sentant plus que conne. Je n'ai juste aucune idée de ce que je vais lui dire.

Je me redresse alors que mon corps tente encore de se remettre de ma petite course. Elle me dévisage, l'air perplexe, et son silence me force à tenter une explication.

- Je… c'est pas toi ok ? Je sais pas… c'est bizarre.

Ses sourcils se froncent en une moue d'étonnement, mais elle ne fait toujours pas mine de vouloir dire quoi que se soit. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va me laisser faire le travail toute seule… et merde !

- Je voulais éloigner tout le monde et j'ai réussi tu sais. – Je n'ose même plus la regarder tellement j'ai honte de moi. Mais… avec vous tous ici… quand je vois tout ce qui vous unis, tout ce qui fait que vous pouvez compter les uns sur les autres, ça me manque… mais…

- Ca te fait peur. – Termine-t-elle.

Je relève mon regard et vois toute trace de tristesse envolé. Ne reste sur son visage qu'un grand et magnifique sourire.

- Tu as réussi à me faire taire moi qui suis un vrai moulin à parole… et tu as réussi à me faire arrêter de chialer alors que je suis une vraie fontaine quand je commence. Tu es vraiment une personne qui sort de l'ordinaire petite Lola.

- Arrête… tu t'es arrêtée de parler en faisant ta boulette sur Gustav toute seule, et tu as arrêté de chialer parce que je suis une putain d'asociale. Y'a aucun mérite là-dedans.

Elle secoue encore la tête, et nous repartons dans un silence serein vers la salle de concert. Je sursaute alors de surprise quand elle s'arrête et tape du pied en se tournant vers moi.

- Quoi ? – Dis-je intimidé malgré moi en n'osant à peine bouger.

Elle plisse les yeux toujours en me fixant, avec un petit air mutin qui lui va à merveille. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle mijote jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rapproche de moi et me lâche, ses yeux ancrés aux miens :

- Ca te manque pour de vrai ?

La même question posée il y a une semaine, je lui aurais ri au nez avant de lui demander agressivement de m'oublier. Aujourd'hui… entourée de tous ces gens qui s'aiment, qui s'apprécient, qui rigolent, qui… vivent, je ne me rends que plus compte d'à quel point j'ai réussi à m'isoler.

Au-delà de toute espérance, j'ai réussi tout ce pour quoi je me suis battu pendant des semaines, pensant que c'était une solution, que ça m'aiderait.

Et je réalise que ça ne m'a fait que d'avantage de mal.

Peut-être que si je n'avais pas repoussé tout le monde… je dis bien peut-être, que je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

- Oui ça me manque.

- Ok. – Chuchote-t-elle, comme si elle me disait le plus grand des secrets.

Elle se rapproche à nouveau de moi, se colle à mes côtés, et je sens son bras passer autour du mien… doucement. Une violente habitude me pousse à vouloir m'éloigner, mais c'était sans compter sur la poigne que Nina peut développer. Elle ressert alors sa prise, et me lance, comme si de rien n'était :

- Allez, on se dépêche d'avancer. Les garçons vont se demander où tu es passée !

Je tente de décrisper les muscles de mon dos, et m'accroche à elle comme si la rue risquait de basculer. Et je la remercie de me laisser quelques secondes pour au moins accuser le coup, avant de faire quelques pas hésitant à ses côtés.

Je réalise alors toute l'absurdité de la situation. Elle ne fait « que » me tenir par le bras, je devrais survivre non ?

-

**POV Tom**

**-  
**

Combien de temps est ce que ça fait qu'on est enfermés dans cette putain de pièce à répondre à ces putains de questions… j'ai vraiment besoin d'air.

- Alors… qu'est ce que vous rêveriez de pouvoir faire subir à un membre de votre groupe ?

« Subir » ? Faut peut-être pas charrier quand même ! Je me tourne vers Georg vu les yeux ronds que mon frère se tape… traduction pour le commun des mortels – et c'est assez rare pour le souligner – il ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Le Hobbit commence à ricaner, et je sais d'avance que cette fois-là, c'est moi qui vais prendre. Je fais un petit sourire pour le mettre au défit… c'est devenu un jeu entre nous. A celui qui taquinera le plus l'autre en interview. J'avoue d'ailleurs avec une certaine fierté avoir une sacrée longueur d'avance sur lui !

- Tom nous rabâche sans cesse les oreilles sur le fait qu'il rêverait qu'une fan lui arrache ses vêtements…

- Alors on pensait le jeter dans la fosse pendant un concert, pour voir comment il remonterait sur scène. – Termine Gustav.

Hey, depuis quand est ce qu'ils se liguent contre moi ces deux là ! Mais j'avoue que leur réponse était bien trouvée. D'ailleurs tout le monde se fout gentiment de ma gueule alors que le journaliste se relève en commençant à nous serrer les mains.

- Merci les gars, c'était vraiment un plaisir. Vous avez l'air d'être de sacrés numéros quand même.

- C'est le plus beau compliment que vous pouviez leur faire ! – Lance David qui nous a rejoints, il y a quelques minutes.

Et dés que le journaliste referme la porte derrière lui, notre pauvre manager se trouve assaillit sous nos demandes de pause urgente.

- David pitié !! Laisse-nous respirer cinq minutes… j'ai besoin de pisser de toute urgence ! – S'exclame élégamment Gustav.

- J'ai besoin d'une cigarette d'urgence ! – Surenchérit mon frère.

Là-dessus, je le rejoindrais bien d'ailleurs. Georg roule des yeux et prend le même air traumatisé que les deux autres, ainsi qu'une voix trop aigue pour lui :

- Oui… et j'ai besoin de me refaire mon brushing d'urgence.

Il se met à battre des cils en ramenant ses poings serrés vers le menton… et finalement, David craque bien plus rapidement que prévu, en se moquant de nous.

- Rah elles sont belles les rock-stars !

Il fait finalement un signe à Saki qui s'éclipse rapidement dans le couloir pour revenir deux minutes plus tard, accompagné de notre maquilleuse unique et préférée… ainsi que de Lola… et j'ai l'impression d'halluciner complètement quand je me rend compte qu'elle se tienne par le bras.

Depuis quand Lola tient quelqu'un par le bras ? Non, correction : Depuis quand Lola accepte que quelqu'un la tienne tout court ??

- Ah les filles !!! Vous tombez à pic pour la pause ! – Les apostrophe Georg.

De mon côté j'interpelle mon jumeau qui me répond simplement en m'envoyant le paquet de cloppe qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Je me rapproche du petit groupe formé par tous en allumant une cigarette, et jette un coup d'œil à Gusty qui reste assis sur le canapé… faisant délibérément bande à part.

- Nan mais Lola tu déconnes ! Je te l'avais dit à la boutique pourtant, ce pantalon là ne se porte pas du tout comme ça.

Mon frère se baisse au niveau des chevilles de la sœur d'Andy, avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Je ne sais pas depuis quand mon jumeau a appris à parler par la pensée avec une autre personne que moi, mais je sens une petite morsure de jalousie lorsque Lola lui répond par un petit « _ok_ » timide… alors que mon connard de frère n'a rien demandé.

Je le regarde alors travailler le bas du pantalon de la puce pour le lui relever à mi-mollet. Il se redresse ensuite, puis se met aussi à trifouiller le tee-shirt en entrant un coté dans l'espèce de mini baggy pour donner un air négligé. Il se recule d'un pas en se frottant le menton, sous les rires de Nina et finalement, retire une de ses mitaines noires pour la passer au poignet d'une Lola un peu perdue.

Et je dois dire que le résultat est à couper le souffle. Il a réussi en deux minutes à en faire une vraie fashion victim avec des fringues presque banales.

Il devrait se reconvertir dans la mode… au moins il saura quoi faire si jamais la musique s'arrête un jour.

- Quand t'aura fini de jouer à la Barbie avec mes fringues… tu me feras signe histoire que je me prépare mon thé.

Elle tente d'être coupante dans son ton, mais j'ai vaguement l'impression que le cœur n'y est plus. Déjà que j'avais du mal à la comprendre, j'avoue que depuis ce matin, je la reconnais encore moins. C'est la même… mais… je sais pas. Elle est comme… plus sociable… comme… avant.

- Depuis quand tu bois du thé princesse ?

Georg prend le sachet blanc estampillé « Herboristerie » des mains de Lola et va le poser sur la table. Putain mais d'abord… ça veut dire quoi « Herboristerie » ?

- Et depuis quand tu es devenu si curieux ? – Lui répond-elle du tac au tac.

J'ai l'impression d'assister à toute cette scène en tant que l'homme invisible. Je vois tout le monde, je comprends ce qu'il se dit et ce qu'il se passe… mais je ne fais simplement pas parti du décor.

Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me sens en trop.

Cette simple pensée me fait froncer les sourcils et je décide de changer d'air quelques instants pour me calmer les nerfs. Sauf que lorsque j'approche de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre sur notre attaché de presse.

Mike.

Ce mec à toujours les cheveux en vrac, et j'ai systématiquement l'impression qu'il est sous exta tellement il est speed.

- Putain les gars… c'est pas la récré. Y'a encore trois personnes qui doivent vous voir et…

- Et si on n'a pas le temps de les voir ils n'auront qu'à faire du copier-coller avec leurs potes. On n'est pas des machines alors à moins que tu connaisses un moyen pour pisser sans s'absenter… tu nous laisses respirer !

Ouch… Gustav a l'air d'extrême bonne humeur. Ce qui est super bizarre c'est qu'il était quand même plutôt détendu y'a à peine cinq minutes.

Du coup, Mike en reste sans voix, et s'éclipse en s'excusant de s'être emporté. D'ailleurs Nina décide de faire de même.

- J'ai déjà trop abusé de votre temps moi aussi… je vais aller ranger un peu mes affaires. A plus tard.

J'entends la langue de Lola claquer contre son palet alors que notre maquilleuse se sauve limite en courant, et la sœur d'Andreas lance un regard noir à notre batteur qui, pour une raison que j'ignore encore, se tasse dans le canapé.

C'est qu'elle a son caractère la petite.

Et son foutu caractère de merde me manque… ça fait depuis hier après-midi qu'elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole, et je me demande bêtement si elle compte me reparler un jour. En même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en préoccuperais. Elle m'a clairement signalé que je n'étais plus personne pour elle… si elle veut quelque chose, elle n'a qu'à demander à mon frère avec qui elle a l'air de s'entendre si bien. Ou avec sa nouvelle copine Nina. Ou encore avec Georg, puisque ça à l'air d'être son nouveau meilleur pote.

- Tom, arrête de faire la gueule, il t'arrive quoi là ?

Je me fais sortir de mes pensées par Bill, qui me fait un léger signe de tête. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète mais j'y peux rien. Je ressens une jalousie telle que ça m'en fait peur.

Jalousie contre tout ce qui semble unir mes potes et Lola alors que je ne peux pas en faire partie. Qu'elle refuse que j'en fasse partie.

- Je fais pas la gueule… et depuis quand tu bois du thé toi aussi ?

Il est en train de boire l'espèce de mixture bizarre que Lola était en train de se préparer il y a quelques instants.

- T'es vraiment con toi ! J'en bois depuis qu'on a 10 ans. Atterrit hein !

Et gnia gnia gnia j'ai envie de dire.

Je regarde mon jumeau souffler sur l'eau qui parait brulante vu la fumée qui s'échappe de la tasse, puis boire une gorgée avant de faire une pure grimace de dégoût. Il me prend vraiment pour un crétin c'est pas possible. Et pire que tout ce que je peux ressentir vis-à-vis de la situation avec la fille qui partage notre bus, je ressens une vraie rancœur contre lui ! Il n'a pas le droit de me tenir loin de _ça_ !

Au moment où je m'apprête à lui remonter les bretelles, notre manager nous rappelle à l'ordre.

- Allez les gamins, terminé les divertissements. Lola je suis désolé mais va falloir disparaitre ma grande.

Putain mais… même mon manager s'est familiarisé avec elle. Pourquoi elle me rejette comme ça alors qu'elle accepte tous les autres ?

Elle range ses affaires pêle-mêle et suit Saki qui l'a raccompagne je ne sais où… et malgré toutes mes promesses silencieuses, je n'y tiens plus.

- Lola je…

- Non Tom ! – Me coupe-t-elle… sans avoir un regard pour moi, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Frustration !

Jalousie !

Colère !

Incompréhension !

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, et j'entends la voix de Georg.

- Laisse-lui encore un peu de temps. Elle reviendra.

Je… putain mais… j'en ai juste plus rien à foutre !

- Laisse tomber ! – Dis-je en retirant la main de mon pote d'un coup d'épaule.

Je me détourne et rejoint Gustav, qui a l'air d'être aussi heureux que moi.

-

**POV Lola**

**-  
**

Je suis Saki à travers les couloirs un peu blasée quand même… comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me raccompagne. Des fois que je me perde, on ne sait jamais hein !

- Ca n'était pas très intelligent de faire ça.

Je décide de ne pas me torturer l'esprit pour tenter de comprendre sa remarque et continue mon chemin comme si de rien n'était. Mais il n'a pas l'air décidé à lâcher prise.

- Mon boulot consiste un peu à prévoir l'imprévisible… et pour ça il faut beaucoup étudier le comportement humain. Je vois bien que tu fais des efforts, et je ne prétendrais pas savoir ce qui t'as fait prendre cette bonne décision. Mais… foutre Tom en boule juste avant une interview, c'était vraiment pas intelligent.

J'encaisse le reproche à demi voilé et me rend bien compte de la véracité de ses propos. Mais j'y peux rien… je ne peux pas le laisser entrer dans mon monde. Et j'avoue volontiers qu'il s'agit d'un acte purement égoïste de ma part.

- Médite là-dessus en tout cas. Je vais rejoindre les autres morveux, à tout à l'heure.

Je lui fais un petit geste de la main et constate qu'il m'a ramené à la loge. Mais rester là-dedans et y étouffer toute seule, sans façon. Du coup, je reprends ma petite marche à travers ces techniciens dont j'ai commencé à reconnaître un peu les visages. Et je suis étonnée de voir certains d'entre eux me saluer par mon prénom.

Bizarre…

Je prends une photo des instruments de musique entreposés plus loin, et poursuit mon chemin jusqu'à la scène. J'ai envie d'immortaliser la salle vide, vue depuis le groupe. Enfin vide… façon de parler quand on voit la petite fourmilière qui grouille pour installer les derniers éléments.

En effet, un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique que les personnes faisant la queue dehors ne devraient plus tarder à rentrer.

La salle est tellement grande… malgré presqu'une semaine avec eux, je ne comprends toujours pas comment ils arrivent à déplacer tant de foule… et je sursaute violement en entendant la grosse caisse de la batterie de Gustav résonner.

Je me retourne pour trouver une tête blonde derrière l'instrument, mais ce n'est définitivement pas le batteur du groupe.

- Tu sais qu'il va te tuer s'il se rend compte que quelqu'un à toucher à son matériel ?

Nina me sourit, et me dit de m'approcher comme si elle avait un secret à me faire partager.

- Tu vois les morceaux de scotch blanc par terre ? Ce sont ses marques pour que tout soit exactement à la même place à chaque concert. Comme ça… – elle se lève et repositionne le siège qu'elle avait bougé –… ni vu ni connu.

Je rigole doucement devant tant de malice et reprend vite mon sérieux.

- Tu sais bien qu'il ne disait pas ça pour toi tout à l'heure.

Elle lève les épaules et caresse une cymbale du bout des doigts.

- Ma présence, lorsqu'il est avec ses potes, le rends mal à l'aise. Je sais bien qu'il ne disait pas ça contre moi mais… indirectement c'est à cause de moi s'il se sentait si mal. Si je n'avais pas été là, jamais il n'aurait réagit de façon si agressive envers Mike.

- Hey !! Arrête de te flageller. Il est assez grand pour savoir faire la part des choses ou du moins prendre sur lui dans certaines conditions.

Un technicien s'approche de nous pour nous signaler qu'il nous faut quitter la salle et nous rebroussons chemin, en silence.

- C'est dingue comme parler de lui te rend muette. Je devrais peut-être filer le tuyau à deux ou trois personnes.

J'essaye de la taquiner pour la faire réagir mais rien n'y fait, elle est définitivement partie sur une planète où je ne peux l'atteindre. Elle me suit tel un automate jusqu'à la pièce réservé au maquillage et m'abandonne pour les quelques mètres restants.

J'ouvre alors la porte de la loge, espérant me mettre à dessiner en attendant que le groupe me rejoigne… mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'ils étaient déjà tous là. Les jumeaux sont allégrement en train de s'engueuler, tandis que les deux autres se font le plus petit possible.

Ma première réaction est d'écarquiller les yeux, en me demandant ce qu'ils foutent déjà là alors qu'ils leur restaient quelques interviews a réaliser.

Ma seconde réaction est de m'accrocher à mon point de stabilité… je regarde Georg qui bouge légèrement la tête, comme pour m'inviter à ne pas me mêler de ce qui est en train de se passer.

- PUTAIN mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ma parole ! Fais-toi soigner, ça devient ridicule tout ça ! – S'écrit le brun.

- Tu me brises les couilles Bill ! J'ai répondu à ses putains de questions complètement connes alors je vois vraiment pas où est le problème ! – Répond sur le même ton hargneux son frère.

Je me rapproche de la cafetière pour me servir un café tiède, et me dit simplement que toutes les tisanes que je pourrais faire à Bill ne lui seront d'aucun effet s'il continu à gueuler comme il le fait actuellement. Ce garçon ne sait définitivement pas prendre soin de sa voix.

- Le problème il est que t'as répondu de la merde du début à la fin. Que t'as été on ne peut plus pédant avec ce pauvre connard qui faisait son boulot et que personnellement, j'ai honte du papier qu'il va écrire sur nous.

Bill s'allume une cigarette, aspire trois fois dessus puis l'écrase dans le cendrier qui déborde déjà de mégots.

- Depuis quand est ce que ce que les gens écrivent sur nous te préoccupe. C'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir ça !

Alors que Bill se rallume une cigarette illico presto, Tom dégage ses dreads, jette sa casquette au loin et se fait son chignon pourri au dessus du crâne. Je m'installe par terre, du côté du canapé que Georg occupe, et me penche vers lui.

- Ca va durer longtemps ?

Il soupire en regardant les jumeaux qui haussent encore le ton si c'était possible.

- Ca peut, oui. Ca dépend de la forme de Bill… c'est souvent lui qui veut pas lâcher le morceau. Il est très rancunier quand il veut.

J'avale un peu du liquide amer qui a eu le temps de refroidir et écoute le combat verbal des jumeaux. On dirait un vrai spectacle, mais j'avoue que le visage de Bill me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Il a l'air hors de lui.

- T'es vraiment qu'une boîte à merde ! Tu te rends même pas compte des répercussions que ton attitude de gamin capricieux va engendrer. T'es pas tout seul bordel !

- De nous deux je ne suis certainement pas le plus capricieux, et je t'emmerde profond ! J'en avais marre… c'est ce que tu veux entendre ? Oui, je voulais arrêter tout ça, oui j'en ai marre d'être pressé comme une orange et oui j'avais besoin d'air ! Et surtout, je voulais que TU te reposes ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un aveugle… tu crois vraiment que… putain mais Bill, comment tu penses me cacher un truc pareil ?

J'ai eu l'impression que la voix de Tom redescendait un peu dans des zones normales de ton, et plus que de l'énervement, j'y aie décelé beaucoup d'inquiétude. Gustav et Georg se jette un œil interrogateur, ne comprenant certainement pas la tournure de la conversation. Sans trop vouloir m'avancer… j'imagine que Tom reproche à son frère de lui cacher le fait qu'il ait plus que mal à la gorge.

Et je sursaute violement en entendant une chaise se fracasser au sol alors que Bill l'y a violement projeter.

- Je ne te cache rien ! Et n'essaye certainement pas de changer de sujet !

Je me recroqueville d'angoisse, la violence du geste me rendant malade. Ca ne devrait pas, je sais que ça n'est pas dirigé contre moi mais…

- BON CA SUFFIT !

Gustav se lève d'un bond après m'avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil, et malgré les vingt centimètres de hauteur qui le sépare des jumeaux, un regard de lui et chacun se tait. Bill se tourne en croisant les bras sur son torse et Tom s'éloigne pour s'affaler dans le fauteuil où avait atterri sa casquette.

- Vos gamineries à deux balles, ça commence à…

Mais le batteur n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le manager rentre dans la loge comme dans un moulin. Ne sachant pas qu'il vient de mettre les pieds dans une arène, il se tourne vers le groupe et annonce :

- Les gars… on a un problème.

Je sens la main de Georg chercher la mienne, et sans vraiment réfléchir, j'enserre carrément tout son avant bras.

- Les dirigeants de la maison de disque des Etats-Unis s'invitent à la fête. – Continu David.

Le visage de Bill perd quelques couleurs, et ses bras se décroisent instantanément. Le désarroi du chanteur est tellement palpable que je me calme un peu… ou est-ce le soutient de Georg qui me fait cet effet là ?

- Putain David, on peut pas faire ça ici.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer, mais le groupe à l'air de prendre la nouvelle de façon plutôt négative.

- Au contraire. Paris, c'est la capitale. Y'aura pas mal de fans étrangers qui auront fait le déplacement pour vous voir. Je crois justement que c'est le moment parfait.

Tom ricane sur son fauteuil, et annonce platement :

- On va se faire laminer. Tu sais, _toi_ plus que quiconque, que le public français refuse d'entendre Bill chanter en anglais.

Oh putain… il chante en anglais ? Comme quoi, j'en apprends tous les jours.

- Ca ne sera que cinq titres. On n'a pas le choix si vous voulez percer là-bas. Tiens, voila la nouvelle playlist. Tu as trois heures pour mémoriser les paroles qu'il te manque.

La vache, il n'y va pas de main morte leur manager.

Il se retire de la loge et se retourne une dernière fois avant de partir.

- Je suis désolé les gars mais sur ce coup-là, je peux rien faire.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Ellipse de 3 jours**_

**POV Georg**

-

Je suis assis à même le sol, dans cette suite de luxe, et mes yeux font un tour d'horizon. Comme si je ne connaissais pas les recoins de cette chambre par cœur à force de les regarder. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on se trouve ici.

Bill est allongé dans un lit XXL, pendant que son frère est à ses côtés en train de gribouiller sur son carnet de compo.

Gustav tapote sur le bureau de la suite à l'aide de deux stylos, battant un rythme que lui seul entend… Nina juste à côté de lui, sa main posée sur sa jambe dans l'indifférence générale.

Lola est installée par terre, elle aussi… mais se trouve dans les bras de son frère. Il est arrivé il y a trois jours.

Trois jours.

C'est si court… et pourtant... tellement de choses se sont passés ces dernières 72 heures.

Et malgré ce qu'il se passe, je ne reviendrais en arrière pour rien au monde tellement les choses ont évolué.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et oui... les chapitre 18 et 19 vont être pleins de révélations. D'ailleurs, je pense que la fic touche doucement à sa fin... peut être 20 ou 21 chapitres mais guère plus. Bref... j'ai juste PLEIN de boulot sur la planche pour ne pas vous décevoir et faire en sorte que le dénouement de tout ça vous satisfera hihihi.**

**Donnez moi encore votre avis... il m'est si précieux... vous ne savez pas à quel point. Merci pour tout =)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous.

Désolée, il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre... pour ceux qui suivent encore mon histoire bien sur xD

Comme je vous l'avais signalé en novembre, j'avais suspendu cette fic pour corriger entièrement ma première en vue d'un événement particulier. Cet événement, c'était la FAN PARTY Tokio Hotel à laquelle j'ai eu la chance d'assister, et mon pari, était de faire dédicacer mon histoire (la première)... et pour ça, grande correction, mise en page etc... ce qui m'a pris tout le mois de novembre, je l'avoue. MAIS, pari gagné !

Il s'est passé maintenant 6 mois depuis... 6 mois durant lesquels je n'ai apporté aucune nouvelle, et pour être honnête avec vous, je n'ai pas écrit non plus. J'ai du faire face à un événement dramatique dans ma vie, quelque chose face à quoi je n'étais pas préparé... quelque chose que personne ne devrait vivre. Et il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour remonter un peu la pente. Un peu, car ce n'est toujours pas la grande éclate.

Mais j'ai reçu quelques commentaires récemment, et je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je sorte de mon silence, au moins pour vous rassurer sur le fait que non, je n'abandonne pas cette fic... et que malgré des difficultés, je veux l'amener à son terme. J'ai déja un bon tier du chapitre 18 d'écrit, et j'espère ne pas m'arrêter là.

Les idées sont là, le temps aussi... la concentration un peu moins xD

Donc merci de ne pas m'avoir oublié et d'attendre encore la suite... qui j'espère viendra bientôt. Le "bientôt" doit avoir une autre signification pour vous que pour moi, aussi je ne m'avancerais pas à vous dire qu'elle sera publiée dans les 3 jours. Sachez simplement que je pense fort à vous, et que je culpabilise beaucoup de cette attente... et que je fais au mieux pour vous livrer un chapitre qui sera à la hauteur de votre attente. (Ce qui a mon avis ne sera pas le cas... comment justifier 6 mois d'attente... je crois que c'est impossible)

A très bientot pour le chapitre 18 en tout cas ! Et merci.


End file.
